


Pokemon Diamond Hard Version

by Hypershadic3461



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, multi-crossover - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Baby Sex, Beastality Sex, Belly Dancing, Belly Swelling, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Butt Job, Clone Sex, Clones, Cock Diamonds, Cock Frottage, Cock Pussy Penetration, Cock Snake Dancing, Cock to Cock Kissing, Cockfights, Cocks Rubbing Together, Cocks crossing, Cocks on Fire, Dancing, Docking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fight Sex, Frottage, Frottage Orgy, Futa, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gangbang, Gay Cock frottage, Gay Scissoring, Gay Sex, Gay Tribadism, Genderbending, Goddess Sex, Hotdogging(Cock Between Ass Cheeks), Hyper Ass, Hyper Fertality, Hyper cocks, Impregnation, Incest, Infant Sex, Lactation, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, MILFs, Male Birth, Male Pregnancy, Male slut, Master/Slave, Masterbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Watching, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Romantic Sluts, Romantic Whores, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Screaming, Self Incest, Sex, Sex Battles, Sex Name Calling, Sex Video, Sister/Sister Incest, Sluts, Snake Cock Mating, Snake Cocks, Sperm Infusion, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Strutting, Swaying Hips, Testical Inflation, Testicle Frottage, Testicle Scissoring, Thicc Legs, Tit Jobs, Tribadism, Twerking, Underage Kissing, Underage Male Pregnancy, Underage Sex, VERY UNDERAGE, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching, Wild Frottage, Wild Scissoring, Wild Sex, beastality, bimbos, breast milk, gay anal, gay orgy, harsh sex, hyper balls, hyper breasts, mass orgy, multiple anal penetration, penis in penis, play rape, romantic sex, sexual dancing, slight feelings, thicc, underage impregnation, very underage sex, whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 114,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypershadic3461/pseuds/Hypershadic3461
Summary: Lucas Platinum is a young man with a good heart. He is now ready to begin his journey to become a Champion to his home Region in Sinnoh. His path will take him on a wild ride of delightful sex, and get the taste that he will never want to let go of. It is time for his Journey to begin!This story contains a lot of Smut, Porn and massive Kinks. Other animes will be involved. Many tags will be added through the works.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1: A new journey Begin

The world of Pokegirls is a vast and amazing world full of beautiful and sexy creatures that came from the unknown. People and pokegirls alike live in harmony and peace, and in many ways too. They are strong, kind, and even sexy as hell. They come in many shapes and sizes and have so much fun. That’s where I come in, and I plan to be the best Trainer in the world.

*****

The sound of the pokegirl birds outside giving their cooes as they pass by. The sun beaming from my window as I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head. Ah right. Introductions. My name is Lucas Platinum, I’m 18 years old with short blue hair and blue eyes. My 18th birthday passed last night. I will tell you, it was so much fun, but the fun was about to really begin.

“Honeeeeeeeey, are you up?~” A sweet and seductive voice cooed from my door.

I groaned. “Give me five more minutes, Ma!”

I heard my mother giggling from the door. “Lucas sweetie, you know you’re going to be getting your first Pokegirl today.”

“I know…” I yawned as I sat up. I was wearing grey boxers and a white tank top. “That party last night was just a lot…”

I heard the door open as I turned. My mother’s name is Elizabeth. She is a beautiful and attractive woman with an hourglass body, wide hips, thick legs, and a massive bountiful O-cup chest. I did admire my mother a lot from her beauty, but who am I kidding? How would she think of her own son thinking lewd thoughts? She was wearing a blue robe that matched her flowing blue hair and eyes. “Oh I know you had a pleasant time, sweetie, I just don’t want you to be late.”

I yawned again while rubbing my eyes. “I know, Ma...just give me a few minutes to wake up.”

My mother giggled again. “Well, I know one way to get that body of yours going.~”

Hearing that part of sultry in her tone, my cheeks burned red. “Uh….come again?”

My mom then unties her robe letting it fall onto the floor, exposing her nude flawless body to me. My entire face flushed a deep red. My eyes were skimming her breasts, her stomach, her crotch and legs. Oh wow, she was so….GAH! What am I doing!? I shook my head frantically and backed up against my bed. “M-M-Mom!? What are you doing!?”

“I’m helping you get motivated sweetie~” My mother purred sultrily as she swayed her thick fat hips over towards my bed. My face burned deeper. My eyes couldn’t keep off my mother's bouncing tits. I was starting to get hard in my boxers. 

‘Oh don’t you dare you bastard!’ I thought angrily at my dick. 

Too late as my Mom saw the tent my blanket was making and grinned. “Is that a stick under there or are you happy to see me?~”

I swallowed hard. I can’t believe this was happening. “Am….Am I still….dreaming?” ‘That’s got to be it cause there is no way this can happen it’s all one big wet dream.’ I think that trying to make sense of what is going on right now.

“Oh it’s no dream, sweetie.~” My mother purred and started crawling on my bed. “I know you have a thing for me, and how you want to fuck my slutty MILF body.~”

Fuck! She knows! I know now this is not a dream if she knew about my kink for her. “M-Ma, I can explain. I wasn’t trying to act all creepy to you. I-I-I was just-” She placed two fingers on my lips, silencing me. Her face was inches from my own with her giving a half-lidded expression.

“Shhh it’s ok sweetie. I’m not mad or disgusted. I have known about your little secret for a while now and it turns me on.” Mom says licking her lips in lust.

….is she serious? She actually doesn’t mind? Oh my Arceus….I can’t believe it. She removed her fingers from my lips as I gulped. “So….you don’t mind if I...fuck you a lot?”

“Oh I would let you fuck me under a table in public I don’t care. I haven’t gotten a good lay in years!” Mom says as her hands drifted down my chest, past my stomach and right towards my boxers.

My body tensed when she touched me there. I was resisting my urge to pounce her and take her right now. But something was holding me back. “But...I might get you pregnant.” Impregnation was something that concerned me a bit. I don't know anything about raising a child and I don't know if my mom wanted one.

“You can make me into your personal breeding bitch. It will make it all the more pleasurable,” She says as her fingers curl under my boxer’s waistband ready to rip them off.

She was serious. She wanted me to impregnate her. I don't know why...but it sounded so sexy and dirty to think about…..oh what the fuck? She was offering herself to me, and wanted me. How could I refuse. “Ma….” I smiled. “I wanna fuck you so hard and give you so many daughters.”

“Then what are we wasting valuable fucking time for!?” She shouts in glee, grabbing my boxers and tearing them off like tissue paper. Now I was big. Really big. My cock was a foot long and three inches thick with large cantaloupe sized balls. I know it's crazy that I’m this big, but I ain’t complaining.

“So...you like my dick and balls, Ma?” I asked with a teasing grin, seeing her drool with hearts in her eyes.

“Oh YES! You are so much bigger than your father.” She says in a lust hungry tone staring at it like a Arcanine with a bone.

I chuckled. I was happy she loved my size. “Well...before we start, why not give me a nice titjob with those fat udders of yours?~”

Mom didn’t say anything but her grin got bigger and she hefted her giant tits over envelopes my foot long with them. I couldn’t help but feel how both soft and firm they are.

They were the best pillows I can ask for! “Oh fuck mom! Mmmmmmmmm, Your tits are awesome!~” I moaned in glee. “It’s like they were made for my dick.~”

“Oh I haven’t even started yet,” Mom says with a sultry giggle, starting to run her boobs up and down my length.

I’m gonna tell you all, this was awesome. I am so gonna enjoy every bit of my mother big time. “Ma...mind if you join me on my journey? I wanna use you and sleep with you as much as I can. Give you daughters to fuck and for me to impregnate them next when they become older.~”

“Oh yes I will, I plan on letting you get me so pregnant I can only be naked, and so will my daughters and granddaughters.” She says giving my tip a little lick every time it pokes out of her cleavage.

Now I will let you all know now. The pokegirl world is very big, and the thing is, only female and futas dominate the planet. Finding a pure male is basically impossible to find a lot. I am so lucky I'm a male. “Yes…~” I sighed happily. “Come on Ma, move those tits. Give me some good boob treatment you sexy MILF Whore.~~~”

As if saying the magic words my mom started to pick up speed, bouncing her tits harder and taking bigger licks. My cock itself throbbed in anticipation. I was so horny for her. I looked down and saw her crotch dripping madly. She needed me. I bit my lip, “Sixty-nine, Ma. Give me that pussy.~~”

On command she rotates on my dick so her pussy and huge ass cheeks hovered over my head. Some of her pussy juices dripped onto my face. I traced my tongue across the juices that dripped. She tasted so sweet. My mouth and stomach ravd for more of her sweetness. Smirking, I grabbed her plump ass and shoved my face inside her pussy, tongue lashing out and licking her pussy walls all over, even giving her ass a hard ‘SLAP’.

“Oh Lucas you're really hungry for pussy aren’t you,” Mom moans out, not slowing down from her titjob.

I pulled back from my mother's pussy and licked my lips. “Your pussy is so good, Ma. No reason for you to not eat too. You got a big thick sausage for breakfast.~” I returned to eating her cunt out.

My mom decided to enjoy her meal by giving my dick a blowjob with the titjob. I was in heaven, and this was only her tits and mouth at work. I am VERY eager to take her pussy soon. I released a loud moan which vibrated her insides as one of my fingers slid down and started rubbing and flicking her swollen clit.

Mom started to fondle my balls not wanting them to be left out of the fun. She gives them a squeeze making me moan even louder. We must have been in our 69 for a half hour as my dick throbbed in her tits and throat. I felt her pussy tremble against my lips and tongue. We were both close. We both had the same idea as I shoved my tongue as deep as it can go, pinching her clit and slapping her ass as hard as I could.

My Mom pushed my dick right down to the base, deepthroating me. As well as giving my balls one last squeeze. Our climaxes came as one. My semen blasted into her throat as her juices sprayed my mouth. My eyes fluttered a bit by her sweet taste. I gulped down as much as I can while my mom gulped eagerly of my semen.

Our climaxes went through for a minute until we stopped. My ma got off my face as well as my dick in her throat. She laid next to me as I turned to her. “You are a born MILF whore, ma.~”

“And you are natural breeding stud sweetie,” she says with a giggle patting her stomach which was bloated from all the cum she drank.

I could not wait any longer. I want her. NOW. I moved on top of my MILF mother while my throbbing shaft poke at her pussy entrance. “Ready to be breed with many daughters?~”

“Yes! Fill me so much I make a Wailord look tiny!” She pleaded in pure lust.

“You asked for it...whore.~” I smirked. My hips shoved forward as my rod slammed balls deep inside. My first pussy...and it felt awesome! “Oh fuuuuuuuuck! Mmmmmmmmm, ma your pussy is so hot and tight!”

“Ahh! You feel so much bigger than you look! definitely better than your father!” She moans out loud as she grips the sheets.

“Good.~” I moaned. I did not go easy on her. I just went full speed ahead. My hips pounded her savagely. The bed shook under us by the force as I grunted and growled in lust. She was addicted.

Mom was a moaning mess her boobs bounced like jello with every thrust. Her legs wrapped around my waist and hands holding my shoulders.

I leaned to her face and purred. “You mind when we travel, you fuck many girls for me? I always wanted to see lesbian action.”

“Of course! I will have an orgy with every girl you get no matter how many” she screams out lost in the pleasure.

My dick throbbed madly at her answer. My heart raced eagerly as my hips thrusted faster. “Yes...thank you ma! I want to see it for so long! I also have a thing with lesbian scissoring!”

“Anything for my stud of a son!” She moans, pulling me close to her as I pounded harder then ever.

I grit my teeth while holding her hips. “Ma...I’M CLOSE!”

“Me too! Give me every last drop! Don’t you dare pull out!” She screams in want.

Thrusting a few more times, I finally bashed balls deep in her cunt. “I’M CUMMING!” I roared as my semen blasted into her waiting fertile womb.

“CUMMING!” Mom screeches out as she was being filled.

Our climax lasted for a few minutes before I stopped. I sighed with a smile and laid on my mother’s breasts. “That….was….awesome.”

“I….couldn’t….agree… more,” She pants out giving my head a loving rub. 

I rose my head as my eyes locked to hers. “You're the best.” I lunged my head to hers as my lips locked to hers in a deep kiss.

She returned in kind, lightly moaning clearly enjoying it. Once we broke the kiss she says, “You deserved it,”

*****

After the best morning of my life, we got cleaned up and dressed. We left the house and headed to Professor Lana’s lab. “So is Professor Lana like all girls? A sexual hungry whore?” I asked when my mother gave me the first run down of Pokegirls.

Mom giggled “More or less she does it with nearly every pokegirl she gets” as her hands were over her stomach which had bloated to the point she actually looked pregnant.

We reached the lab a moment later. The lab was scattered with a few papers on pokegirls. But that's not what I was focused on. In front of me was the professor. She has brown hair with green eyes. She wore a lab coat that did nothing to hide her naked body. She had an hourglass figure with a plump ass and MM-cup tits. At her sides were an Eevee and Flareon, both curvy with K-cup tits. They were futas, supporting large thick cocks and balls like my own. Both were double teaming the woman, their dicks buried in her pussy together while holding her up in their arms by holding onto her legs that were spread.

“Whoa…” I breathed in awe. I was actually turned on by the futas and their position in her body. I was pitching a tent despite filling my mom not that long ago.

Mom giggled before speaked. “Professor Lana.”

“One...Moment!” she shouts between moans clearly not wanting to finish half assed. She looked at the two eeveelutions with eager lust. “Come on girls! Pound mama with your cocks! Make out together! Make me horny as fuck!~”

Not wanting to disappoint the two kicked it into gear, kissing each other and thrusting like mad. Lana screams in utter delight as her pussy clamped both cocks tightly while squirting in her climax. “YES! Now cum inside me! Impregnate me!~”

The two pokegirls did some last few pounds before they both screamed in pleasure filling Lana up with their seed making her blow up like a balloon.

The threesome displayed was way too much for me. I was hard as fuck. “...fuck it.” I grunted before pulling my dick out of my pants and stroked myself for any relief.

Mom helped by stroking in sync with me and gave my balls a quick firm squeeze. The pokegirls and Lana glance to us as the pokegirls grinned and set Lana down. The woman sighed in bliss and adjusted her lab coat. “I see you enjoyed the show, handsome.~”

“Y...yes.” I grunted in pleasure by my ma stroking my dick and squeezing my balls. “It was so hot...I think I’m starting to fall for Futas now.”

“Are you now?” The professor grinned. “Eevee, Flareon, be dears and make him feel good.” my ma grinned before pulling back for the two.

The two of them got onto their knees and started to give my dick long licks. Both Flareon’s hot tongue and Eevee’s soft tongue were a heavenly combo.

“So you’re Lucas Platinum right? I have you on my list as a new trainer.” Lana spoke while approaching me.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” I moaned with a nod. The pokegirls have taken to playing with my balls making me even hornier.

“Good. I've been expecting you.” Lana grinned. “As you need to know, Pokegirls are sexual creatures that thrive on sex. They do sex battles to relieve their pent up stress.”

My cheeks burned. “Really?”

The professor turned to my mother. “How about we give your son a demonstration how battles work.~”

“I thought you’d never ask.” My ma grinned.

In one motion my ma pulled her clothes off in an instant. The two started to approach each other both with a sway in their step, boobs and asses (and belly in my mom’s case) jiggle with every move. My cock throbbed madly by the start. I was looking forward to this. Both soon were inches from each other until my mom turned and pushed her ass against Lana’s crotch. Lana smirked and grabbed one of my ma’s tits and grasped her pussy as well. My ma’s hands grabbed the back of Lana’s ass and behind her neck to keep each other close.

“Sway your hips with me.” Lana smirked. The two mature women rocked their hips side to side together like it was some kind of dance. I couldn’t take my eyes off them. Lana glanced at me and winked at me. “This is a pokegirl battle. The start of it. Now watch.” She turned to my mother again. “Now babe….Wild and eager sways together!” On cue, my ma and her swirled and swayed together like crazy, both purring and grunting in such effort.

“Oh not bad, whore.” My ma smirked. “You’re good.”

I was so entranced by the two I did not know what was happening. I suddenly felt two sets of hands pull me up and my legs spread. “H-Hey, what the?” It was the two futas. They held me like they did with Lana. Their dicks were aiming at my ass. “Uh...you two want to fuck me?”

Both nodded with lustful grins ready to enter but waiting for the ok. I was not expecting this...but I might as well try it. I will encounter futas who will fuck me. “...well, why not?” I grinned. “Go ahead but go easy on me, okay I never done something like this before.” Both nodded before they pushed me against their tits, kissing my neck to ease me further in their arms. They gave me a little time to relax as I felt their tips poke my ass. I shuddered. “Ok...do it girls.”

As soon as I said that they pushed up into my asshole taking care not to go too fast. I screamed in both pain and pleasure as they went deeper in. They hilted all the way inside and held the position to let me adjust to it. “Shit…” I breathed. “Painful...but….fuck it feels awesome.”

The two of them gave a giggle but made sure I was ready for more, giving me a nuzzle to my cheeks. I smiled at their sweet kindness. A minute after, the pain was gone as I wiggle my hips. Nothing but pleasure hit me as I moaned. “Okay...fuck me girls. Give me your futa cocks.~”

And like that they started to pull out slowly, giving me a brief feeling of emptiness before they pushed back in filling me right back up. I groaned in pleasure, loving the slow fuck for the moment. I was curious how they enjoy sharing me. “Is feeling your dicks up another that good girls? That's why you love sharing a hole?”

They nod as they picked up speed like a train coming out of the station. I groaned in pleasure while holding them both close. “Maybe...I should try it. It might feel good to feel a futa dick...against mine.”

They cooed telling me it's amazing and that I would love it. The pokegirls reached a decent pace for the moment grunting and moaning every pull and push. 

In my moment, I heard Lana giggle as I turned to her and my ma. “You love them that much hmm?”

“Y...Yes. They’re amazing. I...I think I'm falling in love with them.” I moaned with a nod while stroking their heads making them purr.

“Well...why not take them as your partners?” Lana offered.

“B-Both? Really?” I asked in awe.”B-but they aren’t the normal starters”

“True, but I can tell you love them. They are my special gift to you.” the woman smiled.

My cheeks burned as my lips formed a bright smile. “Thank you professor!” I held the two close. “Pound me girls! Fuck your new trainer!”

The two cheered and went into full throttle pounding my poor ass relentlessly. I groaned in glee as the professor left for a moment as my ma watched. “I can feel you two...getting close to a climax! Go ahead and cum inside me!”

Following my command to the letter they both screamed in pleasure letting loose a flood of hot cum. I could feel it going deep inside me and it kept going and going. My stomach started to expand from all the cum making me hold it as it got bigger. This was going to be an amazing journey indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Onward...to sex!

An hour of relaxation was what I needed. My ma and I child with Lana to let us recover. All the while, my two new pokegirls Eevee and Flareon snuggled against me. They are so sweet and hot. Lana gave me their pokeballs and some xtras. With my pokedex in hand, we left her lab, but I had a feeling we’ll see her again soon.

“Who thought I’d get two futa partners.” I smiled while stroking both pokegirls as they purred in delight. “You two filled me up so much I looked pregnant,” they giggled by my statement. I thought back what I said before I undid my zipper to free my dick again. “Girls, let me feel your futa dicks with mine. I wanna feel it now.”

They didn’t argue and brought their dicks towards mine. Once they touched I felt a great softness, but it became firm as we got hard. I could feel every pulse of them throbbing and no doubt they felt it too.

I bit my lip in glee. “Wow...it feels so good.”

My mother nearby grinned. “Fun fact, futa pokegirls do what we call cockfights as well. They would rub their dicks together and slap them like swords. They start with crossing them and tapping lightly together as a sign of sport, like in old sword fights. The first to cum loses.”

My cheeks burned in glee by this. “Flareon, Eevee, can you both show me it?”

Both of them nodded with a grin. They faced each other, hands behind their backs and did what Ma said. They first cross them then lightly tapping together.

I was so hard at this point. “Please cockfight. I wanna see you both move those cocks.” my partners cooed at me and winked, telling me they will give me the show of a lifetime. Looking at each other, they licked their lips and nodded.

The cockfight began, they were rubbing their dicks against each other and hitting them together. Not so hard they hurt themselves mind you. Eevee slapped her dick against Flareon’s balls, causing her to yelp in surprise before grinning. She swung back, hitting Eevees own. The normal type cooed in the impact. They grinned in lust and rose their dicks back to expose their balls at each other.

Seeing what they were about to do, I was jerking off as hard and fast as I could. “Do it, ground your balls together!”

They did just that both of their balls slammed into each other making them groan in pleasure and their dicks were getting harder and even leaking pre. They ground their balls, rubbing and grinding them eagerly. They purred, moaned and growled in lust. They seem to do this for a few minutes before yanking back and glared in lust. Their dicks released and aimed at one another.

My ma who was fingering herself smirked. “Ooooooh, they’re going to jab tip to tip. The best part in a cockfight. Do it ladies!”

They nodded ready for the final blow to determine the winner. A Cock Joast! Both pulled their hips back before screaming in eagerness and lunged their hips forward. Their tips clashed striking each other dead on. We waited for a sec to see who would cum first. None of them did. They reeled back and slammed again.

I watched in awe, they jabbed again and again. “If they keep this up, one of them might enter the others penis.” I found that idea oddly appealing. I mean come on, it would be impossible. It's not like their dicks are also flexible for that kind of thing right? However, when the two scowled and shoved forward, the unthinkable happened.

There was a sleek sound along with the two gasping. My ma and I gasped as well. Eevee’s dick actually shoved right into Flareon’s tip hole and entered her dick.

“Holy shit!” I gasped in shock before moving in between them. “Flareon, are you hurt?” my lust replaced with concern. Sweet Arceus just when I said it wasn’t possible.

Flareon took deep breaths to calm herself. She and Eevee looked down at their connected cocks. I saw they don't seem to feel pain at all, which seemed good. When they wiggle a bit, both suddenly moan. “Oh...you both like it?” they nodded and soon grew lustful smirks. Well, at least they won’t get hurt by this now. I calmed down before I resumed jerking off. “Then fuck each others cocks. Grab each other's asses and thrust together for better pleasure.”

They did as I told them and slowly thrusted their dicks deeper into each other. Both wouldn’t take long to cum since they look close to bursting. If their dicks are stretchable, maybe the same with their balls. Oh that could be something. “Cum girls..in each other's balls.”

The first one to do so was Eevee; she lets out a scream of pleasure as she cums right into Flareon’s balls. The fire fox’s balls started to expand, doubling then tripling in size. Flareon came next as her oversized balls blasted seed back into Eevee’s dick. Her own balls expanded in size to the same as her ally was seconds ago.

I groaned by the sight of it. “Fuck you two are the sexiest bitchs I ever met.” both cooed by my comment as I approached them. “Can I get a double titjob to cum?”

They nod crouching to dick level enveloping my dick into their soft pillows. I moaned in glee as I thrusted against their tits. “Fuck you two have soft tits. Im gonna enjoy fucking you both like the horny slutty whores you two are.” both purred and licked her lips.

I was so close I just needed one more thing to let loose. “Girls...your cocks, join them with mine in your tits.” They nodded and with a feat of great flexibility their cocks popped up right next to mine. Eevee having some trouble with her engorged balls. I grit my teeth as our tips throbbed. “Cum on three! One...two...three!”

We let out a course of moans as we released. Oh cum flying high into the air. Flareon and I soon settled down but Eevee was still going squirting huge globs of cum by the bucket full.

My ma nearby came as well, squirting on her fingers and giggled. “They are so eager, sweetie. I can tell you’re gonna give them many kids.”

“Lots.” I smiled before looking at ma. “Ma...I want you to have a makeover.” I say with an evil smirk pointing Eevee’s cock at her like a firehose. She jumped in surprise. But eagerly licked herself clean of the semen. “When we get to the next city, I want you to get piercings, chains, and tattoos, make you a bimbo whore.”

“Sure, anything should I act differently too?” she says in thoughtful lust.

“You will act lustful, sedutive and fuck anyone that comes to you.” I grinned.

“Oh you really want me to be a slut don’t you?” Ma asked with a pervy grin.

I chuckled as Eevee finished her climax. “I find piercings and tattoos seriously sexy on you.”

“Then I’ll get whatever you want,” Ma says, stroking her curves.

The four of us continued onward on the path. Since I had Eevee and Flareon, I had no need for another pokegirl, least not yet. We soon arrived at the big city for new trainers called Jubilife. It was busy with locals and pokegirls following. I wanted to get details of this place before moving on.

“Hey ma, let's settle here today in the city before pressing onward.” I suggested.

“Good idea” She says as my pokegirls nodded in agreement.

We headed to the Pokegirl center where trainers settle in for the time being. Entering the center, we approached Nurse Joy, a red haired nurse woman with blue eyes, amazing curves and had a bountiful N-cup rack that was all held by her nurse uniform.

“Welcome to the Pokegirl Center, how may I help you” Nurse Joy says with a smile giving a welcoming nod making her boobs jiggle.

“We like to rent a room for the day, please.” I spoke kindly. While I love sex, I still respct women, so I made sure to make a good first impression.

“Alright” She says reaching under the desk and pulling out our room key. “Here you go enjoy your stay.” handing it to me.

“Thank you, Milady.” I smiled at her and gently took her hand and gave a soft kiss to it. If I know about classy moves like this, it’ll be a ticket to sextown later.

“Oh such a gentleman,” Nurse Joy giggled with a light blush.

Ma and I entered the room we rented for today and set our bags down. While I unpacked, the pokegirls settling in the bed, I turned to my mother. “Ma, why don't you head out and make those changes I want while I get everything handled here.”

“Ok sweetie you have fun” She says as she heads off out the room.

With her gone, It was me, Eevee and Flareon. I soon finished unpacking before sitting in the bed between the two. “You two wanna watch something on the TV?” They nodded with glee. “Okay, what should we watch?” Flareon was first to grab the remote before turning it on and started skimming through the On demand choices. They had movies and shows but I also saw porn which surprised me. I saw the two were eager to what I wanted. I knew what it was. “Wanna watch porn girls?” They nodded so hard I thought their heads would fly off. Taking the remote, I turned on the first choice as the tv displayed a brownette woman with a nice rack being gangbanged by multiple futa pokegirls. The two of them laid down on the bed leaving a space for me between them. 

“How kind of you two.” I chuckled and laid with them. They were already hard as fuck. I undid my pants and freed my own throbbing shaft. “Ahh that's better” I sigh in relief then take off the rest of my clothes. Now that was butt naked I got on the bed settling into my spot with Eevee on my left and Flareon on my right. Both girls were focused on the porn show on TV while their dicks throbbed. “Here, let me help.” I cooed as I grabbed both of their cocks and started stroking them both. They moaned out loud as my hands did their magic. I too was throbbing hard while my dick laid in the open. “Cuddle me girls. My body wants yours.” They complied, wrapping their arms around me making sure I still could stroke them. 

Their breasts pushed against my chest while nuzzling my neck. I glanced down to see my dick close to thiers. Grinning, I released their cocks, letting them fall and fall against my own as I wrapped my arms around their waists and grasped their luscious asses. “Mmmm, much better.”

They cooed snuggling deeper against my body. I look down at our dicks touching my own wandering back to what happened earlier with cockfight. Eevee’s dick was inside Flareon’s and they enjoyed it. If they could do that they could do it then could I?

I was curious if it was possible. I glanced to Flareon who was in bliss. I might as well try it. How bad can it be? It might be amazing to me. “Flare?” She looked up at me. “Mind if I...put my dick in yours?” She blinks from my question tilting her head asking if I'm sure. I chuckled a bit before moving our dicks as our tips met. “I’m sure. I wanna try it.” I carefully pushed mine into her’s and with that my dick entered the hole, stretching it. Flareon moaned loudly again by the feeling of being entered. I myself loved it too. It was tight as hell and warm like a pussy. “Fuck, no wonder you two love it. It feels so good.” I pushed in deeper, Flareon’s dick was shaping to mine like a glove as the two of us moaned again.

Once I was balls deep inside, both of us looked at each other. “Mmmm...wanna skip the slow shit and just go full throttle?” Flareon smirked in lust and nodded in glee. I grinned as well as we both grabbed each other’s hips. “One...two...three!~” We pulled back then slammed back together. We picked up speed to maximum and we were in pure heaven. I heard a moan behind me as I saw Eevee jerking off while watching us. I was turned on a lot. I looked at our connected cocks and wondered. “Hey Eevee...why not join us?” Both Eevee’s and Flareon’s ears perked up looking at me with glee and worry respectively. “Why not see if your cock can take more dicks, Flareon? It might feel good since your cocks are stretchable.” She looks at me then Eevee then our docked dicks debating on my idea.

I can tell she was skeptical and curious, but I cupped her cheek. “Please Flareon...for me? I’ll let you enter my dick if you like it.” I wasn't sure if my dick could stretch like that but i’m willing to try anything once. Flareon glanced at Eevee one more time before she smiled at me and nodded. I smiled as I turned to Eevee. “Come on, Eevee, join me in Flare’s cock.” The evolution pokegirl grinned in glee, eagerly climbing over me to bring her dick into entering position. She started pushing herself in as Flareon’s eyes widened. I first thought it was going to hurt her, but i relaxed when she moaned loudly. Guess futas feel no pain in their cocks. Flare’s cock stretched like fleshy rubber and it was tighter than before.

“Oh fuck yeah…” I moaned while holding Eevee’s hip next to me. “This is awesome. How does it feel Eevee, to feel my dick against yours in Flareon’s cock?” She lets out a cooing moan telling me it’s amazing. I loved it too. Oh i’m gonna love this. “We thrust, vice versa. It will get our dicks to rub more.” Eevee purred with a grin and nodded. I pulled back a bit before we both nodded. I slammed back in as Eevee pulled out, making Flareon moan loudly by the sensation. ” You're loving this, aren't you Flare?” I say with a grin. The fire type nodded happily while panting with lust. Me and Eevee smirked at each other. “Full throttle, baby!” The two of us pounded like a pair of pistons in an engine. 

The pleasure was fucking good. I bit my lip in glee by Flareon’s cock and Eevees next to me. “Eevee, more, rub your dick to mine more!” She did so with gusto making her entire length rub against mine. I was so deep in lust right now as I pulled Eevee close and kissed her deeply. The normal type returned it clearly in the state I was in. I kissed her for a minute before pulling back. “This gave me a thought. Since we cum in each other's balls, I think our sperm might merge together and become more fertile, speeding up pregnancy.” It was a crazy idea I know, but I'm thinking anything can happen now. The two futas perked up and had wide smirks and hearts in their eyes. “Looks like we have our agenda.” I smirked. “Lets fuck hard and then cum as one!” The two nodded in agreement but there was just one more thing: who would get that super sperm?

*******

(Dawn POV)

Hi, my name is Dawn Pearl. I am 18 years old with long blue hair and eyes. A curvy body and large K-cup tits and a bouncy ass. I started my journey not too long ago with my year old sister Mitsumi. She had green hair with a zig zag ponytail and green eyes. She was curvy as well with L-cup boobs and an ass like mine. She and ma taught me everything about sex, and when it started, I never stopped.

My sis and I were in a room at the Pokegirl Center. We were butt naked and making out wildly. We were laying on the bed, fingering each other eagerly. I ripped from the kiss and smirked. “You like that, slut?”

Mitsumi smirked back saying “Loving it what about you whore?” lustfully.

I loved it when she called me dirty names, same for her. We seemed to finger each other for a few minutes before we had the same thought. “Scissor!” We spoke in glee. We changed position so our pussies touched wrapping our legs around each other. The moment our cunts met. We moaned in glee. We didn't wait a second longer and started pounding and thrusting against each other like whores in heat.

“AH ah ah ah ah! Yes yes yes yes! Scissor me you fucking slut! Grind your pussy down mine!” I screamed in glee with my smirk present.

“Ha ha ha, Oh oh oh thats it! right there keep going you whore,” My sister screams back still retaining her smirk like mine.

We grab each other's legs to slam deeper together as our grinding never slows down. The speed and force was shaking the bed a lot.

“COME ON SLUT! GIVE IT TO ME! SCISSOR ME! SCISSOR ME!” I screeched in need and slapped her cheek.

“YOU DO THE SAME WHORE! GO DEEPER AND DEEPER!” She screeched back returning the slap.

We scissored for a minute longer as we were close. We bashed heads while scowling in fury and lust. Our cunts throbbing madly. We then left our rage before smirking with half lidded eyes. “I love you slut.” I purred in lust at my sis.

“Right back at you, whore,” She returned the gaze with equal lust. 

We looked at our bashing hips before we stopped slowly to a snail’s pace. This was the best we love when scissoring. It felt so hot. “Cum with me, sis. A gentle push.” I licked my lips. She did so and our pussies gently pushed in deep as we reached our limit. We arch our backs and moaned while we gushed our juices into each other's crotches.

We laid back onto the bed, panting loudly. “Never gets old sis.” Mitsumi says wiping the sweat from her brow.

“Never is.” I sighed before I sat up. “But you know what would be the best thing? Seeing a hunk of a male get fucked by futa girls.” seeing a male fucked by futas has always been our dream and fantasy. We do anything to see it.

“Oh I would pay big bucks for that!” Mitsumi says in both glee and lust, licking her lips. We giggled until hearing a cry of lust from next door. “I think we have next door neighbors.”

I turned to the wall before gasping in glee. “There’s a peephole!” I pointed to a small hole, couldn’t tell if it was deliberate or someone who had the room before us did that but who cares!? I crawled to the hole and peeked in. “Lets see who the girls are that are….are…” My eyes widened in shock and my face burned red. In the room...was a hunk of a boy my age. He had short blue hair and eyes. Thats not the best part...he was fucking with to pokegirls, an Eevee and Flareon, who were both futas! They were spitroasting him, the Eevee in his throat and the Flareon in his ass! “Sis! Look at this!”

“Scoot over I want to see what’s got you so roused,” She pushes my head away to look. Once she peeks her jaw dropped and her face went red like mine did.” I-is t-that what I think it is?” she asks in disbelief.

“It is!” I spoke in excitement as I pushed next to my sis to watch the hunk being double teamed by those two futas.

“Hey! Easy I want to see this as much as you do.” Mitsumi tells me a bit annoyed at pushing her. I pulled her close enough for us to watch together. The Eevee pulled out of the boy's throat as he stood up. Scooting in front of him, she shoved inside his ass with Flareon as he moaned while they thrusted wildly.

We hear the boy say “Jeez are you girls trying to get me pregnant or something?” between moans. The two futas purred and nuzzled his neck, “Fuck it, just fuck me!” They cheered in glee and wildly pounded him while he moaned in their tits. The Image of the boy with a fertile pregnant belly popped into our heads and blood leaked out of our noses. 

“This is the hottest thing I have ever seen.” I spoke in glee while I fingered myself.

“Yeah just wish there was more than one hole or this one is a little bigger” My sis says following my example. The porn we watched was unreal. We were moaning so much, we forgot to keep quiet. The Flareon and Eevee glanced to our location before smirking. “Oh crap we’ve been spotted.” Mitsumi says in panic.

The two spoke to the boy with purrs. “Huh? Would I let other hot girls watch us fuck?” He asked before wondering. “...why not? It would be sexy. I mean the door is open for anyone to enter.”  
The two pokegirls looked back at our little peephole and motions us to come over.

Mitsumi and I looked at each other. “...you up to it?” I smirked.

“Hell yes!” Mitsumi smirked as well.

We bolted out of our room like a Garatina was on our heels and towards the boy’s room. We barged in as he jumped a bit. “Well...that didn’t take long.” He chuckled. ”Hi there i’m Lucas and these two fucking my ass trying to impregnante me is Eevee and Flareon,” He introduces himself.

Lucas...a sexy ass name. “I'm Dawn, and this is my sister, Mitsumi.” I greeted as Mitsumi waved. 

“Sexy names.” Lucas grinned. “Come over and watch the show, but be sure to approach like sexy bitches.”

We nodded and walked to the bed but with sway in our steps making sure our tits and asses bounced like jello. Our mom had us practice this a million times till we do it like second nature, well third nature really.

“So hot.” Lucas cooed as we soon sat down near him. “Did your mom teach you both to be sexy at a young age?”

“Why yes, yes she did, who’d you know?” I asked teasingly.

“Nice.” He chuckled. “I wonder...how young were you girls when she taught you girls this stuff?”

Both of our faces lit up. “U-um she taught us when we were like thirteen I think?”

Lucas gave a teasing grin. “Liars. Come on, tell me the truth.”

“Oh ok she taught us when we were six happy?” I answer with a pout.

His eyes widened. “That young?” We both nodded slowly. He might think we're sick now. “...that’s so sexy.” He purrs. The entire time the two pokegirls were still pounding his ass but slow enough so he could talk without being interrupted.

“So you...like underage sex?” Mitsumi asked.

“I've never seen it before...I think it might be sexy to watch.” He chuckled.

Me and my sis looked at each other and grinned. “We have a video of it if you wanna see it.” Lucas perked up and nodded eagerly. I walked out the room quickly to get my laptop. I returned before hooking it to the TV and opened up the video file. On screen was me and Mitsumi at the age of six with our busty mom. We were naked with her on the bed. She looked just like us but with darker colored hair then my own, with the same blue eyes and huge O-Cup knockers.

“Are you two ready to have sex for the first time?” Our mom purred on video.

“Yes mommy!” The two of us spoke in glee in bubbly voices.

We heard Lucas go “Aw” at how cute we were despite us being naked.

“Good.” Our mom purred as she pulled our small forms closer together. “First you start with kissing. Do it together.”

We did so at first it was light pecks but slowly got deeper and deeper with us starting to moan. Our mother purred by the sight of us making out while stroking our heads. “Good girls. Now, finger each other's pussies with your fingers.” She gently took our hands guiding them to our pussies mine to Mitsumi and vice versa.

We started fingering each other as we moaned louder. The sensation was amazing to us at the young age. Our mom fingered as well as she cooed. “Good job. While fucking, we call each other whore, slut, bitch, Bimbo. Go ahead and call each other that.”

“Keep going slut” I said in lust.

“You too whore” My sis returned back. Those names stuck with us ever since.

“Yes!” Our mother smirked. “Now you bimbos, scissor. Entwine your legs and grind your cunts together!”

We did so making us moan out as our pussies grinded. It was heaven back then and still is now. We kept calling each other whore and sluts with eager pressure.

We seemed to do it for a long time before our mother pulled us back. “I need you both now! Dawn, scissor me now! Mitsumi get in the center of us and scissor us in between!”

I got into position as my mom said, scissoring her as my sis carefully stood over us lowering herself to where our cunts meet.

We watched the video as I held my sister. “I loved that day, sis.”

“Agreed.” Mitsumi cooed before we heard Lucas cry out when we saw him get bloated by his futas as he sprayed Eevees face with his cum.

“Fuck...I never knew underage sex was so sexy.” He breathed in awe. His pokegirls pulled out with a wet slurp letting him sit up looking down at his expanded gut. “Man if I keep on doing this I will actually get pregnant you will bet my own up if I do,” He says half serious half teasing looks at his girl’s. They giggled in reply. He soon turned to us and grinned. “You two wanna hang out? Maybe go to a strip club?”

“Sure it would be fun with you stud” I say with my eyes taking in his full form.

****

(POV Lucas)

Meeting Dawn and Mitsumi was amazing. I was looking forward to fucking thse sluts soon. We got dressed and left the Pokegirl Center. I left Eevee and Flareon there to relax and rest for a bit. We walked around Jubilife while I glanced at the two, moving their hips. “You both look sexy swaying this way.” I grinned.

The two of them giggle “We did it some many times it's how we naturally walk now” Dawn says giving her hips a bigger sway.

“Well, never stop that.” I cooed and slapped their butts under their small pink skirts. They both jumped a bit then looked at me.

“Fresh.” They said in sync but had clear smirks on their faces.

We walked around for a bit before hearing cheering. There was a group of women gathering. We approached the crowd to look what was going on. In the center of the area at the edges was a Gardevior with Q-cup tits and a Lopunny with PP-cup tits.

“Oh a sex battle.” I grinned. “This is gonna be good.”

The women in the crowd chanted, “Start! Start! Start!”

The two pokegirls approached each other with a sway in their step much like how my mom and the professor showed me. When they got close, the women chanted again. “Dance! Dance! Dance!” The Gardevoir turned as Lopunny grabbed her tits and pussy as the psychic type grabbed lopunny’s huge ass from behind and looped an arm around her neck.

They started to sway their hips in a synchronized rhythm. Gardevior turns her head and the two started making out eagerly with tongues. It was very hot to see of course I didn’t see the whole demonstration cause I was getting my ass double teamed.

“Your Gardvior doesn’t stand against my Lopunny, slut.” A blonde woman smirked at a black haired woman.

“Don’t get cocky you bimbo, we just begun.” The black haired woman shot back. The crowd smirked to this before pushing them into the ring as well.

They didn’t fight it, they strip down naked. They did the same thing their Pokegirls did a few seconds ago. They got close to each other before sitting down and entwined their legs.

“Slut.” The blonde smirked.

“Bimbo.” The blackette growled. They slammed their cunts together and started scissoring wildly. Their partners were going at it much like they are.

The crowd was loving the show before they chanted to the Pokegirls. “Join them! Join them! Join them!” Hearing their chanting the two pokegirls went over to their trainers and went into a four-way scissor orgy. They moaned and screamed in lust and anger as their cunts throbbed. The crowd was LOVING the show so much.

“SO HOT!” one spoke in glee.

“I don’t know how much better this can get!” Another moaned.

“I know!” Another girl smirked. “LET’S JOIN THEM!!!”

When I heard that I went wide eyed and surprised and the only thing that came out of my mouth was “Say what now?” The crowd of women cheered before clothes started flying and they were all naked. Holy shit...a lesbian orgy? ….SWEET! I stepped back to watch the magic. Woman scissoring and any other sex postion imaginal. It was a sea of moaning sluts.

Dawn and Mitsumi who were naked as well smirked as they approached the trainers and pokegirls. “Hey girls! Let's all Scissor as ONE!” My eyes widened in shock. Seriously!? Was that possible? I had to slap myself to make sure I didn’t just pass out in my room. That hurt….I wasn’t dreaming! The women around the area smirked and cheered before they rushed to the four and the sisters. They all gathered up scissoring each other to the point they became masses of limbs. I couldn’t tell who’s who anymore. The women moaned loudly and started swirling and thrusting their hips in the center pile. Wet slaps of their cunts colliding as one. Yet this is the second time I have been proven wrong and I'm okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3: Sex never ends

I was in deep slumber. I was dreaming. I was in a gold void with no one around me. “Hello?” I called. No answer all there was was an echo.

“Greetings young Lucas.” I heard a very mature woman’s voice say. I looked around and found nothing, just empty space. “Walk forward.” The voice spoke. I felt my legs move on their own as I walked ahead. I soon saw a large golden bed with moans following.

I inch my way forward till I could see what’s on it and my mind just stopped right there. On the bed were pokegirls, all the same look with a long white mane, tail, black underbelly, and green eyes with red pupils. They had the perfect hourglass bodies, massive ZZZ-Cup tits and large asses that were as big as their tits. They also bear massive four foot long and foot thick cocks with massive boulder sized balls.

“Glad you could make it Lucas,” The one at the head of the bed said with a loving motherly smile.

I tried to process what was in front of me...but the form, the color….was this. “....L...Lady Arceus?”

“Yes?” They all said in union before giggling at their own joke. I can’t believe it...Arceus, the goddess of all pokegirls...IN FRONT OF ME! I immediately fell to my knees and bowed deeply.

“I-I-It's a pleasure to..m-meet you, m-milady.” I stuttered.

“Stand Lucas you don’t need to bow to me.” One of Arceus, Arcei? Whatever said.

I slowly rose to my feet while glancing at each clone and her before asking. “W...why am I here?”

They giggle and motion to me to climb in as one of them snaps their fingers and my clothes vanish into smoke. “We called you here to fuck us and impregnate us. And we want you to make us your pokegirl for your journey.”

My eyes widened in shock. Did...did I just hear that correctly? “R...really? Me, of all people?”

“Yes you silly you will be our champion” Another clone said with half lidded eyes.

Me...champion of Arceus herself. I gulped to make sure this was real. “Do I...get...whatever I want?”

“As long it isn’t anything cruel or too crazy anything you desire” The apeartent head clone said.

“So I can ask for sex...underage sex, futas, or any kink I can think of?” I asked in awe.

“Oh yes anything for example if you had a hyper kink then,” A Clone drifted off snapping her fingers. My dick and balls suddenly tripled in size.

“....I LOVE MY LIFE!” I cheered happily. “Thank you so much lady Arceus!” I laughed before claiming my cries. “Uh….ahem, mind if I call you other names?”

“Of course we will tell you whatever one we are not ok with.” the same clone that hypered my said as she returned my package back to normal.

“What word is it that you don't want me to call you all?” I asked curiously. I hope it's not the sexy names I call the others.

“Alpha.” They replied in unison.

Alpha? That’s it? Ha! That's a nice relief. “As you wish...you slutty bimbos.” I purred.

“Oh get over here and fuck us already!” One of the Clones said clearly giddy.

“Naughty whores.” I smirked and tackled the closest clone near me. I lifted her balls up and shoved my cock up her pussy. “Oh shit! This is heaven!” I cried and pounded her savagely. I then felt something poke my ass. I turn my head to see another clone’s dick near my rear entrance. I was too eager for the sex as I spread my ass. “Fuck me, bimbo!”

“As you wish” The clone said and rams it deep into me in one go. I screamed in pure pleasure, my body stretching to impossible amounts. I wasn’t sure I was in my actual body or some kind of dream one but I didn't care!

The real Arceus giggled. “Here, this should help.” Snapping her fingers, my body suddenly morphed to normal while the clone was still in my ass. “No matter how many you take now, you will still look normal, same for the amount of cum you take.”

I trembled in glee. “More! More cocks in my ass!!” The clone in me pulled me back and held me by my legs. “I want to see myself stretch. It makes me even horny!” She undid her change as many clones crowded me as I felt multiple tips poking my stuffed ass. I shuddered in glee. “DO IT!”

The real Arceus and her remaining clone grinned and they joined the third clone to shove their dicks into me, making me stretch even farther. I screamed in bliss while my eyes rolled back.

“Oh he's so tight!” One clone moaned happily.

“Ah yes sister even more so now!” The other moaned as well.

“I say we make him and every girl he fucks have eternal life!” Another clone who I was fucking cheered.

“Agreed” the Original said snapping her fingers. I felt my body get bathed in a warm glow but I was too pleased to notice. The clones fucked me now, pounding me down as they held me down.

I grit my teeth in glee. “Yes...Thank you!” They giggled and patted my head. I adjusted to the pleasure and thought more clearly. “Okay...can you girls make two cocks and balls?” The goddesses grew curious but they gave me my wish. In front of me from the light were two large cocks connected to balls on each side. I trembled in glee. “Give them life, act like snakes.” The goddesses now grew very intrigued before they snapped their fingers again. The cocks and balls glowed again and began to bend in ways a normal cock couldn’t. 

The snake dicks moved their tip heads before they locked to each other and tensed, giving loud hisses. One of them rose its backside and jiggled its balls like a rattle. The other did the same thing. Both waited for the other to strike like a showdown.

“They will do what you say.” The real Arceus grinned at me.

Oh hell yeah. “In that case...kiss.” The Snake Cocks suddenly stop sloshing their rattle balls and met tip to tip in a big makeout session. I bit my lip in glee by the show. “Now move together like you’re trying to mate.” They started to circle each other much like before but weren't hostile and both had a lustly sway to their moves. I was pumping my cock now before glancing at their balls. They were positioned like legs, so maybe… “T-try scissoring.” Their balls met grinding against each other overlapping together both were giving hisses of pleasure. “SO hot…”

The Arceus’s release me so I can watch the show. They laid back to finger or jerk off as I got closer. “Now Give each other wild pecks.” The Cock Snakes started to give each other kisses all over themselves. This was far the sexiest thing I ever saw with dicks. I was not gonna let this end at all. “Now...be hostile!” Now the kiss became like bites but since neither of them have teeth all they were doing were slapping each other. They kept scissoring like crazy while hissing louder. They were close. “Kiss and cum together!” Their tips met one last time into a heated kiss and cum came flying out going everywhere. “Keep your tips locked! Get that cum inside you both to grow your balls!” They complied and firmly pushed their tips together. It was tight enough to make a vacuum seal as their balls started to expand and stretch.

“So sexy…” I breathed before they finally stopped cumming. I was so horny now. When they pulled their balls back, I mounted one of them. “I wanna fuck this snake cock.” Arceuses looked surprised but didn’t stop me as I entered the first one. The skin of its balls sunk me in deeply. I purred by the softness before I felt a wet warm hole. I blinked and looked. It was a pussy. “Whoa…” I just thought I was going to fuck the tip hole but this was different. 

I didn’t complain though before I started thrusting in and out of the snake cock. “Mmmmm, this is good.” The snake cock gave a hissing moan as the other waited patiently for its turn. I decided to use this to my advantage. “Dance, both of you.” Both snakes obeyed as their lengths rose up and their tips faced each other. They wiggled their bodies in tune with each other. The sight was hot, but it's gonna get hotter. “Rub each other in affection.” They nuzzled tips like lovers would coiling each other. It was so hot, I couldn’t hold it as I slammed balls deep and blasted my load within. The Snake cock I moaned in pleasure at my release.

An arceus clone nearby giggled. “It's almost you have a kink in beastality with these snake cocks.”

I breathed before looking back. “Beastality?” I never heard of that term.

“Beastality is a human fucking an animal.” Another clone explained. 

I blinked. “Oh...is that...bad?”

“No no no it's perfectly fine,” The Third clone said reassuringly.

I nodded before thinking. “Hmmm...can you girls create futa horses?” They nodded before my snake dicks vanished as two horses with pussies and cocks formed. I kneeled to them before stroking their dicks. “Fascinating.”

“It is Lucas dear but i'm afraid we are getting off track here,” Arceus prime said. This made me blink before I remembered what I was brought here for.

“Oh right.” I chuckled. “Sorry, I can do this next time.” The horses vanished before I approached the prime one. “May I impregnate you whore?”

“Please do I don’t know how much longer we could have waited.” she gestures to her sisters clearly getting antsy their cocks beyond hard. 

“As you wish.” I pounced her before I shoved my cock in her pussy and started thrusting.

“Oh yeah that's it I haven’t done this with a mortal in eons.” She says with a moan. As two of her clones started to jerk off/finger each other. The final one got behind me putting her dick back up inside me but much more slowly so I don’t get overwhelmed.

“Try not to lose yourself again okay?” The clone asked which I nodded with a moan.

“When you get curious about sex, things can escalate with me.” I managed to speak through my moans.

“We understand,” Arceus cooed. “Once you finish impregnating us, you can think of anything that comes to your dirty mind.”

I bit my lip. “Fuck Acreus...you are the perfect MILF Sex goddess of existance.”

“Of course I did give birth to all their legendaries” She says with a smirk. As the clone fucking me nuzzles the crook of my neck.

“I read rumors that the legendaries are your daughters, is that true?” I asked while thrusting faster.

“Ah Ah Ah! Yes from my oldest three to younger ones.” Arceus moans as her boobs and cock jiggle with every pound.

I grit my teeth while grasping her tits and fondled them. “Is it possible that...I might meet them soon and make them mine?”

“Oh yes they would love you dear, though be careful some are quite feisty, And some may be bigger than me.” Arceus cooes as her boobs started to leak with milk.

My eyes widened. “You can lactate?”

“How else do you think I get my daughter so big and strong,” As she hefted her boob towards my mouth. “Why don’t you have a drink?” My eyes locked to her gold nipples. My stomach growled loudly. I was craving milk, and hell did I want hers. I lunged my mouth and latched to both. Once I suckled, I was obsessed with her milk. It was so sweet, creamy, and tasted like heaven. I was sucking eagerly to drink as much as I could. I had no clue how much she had, it seemed to never end and Arceus was enjoying the entire thing.

The more I drank, the more I felt my balls begin to tremble. I felt my sperm inside growing very antsy. I pulled back from her tits and groaned. “Wh...what’s going on with my sperm?”

“Oh I forgot to mention, my milk may have supercharged your sperm,” She said with a half guilty look.

My eyes widened. “So...my sperm will dramatically speed up the pregnancy?”

“Well more like increase their potency,” She said with a smirk.

“But if you like, we can make it where you can get girls pregnant faster and speed up their pregnancy.” The clone behind me cooed.

My mind swarmed with the thought as I bit my lip. “Yes! So much, yes!” They giggle at my response as Arceus prime snapped her fingers bathing my balls in a gold shine. I felt my balls tingle as I thrusted wildly. “I’m gonna pump you with hundreds of horny kids to fuck you!” that's all I can think of. Pumping her and the clones with kids, horny kids that will fuck and impregnate them.

“Of course you can also join in the fun too.” the Clone behind me suggested.

I nodded before my cock throbbed madly in the primes cunt. “Arceus...I’m close!”

“Yes! Let me have it, give me the next batch of legendaries!” She moaned out as Clone one was getting close as well.

A few more pounds later, I slammed balls deep and screamed. My cum blasted out and shoved into her fertile womb. Arceus screamed as well with her belly boating from the sheer volume I was putting in her. Clone one was not far behind. She slammed in my ass and blasted her own load inside me. My own stomach bloated. The clones near us cried and squirted their juices and semen from their masterbation.

We all came for a few minutes before coming down. That was the best orgasm I ever had. I heaved and collapsed on Arceus prime’s tits. “So….good…” I breathed.

“You did well sweetie but you still have three more to go.” She said rubbing my head lovingly.

“Well….better get started.” I smiled and turned to the others. The whole time, I did nothing but fuck the clones, giving them the best pleasure they could ever ask for. Every orgasm, I blasted them with so much semen that made them numb in bliss. I had no idea how long this went on, but after filling the fourth and final clone, I collapsed and panted. “W...wow…”

“You were excellent Lucas in both giving and taking.” Arceus Prime said, giving me a kiss on my forehead. For each clone I fucked another fucked my ass till Arceus Prime was the last one. “So do you think you finally got pregnant?” she gives a knowing smirk.

I chuckled while rubbing my bloated belly. “Ah who knows, milady. If I was a girl, definitely.” I laid back and breathed. “I'm so happy though, to be the only male alive in this sexual world.”

“Yes yes you are.” She said rubbing my belly as well. “We can allow you to get pregnant without you needing to be a girl.”

I gave a thought to that before chuckling. “Maybe another time my love. Don't want the girls to know their hunk of a man is replaced with a girl.”

“No we mean as in male pregnancy it's a thing you know.” Clone one says cuddling next to them.

I once more gave thought before smiling. “Sounds interesting, but I dont think I'm ready for that myself. It's more of a female thing, but in the future I will be pregnant.”

“Ok tell whenever you want to be a man mom.” Arceus Prime said. “Now here is something you need to hold us.” She snapped her fingers and a pokeball appeared but it had the same patterns and color pattle of herself.

I took the pokeball in hand and smiled. “Thank you sexy.” I soon saw my legs and arms fading. “Huh? What’s happening?”

“Don’t worry you are just returning to your normal body.” Arceus Prime said asurently. “We will see you soon, hunk.” I smiled and nodded before closing my eyes. Everything soon went white.


	4. Chapter 4: What more do I need to say?

I felt a surge of pleasure as My eyes slowly opened. It came from my dick. I looked down to see Eevee and Flareon licking and sucking my balls and cock while purring. “Mmmmm, morning you two.” They both cooed out morning as well but continued what they were doing. I moaned before My dick started blasting semen on their faces. They gleefully licked each other clean, savoring my taste. “Ahhhh, that's a nice way to wake up from.” I chuckled. My two pokegirls giggled as well and nuzzled me getting off the bed so I could get ready.

While getting dressed, I remembered something. “Oh that’s right.” I dug in my bag to pull out my pokedex. “I forgot to add you two to my pokedex.” My futas perked up with glee before I turned my camera to Eevee. “Pose for the camera, doll.” The normal type took a cute yet sexy pose giving me a puppy dog look.

I took the picture as the pokedex got her data. _Eevee, the Evolution Pokegirl. This rare pokegirl can change her evolution from the environment. They are known to be very adorable and horny foxes that love to fuck in orgies with their species and trainers._

I grinned before turning to Flareon. “Your turn.” Flareon put her arms behind her head arching her back a bit and flexed her stomach with a snaggle tooth smirk.

Taking the pic, my pokedex got the info. _Flareon, the Flame Pokegirl, and the evolved form of Eevee. Flareon has a fire sac in its body. The sac grows stronger during its heat wave when wanting to mate. They are addicted to sex and will do anything to get it, even by force._

I put the pokedex away and smiled at the two. “If you two are that good in your evolution branch, why not we work on getting all your sisters?” They both grinned nodding rapidly loving the idea. 

I heard the door open and heard my mother. “Ah, you’re finally up, sweetie.”

I smiled and turned to her. “Well, I am a heavy sle-” My words dropped as my eyes widened in awe and sheer lust by my mother's new look. Even my Pokegirls gave the same look, I guess they were asleep before seeing her. My ma has a ring pierced on her lip, and on her ears. She had nipple rings pierced and even chain pieces on her nipples that ran down her belly and were pierced to her belly button. On her crotch was a clit piercing ring and even a chain that went around to pierce her belly button as well. She had the tattoo “whore” on her belly, “Slut” on her right breast, “Bimbo” on her left ass cheek, and “MILF cum dump” on her left thigh.

Never in my life have I ever seen my mother so...slutty, but she was HOT! “...are you really my sexy whore of a mom?” I asked in glee.

“Of course I am my Master Stud Son.” She said with a thick pur.

I was so fucking lucky to have her. I noticed a few cum stains on her body. “Have you been fucking other people?”

“You told me to fuck any woman or futa I meet so I think I did well.” She said running her fingers on a still wet stain.

I chuckled. “Well, hope you're ready for more fun. I'm thinking before we go, we will visit a strip club.”

“I thought you may say that so I and the entire District full of them.” My mom said with a cock of her hips. I grew excited as I followed her out. My girls follow as well. We passed by people before reaching a building. A board with a naked blonde that read “Lustful Haven XXX”. “Hope you’re ready for the sight of a lifetime.” Ma smirked and pulled us in. Music blasted my ears before my eyes opened to the most glorious sight I ever saw. There women both human and Pokegirl dance on poles, in cages, on stages and a number of other things. They were wearing clothes that wouldn’t count as clothes cause it hid nothing at all! Others were in skimpy maiden uniforms, serving drinks to the customers while some were making out or taking them to VIP rooms with windows that others could watch them.

“...I think I died and went to heaven.” I breathed in delight. My three companions giggled at my words.

“Come on, I’ll get you seated.” My ma pulled me in as I passed many pokegirls and women, all giving me lustful expressions. I was wishing I could never leave. She soon got me to a small table with a very comfy couch near a stage and two cages and sat me down. “There comfy?” she asked as she took a seat to my left and my Pokegirls to my right.

“Very.” I sighed in bliss. The music changed up before the curtain pulled back. Appearing from the curtains was a Sylveon, Glaceon and Vaporeon. All three were busty from L to P-cup tits, wide hips and wore colored straps that did nothing to hide their asses and tits. What's more, they are futas with huge cocks and balls. “Holy shit…” I breathed in awe. My pokegirls smirked in glee to see more of their relatives and snuggled close to me as my mother caressed my chest as we waited for them to come to their places. “Looks like we found three more of your sisters.” I mutter to the two. They giggled and nodded as we turned our eyes back to them as the three new eeveelutions approached the end of the stages. Sylveon and Glaceon got into the cages and Vaporeon took the center stage. They started to dance sexually with the former two having limited movement. Vaporeon moved like a swimmer in a pool. Her boobs, ass, cock and balls jiggled like water. Glaceon and Sylveon swaying their hips with swirls while running a hand down their bodies as the other hld the pole from behind them.

“They’re good…” I breathed to myself. They certainly earn it. I dug in my pocket and took out what I had. I had 600$ Pokedollars. Most of it was from my birthday. Smiling, I tossed the three two 100$s at their feet. They look down at the money then up at me then gaining lustful grins. I wish I had more to give them.

 _“More money you say?”_ A familiar voice cooed in my head. I blinked. Arceus? _“The one and only. Keep digging in your pocket and you can take out as much money as you like.”_ I smiled before digging in my pocket again. I pulled out 1,200$ this time. I tossed the three another 400$. They were a little surprise but then looked at each other then back to me giving me a “Wait till the show is over” look.

I watched them dance longer before an idea popped. “Hey Flare, why not dance with Vaproeon?” I suggested. My fire type smirked to the idea before she stood from the couch and approached the stage and climbed on, grabbing the pole while facing her water type relative.  
The Water pokegirl smirked back at her and they pole danced in sync with a form of duality I could see steam starting to form from their routine. Flareon suddenly pulled Vaporeon close to her while looming her head over Vaporeons. She shoved her sister’s head into her bosom as she gave the poor girl a link on her head fin. 

Vaporeon shuddered before she spun them around before she loomd her head down at Flareon, both futas looking at each other in the eyes with sheer lust. The steam thickens up like a sauna. Eevee smirked at the two before chirping at them to “make out!”. Flareon took her normal type sister’s advice and locked lips with Vaporeon deeply. The water type moaned loudly before grabbing the fire type’s leg and wrapped it around her hip. Flare did the same thing not leaving the kiss. I could see steam leaking out from their lips like a pipe with too much pressure.

Both yanked back from the kiss and panted. They still smirked in glee before looking down at their throbbing steaming cocks pressing together. Flareon had a look in her eye, Oh boy I think I know what she is planning. She pulled back from her water sister and presented her dick to her, with her hands behind her back. Vape sees this and smirks while doing the same. A cockfight! Both rose their hips, their dicks pointing upwards to the sky before they lowered them and they crossed. They tapped their cocks together both giving off a sizzling noise as they met.

This got a massive turn on for me. The music was starting to come to an end. I need to see that again before the show stopped. “Do that again girls!” I called. They did so but stayed together longer making the sizzle again. They didn't get to start before they both threw their heads back in a pose as the music ended. I whined a bit before Flare pecked Vape and jumped down. “Here I was hoping for more entertainment.” I said glumly with a pout. The cages opened as Sylveon and Glaceon came out and joined Vape and jumped down the stage. They walk towards me with a sway in their hips. I blushed and felt myself standing up.

“So...what will you three do with me since I paid you a lot of cash?” I asked curiously. They got closer to me and pulled me into a four way kiss. I moaned loudly in surprise and pleasure and held the three close. We made out for a minute more before they pulled back with a “Mwah”. “Hehe….” I chuckled in pleasure. “...VIP Rooms?” They nod as Glaceon and Sylveon took my hands and Vaporeon gently pushes me forward. They took me to a private VIP room with a chair, a small stage with a pole and a bed. They set me down on the chair first. “Private dance show huh?” I asked as they nodded. “Then get started my dears.” I dug in my pocket and motivated them by tossing pokedollar bills at them. They wasted no time as Glaceon took the pole spinning on it like a figure skater. Sylveon dances with her ribbons following her movements. Vaporeon did her same dance routine but with more ‘oof’ behind it. I watched the three dance and sway. I was so hard at this point. I took more bills and tossed them. “Move those hips like you mean it girls.” They did so making their asses, cocks and balls wobble wildly. I grinned before I spread my legs. “How about a lap dance?” They stopped what they were doing and walked up to me and turned their asses towards me. the water and ice sister each took a leg while Slyveon took my crotch. They began to grind their hips against me while purring.

“Fuuuuuuck.” I moaned while my bulge rubbed the fairy type’s crotch. “So horny…” I didn’t know how much longer my pants could last before they would rip from my boner. “Fuck it…” I groaned before I moved Sylveon a bit to undo my pants and free my massive throbbing dick. “Ahhhhhh...much better.” I breathed in bliss. The three eeveelutions looked at me with lustful gazes. Sylveon moved her ass so my dick rested in buns hotdogging me and started to bounce. I moaned loudly while holding Glace and Vapes asses. “Fuck Sylve, your ass is so soft and bouncy.” She giggled out a thank you as her ribbons moved to my dick and started to tickle it with the tips. I shuddered and chuckled. “H-Hey, that tickles!” I laughed and moaned. The trio giggle back and then the ribbons wrapped around my dick stroking it. They do so much for me and I wanted to do good for them. I noticed how huge I was as my dick was a little away from me.

An idea popped before I grinned. “Hey ladies.” The trio glanced at me. I leaned down before I opened my mouth and encased a few inches of my dick. It was a little strange at first to suck my own dick, but the pleasure was great nonetheless. I gave a moan and started bobbing my head against my cock. This both surprised and turned them on fiercely. They got off me and turn'd to watch me suck myself. I pulled back a bit and chuckled. “Sexy huh?” They nodded eagerly. “Heh...imagine if I was fucking myself, hmm?” They nodded again this time with a light nosebleed. It got me wondering about myself. I do take cocks from the girls, but I was curious how it would be to do it myself.

 _“Oooooo, is that so?”_ I heard Arceus again. I chuckled a bit and nodded.

 _“You think you can help me with that?”_ I asked mentally.

_“Say no more. I will make you a clone.” <.em> She replied._

__

I grinned by this before turning to the three. “I have a surprise for you three. Close your eyes.” They didn’t argue and did so. Arceus did her magic as a clone of myself appeared. Thanking Arceus, the clone approached me before we embraced. “Ok girls, open them.” When they opened them they went wide and jaws dropped to the floor. “You three did a lot for me...now I will return the favor.” I took the three to the bed as me clone and I crawled up. “So, tell us what you girls want us to do and we’ll do it.” They huddled whispering to each other with chirps and yips. They soon pulled back before Sylveon chirped “Jerk each other”.

__

“Well Bro let's give them a show to remember,” I say to my Clone taking hold of his dick. He grinned and grabbed my dick as well. The grope made me shudder. This was new, held by the hand of a male than a female, but it gave the same pleasure results. We started to stroke each other in sync as we moaned loudly. We look at the futas who were flushing in sheer lust while drooling. “Orders ladies.” They perk up going back to the huddle before turning back to us. Vapeoreon gave the call this time and chirped “Hug”. That wasn’t too sexual but we did it anyway our dicks pressed against each other which throbbed in response. Glaceon gave the next order immediately “Hump dicks!”. We pulled our hips back and grind them together making us moan more. The feeling of my clone was awesome. I need to do this more.

__

The three futas were jerking off eagerly to the show before they squealed “KISS!”. Ok that one was kind of obvious but we did. I have to say I was a good kisser as our tongues swirled in our mouths. The female futas had hearts in their eyes, witnessing the most sexual dream any woman would ever dream of. 

__

Glaceon got an idea and purred “Scissor”. Scissoring huh? That's a new one, but after seeing it so much and with the snake cocks, how could I not try it? We both lined ourselves up my legs over my clone’s. We grind our balls together and it was awesome as hell.

__

“Mmmmmm, oh yeah, rub your balls against me, stud. Oh fuck yes. Grind me, hump me.” I moaned while adding swirls to my hips. My clone complied as we grind harder and faster. I noticed my clone wasn't talking. _“Arceus.”_

__

_“Whoops, I forgot.”_ She giggled before the clone's throat glowed a bit as he groaned. _“There you go.”_

__

I smiled in thanks before pushing harder. “Oh yeah, I love your cock and balls rubbing mine. Mmmmm, it's so good.” My clone moaned out. Holy Mew hearing that came out of my own mouth had to be the most hottest thing ever! 

__

“Come on, stud, Tell me. You love rubbing your dick and balls to mine?” I ask with a smirk. 

__

“Yes it is the most amazing thing I have ever felt.” My clone shouted out in lust. I was so horny now. I was not gonna wait anymore. I shoved my clone off and stood on my knees. He knew what I was planning and quickly got on his hands and knees and spread his legs. I positioned my dick right next to his asshole and pushed in. We both moaned loudly. No wonder why the girls love my ass. I felt too good!

__

“So tight you cocksucker!” I growled and pounded him, not starting slow or gentle.

__

“Ahh! Yes, pound my ass like I'm in heat.” My Clone screamed out. I was never this submissive was I? Oh well. 

__

I glanced to the pokegirls and smirked. “Ya like this you horny sluts!?” They nodded rapidly as they jerked off harder. The sight of them masterbating to thier show was so kinky. It gave me an idea. “You know, if you ladies come with me on my journey, you can watch this all you like when I can. I get fucked in the ass on the regular from Eevee and Flareon.” The trio gasped in glee and cheered wildly. I smirked at my new companions before I glanced at my clone. “Switch!” I pulled out and got on my hands and knees and my clone shoved his cock up my ass. He thrust wildly as I growled in lust. “Yeah! You like my asshole you fucking dick!? You love how I feel!?”

__

“Yes your ass is so tight it's heaven!” He shouted out.

__

“Ah! Come on! Put more heat and aggression to it! Fuck me like an angry horny animal you cock!” I yelled and grabbed his ass to shove him deeper inside me. He went into overdrive pounding my ass like a jackhammer. “FUCK YES! FUCK ME YOU COCKSUCKER!!” I roared and rolled on my back to face him while he kept pounding my ass. We kept at it till we reached our limit. I pulled my clone to my face as we smirked in lust. “Cum inside me, you hunk of a stud.” He did so with gusto filling me up with his hot seed. I moaned as my dick blasted semen at the wall nearby. We panted in bliss before holding each other and making out softly. “Thanks for the fuck bro” I said in thanks.

__

“Anytime.” He winked before vanishing. 

__

I glanced at the girls who were covered in cum from their climaxes, and it was a big load. “Enjoy the show?” I grinned. They nodded slowly recovering from the release. I got up and put my clothes back on. “Well, shall we leave?” They yipped out a “yes” and we left the room. I took out my pokedex and aimed at Vape first. “Smile for me Vape.” The Water fox posed with her tail covering her crotch and both hands covering her boobs sexually.

__

Taking the pic, I got her info. “Vaporeon, The Bubble Jet Pokegirl. Vapeoreon was evolved in a watery environment. They are very wet in sex and move like the water, making them very flxible.

__

I turned my camera to Glaceon. “Pose for me, Glaceon.” Glace raises her leg like a ballerina giving the camera a royal smile.

__

I took the picture as my machine got the info. “Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokegirl. Glaceon can control its body to low temperatures. They cool down most areas in their partners bodies to excite them in sex. Their milk can lactate ice cream during different days.

__

Huh...I never knew they could do that. I better keep that in mind. I finally turned to Sylvon and held the machine up. “Give me a very sexy one, Sylve.” She spun on her heel till her facing away from me, spreading her legs and reaching down as if to touch her toes. She uses her hand to spread her flower and gives a peace sign sticking out her tongue playfully.

__

Oh that's a good one. Taking the pic, I got her info. Sylveon the Intertwining Pokegirl. Sylveon can sense emotions using her ribbons. They also sense their trainers sexual desires and do what they can to make it a reality.

__

I put my pokedex away and grinned. “You three are a perfect addition to my slutty team.” I pulled out three pokeballs and held them out to the three. They pok the buttons before they were sucked in. They giggled a few times before they “click”. I smiled at my catches before I released them. “Welcome to the harem.” They cheered and hugged me tightly. I hummed in pleasure as we headed back to the main room, seeing my ma and the two other futas watching other dancers. “I'm back.” They looked at me and saw how close the other eeveelutions were. Eevee and Flareon both became giddy running up to us and hugging their sisters. I chuckled before turning to my mother. “Enjoying the strippers, ma?”

__

“Oh yes they are very …. Appealing” she says that last part with a sultry purr.

__

I chuckled and sat with her as the futas snuggled with me. “Hey ma, I have an idea...why don’t we create a profile on a porn site and do videos?”

__

“You naughty boy letting everyone get off on us fucking our brains out” She says in a mocked scoulding tone.

__

I grinned and grabbed her tit and fondled it. “Come on, you know you’ll love it.”

__

“I didn’t say no.” she cooed letting me grope her.

__

I chuckled and nodded before I felt a tug at my pants. Looking down, I saw a young seven year old girl with brown hair. “Oh hello little girl, What can I do for you?” I wonder what she wanted?

__

“I wanna bounce on your pee pee.” The girl chirped.

__

My eyes widened while I felt my dick throb in my pants. “You want to ride me?”

__

“Yeah huh.” she simply said with a nod. Ok please tell me this was some kind trick my overactive imagination made?! I pinched myself as I wince. It was real. I never did this with a young girl….but my mind reflected to that porn video of Dawn and Mitsumi fucking thier mom at a young age...so maybe this can give me a chance to try this out. “Well...okay then.” I smiled before undoing my pants to free my dick. “You mind telling me your name, little girl? I'm Lucas.” I asked.

__

“Lilly.” The girl chirped and climbed on my lap. 

__

She pulled up her skirt as my arousal grew. She had no panties under there. “No panties huh?” I grinned. “Such a sexy naughty girl.”

__

“I like to feel the breeze” she says with a cute giggle. I smiled and lowered my dick a bit to be at her hip level so she can climb on top of it. She stood over my dick leaning on me for support as she lowered her pussy towards the tip.

__

I smiled before I gasped. She sunk it inside before going all the way. “Mmmmmmm.” I moaned. “Oh yeah…” Her small underage pussy...it felt awesome! “Have you done this before?”

__

“Yeah I do it all the time with Pokegirls around town,” She says moaning at my size. I was not waiting as I grabbed her small hips and started thrusting up inside her.

__

“Oh Lilly…Your pussy is so tight and soft….” I drifted off from pleasure. The young girl moaned happily and held my shoulders. I smiled before Catching her lips in a kiss. She already knew what to do as her little tongue swirled with my much larger one. I soon felt the couch shift before I looked up and saw Glaceon behind Lilly, her cock throbbing and aiming at the little girl's ass. “Lilly, brace yourself. You're about to ride two cocks at once.” I smiled. Lilly looked back and gasped in glee before nodding eagerly. Glaceon shoved her dick up the girl’s ass without a warning making us howl in pleasure. We thrusted vice versa in wild pounds while gripping her small underage body. We grunted and gripped her body like she was a cocksleeve. This went on for several minutes until we were about to erupt. “I'm close Lilly! You wanna….get pregnant at your age!?”

__

“Yes make me a mommy!” she shouts out wanting it badly. Glace and I slammed balls deep and blasted our semen up her holes, making her little belly bloat. A full minute passed until we stopped and Lilly looked like she swallowed a beach ball.

__

We pulled out her holes before I smiled. “You felt great, Lilly. Hope you have tons of kids.”

__

“Thank you mister Lucas I hope to, Will I see you again?” She asked pulling out the puppy dog eye’s card.

__

I chuckled before kissing her lips. “Oh you’ll see me again, baby doll.” I then picked her up with some effort. Wow all that cum made her hefty. I set her down before she waved and walked off.

__

I turned to my mother who looked amazed and lustful. “Did my MILF whore love seeing the underage taboo?”

__

“Yeah? What did you not like it” she questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

__

“I didn’t like it...I LOVED it.” I cooed before stroking my dick. “The possibilities are endless in sex.”

__

“True you made that little girl one happy mom.” she says with a purr.

__

I chuckled before my pokedex buzzed. I picked it up and saw a message from Dawn and Mitsumi. I blinked at how they got their numbers in it before I opened the message. “Hey Lucas. Me and Mitsumi got your Pokenumber when you passed out after that massive lesbian orgy yesterday. We took you back to your room. Me and my sis pressed onward to the next city, Orbergue. Be sure to collect water or grass types. Rock types are very weak against them in sex. But, with how you trained your pokegirls, I think you shouldn’t have a problem. Oh, and sis and I left you some slutty pics of us for you before we left. Enjoy them. We’ll see you later, stud. -Dawn and Mitsumi <3 ;).

__

So I'll be facing rock type pokegirls huh? Heh, thanks for the heads up you two. I saw an attached file on the message. I grinned a bit before opening the pictures they left me. It was filled with pictures of the two sister In the nude making sexy poses and even fucking each other. “Oh you two are gonna get rewarded big time when I see you again.” I chuckled and put my device away. Me, my team and ma left Jubilife City and resumed our journey. I can tell from here on out this is only the beginning, and it's gonna get better.

__


	5. Chapter 5: New Partners

My group and I walked along the dirt path of the route needed to get to the next city. I pondered after what the girls told me. Rock type Pokegirls are very enduranced in sex, so I need grass and water types. While Vape can handle a few, she’ll need back up. Since we were near a large stream, I think this place would be good to fish...but I don't have a rod.

“Hey ma, is there a fishing rod I can get somewhere, or is there something else that I can use to fish for pokegirls?” I asked my bimbo MILF.

My mother giggled. “Oh we don’t use fishing rods to fish for pokegirls, honey.”

I arched a brow. “No rods? Then how do you fish for water types?”

“Women use their breasts and pussies, dunking them in the water.” My ma explained.

“So then…” I started to put the pieces together before looking at my crotch. “I use my penis and balls?”

“Ding Ding Ding give the boy a prize,” she said, sounding like a gameshow host.

Huh...using my dick and balls as a fishing rod. I wasn’t expecting that, but its a sex world. I chuckled a bit and undid my pants to free my cock. “Well, might as well start fishing.” I kneeled to the edge of the water before dunking my dick inside the cool water. I shivered a bit from the water but adjusted quickly. I knew something like this may take some time. I waited a few minutes before I heard a beautiful melodic humming in the water. I peered into the river to see what it was lucky the water was clear so I had no trouble to see what was under the surface.

The pokegirl swimming to me looked like a mermaid of some kind. It had long seaweed green colored hair, glittering blue eyes, a white body with a massive O-cup size and had a blue tailfin. This was a new species if I recall. I read that many pokeegirls from other regions visit others. So this is my luck. I wiggled my hips a bit to jiggle my cock under the water. The Pokegirl looked at my dick and licked her lips.

“Come on...I got a nice big fat cock for you.” I whispered before I pulsed blood into it as it hardened. Not long my prey engulfed my dick into her mouth. I moaned in pleasure before I slowly started pulling back out of the water. She didn’t resist enjoying the taste of me too much to care. “Gotcha!” I called out in glee. The mermaid pokegirl came out of the water while resting on the edge. My dick was free of her mouth as I stroked it. “Well, aren’t you one of the beauties of the waters.” I cooed. I took out my pokedex and pointed it at her “Say cheese and let's see what you are.” The mermaid smiled before putting an arm behind her head and cupped one of her breasts and winked while blowing a kiss.

Taking the picture, I got her info. Primarina, the Soloist Pokegirl. Primaria are natives of the Alola Region. They say to have melodice voices that can attract their prey and entrance them in lust and dominate their opponents.

A Primarina, and from the Alola Region? Wow, this one came from afar. “Well, aren’t you a long way from home.” I chuckled. The mermaid giggled sultrily which was both cute and beautiful at the same time. Oh this one was a real keeper. I needed her in my team. “Hey beautiful, you want to be my pokegirl? I can use a gorgeous mermaid like you.” She thinks for a few moments if she joins me she gets free dick. With that in mind she nodded before giving me a peck on the cheek.

“Good to hear.” I smiled before I laid next to her. “Now, I need to test you on how good you are in sex. Do you mind?” She purred saying that she doesn’t mind with half lidded eyes. Grinning, I moved my dick down before I stopped. “Uh...can you show me where your pussy is?” She positions herself so where her crotch should be was. It was there in the same place as any other girl out there. “Thank you.” I cooed before moving on top of her. I was too excited to even start slowly, I just shoved myself inside her. She lets out a harmonic moan loudly. It surprised me but enjoyed it.

I started thrusting against her while holding her mermaid hips. “Oh you’re so wet down there, baby. Oh yeah, those rock type whores don’t stand a chance against you.” She cooed giving my neck soft kisses. I groaned again before I buried my face in her jugs. They were so smooth and soft, like silk. I muffled in bliss before I eased in her pillows. She purred at my action using her arms to press them together squeezing my head. I heard another coo above us as Primarina saw Vape in front of her face. The eeveelution purred while presenting her thick cock to the mermaid. The Soloist pokegirl admired the blue cock and smelled just good as mine. She gently envelops Vape’s dick with her soft lips. The water type moaned loudly and eagerly gripped her head and shoved balls deep. Prima gagged a bit before recovering quickly as she started to bob her head up and down.

“Oh this whore is a keeper, right Vape?” I moaned out while slapping Prima’s ass, making her squeal in delight. Vape nodded with a purr as she thrusted with her fellow water type’s bobs. We seem to do this for a few minutes longer until pressure builds in my balls. “I'm gonna cum, Prima. You want horny kids?” She moaned out a yes as her mouth was occupied. Vap and I nodded before we slammed balls deep inside the mermaid. We cried out in bliss as our cocks blasted semen in her stomach and womb. She guzzled it down greedily as her stomach bloated up like a balloon.

I sighed in bliss as we both pulled back with a pop. I grabbed a pokeball from my bag and held it to her. “Welcome to the harem, sexy.” She smiled giving the ball a kiss onto the button before disappearing in a red light. The ball shook a bit before clicking. I grinned and decided to keep her in until we find a way to let her come onto land. “Okay ladies, let’s keep going.” They nodded in agreement. Sure I could stay at this river and fish more but Prima was such a good catch I think I was okay for a bit.

We continued on the path to the mountains, where the rock types live. While passing through, we heard a call. “You!” We stopped before a blue haired woman rushed to me and grabbed my shoulders. “Have you seen it here?” She asked in desperation, shaking me.

I managed to pull away before rubbing my head. “See what, miss?”

“A male Gallade!” She spoke up. A male Gallade? that's impossible; they are strictly futas save for a small handful being straight females.

“Uh...you sure you’re not drunk, miss?” I asked.

“I am not! There were a few sights of it around here! Look at this!” She took out her pokedex and showed me a picture of a Gallade. The form of it was buff, no large breasts, no big ass, just a large thick red cock while it was rushing past the camera. I went wide eyed at that one question entered my mind HOW!?

“Oh that’s easy love.” I heard Arceus giggle. “You see, I like to keep it interesting, so while I allow only one male human to exist, I also choose a pokemon to become a pokemale, rather than a pokegirl, of course that number is still very small.” 

Wow….I never knew that. That's a great discovery. I turned back to the girl and shook my head. “No miss, I never knew a pokemale would be real until you showed me the pic.” This causes a dark cloud to appear over her head in depression. “But i'm sure you will fi-” She then rushed off in a hurry. “...and she’s gone.” Man she is determined to find him like some kind of stalker. I feel bad for the Gallade.

******

Later that day, we entered the mountains and decided to rest for a little bit. The girls were eating or resting while Prima was swimming in a small pond nearby. I looked around before I told them I’ll be exploring. The caves were pretty dark and quiet, a few places with holes that shine the light. Though I was getting a feeling I was being followed. I soon heard a purr around me, which was much deeper than the girls. “Hello?” I called in the dark. I am seriously regretting not bringing a flashlight guess it will be on the to-do list.

While I was passing a corner, hands suddenly grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. “What the-” a hand covered my mouth. The new intruder was hiding a bit in the dark, but when it leaned into the small light close to me, my eyes widened. It was a Gallade! But it was buffy and muscular. His hand was removed from my mouth as I breathed. “...you’re that Gallade I heard about.” He nodded before he looked around like someone paranoid. “Oh...you’re hiding here so you don't get caught by those girls hunting you right?” He nodded again, rapidly shivering a bit. Man they did some damage to the poor guy’s mentality. He came to me, of all people. I guess it's because I was a male myself. Maybe… “If you want...you can come with me.” I offered. He looked at me in surprise and uncertainty.

I need a way to let him know I was good. I looked him over and noticed his dick was pulsing a bit to try to give life. “...wanna fuck me?” I asked sweetly. Again I surprised him again as his dick throbbed harder. It looked a little bigger than my own and he looked like he was having a case of blue balls. I cooed to him to ease him before undoing my own pants and letting it fall, freeing my own throbbing cock and balls. ”You can fuck me anywhere you want even my own dick,” I never been on the receving end of that. The Gallade was in awe while his trembling stopped. His dick throbbed harder. I gave him a small taste by moving forward as my dick gently pressed to his. He moaned loudly echoing throughout the cave as his dick pushed against my dickhole.

“Let’s start easy, stud.” I purred before wrapping an arm around his waist and cupped his cheek. “Come on, no need to be nervous. Let it go. Show me your lustful side.” That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gallade launched at me pulling me into a deep starving kiss. I moaned in glee before turning and pinned him to the wall and grasped his ass. Even though it wasn't as big as women’s still had some plumpness and as well as muscled. Gallade moaned and wrapped a leg around my waist while digging his fingers in my shoulders.

We ripped from the kiss as I smirked. “Oh Im gonna love fucking you, hunk.” I noticed his unsure look. ”Don’t worry I let you be on Top to.” I assured him by giving him a peck on the lips. His unsure look was gone and he smirked with lust. “There you go.” I smirked before bashing my hips to his as our cocks smothered together. “Want to experience something amazing?” I asked, making him nod eagerly. I lined up our dicks tip to tip and pushed his into mine. I pushed forward as my cockhole opened up as his cock entered mine. This was a whole new experience of pleasure. No wonder why Flare loves it. “Oh yeah.” I moaned in glee. Gallade moaned as well, almost going weak kneed from the pleasure. I held his hips while he held mine. “Follow my lead.” I cooed before pulling back and slammed him back inside. He mirrored my moves as we started to pick up speed. Sweet Fuck! This was better than getting screwed in the ass and those are heaven!

“Oh yeah Gallade.” I moaned while holding him close as our heads met. “You and I are gonna get along well.” He nods pressing his forehead against mine in a loving way. We looked at our connected cocks as they throbbed. “Ready to cum, stud?” He cooed out yes. Ok time to see who gets ball filled. We thrusted faster and harder before we both slammed together. I was cumming, but Gallade was as well. We felt pressure in our dicks that cum had nowhere to go. They mixed together before passing by and filling our balls again. We groaned in pleasure as our balls grew to the size of watermelons. Inside our balls, our million sperm faced one another. One of mine swam up to one of Gallades sperm before nuzzling it. And vice versa on the other side both welcome them to their new homes. 

We felt this while I moaned. “Oh fuck yeah, this is awsome.” I thought. “Wonder if they will mate to become stronger.” 

“Oh they will be stronger and in greater numbers.” I heard Arcus giggle.

Oh thats cool. I looked at my balls and grinned. “Get to it fellas.” My sperm hears my command before they wiggle their tail ends to Gallads sperm. Gal’s sperm moved close to mine and the sperm orgy started. One of my sperm produced another tail end as did one of Gallade’s. They went at it like rabbits in heat causing my balls to bounce, warp, and stretch like a stress toy.

I sighed as did Gallade before I grinned. “Wanna scissor?” The fighting type’s cock shot up in attention as he nodded eagerly. Sitting down, We overlapped our legs and pressed our swollen balls together. We moaned before grinding against each other. Our cocks throbbed in anticipation. Gallade looked at our swords before he motioned his fingers like an “X”. I knew what he implied with what he wanted for our cocks as I nodded. I have never been in a cockfight before and I don't know how well I will do against a fighting type. But, I was willing to try anything, plus I love the feeling of a cock rubbing my own, so this will be fun. We stood up, placed our hands behind our back and crossed dicks. I trembled by the sight of it. “Again Gallade. Let's cross them again.” He cooed as we did it again. It was just as good as the first time. “Gallade, I can’t...please let's enjoy this sight of cock crossing multiple times over and get our cocks very hard.” The pokemale licked his lips and nodded to my idea. We crossed our dicks several times over rubbing together like two sticks to make a fire. We were both very hard at this point. I made a move and lightly moved my hips to tap my dick against his. He gave a smirk and returned the tap as if saying “En guard”. We exchanged a few soft taps of our cocks before we nodded. We turned our hips in opposite directions to strike hard. We gave half hearted battle cries before our dicks clashed. It sent a wave of pleasure through our spines.

“Again!” I yelled. We repeated the action over and over with increasing intensity. The amount of times we clashed our cocks like swords, we only got hornier and hornier. We seemed to slap our cocks awhile before we stopped, gaining our breath as our lances crossed again. “Ready?” I asked eagerly for the next part. Gallade smirked and nodded before we raised our cocks up and exposed our balls to each other. We slapped them together like two pairs of wrecking balls, causing our semen to slosh around inside. We humped, grinded and grunted in lustful effort to rub our balls together. The pleasure was so intense. 

Now it was the time. “Prepare.” I smirked. Gallade knew the finale and smirked back before we pulled our cocks back and aimed directly tip to tip. We gave a more lustful battle cry as our dicks rocket at each other at full speed. Our tips clashed hard and compressed one another. We paused for a moment to see if who would explode. Nothing, and we were so close. I looked up at him and grinned. “69, stud.” He got giddy and laid down on the floor waiting for me. I climbed on top of him and moved my cock to his face as I faced his. Glancing at each other, we nodded. Gall popped my dick into his mouth sucking it like an ice pop. I moaned in glee before shoving his own cock down my throat. I may have done a self dick suck but I could only get so deep like that but here I had it all. We were both balls deep on one another and moaned. We started bobbing our heads together while sucking eagerly. Gallade swirled his tongue around my dick while groping my balls. I moaned and did the same to him while fingering his anus. He gave a muffled epp before returning the favor with a bit of a shock. Oh he knew thunder punch huh sweet.

We sucked our cocks in our 69 for a while longer before pressure built in our dicks. We nodded on our cocks and finished it fast. Soon we couldn’t hold back anymore so the floodgates opened. We shoved balls deep and blasted our cum into our throats. Oh wow is that what male cum tastes like. It's both sweet and savory at the same time. I swallowed his load as he did as well.

When we came down, I pulled back and laid with him. “You’re a real keeper, Gallade.” I cooed and stroked his dick slowly. He cooed back doing the same, nuzzling into my neck in thanks. “So, wanna come with me on my journey? Imagine how excited we’ll make every girl when we fuck each other.” I grinned. Gallade gave in evil grin rubbing his hands together menacingly, guess he wants payback for being hunted for so long can’t say I blame him. Getting up and dressing, I took out my pokedex and aimed at him. “Show me a good one, hunk.” He posed with his arms crossed like he was ready to fight but over his dick like it was a third sword. 

I took the pic and got his intel. Gallade, The Blade Pokemale. Gallade is a master swordsman, and holds many victories in cockfights. They always bring their opponents down.

After getting the info, we walked back to the group. Oh my girls are gonna be stoked to have another male in the group. I noticed Gallade looked nervous but I took his hand lovingly and gave it a peck. “Don’t worry babe they are very nice” I said soothingly. Gallade seemed to calm down and smiled before nuzzling against me. Things were gonna get very interesting from here on.


	6. Chapter 6: The Coal Badge

I got a good large harem of ladies, and now I have the only male pokemale in existence, Gallade. How lucky can I get? I finally returned to my girls who were still relaxing. “I'm back, girls.” I called out as they got up to greet me. They saw Gallade and went wide eyed. “Ah right.” I smiled and rubbed his shoulder. “This is Gallade Ladies. He’ll be with us from now on. Make him feel welcomed to the group.” They all nodded and introduced themselves to him. Gallade was nervous but that feeling was beaten down quickly as the girls showed nothing but affection towards the guy.

Eevee moved closer to him and gave a purr in greeting before lovingly nuzzled his neck. He returned the gesture patting her head. The normal type cooed before her hand gently cupped his soft cock. The action startled the fighting type. Eevee cooed that she wants to give him loving affection before slowly stroking his rod. He lightly groaned as he relaxed, enjoying himself. He felt another body next to him, which was Flareon as she too gently grabbed his cock and stroked with Eevee. He moaned more loudly as his dick started to harden.

Glaceon cooed as she moved in front of the male and turned, presenting her ass to him with a wiggle. Gallade just moans louder with a purr liking how soft her ass is. I chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Go ahead and fuck her, bud. She doesn’t mind.” He looked to me briefly then to Glace getting a nod from her. With that he gently pushed into the ice type's ass. Glaceon purred in pleasure before pushing his cock balls deep inside her and gently twerked. He lets out a pleased coo as he picks up speed. The sight made the others giggle in glee before Sylve and Vape presented their hard erections to him. He knew what they wanted, he took each cock into each hand and started to stroke them. They moaned happily while letting him pleasure them.

Behind him, he felt an arm body as he saw Flareon hugging his back while her tip poked his anus. He nodded to her, making Flare grin as she pushed into his ass slowly. He moaned loudly in pleasure while feeling her hot dick throb inside while she thrusted. One cock poked his lips as he saw Eevee on top of Glareon in front of him with the ice type that wasn't affected by her weight. He didn’t need to be told and envelope her cock into his mouth.

My Eeveelutions all moaned in glee while they fucked the pokemale. “Does he feel good ladies?” I grinned. They all nodded and continued their rather tame orgy. Flareon was rubbing her hands up and down Gallades buff body, feeling every large muscle he had. I chuckled. “Well, good you're all loving your new male mate, but we have a schedual ladies. Better pick it up.” They all groaned in annoyance and fucked Gallade at a faster pace. Gallade moaned loudly around eevee’s cock before his own cock throbbed in Glace’s ass. He picked up the speed on stroking Sylve and Vape’s cocks as Flare pounded faster. Soon enough, they all came and blasted their semen in his body and coated his hands as he pumped cum in Glace’s ass.

They pulled back a while later as I approached. “Hope you ladies had fun, and there's more to it later.” The girls were pouting a bit, still annoyed I told them to finish faster. I chuckled a bit. “Will this make you all happy?” I pulled Gallade in a tight embrace as we both clashed lips in a moaning lustful kiss. This makes the girls grin with a light nose bleed. I pulled back from the kiss and cooed. “You all do well in the battle today, and I’ll reward you all with watching me and Gallade fuck each other.” They all cheered, hugging me and Gallade.

We soon continued on until we reached the end of the cave, entering Oreburge City. We headed to the gym to start. There was no need for the girls to be checked at the Center. They were all fired up. We entered the Gym to meet a young girl at 19 years old. Short brown hair, wearing miner outfit with a fit body and E-cup breasts. Not very big but still impressive. The woman noticed me approach and grinned. “Looks like I got a new challenger, and a male no less.”

“I see my name is spreading, miss…” I spoke.

“Roka.” The woman greeted. “The best Rock type Pokegirl Gym leader you’ll face.”

I chuckled. “Well, hope your girls are ready to get the orgasms of a lifetime.”

“We’ll see handsome,” As she held a pokeball. ”This will be a three on three match”

“You wanna do one at a time...or all out three on three?” I grinned.

“I like how you think.” Roka giggled “How about this we coin flip heads we do one at a time, tails we to all at once. Sound fair?” I nodded before she took a coin out and flicked it. It spun in the air before it clicked to the ground, showing the side it had face up.

“Shoot, I was hoping for all at once.” I snapped my fingers in mild annoyance. 

“That's how it works.” Roka grinned before tossing her first pokegirl out. It was a Geogirl with a muscular figure, but small C-cup breasts.

I chuckled a bit before I summoned Glaceon. “Make this quick, dear.” Glace nodded giving the Geogirl a lustful glare. They approach each other, but Geo didn’t get far before Glace pounced on her and pinned her, shoving her cock down her pussy. Geo screamed in pleasure as Glace pounded her relentlessly. Geo tried to fight back and harden her body, but Glace grinned and smashed her lips with hers. This made Geo’s mind go numb as their tongues swirled around. The rock type lost all senses and squealed, her pussy clenched Glace’s cock and squirted all over. Once she was done her body went limp, with a swirl in her eyes and the occasional twitch.

She approached me as I kissed her lips. “Good girl.” I smiled before turning to Roka who returned her pokegirl. “Impressed?”

“Yeah your Glaceon was one strong cookie, But Geogil was just the icing on the cake.” She said with a smirk as she threw out her next pokegirl. This was Onix. She had a snake-like body covered in rocks, and she had grey hair, and a massive P-cup rack.

“Oh things got interesting.” I smirked. I summoned out my second girl Vapeon. The two gave lustful smirks and grins.

“Start!” we called. The two strutted towards each other much like the first round. When close, Vape pounced Onix and nestled in her tits while shoving her cock in her cunt. Now normally it would be very pleasing but since Vape’s a water type and her opponent is a rock type it's twice that. Onix purred before her snake body coiled Vape in a loving embrace as her tail slid down and pushed in her pussy. Vape moaned but pounded harder not planning on losing. 

“Impressive Vaporeon, but Onix can handle any water type.” Roka smirked.

“Don’t count her out so easily.” I grinned.

Vape then lifted her head out of Onix’s tits and bit a nipple. Onix gasped and bit her lip while her tail started slowing down. Vape felt that and nawed on the rock snake’s nipples. The rock type cried out and felt her pussy tremble. Vape knew she was finished as she slid a hand down and gave a sharp pinch of the girl’s clit. Onix wailed in bliss as she gushed out a small flood. When she came down she fell back hitting the ground causing a small earthquake.

Roka was shocked as Vape blew her a kiss and walked back to me. “Good work sweetie, clever use for her nipples.” I praised making Vape giggle in thanks.

Rok returned her Onix and smile. “Impressed by your team, stud. You trained them well...but can you handle, Rampardos!?” She tossed out her final pokegirl as it was a dino like pokegirl with a bulky body and M-cup tits, but it was also a futa with a two foot long and six inch thick cock.

Oh boy this one will be trouble a fossil pokegirl. Well, let's finish it! I summoned Primaria as she laid on the ground in a sexual pose and gave a lustful melodic call. Rampardos started her way to the mermaid, the ground shook with every step she took. The mermaid cooed when she got close. Pardos was about to shove her down before Prima beat her to it and enveloped her cock into her massive silky white breasts. Prima had a clam look on her face as she cooed pressing her huge boobs together. Pardos hissed and tried to pull back, but Prima knocked her down by using her tail and pinned her under her body. She wasted no time and pushed the dino girl’s cock into her mouth. Pardos gasped loudly before the mermaid pumped her tits up and down while bobbing her head along the girl's cock. Pardo tried to do something, anything but the pleasure she was feeling was making her body refuse to listen. Prima smirked at her defeated look before moving up.

She moved her tits to the girls face before impaling her cock deep in her wet cunt. The Dino girl lets out muffled moans, her hands acting on their own and taking two handfuls of boobage. Prima smirked and pulled back while bouncing on her cock, putting her arms behind her head and posed with half lidded eyes. Pardo couldn’t stop herself by leaning up to motorboat her as her hand went to the siren’s ass she was at her mercy. Prima leaned down and gave lustful melodic calls and sings in her ears. Pardo became mesmerized as her cock and balls seem to reach their limit right then and there.

“Rampardos, don’t!” Roka called in panic, but it came too late. The Dino girl lets loose a tsunami of cum. The girl sighed in defeat before smiling at me. “Looks like I lost.”

“Your girls put up a decent fight for mine. Im impressed.” I smiled as Prima crawled her way back to me. ” You did amazing my mermaid.” I completed giving her a loving kiss on her lips. She cooed and nuzzled me.

Roka approached me and held out a badge. “Here, stud. You earned this. The coal badge.”

I smiled and took the badge. “Thanks so much.” My first Badge. One down, seven to go.

“There is another reward for beating me.” Roka added with a small grin.

“There’s more?” I asked in surprise. What could it be?

“By beating a gym leader, you get to fuck her.” Roka grinned.

I get to fuck the Gym leaders if I win!? “Oh fuck yeah, I LOVE that reward!” I cheered as my girls giggled. I shouldn’t be really surprise by this reward with all the sex I have been doing. I grinned before undoing my pants. “I'm gonna enjoy impregnating you, baby.”

“Oh you better,” Roka smirk stripping off her clothes revealing her muscled body.

“Impressive build...but i'm well built myself.” I smirked and yanked down my pants, revealing my throbbing erection.

“Wow you weren't kidding it's just a big are your futa’s” She says in awe gently taking it into her hands.

“Mmmmm, happy I'm at good standards.” I cooed before pulling her in my arms. “You’re about to feel how good a male can feel….slut.”

“Well then get to it you beast.” She purred. I pushed her against the wall and shoved my cock up her cunt, not taking a second and pounded her viciously.”Oh god! You don’t do anything half-assed don’t you?!”

“Nope! I don’t!” I grunted. “Ugh! Give me a hand and get me deeper, slut!” She grabbed my hips with her strong hands and pulled herself even deeper. “Yes, that’s it...come on, use your legs too!” She wrapped her muscular legs around my waist allowing her to get me in deeper and harder. “That’s more like it!” I growled and pounded her while she moaned. “Who’s my whore?”

“I am!” She shouted in bliss.

“You want to fuck your underage kids!?” I grunted while grabbing her ass.

“YES! Everyone of them we will have one massive orgy!” She screeched.

“Good girl…!” I grit my teeth. “Here...I...CUUUUUUM!” I blew and slammed balls deep and came hard. She screamed as her womb filled and bloated with my cum. I sighed in lust and licked her neck. “You felt great, slut.”

“Mmm, thank you. That felt amazing.” Roka cooed and kissed my lips.

I chuckled. “I think you earned a small reward for feeling good.”

“Really? And what is that?” She asked curious, feeling a bit giddy at more. I motioned a finger as Gallade approached me. She gasped when she noticed him. “Is that the Gallade male I heard about?” I smirked before we engaged a deep make out in front of her. She blushed red with a nosebleed at the sight of two males making out. 

I pulled back and purred. “You like that slut?” Roka simply nodded to gobsmacked at what she just saw. “You know, since you put effort today...why don't you drop my the Pokegirl Center later...and watch me and Gallade fuck each other like horny bastards?”

“YES!” She screeched in joy, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. “It’s something straight out of every girl’s fantasy!”

I chuckled before turning to my ma. “Ma, be sure to get that porn profile up...we’re shooting it live.” This made mom and my team have a giddy fit.

******

An hour later after the fight, I got cleaned up and we were in the room. The girls were at the back to watch the magic as me and Gallade sat on the bed. “Everything set, ma?” I asked.

“Yup account is made. And Camera is…..rolling!” She called out hitting record on the camera.

“Hey you slutty whores, names Lucas, and this is my partner, Gallade.” I greeted as we embraced, both of us naked and cocks hard.

Ma nearby was watching the livestream comments pour in immediately. “Oh wow that was fast we have girl’s from every Region!” She said with a big grin.

“HOLY SHIT! Two males!?” One comment said.

“I can’t believe it!” Another comment came.

“Happy you all are giddy, cause the magic started….now.” I purred as we grabbed each other's cocks and stroked. We both let loose a loud moan as we pumped.

“THEY’RE JERKING EACH OTHER OFF! SO SEXY!” A comment flew.

“This has to be the hottest thing ever!” another came in.

“What do you whores wanna see us do? We’ll give you full control of the stream.” I purred with a wink. As quick as lightning we got a request. “Ma?”

“She says you two kiss like you're in heat.” She replied with a grin. Gallade and I smirked before smashing lips and smacked them together in fever, tongue raging in a war while gripping each other's backs.

“OH SWEET ARCEUS IT'S LIKE RIGHT OUT OF A PORN FIC!” one comment said.

“My girlfriend and I are fingering each other like hell right now! We can’t stop!” Another comment added.

I pulled back a bit and smirked. “What else, sluts?” another comment came.

“She wants you two to scissor hard.” Ma answered. Gallade and I smirked in glee before we sat opposite sides of each other. We overlap our legs and slammed our balls together making us moan out loudly. We arch our backs and viciously humped each other as our cocks slapped each other in the process.

“YES KEEP GOING, GRIND TILL YOUR BALLS TURN RED!” One comment demanded.

I smirked. “Oh we can scissor for hours, sluts. We pratically love fucking like this and each other.” We looked to each other before nodding, grinding our balls very hard and very fast. I pulled the camera over to give the viewers a great view of our scissoring balls.

“This is so going to be my wallpaper.” One comment said with a drooling icon.

“By the way, we don’t ask for payment for doing this.” I winked. “Buuuuuuut, if you all wish to support us, we’ll be grateful.” No long we started to hear rapid dings of the donation. I blinked in surprise. “How much are we making, ma?”

“U-um.” She just said turning the screen so we could see.

My eyes widened. Almost a million and it was still climbing. I smirked in lust. “Well, aren’t you all such generous ladies. You’re making a big help for us. For that, I live in Sinnoh in case you wanna come find me and fuck.”

“Oh I am making plans right now.” one comment said.

“Sinnoh!? I'm so going there!” Another comment added.

“Ok ladies we are not done yet keep the requests coming.” I purred out. The comments were flying but then I grinned. “I got a nice one for you all.” I whispered to Gallade. “Cock kiss.” He smirked and nodded as we moved our dicks up and pressed our tips together like they were kissing.

“OH GOD KISSING COCKS.” a comment said. We cooed and swirled our tips around each other and rubbed them like they were nuzzling.

“It's like watching a mating ritual.” another comment said. We smirked and gave them something good. Thank you to Arceus for this. We coiled our cocks together before we tied them in a knot.

“Holy crap what are they made of rubber!” One comment blanched. We nodded before our cocks shuddered before they uncoiled and started hissing.

“COCKSNAKES!!!” a comment shouted. Our cocks nuzzled each other while hissing in lust and coil each other and rubbed their balls together.

“They are mating!” Another one said.

“Keep the comments coming ladies. We love the feedback.” I purred and moved the camera to show them our snakes. Our cocks were going at it hissing in pleasure.

“If snake cocks would exist with me, I would die happily!” A comment spoke.

“Oh this is really happening,” I purred, dropping a huge bomb on them. “Buuuuut…” Our cocks shot back up to normal. “Time for the main event.” I nodded as Gallade got on his hands and knees. I mounted him and gripped his hips. “Enjoy.” I purred and shoved in his ass and pounded.

“YES BREED, BREED LIKE YOUR IN HEAT.” a comment shouted.

“I always wanted to see male on male in the ass! This is the best day of my life!” Another comment spoke with a smiling pic. The two of us were fucking harder and faster with every comment we got. I yanked out of him a few minutes later and got on my hands and knees as Gallade took my place and fucked my ass.

“Pokemale fucking a human male its just as hot!” a comment said. We purred and moved the camera to our forms as we made out while Gallade pumped my cock. We moaned wildly like we really were animals. We fucked our asses for god knows how long before we moved to another position. Gallade laid back as I got on top of him. We gripped our cocks and shoved them in our throats, moaning and bobbing our heads.

“Male 69 loving it!” a comment said with lots of hearts. The camera moved to show us sucking each other off, fondling balls and fingering our assholes.

“Ok this has got to the hottest thing ever!” A comment said with an awe face.

I pulled back and smirked. “You think that’s hot? We have one more surprise.” I flipped myself so we came face to face. Our cocks were tip to tip with each other. Moving the camera down, we nodded and shoved forward as I entered Gallades cock as we moaned.

“I was wrong, this is the hottest thing ever!” the same comment said correcting herself. We grabbed hips and thrusted in unison, balls slapping each other.

“I don’t know how much more I can take, I'm typing with my feet here! Cause I got both my hands fingering my pussy.” A comment said.

I grunted in glee. “We’re almost done...and we’re gonna cum in each other's balls!” We pounder harder than before preparing for the final. I looked at the camera. “You whores want us to cum!? Fill our balls up and get them bigger!?” I asked as we moved in a blur. The comments exploded with yeses. Gallade and I nodded before slamming balls deep and roared. Our cum swept past each other and filled our balls. I moved the camera to show our balls expand into as big as beach balls.

“Oh my god, so huge I want to motorboat them!”A comment said with a licking face.

Gallade and I panted and laid together before kissing each other. “That’s...it for this livestream.” I breathed. “Give us support and we’ll fuck another time.” With that said Ma turned off the stream and camera with an outro song. I sighed happily and sat up with gallade. “So how much did we make from that stream?”

“Over half a billion pokedollars! We're a hit!” Mom cheered.

That much? Wow. I'm impressed. I turned to Roka who watched with the girls. “Enjoy the gay porno?”

“That…. Was… Amazing!” Roka shouted in glee. 

“Happy you loved it.” I smiled before tossing her my number. “Give me a call if ya want to see us fuck again while we travel.” She nodded putting the number into her cleavage. After a clean up, we left the center with a goodbye to Roka. We were once more on the road again. I started to think if we were that much of a hit with me and Gallade how much would be if we have more pokemales. With that in mind I consorted with Arceus about this. 

“Oh you want more pokemales?” She asked in awe.

“It would be fun, and give the girls something else to watch.” I chuckled.

“Well good news I made it so there is one pokemale in almost every species!” she said with a smirk. 

I smirked. “Im gonna catch them all and give them an all out gay orgy.” 

“Oh I would pay to see that!” Arceus cooed at the thought. 

We headed through the route to the next gym in Entra city. We soon stopped at a nice little town called Floraroma, which was a flower town. It was a place full of grass types in bulk. There was even a strip club nearby called “Flower’s Paradise XXX”.

I grinned. “Why not take a pit stop at the club?” The girls and Gallade cheered and they dragged me into the club. I saw all the same things much like the first one I was in but everything had a garden theme to it with neon green lights shining through the room. “You all go and enjoy yourselves. I'm going to watch some strippers.” They nodded and spread out in the club as I took a seat. I wonder if I could find a Leafeon here. But it's not very likely to happen since I happen to find Glace, Slyve, and Vapor by chance.

The curtains pulled back as I saw three snake-like girls approach. They had purple eyes, all three wearing glasses and had Q-cup tits held by straps. “Whoa hot momma..” I breathed in awe. These three were fiiiiiine. Each was a different shade of green color. I laid back on the couch as they each took a pole on the stage. They all spun pole dancing like they were one with it. With the money I got, I didn't hesitate to toss them a 500$ for each. They didn’t stop their dance as they gave me a smirk, snatching the money as they spin, throwing me a wink each. I grinned and tossed them another $500. “Keep it going ladies.” They complied as their dance showed off how flexible they are as their long tails caress my face and neck. I shuddered by the touch and finally tossed them a nice stack of dollar bills for them. After a good while their routine was over and the music ended. 

“Bravo.” I clapped and tossed bills at their feet. They smiled giving sexy bows to me as their tails snatched up the money. I chuckle and laid back. “Hope you three do well in the future.” I spoke before taking out my pokedex and typed a chat with Roka, but not noticing the girls were not leaving.I blinked at them and asked “Is there something wrong ladies?” They shook their heads and grinned at me. “Oh you want more?” I asked before putting a nice stack for them. “There you are. I have way more to blow than I need.” They shook their heads. That was when I felt something wrapped around my waist, legs and feet. I saw it was their tails before chuckling. “Oh I see...Private VIP entertainment.” They nodded with grins as I was lifted up and they walked to one of the rooms. 

They set me on a couch and chuckled. “Oh im gonna love fucking you three lovley sluts.” They all giggled. The lights in the room were normal. I could get a proper look at them. One was light green color and had square glasses. The second was darker green with oval glasses. The third was neutral green color with large round glasses. “You three are lovely...If I had to guess you are the one with the large glasses...you’re a MILF and the other two are your daughters.” Miss Round Glasses nodded with a smile. “Good to hear..I LOVE a good MILF whore.” She grinned as her daughters did the same. I laid back on the couch and gazed at their naked tits. “Let me see those tits together.” They all got close and pressed their boobs together. I bit my lip in glee. “Oh I love it when tits smush together.” They moved till they engulfed my head in them. I moaned loudly before removing my pants to free my throbbing cock. They looked and cooed in joy. The MILF gripped my dick and stroked it sensually.

I pulled back and smirked. “Keep stroking me. You two, dance for me.” The MILF nodded as her daughters moved back. Miss dark skin moved behind miss light skin and grabbed a boob and her crotch. The light girl snagged her sister's ass from behind and wrapped her other arm around her neck. Miss light skin cooed as she reached behind her sister and took handfuls of her ass. The two started to sway in sync, to and throw, bending down and then back up. “Oh that is so sexy.” I moaned in glee. “You two are great whore dancers.” Miss dark then kissed her sister's neck, making her shiver in pleasure. The MILF stroking me was not enough anymore. I looked at her and smirked. “I wanna impregnate you.” She purrs then she stepped onto the couch and hovered over my dick. Before lowering herself down my cock. “Fuck yeah!” I cried by how good she felt and grabbed her hips, thrusting upwards. She moans loudly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and tail around our waists.

“You’re such a whore.” I smirked. “You have other bitches of your kind around here, like in a small open area?” She nods telling me lots. “I wanna catch you all.” I purred and stroked her neck. She purred, showering me in kisses. “Mmmmmm, how many MILFs have you got of your kind?” I asked. She thinks for a moment before telling him she lost count. “Oh? Then how many are there of your kind?” I asked further. “Is it a big number?” she nods eagerly, spreading her arms out a good distance apart from each other. I hummed in thought and gave a guess. “...hundred and ninety five?” She gives me a peck on the lips showing I was right. I smirked. “After I fill you, take me to your whores.” She cooes out a sure as she bounced.

I turned to the sisters still dancing and grinned. “Try scissoring while standing.” Miss dark skin took her sisters leg raising it up while her sister did the same, Their pusses grind good and hard. “Yes!” I cheered and fucked the MILF harder. “Oh your daughters were born to be whores.”   
She purred in agreement bouncing even more. “Ugh...yes….gonna cum...gonna cum!” I went into overdrive pounding in balls deep and blow a massive load into the MILF womb. She cooed happily and stroked my head. “Now...take me to your bitches.” she giggled and carried me out with her daughters following. We passed the town and entered the forest. I heard moaning up ahead and we entered a clearing, and I saw the most beautiful sight ever. All those snake-like women were Licking each other out or scissoring. The ones that weren’t having sex were sunbathing. The MILF chirped out they returned while approaching. All the women heard her call and surrounded us. I took the time to take out my pokedex and take a picture of the sight.

The MILF chirped about me and set me down as all eyes were on me. “Hi ladies.” I chuckled. “I'm here to impregnate and catch you all, what do ya say?” The women all cheered as my dex got their info.

Serperior, The Supreme Pokegirl. The crowns on their heads display their dominance, but they are known to love snake orgies and never stop.

I grinned in glee by the Serperiors and laid on the grass. “Well, get started, whores.” A few came up to me and pulled my clothes off as others started to treat my cock. I moaned in bliss while in their hands. “Come one babies, I need a pussy here.” As soon i said that one of them slammed their pussy onto my dick making me go “Oof” in surprise. “Heh, eager are we? I like that in a woman.” I grinned. That was when the breeding fest started. I can thank my lucky star that I'm Arceus's champion if not I would be reduced to a husk. The female on me bounced rapidly as I groaned. “Im cumming!” I cried and blasted my load inside her. She moans and when she has her fill she gets up, another one takes her place. “Fuck yeah!” I moaned eagerly. “Keep it like that ladies! One pussy after another!” We were at it for hours I think kind of hard to keep track when you are breeding like crazy.

 _“Hey Arceus.”_ I spoke.

 _“Yes honey?”_ I heard her purr.

 _“Can you have me be able to speak pokemon so I know what they say?”_ I asked.

 _“Of course I wondered why I didn't do that when we first met?”_ She said making me mentally facepalm at my own stupidity. I felt a quick glow around me before the pokegirls around me moaned more clearly what they were saying.

“Yes! More! Fill me with your babies!” the Serprior i was fucking shouted in pleasure.

I smirked and gripped her hips. “Who’s my slut?”

“I am! We all are your sluts!” She moans for the rest of the group.

I slammed up and came hard inside her as she cooed happily. “Good girl...NEXT!” With that the one I filled was replaced with another empty Serprior. I moaned while I thrusted the whore. “You all will be great bimbos to pay and fuck by others.”

“Yes we will serve to pleasure making you rich!” She shouted.

“You know what I wanna see next time?” I asked as they looked at me. “..getting raped.” They all looked at me surprised at my suggestion. “Rape is hot, seeing one getting forced into sex while others love the feeling and breed her.” They all thought about it then nodded. Of course it doesn’t count as rape if both parties liked it. Wonder how it goes…

******

In another place, a busty Flygon was shoved on the ground. “Ow! Leave me alone!” She yelled and was pinned by a set of hands as she trembled in acting fear.

“Oh no can do your are too much of catch to let go.” a male tone spoke. Towering her was an Aggron, Rhydon, Tyranitar and Inceniroar. All of them had throbbing massive dicks. 

“No! STOP!” Flygon pleaded as they ripped off her straps and surrounded her.

“I think this whore needs to know what we have to offer.” Aggron smirked and pushed her down in front of his and Rhydon's cocks. “Rhydon, let's show her how our dicks act together.” The ground type nods, shoving his dick into Flygon’s face.

“Get to sucking whore.” He said.

“N..Never.” She glared.

Aggron grinned. “She needs more motivation. Rhydon, let's show her what I mean.” his friend grinned as well grabbing her head and shoving his cock into her mouth.

She glared and bit his cock, making him yelp and pull back. “You bitch!” Rhydon glared.

“Plan B.” Aggron grinned. He took his cock and pressed it against Rydon’s.

Flygon gasped. “W...what the…?” Her word died in her mouth as two large pokemales frotted like no tomorrow. Flygon breathed before she started fingering her pussy. “...faster...rub those cocks.” They grinned as their plan was working they rubbed faster. The whore female squealed and fingered faster. “Rub them like fuck! Get them together like you want it!” They kicked up a notch, their dicks becoming a blur turning red as they did so.

“Mmmmmmmm, I love how your cock rubs mine.” Aggron moaned.

“Ahhhhh, Me to man it never gets old.” Rydon moaned out as well.

“Yes!” Flygon squaled. “More! More more more more more!!!!” Yup she was losing it. That was when the other male started to do the same, Tyranaitar rubbing against Incineroar. Flygon looked between the two pairs and bit her lip. “Together now!” They brought their dicks together and became a mess of cocks rubbing.

“Oh yeah, mmmmmm, I love the feeling of your cocks boys.” Tyranitar purred.

“Yes, aahhhhh, it’s pure heaven.” Incineroar moaned.

“Nnngh, mmmmmmmm, we need to find that male trainer from that porn stream.” Aggron smirked.

“Uugh definitely and the Gallade of his to.” Rydon grinned at the plan.

“We still planning to fuck the Flygon?” Tyranitar asked as they looked at the drooling female.

“Nah I am not really feeling it anymore.” Aggron said then purred. “But lets fuck each other.” grabbing Rydon’s ass.

“Mmmmm, yeeeeeeees.” Rhydon purred. “Lets rub our cocks till we cum!” The other agreed and when nuts. Their cocks rubbing and pressing against each made them moan in pleasure.

“Come on….let's try to get them as red as possible!” Incineroar growled. They rubbed as hard and as fast they could, their dicks turning a pure crimson from the pure friction, even causing steam to roll off them.

“They’re steaming!” Tyranitar smirked. “Let’s try to set them on fire!!!” They seem to reach impossible speeds for any pokemale out there. Their dicks started to glow orange till, “Thoom” they caught fire. They cheered and moaned by the warm sensation.

“Rub more! Lets see how hot we can make them and how bright we can go!” Aggron roared. They kept at it making the flame brighter and larger till blue coloring started to form.

“So good!” The four cried in glee.

“I love you boys!” Aggron smirked.

“We love you too!” The three smirked back.

Incineroar looked at their burning cocks and smirked. “Keep going?” They smirked and nodded in glee. As they kept on rubbing the flame turned completely blue and showed signs of white. 

“Turning white!” Tyranitar smirked wide.

“Guys I don’t know if I can keep going.” Rydon says, seeming to slow down.

“Then let's add more fuel to the fire.” Aggron purred and licked his lips as he pulled the three into a deep tongue four way kiss. They all moaned loudly as Rydon picked back up with renewed vigor. “Yeah, come on boys, let's get our cocks to burn as white as any!” They cheered in agreement pulling out every stop. Soon their cocks were consumed in bright white flames. They smirked in success...but they didn’t stop rubbing their dicks together. They kept going until the flames died and their cocks glowed the purest white.

“Success!” Tyranitar smirked in glee. The others purred in bliss as the air around their dicks warped from the shear heat. They kept this going, pulling back a bit before their cocks cooled and were encased in obsidian.

“Lets bust them out!” Incineroar shouted in pure lust. They smirked before swinging their rods and clashed them, causing the obsidian to break, and they saw a beautiful sight from their new, massive cocks. Their cocks shined like twenty four carat diamonds.

“Our dicks are beautiful.” Rhydon grinned.

“Let’s celebrate...with more frottage!” Aggron smirked. His friends nodded, smirking and continuing to rub their now diamond dicks together.

Flygon who watched was pouting. “Are you boys gonna fuck me anytime soon?”

“NO!” They shouted bluntly.

“Why not!?” She demanded

“We like male cocks since we are 95 percent Gay”. Aggron said simply.

“Oh you…!” The dragon fumed before flying off.

“Screw her.” Tyranitar said flipping the bird at the retreating dragon type.

“Focus babies, just focus.” Aggron cooed in lust. They return their attention to their cocks as their rubbing seems to polish each other.

“Oh, you know what we should do?” Inceniroar grinned. “Let’s do the same with our balls.” The other three nodded giddy as they dropped onto their asses making the ground shake as they locked legs in a circle chain. They nodded before smashing their balls together. They moaned and started grinding.

“Come on boys let's see if we can put our balls into diamonds in record time,” Aggron commanded, rubbing his balls fast. The three smirked and bashed together, no way their balls lost contact and rubbed furiously. Not long their balls started to turn red making them pick up speed.

“Yes! We’re getting there! More boys!” Tyranitar purred. Once they went fast enough their balls ignited. They kept rubbing and scissoring as their balls fire turned from orange to blue in seconds.

“Faster!” Rydon shouted, making them grind at blinding speeds. Soon enough the flames turned white, but they didn't stop till the flames died out and glowed pure white. They stopped and their balls cooled quickly getting enveloped in obsidian. They finished it off and slammed balls to balls, shattering the black rock, revealing her now diamond skin balls.

“Perfect,” Inceniroar purred as they continued rubbing their balls till they were as polished as their dicks.

“Ahhhhhhh,” Aggron purred. “I don’t know why we loved fucking females. They’re so bland.”

“They act like animals.” Rydon shivered, remembering being chased by lust crazed woman and futas.

“I'm so glad we found each other...and became gay.” Inceniroar smirked in lust.

“But now we know where we can find two more guys.” Tyranitar grinned .“Sinnoh”

“Lets go boys, we have a boat to catch.” Aggron grinned. His crew nodded in agreement, getting up and heading out.

“We are going to breed Lucas and his Gallade so much they will get pregnant.” Rydon chuckled lustfully despite the impossibility of his claim.

“When we get to him, let's try to change his sexuality?” Tyranitar grinned. “Lets get him to be gay like us.”

“But what if he doesn’t” Inciniroar asked, figuring Lucas may not change.

“Well, he can still fuck his harem if he has one, but we’ll get him to love males more.” Tyranitar cooed. “We’ll give him anything he desires from us.”

“Did you guys see what he and Gallade did with their cock.” Rydon said, gaining an amazed look. “Their cocks were snakes!”

“Or when they tied them together!” Incineroar smirked.

“I think our little stud has some friends in high places.” Aggron told them with a thoughtful grin.

They got to the docks and quietly boarded to Sinnoh. They hid in the low levels to not be seen. And they had all the privacy they want...which meant they started fucking like horny sluts. Aggron pounding Rydon, and Tyranitar pounding Incineroar.

“Fuck yes! Ah ah ah! Fuck my ass baby!” Rhydon moaned in glee.

“Mmmm I'm going to give you everything your can take.” Aggron purred holding the grey rock types ass frimley.

“Oh cutie! Yeeeeeah, your diamond cock is so good in my butt!” Incineroar moaned while twerking the rock type.

“Eh eh oh! And your ass is heaven on my cock kitty cat.” Tyranitar growled in lust.

The two pounding them pull them up and push them close together. “Frottage!” They ordered. The fire and rock types compiled, rubbing their diamond cocks together as they shined in the streams of light they came into the room they were in. 

“Oh yeah, mmmmmmm, im so happy to be gay.” Aggron moaned with half lidded eyes.

“Fuck ah ah Same here.” Tyranitar moaned with his tongue sticking out. The steel type pushed closer till their lips met in a kiss. They moaned loudly into each other's maws and their tongues fought for dominance. Rhydon and Incineroar moaned by the display of the two before grinning. They slipped their dicks down and around each other. They were huge enough to push up and for Incineroar to shove in Aggron’s ass and Rhydon in Tyranitar’s. The two of them roared in pleasure but neither broke the kiss. They fucked like horny rabbits in heat, not knowing they were spotted.

“What the fuck is this!?” A male voice boomed. The four froze before they turned and saw a bulky male Nidoking, looking pissed. “So, we have stowaways.”

“N-No, not stowaways, we just-” Aggron started.

“Shut it!” He ordered as they cringed. “Coming down here and fucking each other….and Im missing all the action.’ He said the last part in lust. This made them blink before grinning. Rydon pulled out of Tyranitar to let Nidoking into their fuck chain. The purple pokemale approached with a smirk.

“We allow hip action in our group.” Aggron mentioned.

“Oh I'm liking you guys already.” Nidoking purred as he shoved into the green rock types ass. The male moaned loudly as the fuck fest resumed in fury and pounds. Rydon stuffed into the poison titan’s ass reconnecting their chain. “Mmmmmm, you hunks heading to Sinnoh?”

“Ah ah you to?” Incineroar asked while moaning.

“Heard many pokemales are heading there.” He replied in glee. This made his four new buddies surprised.

“Oh fuck…” Tyranitar breathed. “...We got a gay harem developing!”

“Yeah from every corner of the globe, oh yeah!” Nidoking grunted.

“New positions in the gay fuck!” Aggron smirked. They eagerly pulled out each other and changed their sex positions. They all started to suck each other off. 

“Mmmmmm, I love cocks.” Nidoking purred.

“Ah yeah us and every other pokemale gunning for Lucas.” Rydon moaned.

“We’ll give him the best gay harem he will ever desire.” Incineroar purred.

“And will turn him to our side, Fuck!” Tyranitar said through gritted teeth. They all are close and finished this with a bang, they lined up and fucked each other's ass train style. Incineroar was in the front and Nidoking was the caboose.

“All together...Together!” Aggron cried.

“WE’RE CUMMING!!!!!” The males roared and slammed deep together. They filled each other asses with hot cum save for Nidoking.

“Mmmmmmm, that was great.” Nidoking cooed as they snuggled together while their cocks compressed in a pile.

“Ahhh yeah it's going to get better with more of us.” Aggron breath nuzzling their new member.

“Cuties, give me an aftermath frottage, nice and easy.” The poison type cooed. They complied. and rubbing their shining dicks to his dull one. “Pretty cocks, how’d you get them like that?”

“We frottaged so hard and fast till our cocks burst into flames and become glowing white, then we let them cool and break the obsidian that formed.” Rydon explained.

“Ooooooo.” Nido smirked. “Care if you boys brighten my dull sword?”

“One diamond cock and balls coming right up.” Tyranitar grinned as they rubbed like four sanders. The diamond cocks started burning light by the amount of force as it envelops Nidokings cock. It quickly ignited and the flames went from orange to blue to white in record time. They cooed and kept rubbing until the fire died, they pulled back to reveal Nido’s dick glowing white. Soon the glow died down and a familiar black rock took its place. They smirked and bashed their cocks to shatter the obsidian and revealed his cock glittering as a diamond, but also his balls. They wasted no time and rubbed their balls against his. The process was quick like his cock before the obsidian grew and shattered to show his diamond testicles.

“So what do you think?” Aggron asked with a prideful smirk.

“I...LOVE it.” Nidoking purred. They then huddled into a cuddle pile of muscle. “So since our cocks are diamonds, does that mean they’re hard to break?”

“Not really sure we never tried a hardness test.” Incineroar said scratching his chin.

“Well, lets try a few tests.” Aggron grinned in lust.

“COCKFIGHT!” They all cheered. They got to a position with Aggron and Rhydon at the first test, the endurance. The two smacked each other’s cocks together at a steady pace as they were timed. At first it sounded just skin on skin, but the reason was their dicks were a bit soft. Incineroar and Tyranitar helped them and stroked them, getting them hard. The steel and rock type tried again and swung their cocks at each other. This time it sounded like rock hitting rock as their cocks sparked with every clash.

“Oh that’s good.” Nidoking grinned. “I got a good idea. Position cocks like the “X”. They nodded and crossed each other’s dicks like knights would. “Now, try to start a fire like you're at camp.” he winked. They grinned at his suggestion and rubbed good and fast. There were no sparks coming yet so they humped faster like their cocks were sticks. The sparks started to come first little bits then they looked like sparklers at a fireworks festival.

“So hot.” Tyranitar cooed while stroking his dick. “Hit those dicks HARD now.” His friends turned their hips far enough then swung as hard as they could. Their cocks clashed making a loud “Clunk” noise.

“Hey…” Incineroar smirked. “You know what we should try...since diamond can melt in high heat...why not try fusing those cocks as one big dick?” They all looked at him partly like he grew second head till they started to think.

“Would we be able to pull apart?” Aggron asked.

“Ha! Why can’t we not? Mother Areus makes anything possible. She would not let our cocks stay fused and give us a panic attack.” The fire type chuckled. They all grinned as Aggron and Rhydon started to rubbed at impossible speeds. They stood hip to hip to be sure it works. Nidoking grinned to give them help and pushed their heads together to kiss. They made out as their cocks started to get hot and glowed like before. They soon got to the glowing white burning heat, this is what they were waiting for. The two titans moaned as they felt their cocks merging into one. When the merge was done, the obsidian came too. They shattered it and revealed one massive cock connected to the other.

“OH MY GOD I CAN FEEL YOUR HEARTBEAT!” Aggron roared in bliss.

“ME TOO!!” Rhydon roared as well, both in a frenzy of lust as they looked at each other.

“COME HERE!!!!!” Both roared loudly. They kissed like they were heat moaning as they sucked face. Aggron gave a sharp tug like he was trying to pull free. He only pulled Rhydon with him making them moan loudly.

“Try to yank free from each other!” Incineroar smirked.

“On Three.” Aggron said as he flexed his legs. “One.”

“Twooooooo.” Rhydon smirked and readied his hip.

“THREE!” They shouted as they pulled at full speed. Their fused cock started to stretch wide by the force of their pulls, but they felt no pain, only pleasure. They moaned but kept on pulling. They started to hear the sound of velcro ripping. They chuckled in glee before stopping pulling and were yanked back together and lips collided. They moaned holding each other like lovers. Their fused cock throbbed as they caressed it. As if they knew, their cocks finally separated back to normal with no damages. They lost their diamond shine as they collapsed onto the floor panting hard.

“That...was awesome.” Rhydon chuckled.

“Indeed…” Aggron grinned and looked at their dull dicks. “...repair time!” They began to rub again but at ridiculous speeds. They soon got the fire, the glow, the obsidian before regaining their diamond forms again. “Oh yeah we got that down flat.” he grinned in glee.

“Oh yeah we did.” Rhydon purred. “I just wish we have more boys with us...or if we can make clones.” He lowered his head in disappointment with a frown.

“I know what will make you feel better.” Aggron grinned as he and the others lifted him in thier arms and poked their diamond cocks at his ass.

“Yes! You guys stretch my ass to its limit!” He shouted in lust. The four smirked and shoved balls deep inside of his ass and pounded like no tomorrow. ”Ah Ah AH don’t stop!”

“We don’t intend to!” Aggron groaned as the males fucked him like a horny slut.


	7. Chapter 7: Males Males Males Galore!

I returned to the Pokegirl Center later after I caught every Serperior in the MILF’s group. I got them acquainted with the others and they took a shine to them. For me, I was taking a shower to clean up.

“I needed this.” I breathed in relaxation while rinsing my body. I heard the door open before a muscular body pressed behind me. I grinned. “Come for a shower fuck, Gallade?”

“Yeah and to cuddle with my hubby.” He said nuzzing the back of my neck. I grinned before turning and pinned him to the wall and shoved my cock in his ass while thrusting. “Ah! That's it, give me your babies!” he moaned it lust.

I purred and licked his neck. “At this rate...we might become gay.”

“But we still like girls, fuck! right?” He asked between moans.

“Oh very.” I nodded. “But...why not we be gay for a week, see what its like to not fuck girls for a while. They can still watch us.”

“Lets try it I, Ah! Always wondered Ah! It was like.” He cooed.

“Indeed.” I grinned and pulled out and turned around to show my ass. Gallade didn’t waste any time and shoved right in there. I moaned as he pushed against me while thrusting. “Yeeeeeees, fuck my ass, baby. Mmmmmmm, ah ah ah ah! Get it deep in my body.”

“You asked for it” He purred slamming balls deep into my ass. I cried out in glee as my dick sprayed on the shower wall. Gallade was not far behind filling my ass full of his seed.

After that, we cleaned up and dried off before heading to the room with the girls. “Girls.” I spoke as they looked at us. “We have an announcement. Gallade and I have an experiment to try. For the next week, we will only fuck each other and other males, no females or futas.” The group didn't know if they were delighted or disappointed. “But don’t worry, We will be streaming this all week, so you all can watch us fuck.” They all cheered as all the futa’s cocks throbbed in excitement. I connected my Pokedex to the porn live stream and started recording as me and gallade left. “Hey whores, we’re back for another livestream.” I purred.

“Yes I have been waiting for this for forever!” A comment said with a grinning face.

“And you all are in for a good treat.” I winked. “For the whole week, it’ll be nothing but sex for me and Gallade. No girls joining us. Just pure, lustful, GAY sex.” This got a shit ton of cheering comments. “Good you all are eager.” I grinned before Hearing rustling while putting my pokedex away. “Hello what’s this?” The rustling grew before out popped the head of a Flareon, but I saw the chest...it was a male. “A male Flareon.” I grinned. I had to be the luckiest guy in the whole world.

“You must be Lucas.” The male Flareon grinned and stood.

“Yep.” I nodded. “I take you saw the livestream from before.”

“Yeah and every Pokemale has.” M.Flareon says cheekily.

“Oh really?” I smirked. “Guess im getting a Gay harem now.”

“Uh huh and they are making their way to you as we speak.” he said with a grin still present.

“You wanna be part of my group?” I offered.

“Hell yeah I do, girls aren’t very appealing to me and I'm tired of being hunted.” M.Flareon says with a huff crossing his arms over his toned chest.

“I was like that too.” Gallade spoke up. “But Lucas’s girls are an exception. They are very sweet.”

“Ok if you say so,” M.Flare said with a shrug. “But if they try anything there will be hell to pay!”

“Oh shut up and begin the sex fight.” I smirked. M.Flare grinned as he started to walk toward us much like all fights start his large cock and balls which match mine in size bounced with every step. Gallade grinned and approached, giving his hips wider sways. M.Flare put a twist into his hips making his cock swing and nearly slapping his ass. They were approaching slowly to see who was better, but I was impatient. “Sway and get to each other fast!” I demanded. They bolted to each other keeping the swaying strong til they were face to face and cock to cock. Gallade wrapped a leg around The fire type's hip and arms around his neck. M.Flare did the same thing as they both started to make out. I stroked my dick while I watched.

“Good boys.” I cooed. “Now...dance.” Gallade pulled back and turned around. M.Flare pushed up against him and grabbed his chest and cock. Gallade lashed his hands and grabbed the fire type's ass and an arm around his neck. They started to sway in sync with their cocks acting like pendulums. “Aaaaaand….cum.” I cooed. As if on command they moaned and sprayed cum all over the ground.

“I love it when we dance like this.” Gallade smirked.

“Yeah it's amazing and hot.” M.Flare purred.

“Up for more?” The fighting type grinned. The fire type smirked and grabbed his hips as Gallade wrapped both arms around his neck, both spreading their legs. M.Flare didn’t to go slow he was horny and wanted to fuck now! Shoving in deep right off the bat. Both moaned in lust as they swirled their hips in unison. I was stroking faster as he used my other hand to fondle my balls.

“Mmmmmm, I always wanted another dick up my ass.” Gallad purred in glee.

“Well you got it and you got it in deep.” M.Flare grinned as he pounded. I couldn’t wait anymore. I approached M.Flare from behind and slammed deep in his butt. “AH!” He looks at me. “You have it just as bad as us huh? Fuck.”

“You love it.” I purred and began thrusting eagerly. We were doing a fuck acordain effect i thrust into M.Flare making him thrust into Gallade the same for pulling out. “You got an inferno of an ass…” I purred. “Hmmm..yeah, Inferno. I'll name you that.”

“AH yes that’s a bad- Ah! Ass name.” The now named Inferno moaned in delight. I grit my teeth before shoving balls deep and sprayed my load. Inferno followed and unloaded into Gallade. I pulled back and put the camera on them. “Keep fucking you two. Im gonna look for other males.” They nodded this time Gallade was fucking Inferno.

I took a walk around the forest area and smiled. “Gay sex...heh, never knew it sounded so lustful.” I soon heard male moans and smirked. I quietly hid behind a bush and saw the sexiest sight of my life. There were Five huge ripped pokemales, Aggron, Ryndon, Tyranitar, Incineroar, and Nidoking, All having an orgy with shining cocks and balls three to four times bigger than mine. Wait a sec shining?

“Uuuuuugh, fuck yeah cutie! Fuck my ass!” Aggron smirked in lust at Tyranitar.

“Aahhh, your ass is always so good babe.” The green paradiso moaned pounding the steel type.

“Mmmmmm, this is so good.” Incineroar moaned while he and Rhydon spitroasted Nidoking, him in his throat and Rhydon in the ass.

“Ha Ha yeah this is heaven!” The rock type moaned loudly. The purple titan could make only. muffled noises. The two titans pulled back and shoved so deep, both gasped. “ Oh god! My dick is touching yours inside him!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh, so good.” The fire type moaned. “Let's keep that up.” They pounded hard their cocks hitting each other’s tips inside the poison type.

Aggron groaned in glee. “Oh..you know what we should do?” The others glanced at him. “Let's wash off the diamond hard so we have and start from scratch.” They all nodded in agreement. This peaked my interest badly. The males walked to a pond nearby and dipped their cocks in the water. The shine they had started to fade and dulled to normal. They pulled back and Incineroar dried them quickly, getting their dicks dry and smooth again. I noticed their cocks also had large knots. How come all my futas or my boys did’’t have anything like that?

“Let’s begin.” Aggron purred. They all brought their cocks together and started to rub. The sight was so hot. I started pumping my own at the show.

“Oooo, what do we have here?” A new male voice spoke. Another titan approached, a muscular Machamp. He stood over me casting a shadow on me. He was just as if not more ripped then the group. And what surprised me the most is not his cock size since it is the same as the others but he had two of them! I was happy I was hiding in the bush as he stepped over me and approached the five. “Room for two more.” He said clearly talking about his twin cocks.

Aggron smirked. “The more the merrier.”

“And me?” Another voice spoke as I saw a bulky male Feraligater step out from the trees. Sweet holy Mew’s tits How many are going to show up!

“I wanna join too.” Another voice added as Blaziken approached, followed by Swampert. Oh come on!

“Me too.” Out came a Salamance, a Conkellur, Golurk, Beartic and Ursaring! This was a titan meeting!

“Yes! Join us all of you!” Rhydon smirked. The newcomers joined in the circle and added their cocks. “Side by side, we need all the cocks at touching lengths.” They all made sure they were touching each other fully, some overlapping each other.

“Oooooh yeah.” Machamp purred. “I always wanted to be in a Gay orgy.”

“Well I hope we like it as much as we do.” Nidoking said as they started to rub.

“Ahhhhhhhh, frottage is my favorite kink in gay sex.” Conkelldur purred.

“Mmmm mine too,” Moaned out the Feraligater.

“I'm so happy to be in Sinnoh.” Beartic licked his lips. “We are all gay, and we rub cocks all day.”

“You said it man.” Ursaring growled in pleasure agreeing with his fellow bear.

Watching from the sideline, I bit my lip. “Call each other baby, babe, cutie, and love.” I whispered.

As if my prayers were answered. “Keep going Babies till our cocks glow white ahhhh!” Aggron shouted.

“Relax, cutie. Lets just enjoy the slow rubs.” Golurk purred with a metallic tone. Aggron slowed down. I swear if something like a male Wailord comes and joins I'm going to lose it!

“Slower loves. VERY slow.” Blaziken smirked. They were all at a slow pace all purring, moaning, and growling in lust. I bit my lip and stroked at their pace while my dick throbbed. This has to be the hottest thing I ever seen from gay sex. I was going to stay quiet and watch for as long as I could. I wanted this to get better and never end. As they kept rubbing slowly, they started throwing their heads back and releasing sexual calls.

“Ahhhh.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Hahaha” This was all I heard.

I bit my lip. “Kiss.” My wish was granted, each one of them pulled the other they were next to into a heated kiss. I stroked faster now as I saw their cocks throb.

“We’re all close.” Aggron smirked. “Tips together loves, we fire a torrent as one.” They all moaned as their rubbing picked up speed. They pushed their tips together in one pile before holding place and released a sexual “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” They exploded cum was rushing out of them like fire hoses, mixing and going everywhere.

“So good.” They all purr.

“Now….WILD FROTTAGE!” Aggron cheered. They all started to rub their dicks together much faster than before. I held my climax back to watch the magic.

“Fuck...how far are we gonna go?” Ursaring growled in lust.

“Ahhh… until we catch fire and our. Ahhhh dicks glow white.” Ryndon moaned in bliss. My eyes widened, is that even possible for them to do that? I leaned closer to watch their rubbing dicks. I saw their dicks turning red.

“Mmmmm we are close to ignition.” Incineroar purred.

“They’re just red from the friction.” I whispered. Within a few seconds I was proven wrong for who knows how many at this point. Their dicks caught fire and burned with a large orange flame.

“Oh shit!” Machamp moaned. “The fire feels warm.”

“Ahhh it feels so gooood!” Swampert moaned loudly.

“We're not stopping.” Nidoking smirked. “Keep rubbing!” They rubbed faster. I was too much in pleasant shock at what I was seeing. The orange flames around their cocks finally pulsed and turned into blue flames.

“Mmmmm half way their cuties!” Tyranitar wailed in lust. They cheered and rubbed wildly, but some like Beartic and Feraligatr were slowing down. The others gave them help and deeply kissed them and grabbed their asses. They regained speed with vigor. The blue flames flickered until becoming white.

“Almost there Babes” Aggron praised with a purr. The males kept the rubbing on before the flames died and just left their cocks glowing white.

“Stop.” Incineroar shouted with a lustful growl. The males all backed up. Their burning dicks flickered before cooling down and soon covered in obsidian. Holy it's like lava after cooling down. The males swung their cocks before thy shattered, revealing an amazing diamond coating that glittered. I had to squint my eyes to see it was so beautiful, like looking at a pile of log-shaped jewels.

“We did it!” Aggron smirked. “Now we polish them.” They went right back to rubbing their dicks, gaining more shine as they did so.

This was too much...I need to join! “Room for one more!?” I called and stood up. This spooked the hoard of males for a second before they realized it was me. I approached them with my dick throbbing. “That was the sexiest and most beautiful thing I ever saw.”

“So want a diamond dick to huh Lucas?” Aggron asked with a smirk.

“Yes, and please...call me baby.” I winked. They all grinned and swarmed my dick with theirs. I came immediately by contact. “Ohhhhhh, so hard and smooth.”

“Wow, not even a second of it and you came.” Nidoking chuckled with a sultry tone.

“JUST FROTTAGE ME!” I demanded. They didn’t argue as they rubbed my dick in every direction. I moaned and laid against Aggron behind me. “....You beuties wanna be in my gay harem?”

“That's what we came for baby” the steel type said wrapping a ripped arm around me.

“I love being gay!” I moaned in glee. “I love the muscles, the cocks, the husky tones!” My words made them grin with pride. I felt my dick feeling very warm before they pulled back and I saw my dick glowing white. “Oh wow…” It soon blackened, making me moan as it cooled. They help shatter the rock around my cock as I saw my diamond cock. “So pretty...thank you cuties.”

“Think nothing of it Babe.” Ryndon smirked.

“Now I wanna watch two fuck.” I grinned. “Who is the biggest in height?” Aggron and Tyranitar moved up. “Goodie. Scissor.” They wasted no time laying on the ground, intervening their legs, and grinding balls. The others shouted in glee while stroking themselves. I smirked. “Hip Hip…!”

“Huzzah!” They all chanted.

“Hip Hip…!”

“Huzzah!” Both Aggron and Tyranitar smirked and kissed lustfully with half lidded eyes. ”Go Go Go!”

“Keep chanting!” I moaned while stroking my cock. Aggron and Tyranitar were grinding harder and faster as the group cheered. They moaned loudly and threw their heads back with smirks

“Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go GO!” They all chanted louder.

The two finally blasted semen from their cocks while panting and slowed their scissoring. “YEAH! HIP HIP..!!!”

“HUZZAH!!!” They chanted at the tops of their voices.

“I love you boys! MARRY ME!” I suddenly cried out. They all looked at me surprised but they gained loving grins. I licked my lips. “Come to me...sexually.~” They all moved towards me with sways in their steps and showing off every muscle they had. “Ass fuck orgy boys….lets go.” They lined up behind me ready to fuck. I moved the line a bit so they were in a circle and I nodded. Aggron shoved his cock into my ass. Then others followed suit until I shoved my cock in the very last in the back, Rhydon. We were a fit of moans as one of use thrusted it sent a wave through the whole line. I cooed while fondling the rock types balls. “Mmmmmmmm, I love gay males. Maybe We should make a gay strip club.” Every one of them nodded eagerly as they moaned and groaned in bliss. I sighed before I heard a gurgle and saw Feraligatr’s cock shoot up from Incinerators mouth. “Holy” all I could simply say. Feraligatr gurgled before Ursarings cock shot from his mouth.

This gave me an idea. “Tongue cock kiss.” The Water and fire titans turned to each other and kissed, the cock tips pressed together making the bear and gator moan loudly. They push harder, causing their tips to compress harder before Feraligatr’s cock pushes into Ursarings dick. 

“Ahhhh Fuck!,” Ursaring roared in bliss. The sight was so hot. The two shoved deeper to get the cocks to go deeper in each other. Both Ursaring and Feraligatr were moaning very loudly as their dicks pounded each other. The sight of it all was so good. I can’t believe what happens next, but I pass out in the lust.

******

I opened my eyes and found myself now in a void, mixed with pink, blue and purple. This was not Arceus’s dimension.

“So you finally arrived kid?” I heard a deep male voice say “Took your sweet time,” My had turned as there was a bed, and on it...were three males, dragons, one pink, one blue and one gold lining and grey, all three in a hot threesome. They were huge mountains of muscle then I recognize them. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, the rulers of time, space and the reverse world.

“Holy shit…” I breathed with my dick springing to life.

“Mmmmm Glad you like the sight,” Dialga said as he fucked Palkia’s ass.

“But...i thought Arceus had daughters.” I spoke up.

“Ah oh she does its just that we heard you are going gay for the week Ah, so we took male forms Ah.” Palkia moans as he fucked Giratina’s ass.

“Oh...gender change. I like it.” I grinned.

“Eh we oohh lost a hole, but ah good all the same Ahh,” Giratina purred as he completed the chain.

“Let me guess, you three wanna join my team.” I grinned in amusement.

“Right on the nose, cutie” Palkia said with a chuckle.

“And we were quite amazed by how those hunks got their dicks to be diamonds.” Dialga grinned.

“That’s what happens when you do a ton of frottage.” I smirked. “Say...since you three are based on gems...why not do the same?”

“Oh that is a great idea no wonder mother loves you.” Giratina hummed as they pulled out of each other giving me a look at their cocks. They were MASSIVE, at least as huge as a mountain.

“Hot damn…” I breathed in awe.

“Hehe we went supersized just for you babe” Palkia chuckled. 

“Why thank you.” I sat on the edge of the bed. “Get to it boys. Your dicks aren’t gonna get good anytime soon.” They nodded as they pressed their dicks together making them moan loudly. They started humping while their dicks slid against each other.

“Mmmmm no wonder they love doing this so much it's amazing.” Dialga moaned as they slowly picked up speed.

“We do nothing but frottage, and scissoring most of the time.” I grinned.

“Ahh we should do this more often instead of just fucking each others brains out.” Giratina purred. His brothers nodded in agreement before they thrusted faster and harder, compressing their dicks against each other harder. Soon their cocks started to get a familiar red color. Steam starts pouring out as they grinded faster. Soon they ignited but the flames were some interesting colors. It was still orange but it had pink, navy, and grey mixed in.

“Ahhhhhhhh, that’s the stuff.” Dialga smirked.

“Keep going guys you're far from done,” I ordered as I Stroked my own dick. They smirked and kept frotting with purres. The flames flickered before the orange was replaced with blue now. “Faster! Don’t stop till they glow bright white!” I shouted as I stroked harder. They cheered and furiously humped, holding each other's hips for support. The flames finally turned white, but the fire died out, the glow was different. Dialgas was blue, Palkia's pink and Giratinas was grey. “Ok stop!” They pulled back and grinned at their glowing cocks. The glow died down as obsidian formed and encased their cocks. The trio cooed before shattering the rock, and revealed their beautiful glittering cocks. Instead of normal diamond, Dialga’s was deep blue, Palkia’s was a hot pink, and Girtina’s was smokey grey. “So beautiful.” I cooed in delight and licked my lips.

“You want them in your ass baby?” Palkia purred the question.

“I have a better idea.” I grinned. “Snake cocks.” The trio smirked before their cocks glowed and popped off their crotches before their balls connected to the backs and came to life. Ok them coming off surprised the hell out of me. Giratina’s cock hissed at the pink and blue cocks with lust. The two hissed back in lust before snapping to each other with territorial anticipation. This is going to be interesting. The two cock snakes circled each other and waited for one of them to strike.

The pink cock hissed and jiggled its ball sac like a rattle at the blue cock. The blue cocked shook its right back as the air got lustfully tense. The two kept circling with dangerous jabs of their heads in false strikes. The anticipation was killing me. “Go!” I shouted impacently. The cocks hissed loudly and lunged at each other. I was waiting for this, but they skid to a stop, mere inches from each other. “Huh?” That was when the two lost the tension and hissed at each other lustfully. They kissed pressing tips together and rubbing against each other. As they did their respective owners moaned.

“Interesting.” I spoke softly. “Scissor.” The blue and pink cocksnakes laid back and pressed their balls together firmly. They moved the angle till they overlapped like legs would. They grind fast and hard as both them and their owners moaned loudly. The grey cock snake watching hissed before slithering over to join them. The two others compiled eagerly and pulled back a bit to make room. Giratina moaned as the three of them went at it. They scissored hard and eager before they coiled each other tightly. They formed a triple spiral of blue, pink and grey as well as looking like a giant dildo. I couldn't help it and groaned, blasting my semen on the three coiled dicks. They hissed in pleasure as they coiled tighter. I wonder if they could make mine like that, but it would be tiny compared to them. It would get eaten alive. 

“You want to see other sexual things baby?” Dialga smirked. “Say the word and we’ll make it happen.”

I grinned. “In that case, create a horse version of rapidash and Zebstrika, both males.” In a quick flash light the two pokemon appeared giving a whiny. I approached the two horses and stroked their necks. “You two horny for gay sex?” The two snored out a yes as their massive cocks fell out of their sheaths. I kneeled and started stroking the two. They whinied in pleasure as they got as hard as rocks. I cooed before I quickly pushed their dicks together and pulled them back. I grinned as I slammed their cock tips into each making Rapidash’s go into Zebstrika’s. The two horses whined loudly and kicked the ground. “You both like that?” They snorted and nodded before I teased them and pulled them out. “You better work for it then.” I cooed. They snorted as they pushed together side by side making their cocks enter each other again. I chuckled before stroking their balls. They whinied in pleasure as they swayed Rapidash pounding the electric type.

Watching them fuck, I grew curious. “Kiss.” They followed my command to the letter kissing with pure lust and heat. I bit my lip in glee before I grabbed the foreskin of their cocks and started pulling them, I pulled Zebstrika’s over Rapidash’s cock before pulling the fire types foreskin over the zebras. They let out a muffled whiny of lust as they didn’t stop making out. I can see their cocks throbbing and tensing. I grinned. “Cum together.” They suddenly throw their heads back whining in bliss as they blast hard. I saw their dicks swell and bulge from the sear cum till they got to middle. It was like their cocks were going to blow...but this was so hot. “Cum harder! Swell them up!” They moaned louder as the swollen bulge got bigger. I decided to step back and smirk. “Fire in the hole!” There was a loud wet pop and splat, cum going all over the place.

Even after all that the two horses were still hard as fuck. “Fuck time!” Zebstrika immediately turns and presents to Rapidash. The fire type mounted up and shoved deep into the zebra. He whined as sparks went off in his ass, tingling the fire type’s cock. Rapidash whined the same as his flames burned hotter as his cock glowed red. The zebra snorted before shoving back against his mate to get him to go. Rapidash got the message and pounded like a jackhammer. “Who knew beastality was so hot.” I purred while stroking my cock. The two equines were in full on breeding mode as lightning and flames danced around them. I gave some thought before snapping my fingers. At a light, another male rapidash appeared and approached. The first one whined at his newcomer and shifted to the side for him. The second Rapidash snorted in thanks before mounting up and joining him in Zebsrika’s ass. The electric zebra whined loudly, loving the feeling of two cocks in him as his ass tightened HARD. The two fire horses whined in bliss and they both let loose a flamethrower.

“How about more?” I smirked before I summoned five Rapidashes. “Cock pile in the zebra's ass!” the fire horse whined and trotted quickly to the back of Zebstrika. The first two moved to let them in. With every cock shoved in Zebstrika anus gets stretched and his hips widening to adapt. Seven massive equine cocks inside him as he whined in glee. The Rapidash herd was pounding his ass ferociously. I stroked my cock eagerly before cooing. “Flaming kiss!” The Rapidashs each other, flames spewing out as they made out. I saw they wer close now. “Now breed him. Give him fillies and colts.” The herd whined in bliss as they exploded into Zebstrika. The zebra whined as well as he blew to. His stomach bloated up fast quickly touching the ground turning into a waterbed.

“I never get tired of this.” I breathed in glee before laying back against the legendaris.

“Neither do we.” Palkia chuckled as their cocks were still coiled up in the shape of a giant dildo.

I yawned a bit. “Mind if I take a nap?”

“Sure love you been through a lot in a short amount of time” Dialga cooed making their cocks uncoil and returned home. I smiled and rested my eyes and fell asleep.

*****

While Lucas slept, the three males grinned. “We know you’re watching, ma.” In a gold light, Arceus appeared with a lustful expression. “Enjoying the gay sex he is displaying?” Palkia grinned.

“Oh yes very much so!” Arceus said in glee.

“He really deserves everything.” Giratina purred while stroking the boy's head. The boy cooed nuzzing deeper into his chest. 

“He really does.” Arceus purred. 

“He should be loved, praised and gets anything he desires.” Palkia licked his lips. His brothers and mother nodded purring at his statement.

“So...while he sleeps…” Arceus purred while her robe vanished. “Care to breed your mother?”

“We thought you would never ask.” They said in union as they placed Lucas on the bed gently before giving him a loving kiss on the forehead. They turned to the MILF and pounded as they shoved their cocks up her pussy.

“Ahhh! Yes my sons pound your mother's pussy Ahh!’ Arceus moaned loudly.

The three pounded her eagerly as energy swirled around them. “Nnnngh, time, space, deity and reverse are fusing…” Dialga grunted.

“Our power...its…” Palkia continued.

“Creating another sex world!” Giratina gasped in awe.

The blue, pink , gold, and grey energy came together and blasted outward like a supernova. They watched in awe as a portal opened to a new world.

“We made a new world.” Arceus gasped as they all paused their fucking. The moment they did, the portal started closing. “Dah! Keep going, the world isn’t stable yet!” She shouted, twerking hard moaning. Her sons resumed pounding her while kissing her neck and tits. They pounded like there was no tomorrow as the portal opened back up fully as it slowly glowed brighter. Arceus hummed happily before holding her sons. “Cum inside me boys. Finish it.” The three brothers roared and pleasure filled their mother with their godly cum. One egg inside of her womb was laid before the sperm all swarmed it and entered. The Portal shined brightly as it gave off a loud hum. 

“Amazing.” Dialga grinned. “We created a world of nothing but sex.” Him and brothers pulled out and helped their mother up. 

“You boys stay. Im checking this place out.” She spoke before stepping into the portal. Light flashed around her before she opened her eyes. She was in the water. “Well, I wasn't expecting this.” She giggled before two large whale-like creatures with long bodies swam around her. “Why hello.” She greeted them. She reached out and rubbed their thick hides. They trumpet a bit by her touch. “Hmmm, new animals...I think I’ll call you creatures Basilosaurus.” The now named creatures gave another trumpet of joy liking their species’s new name. “Genders?” They rolled a bit to show they were females. “Ooooo, goodie.” She grinned. “Before fucking, show some lustful affection.” They trumped as they rubbed her cock, balls, ass and tits. “Hee hee, good girls. Now do each other.” They both turn and rub each other down their lengths letting out cooes as they rubbed their nethers. Both shuddered in glee before one of them rolled and exposed her belly to the other female. Getting the idea she presses her belly against her friend in a 69 fashion. The two shoved their maws down their pussies. “Oh this is getting hot and steamy” Arceus purred, stroking her goddly cock. 

The whales ate each other out for a few minutes, loving the taste before they wanted more. The top female pulled back and spun her body around to face her mate. They smashed their pussies together moaning loudly as it echoed through the sea. Arceus saw they were trying to hold, but kept slipping a bit. She giggled before snapping her fingers to create large back fins. The two whales wrapped their new limbs around each other letting them stay in place. They resume scissoring while pushing against each other hard for desiring lust. They pushed harder and faster as they went on, even started to make out fiercely.

“So sexy.” Arceus purred before more calls were heard in the water. She noticed a pod of Basilosaurus swimming quickly to them, and a quick scan, they were all female. “Oh girls, you got a pod coming.” They looked up and saw them calling out to them happily. The pod swam faster while looking lust crazy. The two called out and showed their pussies to the 50 females approaching. One of them swam up and licked their wet flowers. They cooed but wanted more as they opened their fins for others. They all rushed to them passing Arceus making her spin wildly in the water. “Oh my…” She breathed and got her sight back, before witnessing the sexiest sight of the carnivorous whales. They were all scissoring as one moaning and trumpeting in pleasure. She stroked her cock again before cheering. “Show me what you sluts got! That's the best you can show me!?” The whales trumpeted grinding harder and faster making under waves from the sear movements. They were desired to get the best out of it as they coiled their tails in a pile. when that happened...all hell broke loose. They grinded, pulled, pushed and smashed their pussies wildly creating torrents of waves. Arceus cheered in glee...but this was NOT enough. “MASSIVE ORGY!!!!” She screamed before swarms of thousands of female basilosaurus began to appear in the area. They rushed to the lust pod joining in as the waves got bigger and bigger with everyone joining. They are in a tight circle, all trying to push their cunts together that were mere inches to each other. Arceus smirked and helped by using her power to make their bodies flexible as the thousand whale pussies all smashed into contact as one. They were creating so large it was forcing Arceus back as they created a whirlpool. The whales were in lustful heaven, never stopping at all for anything while they were getting sucked in. “Cum now you sluts!” Arceus shouted the best she could from the vortex. The whales all pulled back before smashing together one last time. They wailed loudly as the whirlpool they made was destroyed by one big wave. Arceus loved the sight of it, and this is only the beginning for her of this new world.


	8. Chapter 8: Sexy, Grassy, what more to say

I was awoken by the feeling of a mouth around my cock and balls. My eyes fluttered open as I saw Aggron deep throating me, Inceniroar and Nidoking licking and sucking my balls while Rhydon and Tyranitar were jerking each other off. The other males were nowhere to be seen. “Mmmmm.” I moaned as I sat up.

“Oh you're awake” Aggron cooed after pulling back.

“Nice wake up call.” I chuckled while grinning.

“You were sleeping like a Snorelax.” Nidoking chuckled.

“Well, I passed out in the most sexiest gay orgy of my life.” I cooed. “Where the other pokemales go?”

“They left to set up a special gay club like you suggested so we can all meet for later.” Tyranitar grinned.

“Sweet.” I chuckled. “Can’t wait to pound out more hunks.”

“Oh you will their making it the biggest gay club ever espeially with a Wailord on the way.” Inceniroar smirked.

“A Wailord? Sweeeet.” I smirked. “Im glad I took a week of being gay.”

“You think you might stay gay?” Aggron purred.

“Well, I love a gay fuck, but I still love my harem ladies.” I smiled. “I take you guys stay gay due to the femals hunting you all.”

“Yeah.” They all nodded with shivers running down their backs.

“I can understand that.” I nodded. “But my harem, oh you boys are gonna love them. They are very sweet and will make you all well at home. My Gallade was like you boys, but took a real shining to them a minute after introduction. Besides, they do love a good gay show.” This made them smile thinking they might give it a try. “Oh shoot, I forgot Gallade and Inferno.” I smack my forehead in realization. I ran back to where the two were with boys following me. When I cam to, I blinked to see them still fucking each other like horny rabbits. “Whoa.” I blinked and approached. “You two are still going at it?”

“What can i say he’s good Ahhh.” Inferno moaned fucking Gallade.

I chuckled. “Well, let's stop the livestream and see what we got.” I stopped the stream before checking the comments. Apparently they have been going at it for hours.

“These two are sex machines! I love it!!” A comment spoke with a starry eyed happy face.

“Yes! Keep fucking till your pregnant!” Another spoke with a heart eyed face and a baby belly bump.

“Looks like you two are the hit stars on porn.” I laughed.

“Hehe we just kept going and lost track of time.” Gallade sheepishly giggles before the five titans with me. “Who are they.” He cooed.

“These are Aggron, Rhydon, Inceniroar, Nidoking, and Tyranitar, the five titans.” I grinned.

“Hello cuties.” Aggron purred.

“Hello to you, hunk.” Inferno smirked while licking his lips. Aggron grinned then looked at me.

“I like him already.” He cooed.

“He’s a hot one, no pun intended.” I chuckled. “So, you hunks are gonna get cozy together or what?” They all grinned, picking up me, Gallade and Inferno getting into a huddle and snuggled up. I took notice that our diamond cocks and balls were back to normal. “I guess the diamond sparkle doesn’t last long.”

“Sadly yes.” Aggron who was holding me said.

“But at least we can get them again.” I winked. I didn’t bother to put on my clothes. Now that I think about it, why do i need clothes anyway? i'm going to constantly get naked to fuck. Maybe i'll think of staying nude for the time being. “So, who wants to fuck each other first?”

“I call dibs on Aggron!” Inferno called out glee before pushing me of the steel type.

“Don’t waste time huh? I like it.” Th male smirked in lust.

“Oh shut up and fuck.” The fire type smirked before slamming his hips down and impaled Aggrons cock down his ass.

“This is why I like fire types so forward!” Aggron moaned, grabbing the eeveelution and bouncing him.

“Yeeeeeees, take my ass cutie, get that steel cock deep in my ass!” The fire fox moaned in glee.

“Wow such a slut.” I chuckled before looking at Gallade. “So who do you want bud?”

“Him.” He pointed at Incineroar.

“Good choice.” The fire/fighting type purred before pinning Gallade on the ground ass up and shoved in.

“Ahhhhh! It takes two to tango, hunk!” The psychic fighting type smirked and rolled him over before bouncing wildly.

“Mmmm yes bounce on my cock slut!” Incineroar moaned.

I chuckled before looking at the poison, rock and dark types. “Triple team me boys?”

“YES!” They cheered picking me up putting their dicks in a tri fashion and slammed me down on them. I moaned, three big fat cocks in my ass as I held them for support.

“You okay?” Nidoking asked with concern.

“Nnnngh, not the first time I had many cocks up my ass big boy.” I grinned. They all grinned and pounded me mercilessly. “MMmmmmmm, how's your taste in a human male ass boy’s?”

“It's great! So tight!” Rhydon moaned.

“Glad you hunks love it.” I sighed blissfully while nuzzling their bulky chests. They were almost like male boobs just much firmer. “Oh yeah...I love your cocks.”

“Would you like to be impregnated by us?” Tyranitar purred.

“When I'm ready, yes.” I winked. They blinked in surprise but continued to pound. I moaned as I pumped my cock to get more pleasure.

“Oh babe your ass is heaven!” Nidoking moaned as his balls smashed against his fellow titans’s.

“Mmmmmm, i love it when you praise how good I feel.” I purred happily by the comments.

“It's like you were custom made by Arceus herself!” Rhydon purred.

“Yes!” I moaned in delight. “I love you boys so much!”

“We love you to baby!” They moaned in unison.

I grit my teeth as their cocks swelled. “Ahhhhhh, cum with me!” They pulled far back before slamming balls deep at full speed. “Yeeeeeeeeees!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” The males roared in glee. They blasted cum deep into my ass and filled me up like a super stretchy small balloon. 

“Oh yeah…” I breathed happily while rubbing my belly. I carefully pulled off them and rested onto one of their chests. “That was good…” I sighed before a shadow loomed over as Tyranitar leaned over my cock. “Tyranitar…?”

“You pleased us it's only fair to return the favor.” He grins before lowering himself onto my cock slowly. I moaned in delight by his action as I nuzzled into Rhydon's chest.

“Enjoy babe you earned it.” The ground type cooed. I nodded as the titan slowly bounced on my dick. He was making sure not to crush me from his weight. 

“Can I get a dick to suck please?” I asked in pleasure.

“Here you go, one dick hold the ketchup.” Nidoking, chuckling, putting his cock in my face. I smiled before gently engulfing it and bobbed slowly. “Oh! Your mouth is as good as your ass!” I moaned which vibrated his cock while caressing his balls. He moaned as he gently pounded down my throat.

I pulled back a minute later. “I want to take you boys as my pokemales.”

“We were waiting for you to say that.” Rhydon cooed. I smiled happily as I let the boys enjoy my body.

*****

After the orgy and catching them, plus getting their pokedex info, I returned back to the pokegirl center where the others were waiting.

“Lucas your back!” The girls cheered, practically tackle hugging me.

“Hey ladies.” I smiled and hugged her back. “You all liked the show Gallade did?”

“YES!” they begged.

“Good to hear.” I smiled. “Now, I have a surprise for you all, but don’t tackle my new friends ok?” They nodded before I summoned the five male titans as well as Inferno.

“Oh whoa six pokemales in one go!” Vaporeon gasps in awe. 

“They have a bad history with females and went gay, but I want you all to welcome them.” I smiled.

“Aww you poor things.” Primaria cooed while crawling over to Incenroar. “You boys have been through so much.” She cooed and caressed his chest.

“Y-yeah we have.” The fire type stuttered clearly scared of being near a woman.

“Shhhhhhhhhh, don’t be afraid. We will never hurt you.” The mermaid cooed her melodic tune and ceased her flipper hand on his softened dick. Inceniroar jumped a little before purring like a cat. “There you go.” She purred sweetly and slowly stroked his softened cock.

“Your hand is so soft.” He cooed.

“If you love my hands, you’ll love this.” She purred and lowered down before she engulfed his cock into her massive tits.

“Oh Arceus!” He moaned as his dick sprang to attention. The mermaid smirked sweetly before pumping her tits up and down against his cock. “Primaria your tits are like clouds!”

“You can fuck them as much as you love to.” She cooed with a wink. Inceniroar then thrust his hips in time with her pumps.

“Wow.” Inferno breathed. “They are sweet.”

“The sweetest of honey.” Flareon purred while hugging his arm. “You want the same treatment Flareon?”

“...Yeah...I wanna try it.” He nodded. “Oh and my name Lucas gave me is Inferno.”

“In that case...call me Blaze.” The Flareon naming herself Blaze purred.

“Ok Blaze, give me the same thing they are doing.” He purred. The fox kneeled before sandwiching her tits around his cock. “Oh yeah that's the stuff!” she purred and pumped his cock eagerly. Returned it by thrusting opposite of her.

“See boys?” I smiled at the others. “They want to make you happy.”

“Your right, sorry for doubting you.” Arrgon said sheepishly.

“Quite alright.” I smiled. “Now...go ahead and bond with them.”

Arrgon went to Glaceon and Vaporeon. Tyranitar went to Eevee, Rhydon went to Slyveon, and Nidoking went to the Serperior trio. I watched them go out and enjoy the females/futas. I smiled in success as I laid with my mother. “Glad they’re finally opening up again.”

“You did good sweetie.” Mom cooed kissing my forehead.

Inferno was now pounding Blaze’s pussy while she moaned like a whore. Inceniroar was doing the same to his fellow starter.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck, I can’t believe I forgot how amazing a pussy feels!” Inferno moaned.

“Same here dude Mmmm” Inceniroar growled in bliss.

“Mmmmm, you want to fuck me like a whore handsome?” Primaria purred.

“YES” Inceniroar moaned pounding harder than before.

Meanwhile, Eevee let Tyranitar pound her cunt while she squealed under him. “Your pussy is so tight Ahh!” he moaned in lust.

“Yes! Fuck me as much as you want!” Eevee moaned in want. The dark/ground type didn’t need to be told twice.

All the while, Nidoking was getting a triple butt job from June and her two daughters. “Oh your asses are something else!” the poison titan moaned gripping the dirt ground.

“We are whores to the group.” June smirked. “Whatever you men desire, we will do.”

“R-really?” Nidoking grits.

“That's all they want boys.” I smiled. “Fuck, be pregnant, repeat.” I think Nido may need some help so I snapped my fingers and two more cocks sprouted out his crotch. They were just as big as the main one. The girls gasped in glee before they mounted him and slammed his cocks in their pussies. This made everyone glance at me. “I’ll explain later okay?” they nodded and resumed their orgy.

Not far from the four Rhydon was pounding Syleon while her ribbons had his balls in a vice. “Mmmmmm, you like my slutty body baby?” The fairy type smirked.

“Yes! It's so good.” The ground type moaned. Every time the ribbons squeezed he pounded faster.

Aggron in the meantime was getting his ass filled by Glace and Vapes large thick cocks as they pounded him. “Oh who knew futa cocks felt so good!” He moaned drooling. 

“Cause we know how a man loves it.” Vape grinned and slapped his ass. Making him yelp in bliss.

“Mmmm you fucked babe?” He purred.

“Very.” She grinned. “But we can’t have him for a week so you guys will have to help us.”

Hearing her, I smiled. “I think I can bend the rules. I’ll fuck you girls unless I want to.” All the girls cheered before continueing their fuck fest.

****

A while later the males have a great fill of the females as the girls snuggled together while they laid back and stroked their cocks. “So you're the champion of Arceus?” Aggron cooed.

“Yep.” I nodded. “So anything I want, she will grant me.”

“So you can get pregnant!” Eevee purred in glee.

“If I want to.” I chuckled. ”As well as other males.”

“Holy crap you're basically a demigod of sex.” Nidoking gaped in awe patting his triple dicks before I returned him to normal..

“Yep.” I chuckled. “Well, we should be heading to Entra city now, my next badge won’t wait forever,” They all nodded and got up. I got a devious idea to give the woman of the city a surprise. I stuck my clothes into a pocket space going in all natural. I returned my team to their balls before ma and I headed out. We soon headed into a place called Entra forest. ”Maybe i can catch a few more pokegirls here?”

“Oh hello.” A female voice spoke as we saw a green haired woman approach us, wearing a green vest, long white skirt and sexy as hell. “My name is Cheryle, I help new trainers travel from the forest to…” She stopped before gazing at me before gasping. “Oh my...are you Lucas?”

I chuckled. “The one and only.”

“Oh, I'm a big fan.” she giggled in glee before realizing i was naked, her face goes red.

“Something you like, cutie?” I grinned. If i get reactions like that i might just start having a nudist lifestyle.

“Yes! I mean no! I mean what was the question again.” She says her mind in a tizzy.

I chuckled and stroked my dick. “You want this dick, cutie?”

“B-but your gay week?” She questioned rubbing her leg together to hide her wet cunt.

“I can make acceptions if i want to fuck a lady.” I grinned. “Plus I can tell you really want me.”

“Please do me!” She moaned, tearing off her clothes. I pinned her to a tree and shoved my cock up her soaking cunt. “Yes fuck my needy cunt!” she cried out as her huge boobs bounced. He grinned and smothered his face into her KK-cup jugs. She moans more holding my head in place.

I pulled back a bit and cooed. “A woman like yourself should be in the hands of a proper man like me.”

“Yes you're the man for me!” She purred in bliss. 

“I’ll give you my number so we can keep contact, when I need you, you come find me and I’ll fuck you like a whore.” I smirked.

“Thank you!” she moaned in glee.

I grunted while trying to get deep in her cunt while she stood. “I can’t...get deep enough!” She spread her legs so now I was holding her.

“Does that help?” she purred.

“A...Almost…” I grit my teeth. She uses her arms to push herself down from the tree. What really got me in was when she wrapped her legs around my waist. “Ahhhhhh, much better!”

“Good now Fuck me!” she shouted in pure lust. I savagely pounded her before kissing her lips. She kissed right back with passion. 

“Mmmmm, I love you Cheryle.” I purred when I pulled back.

“Ahhh I love you to Lucas.” she cooed looking into my eyes.

“Im gonna cum.” I purred softly.

“Me too! Inside!” she moaned.

“Yeeeeeeees.” I sighed happily and pushed in balls deep and erupted. Cheryle’s womb was flooded with my hot cum bloating her up a bit. I breathed happily and nuzzled her. “Thanks for the fuck, slut.”

“It…. was …. my….. pleasure.” she panted in glee. I pulled out of her and kissed her lips.

“So, you want to accompany me?” I grinned.

“Yeah that would be nice.” She cooed.

“Good.” I smiled and held my arm out. She eagerly took it, squishing her boobs against it. “You got great boobs.”

“Thank you babe.” she giggled sweetly. We walked together as my mom held my other arm. “So you’re his mother?” She asked with a grin.

“Yep and his first fuck.” She grinned in pride nuzzling my neck.

“You lucky bitch.” Cheryle grinned. “So how long are you pregnant?” This made her think.

“I don’t really know we never checked.” she places her hand over her stomach.

“Well, for being pregnant, you keep your body slim.” She giggled.

“Why thank you dear I can teach you a thing or to.” My mom cooed. 

“And teach the infants and toddlers about sex.” I smirked.

“That too.” she giggled. I was now curious how far she is and how many. Lucky thanks to being a champion I can find out.

We traveled around the forest before rustling occured. Turning, a pokegirl jumped out. It was a bunny type with long ears, brown fur, a sexy hourglass body, thick legs, a MASSIVE ass and L-cup tits. “Well hello momma.” I smirked. It was a Lopunny and a thick one at that.

“Hello to you to sugar.” She purred her voice, having a light country tone to it. My dick shot up, hard and thick already. “Is that for me~?” She cooed.

“Why yes it is.” I winked. “Come here.” She strutted over bouncing off of her heels with each step. I was drooling at this point. “...what a doll.”

“Oh you say the sweetest things.” she gushed in lust. 

I sat back as ma and Cheryle watched. “Mind if I have a lap dance?”

“You're in for a real treat.” She purred before squatting down and hot dogging my cock. She was still facing me while doing so. I moaned so loudly I laid against the tree while panting. The pleasure was so good, and she wasn’t moving. “Don’t you be blowing yet sugar.”

“Y...Yes ma’am.” I nodded while panting. She grinned as she clinched her asscheeks and stork my cock with amazing control. “Holy shiiiiiiiiiit.” I moaned. “It's like a hand and titfuck combined!”

“Thanks stud these cans can break trees.” she cooed with lustful pride. My dick throbbed madly and I almost came by that, but held back. “Still resisting?” she teased. “Let's fix that shall we?” she then started to clap her ass. I grit my teeth, my cock was so hard it hurts.

“It….huuuuuuuurts…” I whimpered.

“Then re-LEASE.” she grunted squeezing with crazy ass strength. I screamed loudly and blasted my semen behind her and onto the ground, creating a large puddle of cum. “There feel better!” she cooed.

“Yes…” I panted. “If you’re this good, your race is perfect.”

“Thank you kindly we take great pride in our asses.” She smirked with pride before walking up to a tree nearby and crushes between her asscheeks.

“Oh wow…” I breathed in awe.

“Some of us can break stone, even metal, with our asses.” She grinned brightly.

I gasped in shock and was about to speak before two new voices spoke. “There you are sis.” Two busty and massive ass lopunny's emerge from the grass. One was a shiny with pink where the tan should be. The other was shiny with green.

“Hello sisters.” The original grinned. “Just getting acquainted with this young sugar.”

She motioned to me as they glanced at me. “....hi.” I breathed and waved.

“Well ain't he adorable?” The pink fluffed one gushed. My dick shot up quickly again. What the hell are these girls doing to me? Is it the accent they have?

“Well ain't he massive.” The green fluff one smirked in glee. Well i'm not as big as some of my boys but i can fix that on a whim.

“Please….help.” I groaned as my dick throbbed. The pink and green sisters looked to each other.

“Double team?” they asked in sync to one another. They blinked before smirking. “Double team.” They spoke in unison again. They walked over to either side, ass facing my cock. They then slammed together swallowing my dick.

“FUCK!” I cried in glee as my dick throbbed so hard it vibrated in between them.

“Oh he really needs this.” the pink sister cooed as their ass cheeks rubbed vice versa like the tan one. 

“Oh your ass cheeks are like heaven.” I moaned with a drunk smile. This made them giggles as they went faster squeezing cheeks together, “Fuck...fuck fuck fuck...I wanna keep you three.”

“We don’t mind your so fun to mess with.” The green sister giggled.

I grit my teeth. “Im gonna...gonna…”

“Let it out, sugar!” All three of them shouted in glee. I screamed and my tip shot up and blasted everywhere on the floor. Once I was done, I felt so tried. This was not normal. I could go for hours but i was like a light weight with what happened.

My dick shrunk down in its sof state as I panted. “Why...am I so drained…?”

“You couldn’t handle our ass messaging. We know how to please you good.” The tan Lopunny giggled.

“Yeah…” I breathed with a nod. “You three are the bust nut trio.”

“How did you know what we call ourselves?” The pink sister cooed.

“Wild guess.” I smiled. “I really want you three in my group.” They all smiled back before grabbing a pokeball each from my belt which was the only thing I was wearing and taps the buttons. They get sucked in and the balls ping a second later. I smiled before I released them. “Come here, Lup, Lop, Punny.” I cooed naming them respectfully. The normal was Lup, the pink was Lop, and the green was Punny. Lop and Punny took a side and Lup laid on top of me. “My group is gonna love you three.” They all giggled in glee nuzzling into my neck. That was when I ran out of fuel and peacefully passed out.

*******

“Mmmmmmm….”I moaned softly as I woke up. My head rose up as I saw the lopunny trio tending my soft cock in their tits. “Ohhhhhhhh…” I moaned softly.

“Enjoying your wake up call sugar?” Lup cooed.

“Very.” I smiled. “What happened?”

“We carried you to Entra City in the Pokegirl center. Cheryle left to resume her duties in the forest, but she left her number for you. And your mom is out shopping.” Punny smiled.

“And you three tend to me. You’re very sweet.” I smiled.

“Well we were the ones that knocked you out so it's only fair.” Lop giggle. “Also we were getting lots of pleased looks from women as we carried you through the city.”

“Eyes on you three?” I asked.

“And you too.” They cooed in unison. I sighed happily before my dick slowly hardened up.

“Wow you recover fast!” Lup purred in awe.

“I wanna fuck.” I smirked as I stood up.

“Who do you want?” Punny cooed, licking her lips.

“....Lup.” I spoke before tackling her and pinned her. “Submit to me.”

“Oh you have to work for it, stud.” The tan fluffed rabbit grinned. 

“The hard way it is.” I grinned and shoved my cock in her pussy.

“Ah just a good as I thought it would be!” she moaned loudly. I moaned at her tightness before I pounded her eagerly. “That's it, sugar breed me!” she purred in pleasure.

“Shit…” I grit my teeth. “That sweet talk...its….oh fuck...say more of it.”

“You are the finest stud in the region.” she purred.

The sweet talk was too much. My strength left as I slowed down. “I...can’t…” I was slowly shifted against the soft pillows with Lup on top of me. “Lup….” What’s happening to me!? I never get this tired or weak! “L-Lup...I want…” I tried to speak before she put a finger on my lips and gently pushed me back down.

“I know sugar let it out.” she cooed.

“M….Momma…” I whimpered while trying to move.

“Let Momma Lup ease you.” she purred and bounced her hips on my cock. 

She was so slow and gentle. It was driving me insane. “Ff-f-f-fuck. M-m-m-m-momma Lup. I-I-I-I-I-I-” Again, she put a finger to hush me.

“Shhhhh, Don’t hold it in dear mmmmm.” she whispered lovingly.

“I...I...I…” I gasped and panted as my dick throbbed inside her.

“Fill your momma.” she purred into my ear. I blasted a massive load deep in her womb, i couldn’t control myself. Why is this happening? I can't make sense of it. Lup purred in bliss before she got off me.

“Wha…?” I breathed before Lop crawled on top of me now.

“Please Momma Lop.” she purred before slowly sticking me into her pussy.

“Oh fuuuuuuuuck!” I cried out as I teared up in pleasure. “Arceus what’s going on!?” I called out mentally but all i got was a can not connect error. “Wha...I can’t...stop…” I whimpered in pleasure.

“Then keep going Ahhhhhhhh.” Lop moaned. I was crying, these aren't tears of pain or panic, but joy. It was so good, like I was waking up to a level of pleasure I dreamed of. What are these girls?

“M...Momma….momma…” I sobbed with glittering eyes.

“It ok sweetie Momma’s here.” She cooed holding me close as we bounced ever so gently.

“Oh...your angels….sex angels…” I breathed with a blissful smile.

“Happy you think so Mmmm.” she moaned softly.

My dick throbbed again. “Im...im…”

“Do it for Momma Lop.” she purred. I moaned in a whisper as my cock blasted a torrent in her womb. She sighed in delight before getting off and the last sister took the stage.

“...Momma Punny…” I breathed. “Momma…” Man, I was a wreck.

“Lets go sweetie.” she cooed slowly bouncing on my cock. I moaned softly as i let her take control. While she did, Lop and Lop crawled up next to their sister with loving smiles and half lidded eyes at their third sibling. They pulled her into a three way kiss. Punny moaned sweetly and slid her hands down, gently holding their large butts.

“....Momma’s….” I cooed softly. “I….don’t…..don’t.” Come on man finish a sentence!

“Shhhhhhhhhh.” The trio purred. “Relax, watch the show.” I bit my lip, but I submitted to their words. Wow so that what submitting feels like. Lup slid a hand down and slowly rubbed Punny’s swollen clit. Lop did the same thing. Punny moaned, giving their asses a gentle but firm squeeze. The duo purred in lust as they pushed their tits up to press with Punny’s. Oh god this was so hot but so moving at the same time. The trio of Lopunny cooed with loving smiles by the contact and licked their lips. They gently frot each other even rubbing against my chest a bit.

“Oh sisters.” Punny cooed with lust. “So good.”

“Same here sister.” Her two sisters cooed as well.

My dick throbbed again. “Momma…”

“Inside sugar.” Punny cooed kissing my nose. I laid back and sighed in bliss, my balls blasting the last of my cum deep in her womb. She moaned, getting her fill before my dick went soft and flopped out.

“Fuck…” I breathed. “How are you three...this good?”

The trio giggled. “I think he deserves to know.” Punny cooed,

“Know what?” I asked.

“It's our special ability, cutie. Succubus.” Lup cooed.

“Succubus?” I asked. “You mean a woman that drains men of their energy?” They nodded with cooes. “...no wonder why I'm always so drained and tired…” I breathed.

“Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner sugar.” Lop says rubbing my cheek.

“It’s ok…” I smiled. “In fact...I loved it. It was good, being submitted to three beautiful succubus Lopunny girls…” They all giggled in glee nuzzling into me. “In fact…” I smiled as my dick shot up. “I want more.” They blinked even though they drained me, i bounce back fast. “Let's add more romance to the area.” I clapped my hands as the windows closed and all went dark, save for some candles lit and saxophone music started playing.

“Oh you.” They cooed pulling me into a gentle four-way kiss. I moaned in the kiss before I slowly slid in Lup once more. She moaned but didn’t break from the kiss. Lop and Punny pulled back as I laid her back and gently thrusted against her. Note to self do more romantic love making it amazing.

“Oh Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuup.” I breathed with hearts in my eyes.

“Oh Luuucasssssss.” she cooed lovingly. The bed creaked as Lop crawled on top of her sister.

“Don’t forget me.” Lop purred holding Lup. 

“Oh sister…” Lup purred sweetly. They then lovingly kiss. I smiled, not wanting to leave the green sister out. I used some power to make a second cock and gently pushed into Lop.

“Now’s the time.” Punny cooed as she crawled up and presented to her sisters. “Eat my cunt babies.” The sisters didn’t argue licking deep into their pink sister’s pussy.

I moaned while watching the three. “You three are the best lovers I can ask for.”

“Mmmm don’t sell yourself short sugar.” Punny cooed.

“W….why?” I asked.

“Cause you're the best love we could ask for.” She purred lovingly. My heart soared as I thristed a bit faster. “Mmmmmm, I think ma and our family would love ya.”

“There are others?” I asked in awe.

“Of course ever heard the saying breed like rabbits? Ahhh.” she cooed.

“Shit baby…” I breathed. “How many are there of you?”

“Several hundred.” Punny purred.

That many? Yeah baby. “After my badge...i wanna meet them.”

“Of course sugar.” she giggled.

I managed to pull out with so much effort. “Let me...watch you three...make love.” Lop, Lup and Punny gave me loving lustful smirks and nodded. They went back into a three-way kiss while fondling each other’s massive asses. I stroked my dick once I made my second vanish. “You three are the best trio of ladies I ever met.” They moaned out in thanks reallying to kiss and finger each other's pussies. Punny held her two sisters close to her sides, hands slid in between their butts while fingering them slowly. They moaned and returned the gesture. I stroked faster feeling their love pouring off of them.

“Oh sisters.” Punny purred while rubbing her tits against Lop and Lup’s own.

“Oh Punny.” They cooed as they pressed their boobs against hers. They soon stopped fingering before Lop and Lup sat in front of each other as Punny got in between them. Oh I know what they are going to do! Their legs tangled in an interlock before their pussies gently pressed in a three way. They moaned softly as they slowly grinded cunts. I should try to go slow sometimes.

“Mmmmmmmm, this is lovely.” Lup purred softly while biting her finger.

“Ahhhh yes it's always so good.” Lop cooed, sucking her lip in pleasure.

“Come to me my sisters.” Punny cooed with her arms out. They sat up before hugging her close. They sandwiched Punny against their large tits, despite them being smaller than their oversized asses, they were still huge.

“Oh Arceus above…” I breathed while fondling my balls. I need more of this in my sex life. Maybe balance romantic love making and hard and wild. “Girls, please never stop.”

“We don’t plan to sugar.” Punny purred as they showered each other in kisses. They never sped up despite them shuddering off their approaching climaxes. “Mmmmm, you two ready?” They nodded with love in their eyes. They slowly pulled back before pushing together hard, but still with their slow speed. I'm seriously taking notes. They all moaned, gushing their juices all over the bed. It made me cum hard too. I turned my dick to spray the wall so I didn't hit them, it was too good to see them in my semen.

“Shit…” I panted. “That was...so beautiful.” I wiped a tear from my eye.

“Thank you sugar.” Punny cooed as they seperated.

“I need my momma Lopunny’s.” I breathe with my arms out. They all smiled, getting up and hugging me warmly. My dick throbbed against their warm bellies. They each gently grabbed my cock their smiles never leaving. I moaned softly in their arms. “Mommas...I need...you.”

“Don’t sweetie. let your mommas take care of you.” Lup cooed as they got on their knees kissing my dick. I moaned in the pleasure and felt my life drowning in their bliss. They were a blessing to me. 

“Mooooooooore….” I breathed out. They all smirked and started to nip my cock like a carrot. I grit my teeth while my head was being swallowed in the pillows. “Don’t...tease me…”

“Okay dear we won’t.” Lup cooed before Punny gently engulfed my cock into her mouth.

“Oh momma…” I moaned in bliss while gripping the bed sheets. But that wasn’t all Lop and Lup got lower and lovingly sucked my balls. I was in heaven. They gave me the love I desired for. I whimpered again by their treatment. “Thank you…” Ok Hard and wild make me dominate while romantic loving makes me submissive good to know. They sucked me off for a good few minutes before they pulled back and crawled around me. “No...please more…” I whimpered.

“Shhhh we won’t leave you high and dry.” Punny cooed before they sandwinch their pussies against my dick. Enveloped by these three. I was so lucky to be a man.

“Drown me...please…” I breathed.

“Anything for our baby.” they purred before smothering my face into their boobs. My dick shot up hard and throbbing like crazy. Drowning in tits was the way I wanted to die. My dick was pleading for more of these three succubus. They cooed as they rubbed their pussies against my cock. My cock throbbed by the contact as it pulsed up and down. Punny who was on top of me slid up, causing my shaft to pulse up and poke her pussy entrance.

“Lets tame this cock.” She purred as she slowly lowered herself. Her cunt swallowed my cock as I muffled a moan of joy and happiness in their boobs. I was having trouble breathing but I took deep breaths to pull air from the cracks of my tit prison. When she swallowed my cock completely, their nipples grazed my lips. My mouth opened and gently sucked them. They moaned loving my sucking. Too bad they don’t lactate. Maybe they might in the future. I laid in their arms and suckled them while Punny slowly bounced her hips on my cock. This is the life I want to do this more often. 

“Oh he’s such a good boy.” Lup cooed while burying my face deeper in her tits.

“He is such a momma boy.” Lop purred kissing my head that pokes out for their boobage. “Oh mother and our sisters are going to love him.” Oh god if their family are anything like them i could be in actual trouble. I mumbled a moan as my hip jolted a bit against Punny.

“Mmmm feeling pent up sugar?” She cooed. “Don’t worry, momma will make you feel heaven.” she used her pussy muscles to clinch hard. I muffled a loud moan and patted their backs. “Oh? I think he wants us to really smother his face sisters.” Uh oh. That's not what i meant! But it was too late. They pressed harder closing up all my air holes. My dick throbbed violently inside Punny as I was helpless in their grasp. I tried to hold my breath but my lungs started to burn and tried to pat their back harder.

“Oh he's so cute when he wants our love.” Lop purred in love. Even though that would be nice I wanted something currently more precious. AIR! I shot my tongue up and fiercely wiggle against the crack of their compressed tits to get my own crack open. But they were too close together and it was air tight. 

“Come.” Punny purred while wiggling a finger to her sisters while licking her lips. I did so with some of the last bits of energy I had. I managed to shove up and pierce Punnys womb entrance and blasted my cum up her. I couldn’t stay awake and enter into blissful blackness.

*****

I felt air leaving and entering my lungs. My eyes slowly opened as I was snuggled in between the Lopunny sisters who caressed me lovingly. “...wha…?” I breathed.

“You scared us there, sugar.” Lop said in worry.

“Well...I was being suffocated by your amazing tits.” I chuckled a bit to lighten the mood.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lup asked. I literally gave her a deadpan stare and patted her back to make her understand. “Ohhhh oops.” She blushed in embarrassment.

“It's ok though.” I smiled. “If i'm honest, I would love to die in a heap of amazing tits when my time comes.”

“Hope you don’t plan on doing that.” Punny scolded with a light glare.

“Im joking.” I chuckled a bit. “Truth is, I can’t really die. Im basically immortal.”

“Really?” they blinked.

“It’s a nice perk when you're Arceus’s champion.” I winked.

“Your Arceus’s champion!?” Lop gasped in glee.

“Yep.” I nodded. “You can say im a sex demigod.” They giggled. I decided to check something. “Arceus you there?” All I got was static. “This is Breeding Machine to Slut Goddess come in.” Still nothing. What is she doing. I hope she’s okay. I cut the link before smiling at the trio. “So I wanna ask, are your mother and sisters like you three?”

“Oh yes but our mom is the biggest out of us all.” Punny cooed.

“How...big?” I asked while looking at their boulder size asses and L-cup breasts.

“Well her ass is big enough to engulf you completely.” Lop started.

“And her tits are X-cup.” Lup finished. Oh my god….that big of a Lopunny!? My dick shot up in attention...again. God dammit this is going to be a thing with them isn’t it?

“Say girls, I need to get out and have a little me time. Why don’t you all get acquainted with my team?” I asked while holding my pokeballs up.

“Oh sugar we will get to know them.” Punny grinned as they took the balls. I decided to dress and leave the center for a while. It felt good to be back outside after being indoors for a while with the trio. I decided to pay a visit to the city's strip club to get my time. The club was like all others but with neon green lights and vines around giving it a grassy theme. There were grass types around the club, serving, chatting or having fun. It's like the other town i’ve been to before when i got my Serperior hoard. Maybe I can find a Leafeon to continue my Eeveelution collection. I approached a couch and sat down. The curtains opened up as a human stripper came out. My eyes widened. The woman had short orange hair, wore green bra and panties with an hourglass body and KK-cup tits. It was Gardenia, the gym leader. She was a stripper here? Oh this should be good. She took to the pole looking like she was making love to it. She humped the pole while licking it with purrs.

“Holy shit…” I breathed in awe. She is really into it and I LOVE IT! I took a stack of cash from my pocket and set it in front of her. She grinned at me giving me a view of her pussy. I gave her a look and showed my cock while I stroked it. She drooled and humped the pole harder. I decided to mess with her making so every time I stroke my dick got longer. She was completely eyeing my cock before I slid it up into my mouth and bobbed my head. She went wide eyed with a nose bleed as she fingered herself while dancing. Yeah that's it sexy, sway those hips for me. I bobbed faster making her sway more and vice versa. I finally got so horny for her I pulled back and wiggle a finger to her. She wasted no time and sexually hopped off the stage and strutted over to me like it was part of the act.

“Nice dancing slut.” I grinned as she got onto my lap.

“Thanks nice cock.” she smirked, eyeing it hungerly.

“Go on. This pole needs a woman.” I winked. She grinned before slamming down on my cock. I moaned in glee and slapped her ass. “That’s it, ride my cock whore!”

“Ahhh! You're so big!” Gardenia moaned bouncing hard and fast.

“So, you work here, gym leader?” I grinned while holding her hips.

“YES! I go here when I don't have battles or I'm in the forest fonding over grass types Mmmm.” she cooed.

“Such a slut.” I grinned before rolling her on the couch in a doggy style position and pounded her.

“Ahh I just can’t sit around and do nothing!” She moaned, gripping the couch.

“What if I told you I had a hoard of grass types from another region?” I smirked.

“You have WHAT!?” She screams, turning on my cock getting in my fast with stars in her eyes and the biggest grin ever. I chuckled and showed her the Serperiors in the pokedex pictures. “Oh they are so beautiful!” She gushed while moaning.

“So, you wanna have an orgy with them?” I grinned.

“YES!” she shouted in want and need.

“Then how about this? I’ll impregnate you and your pokegirls, and you can fuck my hoard of Serperiors, and I get the forest badge. Deal?” I grinned.

“Mmmmm that sounds fair.” she purred.

“Good.” I groaned and slammed balls deep. My cock bursted in cum. Gardenia moaned loudly as her womb was flooded with sperm. “Now...let the fun begin.”

****

Gardenia was a moaning mess while the Serprior hoard I caught was surrounding her, pleasuring in all her sweet spots. “How are they you grass loving slut!?” I called out with a smirk.

“Ama-Mph!” She called before one smothered her face with her pussy. I couldn’t help but chuckle before turning the gym leaders team. She had a Bellossom, a Roserade and Cherrim. I was pounding Roserade while fingering the other two. They were curvy as hell and busty no doubt. “Oh Roserade you got a slick pussy.” I moaned while thrusting against the Bouquet pokegirl.

“Yes keep pounding me stud!” she moaned. 

I pulled the two close to each other that I fingered. “Kiss.” I demanded. The two grass types kissed deeply with passion. I groaned and pushed them forward as their pussies collided. They moaned loudly, grinding them together. “That's it sluts, scissor for me.” I grinned in glee by the show. They followed my command like I was their trainer both grinding hard and fast. I finally slammed into Roserade and pumped my semen into her womb. She moaned loudly before pulling out she was face down on the ground, ass in the air twitching in bliss. I turned to the other to before I rose Bellossom and rammed into her cunt next.

“Oh yes fuck me!” the Flower pokegirl moaned loudly. As I pounded her eagerly, I pulled Cherrim into a deep kiss. She returns it, her smaller tongue battling my own. I then pushed her next to the flower girl and pulled out before shoving into her pussy next.

“Ahhh! So good!” moaned the Blossom pokegirl biting her lower lip.

“No! Come back! I need you!” Bellossom whined.

“Okay.” I smiled and pulled out of Cherrim and back into the flower girl.

“Hey!” Cherrim growled “I wasn’t done!”

“You got it.” I pulled out and shoved back into her.

“Why you little!” Bellossom snarled looking ready to strangle her. I pulled out of her.

“How about this?” I grinned and summoned a clone. We both took a pussy and pounded both of them, They moaned happily their rage melted away instantly. “Hey ladies.” The two looked at us as we began to make out with glee. They cooed in pleasure making them pull in deeper. We displayed our tongues that danced together while caressing each other's asses.

“Oh got so hot!” Cherrim moaned at both the sight and getting pounded. I summoned two more clones as they took their cocks in our mouths. They moaned in lust before kissing each other. The two grass types were lost in their bliss sucking the clones greedily. I grinned and they pulled out a minute later before they came to me and my clone as we swallowed their cocks now, making them purr.

“Yes suck those cocks!” Bellossom moaned arching her back. 

“You both love gay sex?” The clones purred.

“Who doesn't?” Cherrim cooed in pleasure. The two pulled out of our mouths before one bent over and the other shoved into his ass and pounded.

“YES!” the grass-type wailed in pure bliss. I chuckled. This was too easy.

****

After the orgy ended, I laid with Gardenia on her bed while I slowly thrusted in her cunt.

“Oh yeah so good.” she moaned softly.

“Enjoyed the orgy with my girls?” I asked while fondling her tits.

“Yeah you enjoy my team? Mmmmm” she cooed.

“They were great.” I cooed and leaned to her. “So….my badge?”

“It is here.” she purred pointing to her cleavage. I grinned and shoved my face inside to fish it out. “Oh eager aren't we?” she purred lovingly. I finally fished out the badge in my teeth and grinned.

“Thanks for the badge.” I cooed before slamming deep and came. She moaned before holding me close as she got filled. “I got something for you.” I ruffled in my bag before taking my pokedex out. I opened my pics and showed her Aggron and Rhydon making out with their cocks pressing together.

“Oh sweet Arceus you have Pokemales?!” she gasped in awe.

“Sure do, and they love gay sex.” I cooed and showed the pic can move as they rub their cocks together.

“Oh that is so hot.” she cooed.

I pushed a button before a chip came out. “This includes recordings of my boys fucking for hours on end. A little gift from me to you.”

“Thank you!” she snatched the chip like a kid getting candy. I said goodbye to her, but not before giving her my number as I headed back to the center. I entered the room to see Aggron and Tyranitar pounding Punny violently while the others were out cold. Wow, looks like they drained them all dry. I shut the door quietly and watched them since they haven’t noticed me yet.

“Oh man her ass is something else!” Tyranitar panted tiredly, obviously being affected by the succubus ability.

“Oh her cunt is so good. What a bimbo of a slut!” Aggron grunted while trembling by the loss of energy. Jeez is that what happened to me? Well, least Punny is loving it with her loving smile present.

“Mmmm keep it up boys!” she cooed her boobs and ass bouncing with every pound. Tyranitar pulled out of her ass before shoving in her cunt to join Aggron. “Ahhh yeah!” she shouted in bliss. The two males groaned while thrusting as fast as they can, but they were losing the fight. “Cum for momma boys. Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.” They couldn’t stop and blasted into her cunt hard. She cooed sweetly before the two collapsed, knocked out. Ha the big bad buff titans defeated by a Lopunny.

“I see you three drained them all dry.” I chuckled to make my presence known.

“Sweetie!” They cheered, skipping over their victims to hug me. I hugged them back.

“Had fun with the gang?” I grinned.

“Yup.” they giggled in glee.

“Good to hear.” I smiled. “Your succubus abilities are something to be reckoned with.”

“Don’t we know it.” Punny cooed. ”The strongest males fall to our might.” She said that like a chessy villain.

I chuckled. “Is there anything that can hold against you three?”

“Not really.” They simply said.

“Maybe I should have you three battle from now on.” I chuckled.

“Would that be too easy?” Lop asked.

“At times, I'll only whip you three out for the ultimate weapon.” I winked. They all giggled. Yeah it's best to use them if a pokegirl is a stamina freak. I noticed the wall nearby had a peep hole. “Oooh, another hole.” I kneeled and looked inside. In the room next door were two girls with one having brown hair with buns and some hair going down it with another brown haired girl.

******

Hi, I'm Rosa, the girl with the bun style hair. Below me is my childhood friend Hilda. We’re both from Unova and came here to find Lucas, the hottest stud of all time. We came to the center for a break, and we were both naked while cuddling while making out slowly. I pulled back. “Have I ever mentioned how good of a kisser you are?”

“Yes, millions of times.” Hilda purred as we resumed our romantic make out. Yeah the two of us are big time lovers. We had sex since we were four, and we always fuck. We even had toys that helped. 

I dug into the bag near us before I pulled out a black dildo. “You want some?”

“Yes please.” Hilda cooed lovingly. God i love romantic sex. Yes we wildly fuck sometimes, but we are fans of romantic. I strapped the rubber dick on my crotch before slowly pushing inside my lover. ”Oh yes it's so good.” she moaned softly.

I started thrusting gently while purring. “I wish I had a real dick.”

I suddenly heard a muffled voice say “Wish and you shall receive.” The rubber dick trembled as I pulled out. We watched in awe before it transformed into a real throbbing cock and balls.

“Oh my god!” Hilda gasped in shock and surprise. She poke the tip to be sure it was real. I gasped as pleasure hit me as I moaned.

“It's Real!” I moaned. We made this dildo as close to Lucas’s as possible.

Hilda looked to the bag. “...I want one!” She snatched another dildo and strapped it on. By that, the dildo shuddered before it turned into a real one with large balls.

“How... “ was the only thing I could say as I was having new nerves being pleasured.

“I don't know...but I love it.” Hilda breathed. We looked at each other's cocks before each other's eyes. That was when we smirked with hearts in our eyes. Fuck romantic today, we’re going all out. I tackled my lover onto the bed and shoved my cock into her pussy.

“Oh yes! A real dick is so much better!” Hilda moaned while wrapping her legs around my waist.

“It feels amazing to have one!” I grunted as I pounded away.

“Oh Rosa! Yes! Impregnate me baby!” She cried in glee.

“If only you do the same Hilda!” I moaned.

“Of course!” She nodded and kissed me deeply. Oh I love this woman so much.

I pulled out of her quickly and presented it to her. “Hurry in me!” She had a giddy grin before shoving into my pussy. “Fuck yes!”

“This feels so good!” Hilda moaned loudly pounding like it was her first and last.

“Oh Arceus is smiling down on us for this Baby!” I cried happily.

“Definitely!” She cooed. I turned around while she remained inside me before I adjusted my dick to shove inside her cunt. We both moaned loudly at the pleasure. While thrusting, our cocks rubbed against each other from the side.

“Now i know why Lucas likes this so much Mmmmm!” I purred.

“Ahhhhhh, we need to do this more.” Hilda purred. “Oh, I'm close.”

“Me too! Together!” I moaned pulling her into a kiss. We pulled back and slammed together as our cocks erupted cum. We squealed as we filled with each other’s semen. “Oh...that was amazing.” I breathed as we laid together.

“Yeah.” Hilda panted. “Hope we can keep them.” There was a knock before a note slid under the door.

I walked to it and picked it up and read it. “I hope you two love your new cocks and balls. I look forward to getting filled by those sexy things by you Unova sluts. And I will give you two a sexy gay porn when we meet. With sexy love, Lucas.”

“LUCAS!?” Hilda yelled practically running me over. There was an attachment pic as we opened it, showing Lucas laying naked in a sexy pose, holding his monster cock with his name signed. Our new cocks sprang at attention as our faces went red. 

“....fuck till we drop while looking at this pic?” I asked.

“....Yeah…..” Hilda simply said. “Does he look bigger?”

“Fuck now talk later.” I spoke and shoved my dick in her pussy again. Oh we are going to have a full night of pleasure.

*****

It was good to give my fans something to look forward to. After that, I left with my team. I noticed my ma is still not around. I decided to give her a call on my pokedex before it answered, showing her naked with a blue bowl cut haired woman as busty as her. “Ma?”

“Hi Sweetie enjoy yourself?” she cooed like everything was normal.

“Yeah.” I nodded. “Where are you?”

“Oh i'm in Hearthome City right now.” She giggled. “I decided to come down here and check out the contests.”

“Oh.” I nodded. “And who’s the lady?”

“This is Joanna.” she giggled. “You may know her.” she gives a knowing look.

I looked at the woman before remembering. “...that video...your Dawn and Mitsumi’s mother.”

“Yup and your Lucas the boy my slut of daughters get wet for?” Joanna smirked.

“Hehe, yep.” I nodded. “Now I see where their slutty bodies came from.”

“I improve with each Handsome.” she purred tracing her body. She looked bigger than in the video. She was a T-cup.

“When I get to Hearthome, I'm sooooooo impregnating you MILF whore.” I grinned.

“I’ll be waiting, you breeding stud.” She purred, giving my mom a kiss. 

“Wanna watch a little, son?” Ma asked as they sat up.

“MILF on MILF? Hell yeah.” I smirked.

“Enjoy.” They purred before going into a full blown make out session. They smashed their tits together while moaning. “Fuck yeah slut, fuck like the bimbos you are.” Wow they are in sync, both scary and hot. They pulled back and laid on their elbows for support and entwine their legs. They slammed their pussies together hard and fast. They moaned in glee. “Fuck yeah, I looooooove scissoring.” Im wonder if they happen to be related because they are so similar with blue hair and how they act. 

“Hey...crazy question but...are you two related?” I asked.

“Oh were sisters!” They cheered.

My eyes widen. “And that makes Dawn and Mitsumi…”

“Your cousins.” Joanna purred, finishing my thought.

“...i'm on my way.” I spoke and hung up before Booking it to Hearthome.

****

I giggled at my son’s anticipation before looking at my sister. “Sex is all he can think of.”

“He is so much like his mother.” Joanna purred foundling my smaller boobs.

“I'm so jealous you're bigger than mine.” I cooed as my O-cup jiggle near her T-cup.

“I’m sure your son can give you an upgrade.” My sister teased.

“I think he might when he gets here.” I cooed before looking at the crowd around us. “Shall we?” We nodded and resumed scissoring while moaning like whores. The crowd cheered us on which made us grind more. We arch our backs and smirked in lust with half lidded eyes while swirling our hips in our scissoring. “That’s it you bimbo fuck me.” I groaned.

“Yeah keep that up bitch.” My sister smirked while putting an arm behind our heads to pose while fucking. The crowd was going completely nuts at our show. 

“Fuck that slut Elizabeth!” A girl cheered.

“Bang her into a coma Joanna!” another shouted in lust.

“Show us more sexieness you cunts!” A third cried in glee.

“Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!” The crowd chants eagerly. We scissored like the sluts we were while grunting and cunts slapping each other.

“Oh it's so good to do this again after so long!” I moaned happily.

“I missed this too baby!” Joanna cried happily. I pulled her into a passionate and loving kiss. She kissed before we embraced and slammed our crotches one last time. We screamed in pleasure as our juices gushed all over the ground. The crowd cheered wildly and took pictures of us. We grinned and posed a few times and kissed.

“Should we bring mom into this?” I asked with a grin.

“I think she would love to meet her grandson.” Joanna smirked. We enjoyed ourselves while we waited for Lucas to get here. Oh he's gonna love our mother...big time.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ultimate MILF squad

I never ran so fast in my life. I pushed through so much and got to Hearthome in a sinch. I headed to the Pokegil center and spoke with joy. “Looking…. for…. Elizabeth…. and Joanna.” I panted from my full speed charge.

“Yes they have been waiting for you.” Joy smirked before handing me their room number. I ran to the room and opened the door. I saw them making out on the bed, naked.

“Oh look who's here.” My mother smirked. I practically tore my clothes off and jumped in the bed and shoved in my ma’s cunt. “Oh someone eager.” she moaned in pleasure.

“Why didn’t you tell me I had an aunt!?” I asked in pleasure while pounding her.

“You didn’t ask.” she cooed out simply. 

“...touche.” I nodded before looking at my aunt. “Hello my slutty aunt.”

“Hello my studly nephew.” she purred. I pulled out of my ma and shoved into her soaking cunt. “Mmmm you're very happy to see me!” she moaned out.

“Very happy.” I purred as my ma got off as I pounded Joanna eagerly. “Fuck bimbo, you got a great cunt!”

“Sweetie, you think you can make your dear old mother's boobs match your aunt?” Ma asked, fluttering her eyes, bouncing her O-cup tits.

“Hell yeah, in fact...I’ll make you both VERY big.” I grinned and snapped my fingers. Both MILFS shuddered and gazed in awe as their tits inflated. Once T and O-cup, both were now Z-cup.

“Lucas, I love you.” Ma kissed me lovingly.

“Your welcome.” I cooed before resuming to pound my aunt.

“Yes keep going stud!” Joanna moaned fondling her new rack.

“So bimbo, where are my cousins?” I asked and slapped her fat ass.

“They’re out right now, buying new clothes they want to try for you.” She purred.

“Like lingerie, slutty tops and pants...or maybe arabian belly dancing outfits?” I asked. Yeah, i'm also a sucker for women wearing clothes like that. Can you blame me? I love belly dancing.

“All of the above!” she cooed.

“Heck yeah.” I sighed happily. “I love my family so much. I got two amazing MILF whores.”

“Wait till you meet your grandmother sweetie.” My mom giggled hugging me from behind.

“I have a grandmother too?” I gasped. “Why didn’t any of our family members visit when I was a kid and fuck me?”

“Well we were Mmmm all busy and wanted to surprise you when you were old enough Ah.” Joanna moaned.

I chuckled a bit. “Guess that makes sense...so, what's grandma like?”

“Oh she is the sexest MILF/GILF out there taught us everything we know.” Mom purred into my ear.

“So she’s the Sluttiest of whores?” I asked while my dick throbbed.

“Right on the mark as always sweetie.” Mom giggled, nuzzling my head. As she was close enough to me I decided to check if she is carrying my kid or kids.

I rubbed her belly and sensed inside before breathing in awe. “You have female triplets.”

“Really!” Mom gasped in glee putting her hand on mine.

“Very, oh I can sense they will be busy at their newborn age and veeeery horny.” I grinned.

“How big, how big!” She said getting very giddy.

“From my power inside you...they will be J-cup.” I grinned.

“There going to be huge when they grow up!” She cheered. But then she purred. “Of course you could always give me more and even get them pregnant while they are growing.”

“I plan on that, ma. I will give my harem hundreds of children.” I replied with a purr. “I will get you even more pregnant even if you already are.” Ma squealed and held me close as her tits envelope the sides of my head. I cooed in glee. “Drown me in your tits ladies.”

“You got it stud Mmmm” Aunt Joanna purred sitting up with my dick still inside her. Then presses her boob against my moms engulfing my head. Being sandwiched by two MILF babes. This is the life. I muffled a purr and nuzzled in between the two.

“You like our tits babe.” My mom cooed.

I popped my lips out a sec. “I love it.” Before I sank back down.

“Well you can make them as big as you want.” she purred as my aunt hummed in agreement.

“I want to use tits as pillows, for my head and my cock, your bodies as my bed and pillows.” I muffled enough for them to hear.

“You’ll get it stud now GET BACK TO FUCKING ME!” Joanna yelled slamming down. Oh eager are we? Well, I was happy to comply before shoving her back against the wall and gave it everything, gripping her like I was raping her. “Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!” she moaned with every pound. 

“You want my kids, slut?” I growled while holding her hips.

“Yes! I don’t want my sister one upping me!” She moaned.

“Oh, so you two are rivals as well, hmmm?” I cooed with a grin.

“Yeah she had bigger tits but i had the better ass. I only had you while she got twins.” Mom purred.

“Well, at least your child is a breeding male.” I winked.

“Yeah makes us even things doesn’t it.” she giggled, rubbing her belly.

“Indeed.” I nodded before slamming balls deep in my aunt. “Here I cum!” My dick blasted my semen and filled her womb. Aunt Joanna moaned loudly as her belly bloated up. I sighed in glee before laid back on the bed. “Man..you, aunt joanna and grandmother...I don't know how many MILFs run in our family.”

“Me either i lost count,” Mom giggled laying next to me nuzzling my chest her hand never leaving her stomach.

“Wait, I have more aunts?” I asked in surprise.

“Yeah her and your great aunts got around.” She cooed.

“Well, i look forward to meeting my aunts soon.” I grinned while holding my ma and aunts luscious asses. I was wondering if I should make them full term but have them wait nine months.

*****

(Dawn POV)

Mitsumi and I were at a store shopping for clothes. Mom told us Lucas will be arriving soon and we want to get the sluttist and sexyist we can buy. “What do you think sis?” I asked holding up a top that shows absolute cleavage held together by a thin string.

“Oh I think Lucas will love that.” My sis grinned. “What about this one?” She held up a skirt that was split from the center that would be on the hips while the front and back exposed for the ass and crotch.

“Oh yeah that is hot!” I purred before I spotted some sets of belly dancing clothes. Lucas had a knack for our swaying hips, so why not buy some belly dancer clothes and perform for him? “How about we buy some slutty belly dance outfits?”

“Definitely” Mitsumi cooed while taking a set. We scanned through them to find the right one for him before my eyes caught a great set. The bra was solid gold with chains around it and chained to the small metal wire to the waist. There was a small gold flap to the crotch that can be slid up to expose the pussy. Silky red cloth hangs from the side of the hips and ass. There were gold chains that connect to a gold choker collar and gold cuff wrists. I also saw the bra can be opened to expose the breasts from within.

“Oooooooo, Mitsumi! How about this set?” I asked in glee while showing her the outfit.

“That is Perfect.” She grinned before finding a set just like it just with blue cloth instead of red. 

“You two have good taste in belly dance outfits.” A female voice cooed behind us. We turned to see a brown haired girl with blue eyes. She was about our age. Her hair had two sides of it from her head, wore a red jacket that exposed her K-cup tits, white gloves and skinny blue gym shorts with her pussy exposed.

“Wow… um I mean thank you.” I blurted out shaking my head from me staring.

“Oh don't worry.” The girl grinned. “You can stare at me as much as you like.”

“You are not shy are you?” Mitsumi smirked, crossing her arms under her boobs. We were only one size bigger then her. 

“Nope.” The girl grinned. “If my mom taught me one thing, a woman should not be shy about her body exposed to others.”

“Smart woman.” We chirped in unison.

“Names May, from Hoeen.” The girl greeted.

“Nice to meet you May, I’m Dawn and my sister Mitsumi.” I greeted back, giving my sister a light spank on the ass.

“So, what brings you here to Sinnoh?” Mitsumi grinned.

“Oh, I came here to be the one named Lucas’s personal belly dancing whore.” May purred.

“Really now?” We smirked.

“Well your time couldn’t be better.” My sister cooed. “Lucas should be in hearthome pretty soon.”

“No fooling!?” she gasped in glee. “You know him?”

“Fun fact, our mothers told us recently...he’s our cousin.” I giggled.

“What!?” May shouted in shock. 

“Yep.” Mitsumi nodded. “Our mother is sister to his mother.”

“Oh my Arceus take me with you!” She begged.

My sis and I grinned. “Oh we can...if you teach us more about being a slutty belly dancer of course.”

“Thats it? Pfft no problem i was planning on doing that if Lucas got more.” She giggled.

“Goodie.” I giggled. “How about we buy our set and we can get dressed so you can show us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” May smirked. “ I’ll change into mine.” we bought our clothes before changing. May’s outfit was really sexy. It was an orange shirt with gold lining that hugged her tits together so they would bounce. She had a cloth on her head and her lower garment was cloth that exposed her front to show her pussy.

“Very sexy.” We grinned.

“Thanks my mom helped me make it.” she gives a twirl. “Now, ready to start?” We nodded and stood in front of her. “Follow my movement.” she commanded as she placed her hands on her hips and gave them a pop each. We placed our hands on our hips and swayd with her moves. She then moved her arms together side to side pressing her boobs together and shaking her ass vice versa. As we followed her moves, we were both getting aroused by her moves. We were eager to know more. She grinned as she arched her back, arms crossed and shook her crotch. We arch back and moaned while wiggling our crotches in the open. “Hehe got that like that too when I was learning.”

“What else do you got?” Mitsumi grinned in glee.

“Oh got plenty to cram into those sluty brains of yours.” May smirked.

“Teach us, we want to get more aroused for Lucas.” I begged.

“Ok Ok but requires a lot of hip shaking.” May instructed as she raised her arms up and shook her hips like they were vibrating. We eagerly followed as our own hips vibrated by the shaking. We were so glad our hips were made for this. “You two are naturals.”

“Thanks.” Mitsumi grinned.

“So with the dancing, I bet this would be for a solo dancer, what will occur if there are two or more dancing for the watcher?” I asked in glee.

“Alright now i only practiced this with my mom so any more then two might be a little out of my fortay.” She informed us as she got behind me pressing her ass against mine and shook it. Mitsumi giggled and laid back while she watched. I bit my lip in glee and shook my ass with hers. May then got in front of me and pressed her crotch against mine and shook again. I moaned loudly and shook with her for our clits to rub frantically together. She stood by my side and bashed her hip lightly to mine. We swayed opposite sides so our hips can collide with each swing. “These make both us and our watchers horny” May smirked.

“Well, how about we make it sexier?” I grinned.

“How so? It's already pretty sexy.” She asked with an interested look. I spun behind her before I grasped her boobs and crotch in my hands. “Oh yeah forgot about that.” May cooed. She grabbed my ass from behind and snaked her other around my neck to keep us locked. Huh isn’t this what happens before a sex battle starts? Maybe this is where it originated. Ah who cares, this is still hot. We started to sway our hips in circles. My hip pushed up and rubbed her luscious ass against my crotch.

“Man May you got one fine huge ass.” I purred loving how soft yet firm it is.

“Thanks.” May cooed before she started twerking against my crotch.

“Oh god!” I moaned loudly. Makes me wish I was a futa. I started humping her ass now while I was getting hornier. I squeezed brunette’s tits harder while giving her neck licks and nips. May purred in glee as we swayed faster with swirls while humping each other frantically. “This is so good no wonder pokegirls like doing this!” 

“Oh yeah, come on Dawn, give it to me.” May moaned in lust with her smirk. Oh she asked for it. I humped faster like I had a dick making her ass jiggle with every slap. May bit her lip in glee and slammed her ass to my crotch, cutting off any cracks between us. I feel my pussy touch her asshole! We grinded frantically while panting and moaning like whores.

That was when Mitsumi came up and moved in front of May. “Mind if I join?” She purred before slamming her ass on May’s crotch as well. We were now doing a hump train swirling our hips like crazy. We were trembling in lust. We know now...we wanted sex. We suddenly tackled each other to the ground to start.

“I can’t take it anymore!” I shouted in lust taking off my crotch plate slamming into May’s pussy. Mitsumi removed her’s and slammed her own in between our connected pussies.

“Oh sweet mew Its been a while since i last did this!” May moaned grinding hard and fast. My sis and I followed and humped her eagerly in our triple scissor fest. We were going at like bitches in heat not caring if anyone sees.

“Oh yeah May you got a nice cunt!” Mitsumi moaned in glee.

“You girls too!” May purred as she fondled my sister’s tits. Mistumi grinned and arched her head and back in a sexual pose with her smirk. May didn’t need to be told twice and they kissed deeply. I watched in glee while fondling a breast and arch my own back.

“Ah sis, May I;m getter close!” i moaned out feeling ready to blow.

“Us too!” May cooed.

“Ahhhhhhmmmmmm cum with me girls!” Mitsumi purred in glee.

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!” All three of us cooed and slammed together. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Our juices gushed all over the ground and surprisingly not soaking our dancer outfits. We kept grinding and scissoring to keep our orgasms going. We soon stopped and plopped into a heap.

“Thanks for teaching us, May.” I cooed and fondled her tits from behind.

“Mmmm no problem it was fun.” she groaned softly returning the gesture with Mitsumi. “Lucas is going to love us.”

“Oh he will.” Mitsumi grinned. “So shall we head back?”

“After you.” I smirked as we got up and headed back to the Pokegirl Center.

*****

“Fuck yeah take my cock slut!” I groaned while pounding my aunt’s ass while slapping her booty.

“Yes get my ass pregnant!” Joanna moaned drooling on the bed. My mom sitting in front of her shoved her face down into her pussy. She slurped up any of her sister’s juices like she hasn’t drank in days.

“Oh man, when will I meet grandma?” I asked in glee.

“Very soon dear.” My ma cooed after pulling back. 

“I can’t WAIT!” I roared and pumped semen in Joanna’s butt. She moaned loudly as her belly bloated up more head against a pillow. I pulled out of her and laid back. “Ahhhh, now if things can get any better than this…” Just like that, the door opened as Dawn, Mitsumi and a new girl entered in crazy ass sexy belly dancing outfits. Scratch that, it got better. “Hey girls!” I smiled.

“Lucas when did you get here?” Dawn asked, staring at the scene in front of them.

“A while ago.” I chuckled. “Love the belly dance outfits.”

“Oh we got them for you.” Mitsumi purred, giving her hips a pop. My dick shot up in attention.

“Wow he’s really turned on by belly dancers.” The new girl smirked at my cock.

“And who’s this belly dancey babe?” I asked while looking her over.

“The names May I taught these two sluts how to belly dance sexually.” she shook her ass against the sisters. They cooed and held her waist.

I was getting excited as I stroked myself. “Care to dance for me?”

“We would be honored.” they giggled in unison as they got into a line and started to shake their hips.

They were so sexy like this while I stroked myself. “I love belly dancing, it's so hot.”

“I'm willing to teach any girls or even males who wants to stud.” May purred.

“Noted.” I grinned in glee. “I look forward to your services.” I then sat back and enjoyed the show. They started to grind their asses together as they danced. Oh that's hot. I gave some entertainment my own and engulfed my cock in my mouth to suck on it. They were surprised but turned on as they kept going now grinding crotches. I moaned by that and bobbed my head while fondling my balls. They then got into something just like a sex battle. May was in front of Dawn with Mitsumi infront of her. In unison they each grabbed the others breasts and crotches. They started to swirl their hips in circles. It was almost hypnotic. I nearly came to this before I pulled back and pumped faster. “So hot...so sexy.” With my words they then started to hump like crazy. They moaned and pureed with their smirks and half lidded eyes.

Ok, hottest show I ever saw! I need to fuck! “I can’t take it anymore! I need a slut to fuck!” I shouted. “Better yet how about three at once!” I grinned, snapping my fingers. The trio of dancers grinned by my words and approached me with swaying hips. They then saw two more dicks sprang out of my crotch just as big as the main one. They drooled by the sight and sat on my lap. “You want my cocks, you sluts?” They didn’t answer but they slammed my dicks in their pussies. “Fuck! That’s the answer I wanted!” I moaned in lust. Oh god note to self give myself more dicks as often as possible it's like three times better than one. The whores moaned and bounced my cocks. I grit my teeth in glee while looking at their boobs. “Smother me!” They did so without so much as a thought. And I was back in a familiar sight of boobs smothering my face. I muffled a moan and slammed against them as my cocks blasted a firehose of cum up in their wombs.

“Ahhhhh!” they screamed in bliss smothering me even more. I kept pumping them full of cum before I drained my balls for the second as I laid back in bliss.

“So good…” I breathed.

“So much….. How can so much fit into only two balls?” Dawn panted.

“Gifted.” I chuckled

“Either way it was amazing.” Mitsumi cooed, rubbing her bloated gut.

“So May, how’d you get good at belly dancing?” I asked while holding her close.

“Oh my mom taught me and helped me with my outfit.” She smirked in glee.

“Is she hot?” I asked.

“As hot as your mom and aunt.” She pointed to the two MILFs.

“Maybe sometime you’d tell her to get down here so I can impregnate her.” I grinned. “I'm a sucker for MILFs.”

“I can tell.” May grinned. Dawn noticed her and my mom’s tits.

“Did you give your mom and my mom giant tits?” she cooed.

“Sure did.” I winked. “You want big tits too?”

“Yes!” All three said like it was obvious. With a snap of my fingers, their tits rumbled before they inflated to Z-cup. Dawn and Mitsumi’s metal tops busted off and clank against the opposite wall.

“Oh dear,” Dawn giggleed.

“Don’t worry about it.” I grinned. “I prefer seeing your tits naked anyway.”

“How about all the time?” Mitsumi purred.

“It’s hot, though I like it when they are covered up, it makes it juicy to see others drool and want to peel them off.” I chuckled.

“Well good thing we bought plenty of super stretch clothes.” Dawn giggled.

“I don’t cover my girls anyhow.” May shrugged as the top of her outfit was in shreds.

I chuckled. “I can't wait to have other ladies join my harem.” As I laid down. “If you girls want your tits even bigger or something else just ask.” they cheered and held me close as I smiled. This was great, can't wait for more babes to come and fuck.


	10. Chapter 10: Ranking to the big league one step at a time

I left the center to let the women rest for the moment. I went to grab some food to have a few minutes to cool down. Sex is good, but I do want to take small breaks from it. Can’t make love on an empty stomach even though I might not need it. All I had in me was cum, cum and more cum.

I ate at a local diner while filling my stomach. “This is what I needed.” I spoke happily while biting into my burger.

As I ate, a voice spoke behind me. “Ah, you must be Lucas, right?” I turned before my eyes bulged open in shock. It was Cynthia the fucking current champion of Sinnoh! What is she doing here!? 

“Uh….” I muffled my mouth full of food before I swallowed it down. “Y-Yes...I’m Lucas.” Oh god did I go back to being a virgin? She just giggled and sat in the seat next to me, her boobs pressing against the table. God they were massive without my help. They must be X-cup. “Uh...W-what can I do for you, miss Cynthia?”

“Please no formalities. I just came to meet you.” she purred, pushing more onto the table, her top staining to hold. My dick was buldging in my pants as I struggled not to jump and rape her.

“S...see me?” I gulped while adjusting the collar of my shirt.

“Yes you.” she giggled with pursed lips. I swear if her boobs get any bigger her black top will snap. I was seemingly staring as she grinned. “See something you like?”

“Uh! I-I’m sorry!” I stuttered and looked away. God why am I so shy of her of all people?

“Don’t be.” she cooed. “ stare all you like their giant aren’t they?”

“Y...yeah...they are.” I spoke as I slowly looked back at her tits. Did they get bigger when I looked away? Nah. “They look...really good to...touch.” I breathed.

“Well go ahead.” she smirked.

“R-Really?” I gasped.

“Come on it not like you will get in trouble.” she giggled, taking my hands and putting on her boobs. Oh my god...I was touching Cynthia’s boobs...I trembled in awe while my hands slowly caressed her orbs. She hummed in pleasure. Ok they are definitely getting bigger their up to Y-cup now. 

“Oh wow…” I breathed in awe.

“How are they?” she cooed.

“Amazing...and this is...just them being clothed.” I answered. They went up a size again ah shit i’m making them bigger subconsciously. I snapped back to prevent them from growing bigger so she won’t notice. “M...may I...undo your shirt?”

“Sure it's gotten tighter than it normally is.” she purred. My hands gently took the zipper and slowly slid it down. I didn't go down to half way as her tits forced their way out. “Ah that’s better.” Cynthia sighed in relief. I gulped before my hands grabbed some of her boobage and fondled it slowly. She moaned softly as part of my mind was going “ Don’t get bigger,” over and over again like a montra. She leaned up and purred in my ear. “Want to come back with me...and make love?”

I gasped. “S...seriously?”

“Of course it's too good to pass up.” she cooed as she stands up not bother to zip back up. I stood as well and followed her to a hotel nearby. We reached her floor and entered her hotel. It was already dark inside, save for some candles lit around the room. 

“You...planned this?” I breathed.

“Hope you don’t mind.” She cooed as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. I immediately followed and presented my bulky body and massive throbbing cock. Did I change myself too? God damn my shyness is messing with my powers. Well...a least Cynthia is loving the view while licking her lips. “When did you get so ripped?” She purred tracing my new pecs.

“Uh...lot of fucking will do that to you.” I chuckled nervously.

“In only a short time you were just lean in your last video.” She grinned. Shit she saw me on the porn site. I gulped before she cupped my chin. “Come.” I was in a trance as she guided me to the bed with a ton of silky sheets and pillows for us. “Lie down” she cooed and I did so like I was a puppet. I will say, her bed is very comfortable. I felt much of my nerves melt as she climbed in bed as well. She laid next to me her hand feeling my ripped body from my pecs to my eight pack to the base of my dick.

“Oh….Cynthia…” I breathed with a small moan.

“I like the new you.” She purred as her hand wrapped around my cock which was now two feet long and six inches thick. 

“Fuck…” I moaned. “Your hands are so soft.”

“I lotion them every day.” she cooed as she started to stroke slowly. I had no control of myself as I looked at her before gently kissing her lips. She giggled as she kissed back. I was into this now. I wrapped my arms around her waist to kiss her deeper. She moaned as our tongues battled. 

When the kiss broke, I panted. “Cynthia...I want you. So badly.”

“Just stay still and let me please you.” She purred and did so like before. Did she have something like my Lopunnys? She stood over me and slowly lowered onto my dick.

“Oh my Goooooooooood.” I moaned. “Your pussy is...amazing.”

“Your dick is so big!” She moaned as well, bouncing at a steady pace not too fast and not too slow.

“Ohhhhh...momma…” I whimpered. Oh boy this again….well, guess we all have weaknesses.

“Oh your a sub with romatic sex?” she teased with a groan. I nodded in answer with more whimpers. “ Let's see where the dom and sub meet?” she grinned as she started to bounce hard and faster.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Momma! Momma!” I cried out suddenly.

“Thats it Momma’s loving you!” she moaned as she still went faster, gripping my chest. I grit my teeth as my hands grab her hips and join her thrusts. We soon reach max speed. “Who is in control now Mmmm!?” she purred.

“You are!” I cried in bliss.

“Oh did I find the midpoint?” she cooed as she kept bouncing gently pecking my neck.

“Momma...Momma!” I whimpered while gripping her hips. She gently bit my neck now pressing her now Z-cup tits against me. “Please Momma, please love me!” I cried in bliss.

“Come on be a big boy!” she moaned, nibbling my lower lip. Something burst inside me as I suddenly pinned her down and pounded her savagely. “Ah found the Dom!”

“You...momma….are a whore!” I cried and bashed against her as the bed rocked against us.

“No shift point!” she shouted, gripping the bed in pleasure. 

I growled in lust. My submissive side vanished. “Who's my whore!?”

“I am!” she moaned.

“Good girl!” I yelled before I pushed my body against her, and my pounds turned slow and gentle while kissing her neck. She cooed as she rubbed my back soothingly. She is really trying to find the middle ground. “Your legs my love. Keep me inside,” I cooed with a warm smile. Wow where did that come from?

“Found you~.” she purred as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

“Cynthia, my darling love.” I purred while caressing her ass while licking her neck. Ok so when i'm in the middle im a suave gentleman? Heh, guess i'm full of surprises. I like it. Gotta remember to let my mid self out just as much as my other sides.

“Keep going dear please your woman!” she moaned with love and passion.

I cooed while leaning close to her. “Be one of my many wives my love. Marry me.” Ok, I'm loving this side of me.

“Aren’t you going a little fast? Mmmm.” she cooed.

“No.” I cooed and licked her breast slowly. “You are a woman that desirs a man to love you, to fuck you, to breed you.”

“Yes I will marry you with your wives!” she moaned in love.

I hummed happily while holding her close. “I'm so close my dear.”

“Me too inside me love '' She purred.

I gently pushed balls deep and moaned, “Ahhhhhhhhhhh.” My cum pumped slowly and into her womb. She moaned as well, her belly slowly filled with my seed. “I love you.” I cooed.

“I love you too.” Cynthia purred gently, kissing me.

I then pulled out of her and summoned a clone of herself. “Fuck yourself.”

“Oh i am loving you more and more.” she purred as she kissed her clone deeply. The clone moaned and held her close in their passionate make out. No matter how many times I do that I never gets old.

I got horny before summoning another clone and pushed against Cynthia. “Hello baby.” She purred sweetly. She knew what I wanted her to do and started to lick her tits.

So hot. Again, I made another clone of her as she crawled to Cynthia Prime. “My love.” Cynthia C purred. She started to lick her cunt. 

Another clone came out and crawled to her. “Sweetheart.” She cooed lovingly. She went right to Cynthia Prime’s ass and started to lick her hole.

Another clone approached. “Baby.” She purred before joining Clone B as they gently suckled Cynthia Primes’s tits. Oh this is getting good no wonder Arceus did it.

One last clone emerged. “Darling.” She purred and kissed Prime Cynthia deeply with Clone A. Cynthia was getting pleased from all sides moaning in glee.

She soon pulled back from the kiss and purred. “Slow scissor fest.” Clones A through E nodded as they all sat and entangled their legs. They pressed their cunts together slowly but hard. They grinded with slow speed while purring in lust. Oh this is going into my good idea pile. They then went into a six way kiss. They were so hot..and it got more exciting. Cause they suddenly scissored wildly and harshly while the bed shook.

“FUCK! SCISSOR ME YOU FUCKING WHORES!” Cynthia prime screeched in glee. Holy crap! I thought my dom side was bad. 

The Clones listened pounding harder and faster then before. “AH YOU SLUTS ARE SUCH BIMBOS!!!” One clone screamed.

“LOOK WHO’S TALKING YOU BITCH!” Another clone screamed. Ok maybe her dom side is worse. I'll have to test it myself later.

“COME ON THAT THE BEST YOU SLUTS!? SCISSOR LIKE YOU MEAN IT!” The next clone yelled. They all grinded harder than before the bed started to creek loudly.

“FUCK!! I’M GONNA CUM!!!”

“YES! ME TOO!!!”

“YOU ALL CUM WITH ME NOW!!!”

“OH IM GONNA CUM LIKE A WAVE!!!”

“SHIT IM CLOSE!!!”

“HERE IT COMES!!!”

“RRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!!!” They wailed in pleasure as the bed collapsed when they slammed one last time. They rode their climax out with grunts of glee.

“Holy shit..” I breathe with my dick throbbing. “That was the hottest aggressive sex I ever saw.”

“Thank….you.” Cynthia panted heavily as the clones vanished having used up their energy.

“Im gonna love having you in my harem.” I smiled and kissed her lips.

“Happy to be in it.” she cooed nuzzling into my muscled chest. Ok I might keep this body. 

“This is beyond the best day of my life.” I cooed while stroking her back.

“I bet it will only get better.” Cynthia purred. “Sadly though, I can’t stay long. I have to be back at the Sinnoh league soon.”

“Oh, I understand.” I nodded. “You have a ton of sex battles and ladies to dominate huh?”

“Yup!” she giggled before pecking me on the lips. “But if you ever want some time give me a call.” She puts a piece of paper between my pecs.

“I will.” I grinned. “And when I get to the league and win, im making you my personal sex slut.”

“Looking forward to it.” she winked before heading out not even putting on any clothes.

When she left, I laid there and sighed. “What a whore.” I collected my clothes and headed back to the pokegirl center, but I have one thing to do on my list. When I approached the counter, I cooed. “Nurse Joy?”

“Yes?” she smiled. “What can I help you with?”

“I seem to catch a bad illness of extreme hard on.” I cooed while stroking my throbbing cock. “I am in need of your time to cure it.”

“Oh follow me.” She purred grabing the tip of my two footer leading me to one of the medical rooms. She set me on a bed as I got comfortable while she examined my throbbing cock. “My my you have a really bad case of hard on.” She smirked. 

“Think you can cure it?” I asked in an acting tone of concern.

“I have just the thing.” She cooed grabbing my dick at the base with a surprisingly strong grip.

“AH...Nurse joy.” I panted. She smirked as she started to slowly stroke it. I groaned as my dick throbbed harder by her soft skin. Her stroking started to get faster and faster. I hissed in pleasure while my dick was as hard as steel. “Joy! My hard on is getting worse!”

“Just bare with it sweetie.” she purred as her stroking reached blinding speeds. Fuck she was a godamn tease! I don't know how much longer I can handle this. She suddenly stopped my cock looked red and very tender. She then gives it a peck.

“AHHHHH!” I suddenly wailed in bliss as I blasted very hard. My cum sprayed the floor and walls, which made Joy giggle in glee and delight of the amount I produced. 

“Boy you were really backed up.” she giggled. Her focus turned to my cock...which was still rock hard as fuck. “Oh dear that normally works.”

“I never get tired of sex.” I breathed before glancing at her. “Think you can still help me?”

“A good nurse doesn’t give up and a patient.” she declared before tearing up her tight fitting uniform. 

Her body was perfect and sexy. I got up from the bed and patted it. “Lay down, baby.” She giggled in glee before strutting over her massive P-cup tits bounced with every step. She soon laid down on her back and spread her legs wide. I followed and crawled on top of her. “You’re gonna be pimped out with many kids, Joy.”

“Oh that would be absolutely lovely.” She cooed gently tracing her finger down my jaw. Without warning I slammed balls deep inside and savagely pounded her as the bed shook wildly. “Ahhh! So big!”

“So tight!” I growled while grasping her tits and fondled them.

“Mmmmm you love tits don’t you.” she moans.

“They’re the best thing.” I cooed. “Perfect pillows, perfect holders, I looooove tits.”

“Then play with them all you like big boy.” She purred. I grinned and smothered my face in between them while holding her close while pounding her. She grinned as she pushed her hooters together. 

“Have your legs lock me. I love that. It shows how much you lust for me.” I purred. Once I said that her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled my hips closer. “Ahhhhh, there we go.” I sighed and laid my head back in her bust.

“My sisters would love you.” Joy cooed.

“And I would love them.” I cooed. “Maybe when I become champion, I’ll call every Joy in the region for an all out nurse Joy orgy.” She purred in glee at the thought. I hummed in pleasure while pressure swelled. “Im gonna cum Joy.”

“Do it inside! Give me your seed!” she groaned. I pulled back and slammed balls deep. My cock pumped semen up into her fertile womb. “Ahhh!” she wailed as her belly bloats up a lot.

Cumming for a minute. I finally stopped and pulled out. “Thanks for the fuck, Joy.”

“No thank you for the kids.” she cooed, rubbing her belly.

“I look forward to fucking you again soon.” I winked and left her in the room to rest. This was getting interesting, and I have a plan for tomorrow to try out.


	11. Chapter 11: A new Body

The next morning while my girls slept, I was up early and in the bathroom looking myself over. While I loved fucking and being fucked as a boy, I grew curious what it would be like to be a girl. Thanks to my gift from Arceus wherever the hell she is I can make it possible. I decided to see what was on the other side and glowed. When I saw my new body, I was amazed.

All my muscles were replaced with a slim, hourglass body with wide swaying and breeding hips, my legs were thick as hell, a slim and toned belly with massive Z-cup tits and long blue hair and plump desiring lips with a massive bouncy jiggly ass. I look like I was a pervs ultimate dream girl.

“Not bad.” I grinned. My voice, thick, seductive and sultry as fuck. “Now a name for this body.” I held my chin in thought. “Hmmmm..” Many names were possible, but I wanted one close to my male name. Wait...I know. “Lucy.” I grinned. It rolled off my tongue like fine wine. I decided to surprise my males first. I quietly took my pokeballs and left the center and made it outside. There, I summoned my males as they yawned and awakened. “Morning boys.” I purred.

They all looked at me “Whole the hell are you!” Aggron yelled bluntly. “You better have good reason for taking us from our mate!” He growled

“Now now, Aggron, is that anyway to yell at your trainer?” I giggled. This made them blink.

“Lucas?” Gallade asked while slowly stepping forward in surprise.

“Who else, Cutie?” I cooed and winked. “And while in this body, call me Lucy.”

“U-Um you l-look very pretty.” Gallade stuttered while his face went pink.

“Awwww, you’re so sweet.” I cooed and pecked his cheek. His face went hot rod red as steam came off it. “I know what you’re thinking.” I smirked while gliding my hands down my naked body.

“Why the fuck did you go girl?” Inferno asked crudely.

“I thought I would be in the shoes of what ladies do for a living.” I giggled. “I wanna feel their experience.”

“And you came to us?” Nidoking smirked. “I feel flattered.”

“Besides, this can give you all a chance to..impregnate me.” I smirked. They all looked at me then each other. I thought they may fight but they got into a circle and did a game of rock-paper-scissors. A few rounds later, it came to the winner as Gallade who was first.

“Yes!” the fighting type cheered as the other pouted. “I’ll be gentle Lucy.” I grinned and approached him, giving my hips wide and dramatic sways as my tits bounced. Gallades dick throbbed as he slowly stepped towards me. When we got close, I laid down and put my hands behind my head and spread my legs. Gallade gulped before laying on top of me his head in my tits. 

“Put it in.” I purred in lust. Gallade nodded before slowly pushing it into my new pussy. I moaned in pleasure by the sensation. Wow, no wonder why women crave for a man’s cock. “Oh Gallade.” But soon I felt him hit a blockage. I went wide eyed. my hymen! “Oh my…” I breathed. “You’ll be my first as a female.”

“I feel honored my lady.” he cooed before pushing through it. I groaned in intense pain. Oh god it hurts so bad!! Sensing my pain, my male held me tenderly while stroking my back. “Shh shh i’m here Lucy.” he whispered soothing words.

His tender care and love was amazing. It helped me fight through as he let me adjust. When it vanished, I wiggled. No pain, just pleasure. “Ok...im ready Gallade.” He nodded as he pushed more in slowly. I moaned softly by the pleasure. “Oh wow...so good.” Gallade nuzzled my neck as he slowly thrusted into a steady pace. Damn, now I know why the girls want to be whores for me. “Mmmmm...harder...faster.” I breathed.

“As you wish my lady.” Gallade purred as he pounded faster and harder. The pleasure intensified as my legs wrapped around his waist and locked him inside me. This just made him pound more as he gently caressed my huge tits. 

“Fuck...yes...yes yes yes yes yes. Fuck me Gallade. Breed me like the whore I am!” I moaned in glee. He pounded like no tomorrow showering my neck in kisses. I screamed in bliss before catching his lips in a deep kiss. He kissed back just as deep wrapping his arms around my back. “Oh yeah...I think I’ll switch between genders for the rest of my life.” I smirked.

“What if we get you pregnant?” Gallade asked.

“With my power, I can keep my pregnancy in another womb through the dimensions to keep my children safe till I'm a female again, or until I create a female clone of myself.” I cooed.

“Can’t you keep it in you while in male form?” Gallede tilted his head while still pounding.

“I could, but I think it’s better for the pregnancy to stay for the females.” I giggled.  
“Ohhh” my lover pouted disappointed. “Was hoping to watch it grow in both male and female forms.”

“Hmmmm, I’ll think about it.” I cooed. Gallade cooed before going into overtime. I wailed in lust while holding tight to him. “YES! BREED ME STUD!”

“Lucy, I'm getting close.” He groaned.

“Cum inside me! Fill me with your children!” I panted. He pulled back before slamming in balls deep. I felt him cum. His warm seed filled my hole. “Yeeeeees.” I cooed happily while holding him close.

“Ahhhh.” he sighed in bliss. After he was done he slowly pulled out.

“So good.” I cooed. I was suddenly grabbed and held by Aggron, Rhydon, Inceniroar, Tyranitar and Nidoking. “Hee hee, can’t help yourselves huh?”

“Nope” they grinned before slamming their huge cocks right into my pussy. I screeched as my hole tightened and massaged each rod up my cunt.

“Oh my god this is so good!” Rhydon grunted as he pounds.

“This might be….the best pussy by far!” Tyranitar grit his teeth.

“Hey you bastards better not stretch her out i want a turn soon!” Inferno yelled out. They nodded and kept pounding me. My pussy went to work and made sure their cocks slid easily in me while making their cocks rub easily together. Whoa, I gave myself a form fitting pussy. 

“Dammit...such a slut!” Aggron grunts in glee.

“Yes, i'm your whore.” I smirked with lust while winking.

“Oh we are so going to add to your womb.” Incineroar growled.

“Be sure you show this whore some sexy entertainment.” I grinned. They all smirked before they kissed deeply in pairs . I moaned happily while holding them close while my cunt gave them the pleasure of a lifetime.

“It's like it has a mind of its own!” Nidoking moaned after pulling back from his kiss.

“Im happy you love iiiiiiiiiiit.” I moaned as Tyranitar helped himself to my tits. “Yeeeeeeees.”

“These are the biggest tits I've ever seen Mmmmm.” The green titan purred giving my nipple a lick. I cooed before pulling his head in between my cleavage. He started to motorboat loudly making my girls vibrate. 

“Shit…” I breathed in glee. “You boys close?”

“Yeah.” the other five cooed as Tyranitar gives a muffled yes. 

I gave a nod. “Cum inside me.” They pulled back and slam balls deep, blasting hard. I moaned by the sensation while rubbing my bloated belly. “Yesssssss.” I cooed as they pulled out and laid me back. I felt the seed joining Gallade’s in my womb.

“Is it my turn now?” Inferno asked with crossed arms and tapping his foot.

I cooed before crawling to him. “You waited patiently darling, You get an extra reward for it.” I laid him back and sat on his lap. “A nice, hot, delicious lap dance.” I tenderly grinded my ass against his dick. Inferno moaned loudly while holding my hips. “Good boy.” I cooed and put my hands behind my head in a sexy pose.

“Oh this so makes up for being last.” he purred while playing with my nipples. I purposely threw my head back and moaned to appeal more sexier for him. “Definitely makes up for it.” he then suckles my tit like a newborn.

“Mmmmmm, that’s it baby. Suck mommies tits. Mommy will take good care of you.” I cooed while tenderly holding his head in my arms. He sucked like a vacuum. I gave him enough of a lap dance and rose up and sunk his cock into my pussy.

“Oh yeah you're still tight.” Inferno grunted.

“I do anything for my boys.” I purred while bouncing on his cock.

“I'm gonna give you so many pups.” he cooed as he thrusted with my bounces.

“Good to hear.” I grinned while swirling my hips in my bounces. Inferno moaned loudly, thrusting faster, gripping my huge ass. He was getting close.

“Im gonna...gonna…” He gasped.

“Go ahead.” I purred.

“CUUUUM” he wailed, blasting deep into my womb joining the others. Their sperm swarmed my egg as they were determined to enter inside. In their effort, the shell opened up multiple holes for the sperm to enter. They all rushed in fast lines into every hole.

“Ahhhhhhh, good.” I cooed as I got off and sat down. “This body is perfect.”

“Hell yeah it is.” My boys purred as Gallade rubbed my belly.

I hummed happily before Smirking. “I took care of you boys...now give me some gay entertainment.” They grinned before getting into a big circle, their cocks facing inward. They lowered them as they each crossed and overlapped one another. Oh an eight way cockfight this should be good. I layed on my side like a sexy queen. The boys moaned and swung their cocks to rub each other in a loving affection. It was a mess of cocks slapping cocks, their swings getting harder and faster. 

“Oh yeah, nothing goes better than rubbing and slapping cocks after fucking a whore.” Tyranitar moaned.

“Yeah we got to do that more often.” Rhydon purred.

While watching, I heard a motorcycle approach and turned to see a familiar cop of the region. Officer Jenny, packing a sexy ass body to rival nurse joy. “Officer Jenny, what can I do for you?” I asked while standing.

“I got reports of a unknown woman exiting the Pokegirl center.” Jenny said firmly, looking at me.

“Yes, that was me, but don’t worry, i'm a licensed trainer and the pokemon I have are mine.” I explained.

“Show me some ID.” she crossed her arms over her huge boobs. I did show her my liscense, but she seemed to not buy it. It was because of my female form.

She was about to open her mouth before I held a hand up. “Watch.” My body glowed before reverting to my male form. My belly still bloated. Jenny’s jaw dropped before I changed back to female.

“Lucas?” She breathed in awe.

“Lucy in my female form, Jenny.” I winked.

“Wow….” she looked me over.

“You like my body?” I purred.

“Yes i mean no i mean…” Jenny blurted out clearly flustered. I giggled before pulling her into a hug and kissing her lips. She froze before melting into the kiss and returning the hug. 

When she was calm, I pulled back. “Look.” I turned her to my pokemales in their cockfight orgy while they purred.

“Whoa.” she gapped in surprise completely missing them when she arrived.

“Want a gay show?” I purred.

“That would be nice to see in haven't seen one since your videos” She grinned as she unbuttoned her uniform.

“Aggron, Tyranitar.” I cooed. The two turned to us and approached. “Care to give Jenny a hot gay sex show?”

“Sure.” they grinned before turning to Jenny. “Officer” they bowed politely.

“They’re huge.” She breathed in awe.

“Go ahead. Give them a command.” I smirked.

“Ummm kiss?” she said unsure. Both males smirked before embracing and made out deeply with tongue. “Whoa” She breathed as she pulled off her clothes. She had a body like Joy’s but had nice muscle as well. Both purred at her body and stroked each other's cocks while their kiss never broke. “Ok now grind your cocks together.” She commands with authority. They didn’t miss a step and pushed cock to cock and hump each other, cocks grinding up and down together while they purred and moaned. “Faster, Harder!” Wow she is using her police discipline. Aggron and Tyranitar smirked in lust and humped savagely as their cocks became a nice healthy red from the friction. “More Maggots!” they rubbed cock to cock to the point their dicks started steaming. I knew what it meant. “More!” she yelled, not realizing what is going to happen. Both moaned and rubbed to the point their dicks pulsed orange before they ignited into flames. “Oh god.” Jenny gasped in shock and worried her cop side disappearing.

“Don’t worry officer. We did this before.” Aggron smirked.

“The fire doesn’t hurt us. It feels good actually.” Tyranitar purred while their dicks crackled in the flames.

“Oh thank goodness.” she sighed in relief holding her hand over her heart. “Keep going then.” they winked at her and resumed their wild rubbing of hot friction.

“Come on boys put your backs into it.” I encouraged. Both smirked and rubbed to a blur. The orange flames finally dimmed and became blue flames.

“Is that normal?” she asked while she started to finger herself slowly.

“Oh yeah, and this is only the beginning.” I grinned. Aggron and Tyraintair kept going faster and soon the flames became a pure white. Jenny was awed but they never stopped rubbing. Soon the flames died down and their cocks were now glowing brightly. “Ok boys stop.” both stopped rubbing cocks and started making out to wait. Jenny's eyes turned to their hot cocks as they blackened. They never broke the kiss and slapped their encased dicks. The rock around them shattered and revealed those diamond glittering cocks.

“Oh sweet Arceus.” Jenny gasped in awe.

“They look good now, but they need good polishing.” I smirked. “Boys.” They nodded as they went back to rubbing cocks. The friction between polished their dicks and started shining brightly.

“So bright.” She squints her eyes at the brightness. I giggled and pulled out a pair of shades for her. She put them on and can see clearly again. “Where were you keeping these?”

“In here.” I cooed while holding my tits. She hummed before looking back at the two flawless gem cocks admiring them. 

“Ahhhhh, Baby, keep rubbing.” Tyranitar purred.

“Mmmm lets make them as bright as the sun.” Aggron cooed. Both held each other's hips as their cocks crossed over. They humped and rubbed while they made out. Their cocks get brighter and brighter, It was becoming a beacon. I glanced at Jenny and helped her by pushing fingers in her pussy and started fingering her.

“Ahhh so good.” Jenny moaned loudly. 

“Isn’t it hot? Two bulky males fucking and rubbing dicks?” I purred.

“Oh very much so.” She cooed. A grunt was heard before we turned and saw Aggron mounting Tyranitar and pounding his gem cock in his ass while the green titan moaned.

“Looks like it's the main event.” I giggled as I fingered Jenny more.

“Fuck!” Jenny moaned loudly by the sight of her wettest dreams.

“Oh yes fuck my ass babe!” Tyranitar growled lustfully.

“Ahhhhh, your tight ass is heaven, cutie!” Aggron growled as well. The steel type was showing no mercy to that ass.

“SO hot.” Jenny breathed.

“You think that’s hot?” I purred. “Boys.” Both grinned and knew what I was implying before pulling back and sat down. They then intertwine their legs and press their balls together. They arch back and sigh happily while humping balls to balls.

“Oh god!” she moaned loudly at the sight.

“Told you.” I grinned. “So hot isn’t it, to see gay scissoring.”

“Yes yes it is!” Jenny breathed. I cooed and lowered down to help her and pushed my face in her cunt to eat her out. She moaned loudly holding the top of my head. 

Aggron glanced at Jenny. “Is this all you dreamed, officer?” He cooed.

“YES!” she wailed in pleasure. Both males cooed and came over closer to give her a perfect view of their scissoring cocks and balls. Her eyes locked into their balls messerize. I gave her another boost and gave her clit a long lick while fingering her ass. “Ahhh!” She moaned loudly arching her back.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.” Both Aggron and Tyranitar sighed while arching as well.

“You getting close bro?” Aggron cooed.

“Very.” Tyranitar smirked. Both grinned and grabbed each other's cocks and swallowed their meat. They bobbed their heads fast and sucking hard.

“I...I…” Jenny gasped before I shoved my tongue into her womb. “Cummming!” She moaned in bliss as she squirted all over my face. My males came as well while drinking their cum.

I too drank Jenny’s climax before pulling back. “How was that?” My long tongue reeled back into my mouth.

“That...was….amazing.” she panted while laying on the ground.

“Good.” I cooed before I crawled on top of her. “Our turn.”

“Huh?” Jenny gives a confused look, her brain still in the afterglow. I quickly interlocked legs and slammed our cunts together. “Oh I get ya.” she grinned. She pushed up, making me smirk as we scissored like whores. “Oh yeah give it to me you titan titted bimbo.”

“Yes, fuck me, you fucking slutty whore.” I smirked and slapped her cheek. She gives a half hearted growl before returning the slap. I smirked. It. was. On. We threw back and scissored like hell, screaming bloody murder as our tangled legs grinded in this heavenly mess. We were going at blinding speeds, our pussies slapping hard. “YES! YES YES YES YES AH AH AH AH AH AH AH! FUCK MEEEEE!” I screamed in glee.

“OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!” Jenny screamed as well.

“YES, BA, BY, GIVE, ME, MORE, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!” I screamed and grunted each word in my thrusts.

“AH, I, CAN’T, HOLD, IN, AN, Y, MORE!” Jenny grunted as well her tongue handing out of her mouth. Both of us rubbed pussies furiously before we arch our backs and threw our heads back.

“CUMMMMMING!!!!” We screeched in pure bliss, our pussies gushing out bucket fulls of juices. We cam for a minute before collapsing. Our legs never broke our heavenly interlock. That was so good now I know why women like doing that.

“That was great Jenny.” I cooed as I sat up in our scissor lock.

“Yeah it was fantastic.” she panted while sitting up with shaky arms. I cooed and slowly rubbed my pussy to hers. She moaned softly as her arms gave out.

“Mmmm...you wanna come with me, Jenny?” I purred.

“I would but i can’t leave my post.” Jenny said glumly. 

I nodded before I took my pokedex out and turned to Aggron and Tyranitar. “Can you boys give me a good shot of your cocks together?” They grinned before standing side by side crossing cocks and flexing them. I took a picture and sent it to Jenny's email. “There, a little something for you till the next livestream.”

“Thank you.” she giggled before getting up on wobbly legs. 

She got on her bike and left, as I sighed happily. “What a slut.” I then remembered Gallade asking about keeping my pregnancy all the time even in male form. I didn’t know what to pick. But i think i may know who might help. My fans!

*****

After my question left the pornsite, people told me yes yes and yes for my pregnancy. Wow guesss they’re kinky as fuck. I decided to keep my pregnancy even as a male. I checked myself to see how many I am having. I seem to have one right now, but it's a strong one due to the amount of sperm my egg took. It was also too early to tell.

After that, I was dressed and had my boys back in their balls before taking a stroll in the city. “Wait up!” A voice called out to me. I stopped and turned to see a brunette girl with a black top and red skirt rush up to me.

“Hello miss.” I greeted her kindly.

“Hey.” she greeted back with a smile. “You’re lucas right?”

“The one.” I smiled.

“Im Serena, from Kalos.” She greeted. “My mom and I came here for a vacation.”

“Well welcome.” I smiled.

“And I kinda want your help with something.” She smiled sheepishly. I arched a brow in interest.

“Ok what is it?” I asked.

“I want you to give my mom a gay show for her birthday present.” She poked her fingertips together.

“Oh really?” I grinned in amusement. Serena nodded slowly. “...why not.” I smirked.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you,” she cheered happily hugging me, her KK-cup tits pressing against me.

“You got nice tits.” I cooed and grasped one.

She moaned lightly. “Thanks but they could be bigger. My mom is huge.” She giggled patting them.

I grinned. “How about this? You let me fuck you and I’ll give you bigger tits.”

“No fooling!?” she grinned giddy.

“Cross my heart.” I cooed and undid my zipper to free my cock. “Skirt up.”

She flipped up her skirt showing that she went commando. “You look bigger then before.”

“I have my secrets.” I smirked and pushed her against the wall, holding a leg up and spreading it upwards. “My my, you’re a flexible one.”

“I take lots of Yoga.” she giggled. While behind her, I shoved my cock up her cunt and pounded. “Ahhhh yes so big!”

“Such a good pussy.” I grunted with each thrust. “You’re born to be a whore.”

“Your cock is heaven.” Serena moaned loudly.

“Tell me, when did your mom start fucking you?” I purred.

“Mmmm when i was four.” She cooed.

“Underage sex. It sounds so hot.” I cooed.

“It is!” she groaned. I pulled her top off and fondled her tit while kissing her neck while I pounded her faster. She moaned even louder, gripping the wall.

“Whore.” I purred.

“Yes I am” She purred. I pounded her wildly for another minute before they slowed down to a loving crawl. Her moaning got softer and more loving.

“Oh I want you in my harem baby.” I cooed softly. Gentlemen Lucas is back!

“I would be happy to join.” she purred lovingly. I smiled and kissed her deeply and gently pushed in one last time. She moaned as I blasted into her womb. 

“Ahhhh.” I sighed and held her but never pulled out. “You more than earned your reward.” My hands glowed gold and my power made her tits grow from KK to NN-cups.

“Oh wow.” Serena gaped in awe caressing her new tits. 

“You like?” I cooed.

“I love it.” she pecked my cheek lovingly. I turned her to me and pinned her as I thrusted slowly again. “Oh so good.” she drawled out in bliss.

“I love the feeling of your pussy.” I cooed an nibbled her neck.

“I love the feeling of your cock.” she cooed back while giggling.

I pulled back as a clone popped behind her as he held her hips. Serena gasped in surprise. “Hey beautiful.” He cooed before slowly pushing his cock in with me in her pussy.

“Mmmmm.” She hummed in pleasure. “I’ll ask later.” both of us thrusted vice versa slowly in her while caressing her breasts, ass, tenderly kissing her neck, cheeks and lips. “Oh you're too good to me.”

“I do what I do to please my girls.” I cooed as me and my clone pushed harder against her, our muscular builds sandwiching her silky body.

“Oh god I'm in the middle of two hunks.” she moaned.

“Two bisexual hunks.” We purred as we kissed each other deeply.

“It's so hot my mom is going to love you.” Serena cooed fondling our muscles. We chuckled softly as our loving thrusts sped up a little for that wet slap sound. “Ah ah oh yeah thats the spot.”

“We can’t get enough of your pussy.” My clone purred behind her.

“I can’t get enough of your cocks.” she purred back. Both of us cooed and pulled her into a three way kiss. She moaned kissing back with love. 

We didn't need to give her the warning as we pulled out and pushed balls deep slowly, arching our backs. She moans loudly as her womb gets filled with our combined seed. “Ahhhhhh.” both me and my clone sighed blissfully while kissing her but never pulled out.

“Oh, I'm so full.” she groaned, rubbing her bloated gut.

“You’ll carry my children, baby.” I cooed as my clone vanished while I held her close.

“Im not the only one.” she cooed rubbing my own belly.

“So, want to take me to your hotel to prepare for your mothers birthday entertainment?” I cooed.

“Oh crap i almost forgot.” Serena gasped before pulling me out, snatching up our clothes and dragging me to the hotel.

****

Serena and I got to her hotel. Luckily, her mother, Grace was not there. This gave us time to prepare. We put some candles, rose petals and erotic music played.

“And done.” Serena placed a tray of chocolates near the bed.

“All set?” I cooed as me and another clone were naked on the bed.

“Yup you two wait here and be sexy while i get my mom.” She giggled before heading out of the room.

*****

(Serena POV)

As soon as I left the bedroom, my mother came into the hotel. She had short brown hair, blue eyes and wore a blue top and skinny black jeans. She had an impressive P-cup tits and bouncy ass. “Hi mom!” I chirped and approached her.

“Hi sweetie.” she cooed hugging me tightly. I hugged her back but also gave her a kiss on the lips while grabbing her luscious ass. “Oh you naughty girl.” she grinned at me.

“I'm just excited.” I giggled. “I got you your birthday present.”

“Really!?” she gasped in glee. “Where is it?”

“In the bedroom.” I grinned and held a blindfold on. “Put this on.”

“Oooh ok.” she pouted before putting it on. “Hope it's a great one.”

I guided her into the bedroom, seeing Lucas making out with his clone. I giggled before shutting the door. “Ok mom, take it off.” My mom took the blindfold off. “Surprise!”

“Oh my god! Lucas and Lucas?” Mom gasped in surprise but also minor confusion.

“Happy birthday, Grace.” Both males purred when their kiss broke.

“Oh Serena thank you!” My mom hugged me tightly, kissing my full on the lips. I kissed her back happily.

“Go ahead and grab a seat ladies.” Lucas purred. “Your personal gay sex show is about to start.” We both threw off our clothes and each took a seat, our legs spreaded.

****

(POV Grace)

“Tell us whatever you desire from us, Grace. This is your birthday gift.” Lucas purred with that sexy smile.

“Kiss like lovers.” I grinned. Both males kissed again, but slowly while cupping each other's cheeks and moaning, caressing each other. “Frot as well but with the same mood.” their hips slowly moved, their large thick cocks rubbed against each other slowly while they throbbed slowly. “That's it boys keep going.” I purred as I started to finger myself. Lucas above the other pulled his leg up to his waist, which Clone Lucas compiled while wrapping his arms around his neck.

“This is even hotter than on the livestream.” Serena cooed while she fingered herself too.

“Oh yes indeed.” I cooed before an idea popped. “Boys, mind if we record you two?”

Lucas prime looked at us and purred. “Of course, sweetheart.” I grinned before going into my bag and pulled out a high depth camera. I set it up to them while I had control to move it easily. I pressed record and they resumed making out and rubbing together.

“All those ladies are going to love this.” I purred while going back to fingering.

“Planning to share this video to friends?” Clone Lucas cooed.

“Well you haven’t had a livestream in a while.” I smirked. “Might as well do a video to hold them over.”

“Hope you have enough film, cause we’re going to be here...for hours.” Prime Lucas smirked.

“Oh I have a ten terrabyte memory card studs.” I purred. 

“We’ll be here till that memory card is full.” They purred and made out deeper.

“Ok now lets make things interesting.” I grinned, rubbing my hands. “Lucas two get your brother more pregnant.” Prime Lucas cooed and stood on his hands and knees. Clone lucas mounted him and slowly pushed his cock into his ass and thrusted slowly.

“Oh yeah a freshly pregnant man getting filled by his clone is super hot.” My daughter moaned as she fingered faster. 

Both purred. “Oh brother, mmmmm, your cock is so heavenly.” Prime Lucas moaned.

“Your ass is heaven, brother. Ahhhhhh, I’m gonna fill you up and give you sons to fuck.” Clone Lucas cooed in bliss while holding his prime self close.

“With the seven other males that gave me theirs oh yeah.” Prime Lucas moaned. 

“Oh just keep it coming.” Clone Lucas moaned and stroked Prime’s Cock as he too moaned in lust.

“Faster boys.” I purred, having three fingers in my pussy now. The duo picked up the pace, the clone thrusting faster and pumping Prime Lucas’s cock eagerly.

“Mmmmm this never gets old.” Clone Lucas gritting his teeth.

“Ahhhhh, never does cutie.” Prime Lucas purred before engulfing his cock in his own mouth.

“Oh God!” Me and Serena moaned out now having all five fingers in our pussies. I zoomed the camera to self sucking. He bobbed in glee while winking at the camera.

“Mom this keeps getting hotter and hotter.” Serena moans loudly.

“I don’t know how much longer I can last…” I grit my teeth while fingering faster. Both Lucas’s cooed at us before they grabbed their large balls and pushed them together and grinded them. Ok now i was fisting myself. Prime Lucas gurgled a bit before he pulled his cock out and out came the clones cock from his mouth. “Oh.”

“My.” Serena continued.

“GOD!” we both shouted in awe. Both males winked at me before Prime Lucas pulled his cock back up and the tips pushed together like they were kissing.

“Push it in.” i breathed softly even though that was impossible. They winked and they actually pushed hard, and the clone's cock entered Prime Lucas’s penis! We both gapped at the sight as The clones pushed more and more of his hose cock into Prime Lucas’s. He muffled a moan before taking his cock back into his throat which got the clone to go deeper. I can see it coiling in his balls! Both males thrusting in unison, Prime Lucas thrusting his cock in his throat while the clone pushed into his balls. “A-are you boys close?”

“Very.” The clone smirked. Prime Lucas gave a muffled yes. Both pulled back and slammed balls deep. “Mmmmmmmm.” They moaned as their balls swelled up, their cum mixing and balls growing to the size of bean bags.

“Oh dear me.” I stared at their balls in awe. The two pulled their cocks back while they blasted semen out and rubbed them together while doing so. The cum splattered onto the bed as the clone reeling his cock back into his prime self. “Oh god.” I breathed. But they didn’t stop after that climax cause the clone continued pounding Prime Lucas. Oh right i did say to get him more pregnant and with those supercharged balls too. 

“I love you.” They both purred and shared a deep loving kiss. The clone soon blasted deep into Lucas filling him up massively. 

“Fuck!” Serena cried as she gushed juices all over her hand by the sight.

“Ahh!” I moaned out, gushing juices just as much. We took a second to breathe but the peace lasted a second. The clone pulled out and Prime Lucas pounded the clone, engaging round two.

“It's only fair that I fill you up too.” Prime Lucas purred. 

“Ah ah ah ah ah yeeeeeees, fuck me baby.” Clone Lucas moaned happily while twerking against his lover.

“You got it.” Prime Lucas grinned. “Beside it will all to me anyway.” He pounded hard and fast his cum filled gut pressing against the clone. The music suddenly changed from the loving theme to a deep fast porn music theme as they grunted with the music. I blinked and saw Serena changed it. She giggled and sat back down as the two fucked like horny animals. Oh lord this was so hot. I was fisting myself again not even realizing I was doing it!

“Fuck fuck fuck! YES YES YES YES YES YES!” The clone cried in glee.

“AH AH AH AH AH AH TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT!” Prime Lucas roared in every grunt of his thrusts as the bed shook. Serena grinned as she turned up the song's tempo. Both bellowed in savagely lust and bashed as the room was shaking a little while the bed jumped with their pounds.

“Cum already!” I screamed I couldn't take it anymore. Both roared in lust as they came, the clone blasting all over while Prime came inside, but they didn’t stop pounding even in their climax. They were tuned with the music. I quickly changed it back to loving music. The wild and feverish lust vanished and they thrusted slowly while purring lovingly and caressing each other. Serena went back and forth with the music. When the deep wild lust song, they were savage and roared in lust, when back to the loving song, they thrusted slowly with moans and purrs. I had to slap my daughter’s hand to get her to stop as she cackled in glee before setting in to loving music. They went back to loving mode and made out slowly. How long has it been? I looked at the recording. Only three hours went by.

“Oh Grace.” Both males purred. I turned and saw them with their legs entwined. Oh god they are scissoring! They pushed their balls together and rubbed them while moaning.

“This is the best birthday ever!” I exclaimed in glee. 

“Happy birthday.” Both males purred and blew me a kiss. Oh yeah this is going to be perfect. The whole time, they fucked and fucked while I told them to change it up, with the music as well. It was so sexy as fuck. Finally, when they came by blowing each other in a 69, my camera beeped. 

“Oh shoot the card is full.” I cursed before looking at how much footage I captured. “Oh my god, twenty four hours worth of it!” I gasped. Was it the next day already?

“If you're thinking if we fucked a day, we sort of did.” Lucas chuckled. “I actually slowed down time outside. Here, its a full day is a minute outside.”

“You can do that?” I asked in surprise. “What are you?”

“A sex god.” He purred. “Here.” He snapped his fingers as my camera glowed a second. “I added ninety more terabytes to your memory card.” Oh god that's nine days with a fortage on top of the first ten. “Now then..” Both grinned and resumed their 69. Ok this the ultimate birthday ever!

****

The days in the room, Lucas and the clone fucked. They did exactly what I wanted and they never stopped at all. I was happy he used his power to keep us fed and hydrated, he was perfect. He must have been already over a week into his pregnancy. My chair was soaked to the bone with my juices My pussy was red from all the self pleasure.

“Ahhhhhhh.” Both males moaned when they filled each other's asses. Their guts were now even bigger then the bed now from all the cum. They turned to me and smirked. “Still not enough?”

“I…think….i….had….enough.” I panted my legs are weak as Serena passed out in a pleasure coma. I was about to pass out myself before I was suddenly grabbed in between the two on the bed.

“Oh no baby.” Lucas prime smirked.

“It’s not over till the card is full. We still have plenty of time.” Clone Lucas smirked.

“I don’t know if i can hold out till then.” I breathed these two were stamina freaks. They only smirked and slammed their cocks up into my pussy together. I screeched in pleasure as my toes curled. They pounded senseless while groping my ass and tits.

“Take it bitch!”

“Get stuffed by our cocks whore!” Both barked and yanked me in glee. Oh God how much is left in the fucking card! Their tips were bashing my cervix before they slammed into my womb. My mind was going blank. I was losing it! They roared and savagely fucked me as the bed shook and jumped. I'm surprised it hasn’t given out yet. 

“Birthday whore!”

“Slutty bimbo!”

“You’re our breeding cow!”

“You belong to us now bitch!” They barked. Yes….yes im theirs now.

“Yes! Im cumming!”

“Me too!”

“Get ready!”

“Be pregnant!”

“Here it comes!”

“RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!” They bellowed in lust when they slammed balls deep. All I could do is scream in pure bliss. While I felt them fill me up, I couldn’t hold it anymore and passed out.

*****

“Mmmmmmmm…” I moaned softly as my eyes fluttered open. Serena was laying next to me, the covers over us with peaceful and soothing background music playing from the radio. I carefully sat up and looked around and my belly was gone. I heard the door open and saw Lucas enter with a tray of food.

“Morning.” he smiled warmly and approached me.

“Morning.” I cooed looking at him over. I saw Lucas’s belly seem a little rounder only by a bit.

“Sleep well?” He cooed and sat next to me.

“I slept like a rock.” I smiled while stretching my back popping.

“We’re still in the time distortion, so it’s still your birthday.” He chuckled. 

“My big day has been going on for ten days straight.” I giggled. 

“And its still not over.” He cooed before putting the tray in front of me. “Eat up. We’ll begin again after you replenish your energy.” I didn’t argue and dug in.

“So how's the little one or ones?” I asked knowing his pregnancy.

“Great.” he smiled. “I should be giving birth pretty soon.”

“But you're only over a week in already.” I giggled while reaching out and rubbed his belly.

“As a sex god, I can speed up pregnancy.” He winked.

“Really?” I asked.

“Everything is in my hands.” He chuckled as I finished eating. He took the tray away and cooed. “Are you ready for more?”

“I guess so but go easy.” i said sternly.

“Oh I won’t be pleasing you.” He grinned and snapped his fingers. A pop of light revealed…..me. “She will.”

“A clone of me?” I blinked.

“Lesbain self inscest.” Lucas purrs and stepped back as my clone crawled to me. She then kissed me deeply but I returned it. Wow, I was a good kisser. My clone pulled back and started kissing down my body. She went down my collarbone, to my tits, then my stomach before reaching my cooch. She gently pushed her face to it and slowly ate me out.

“Oh god I never knew I was so good.” I purred. My clone purred and slowly fingered my ass while licking my lips and clit. “Lucas you're the best!”

“Anything for my ladies.” He winked as my clone sat up and entwined our legs. We both gently and slowly pressed cunts together. We hummed in pleasure while slowly at a snail pace scissor.

“Yes baby keep going.” I told my clone.

“Oh honey you feel so good.” My clone purred while caressing my leg. I felt a shiver of pleasure run up my spine. I returned the gesture while we just caressed each other's legs in the lust of pleasure. This was heaven as we picked up speed. The more we scissored, the more I craved myself. My energy started to come back, and I was caring less how raw my pussy was. I moaned in both pain and pleasure. Suddenly, we had the same thought and bashed and grinded like hell while our raw cunts slapped together.

“Thats it Bitch fuck my raw cunt!” I growled out.

“Oh I’m gonna make it nice and tender, slut!” My clone snarled and slammed so hard up we were in a tight lock. We pound like no tomorrow we haven’t woken Serena at all. Heavy sleeper.

“FUCK! HARDER DAMMIT!” I screamed in demand.

“AH! YOU ASKED FOR IT!” My clone screeched back as she pound even harder. We held each other's legs for support to approach the hottest and painful climax I ever had.

“I’M CLOSE YOU WANNABE!” I yelled.

“CUM DAMMIT! CUM YOU BIMBO!” My clone yelled back as we slammed into a feverish kiss. We let out a muffled moan as our pussies gushed juices hard. Feeling my juices felt like lava, in a pleasing and painful way. I pulled back and panted and fell back, my clone vanished.

“Had fun?” Lucas purred while sitting next to me.

“Yeah.” I breathed before groaning. “Oh my poor pussy.”

“Here, this should help.” He cooed before rubbing it gently with that gold glow on his fingers. I hummed in both pleasure and relief as the pain went away. He did this for a few minutes before pulling away. “Better?”

“Much so thank you.” I smiled. “So how much longer is it going to be my birthday? Not that i'm complaining.”

“The effects of the time distortion will end when you leave your hotel room.” Lucas cooed. “So, Serena told me you fucked her at a young age.”

“Yeah when she was four.” I cooked and remembered it fondly. 

“You have a video of it?” he asked.

“Hmmm give me a moment.” I dug into my back. “Lets see here…...No that me when i was over due with her….no ...no ...ah ha got it!” I cheered taking out the memory card.

“Play it.” He cooed and laid with me. I giggled and set the memory car in and played it, showing me and four year old Serena, both of us naked.

“Ok sweetie you ready?” Me in the video purred.

“Yes mommy!” Young Serena chirped happily. I traced my finger around her little cunt making her moan. “Momma…” She cooed and kissed me deeply. I kissed back our tongues battled.

“Mmmm, you’re a perfect whore.” I purred in the video. “Now please mommy.” Serena leaned down and started eating me out with her small mouth. “Oh yeah sweetie just lick your mom.” Serena cooed and slapped my ass with her small hands. I eeped before moaning in glee. She really loves my ass. “Mmmm, you ready for the good stuff?”

“Yes momma.” Serena smirked before she sat up with me. We intertwined our legs together and pressed cunts together. We moaned as Serena humped as best she can despite her small body to my own.

“That's it baby you doing great.” I cooed, praising her.

“Momma, your pussy is so good.” Serena moaned and pushed harder. “Momma, help me too.”

“Mommy’s got you.” I purred before pushing harder. 

“Oh mommy!” Young Serena hummed happily. “Can Serena fuck with mommy’s freinds too?”

“Of course sweetie.” The video me cooed kissing her forehead. 

“Ah! Mommy, I'm gonna...Gonna!” Serena gasped.

“Do it baby!” I purred. She slammed into me as she wailed as her little pussy gushed mine. Once she was finished she laid on her back panting.

“That is so hot.” Lucas purred next to me while pumping his cock.

“You might do it with your own soon.” I giggled , rubbing his belly.

“It might be a male.” He cooed.

“Does it matter?” I cooed. “Didn’t you say you got fucked by seven other males and you got fucked by your clone for ten days straight?”

“True…” He smirked. “But you left one thing out.”

“That is?” I grinned.

“You.” He purred before tackling me and pounded my cunt again.

“Ahh” I moaned. “Wait till your full term pregnant sex is great!”He smirked before creating four clones around me. “Oh what are these lovely boys going to do?”

“Fuck you.” He smirked as a clone got under me and shoved into my ass. I moaned but then gagged as another one shoved into my mouth. The other two grabbed my hands and put them on their amazing cocks. I stroked them both hard and fast. The males around me abused and fucked my body like I was a sex toy. I loved every second of it. “Hope you don’t mind another long fest, cause they want nothing but impregnate you.” I could do was gargle with dick down my throat. I was in heaven, and I'm gonna love this birthday.

******

Meanwhile at the pokegirl center, the assigned room of Lucas’s was blasting with music as Dawn, Mitsumi, May, Joanna and Elizabeth were in a wild and furious lesbian orgy. The two MILFs were 69ing each other with passion. The sisters and May were in a furious and wild three way scissor fest.

“Yes you two fuck my pussy!” Dawn moaned loudly.

“Oh yeah hump my pussy you sluts!” May grunted in glee.

“Pound hard you skanks!.” Mistume groaned.

“You raised your daughters well.” Elizabeth purred to Joanna.

“Im so proud of them.” Joanna cooed. Both soon pulled from their 69 and started their own scissoring. They wasted no time and slammed hard and fast. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Yes sister! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!”

“Oh oh oh oh god oh god keep going sis.” Elizabeth moaned.

“Mmmm, you get a call from mother about her arrival?” Joanna grinned.

“Yeah she will be here tomorrow morning.” Elizbeth smirked.

“Lucas is gonna fuck her raw.” Her sis purred.

“And give us some siblings.” Elizbeth cooed. The groups of each side enjoyed their time together while moaning.


	12. Chapter 12: The Harem Grows

“Fuck, bitch you’re cunt is tight!” I moaned while fucking a young green haired girl called Mallow from the Alola Region. I spent a lot of time with Grace in the time distortion. How long was it…...about a week. So I left to give her some time to rest and such. When I left, I met new girls. Mallow was a new slut who wanted me badly. Which I was happy to breed her.

“Ah yes breed me you beast!” Mallow moaned loudly.

“You gonna stay in Sinnoh for me?” I asked in glee.

“Yes I will.”she cooed in bliss.

“Good, cause I plan a lot for this body of yours.” I cooed while fondling her L-cup bust. “Large tits for a twelve year old.”

“A Lot of girls say i have been blessed.” Mallow panted.

“You certainly have.” I purred and hoisted her up in my arms while pounding her eagerly. Man my pregnancy is really making me horny. It was even better when many girls were watching me fuck this slut. Mallow was a moaning mess gripping my shoulders as hard as she could. “Here I cum.” I purred and slammed balls deep. I blasted hard filling her small womb with my seed.

“Oh thank you…” She breathed happily, but I started pounding her again.

“I didn’t say it was done.” I grunted. “I NEVER stop sex until I say so.” Ok yeah definitely getting hornier. Mallow screamed in bliss before I looked to the crowd. “You sluts want more sex!?”

“YES!” they cheered. I summoned a clone, much to their delight as he shoved into Mallow’s cunt as well. The twelve year old moaned even louder than before. We bashed, grunted and moaned in each thrust while our cocks rubbed against each other inside her.

“Come on bro double time.” I purred and seemed to go faster than him. He complied and pounded the young slut like mad. Guess my clones don’t have the same drive as me now. I turned Mallow's head to us and my clone and I kissed. We battled tongues vigorously making Mallow and the crowd coo at the sight. We soon slammed balls deep and unloaded another massive load in her womb. Mallow moaned in bliss again as she drooled. “Slut.” I grinned and dropped her as she collapsed. I turned to my clone and shoved him down. “Suck.” He complied and swallowed my cock while bobbing his head. I even go more demanding talk about mood swings. I thrusted against his face while holding him close. “That's it you cocksucker. Suck my cock you gay bastard!” I never thought I would be so colorful with my words. My clones sucked like a vacuum. I moaned in lust and turned to the girls who were drooling. “You bimbos like gay sex!?” They all nodded eagerly. I pulled up my clone a minute later and pushed hip to hip as our cocks pressed. We started rubbing fast and hard vice versa.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh.” I sighed in lustful glee. My clone moaned as well, rubbing my belly which had almost tripled in size from a week ago. “Take videos and pictures ladies. We love it.” They all hurried grabbing cameras, phones, pokedex, etc they recorded and took shots like mad. I held my clone closer and our cocks made deeper contact. We rubbed like we were possessed. Our cocks grow a healthy red of warm friction. I grinned before we went even faster. We could have them ignite but I decided to keep this a secret for now and not show the process...yet. We kept at the rubbing before we pushed cock to cock and kissed. Our tips compressed breathing to push in at any second. After a few more rubs, we pointed out tips in the air, undersides pressing firmly. We hummed in lust, our tips blasting good amounts of semen as it sprayed in the air. The crowd cheered loudly at that.

I pulled back from my clone and purred. “You all want more gay action?”

“YES!” They screeched going completely nuts. My clone and I grinned before we sat on the ground. He laid back as I got on top of him. Our legs tangled together before our balls compressed and dicks rested against one another. Now the crowd was going absolutely ape shit! We grunted in glee, scissoring one another while licking our lips. “Grind Grind Grind!” they chanted. Smirking at their encouragement, we immediately went full throttle, grinding and bashing like crazy as we growled in lust.

“That's it man momma grind like no tomorrow.” My clone purred.

“Oh yeah, feel my cock and balls honey, they love yours.” I smirked.

“You too you goof!” my clone grunted patting my ass lovingly. I humped faster now while having our cocks slap one another in our effort. The crowd was drooling waterfalls. We gave them winks to keep enjoying, cause we won’t stop for a good long while. They got massive nosebleeds some even went flying. Heh, totally being a pornstar now. Our wild humps suddenly turned slow and loving, our balls slowly brushing on another. “Hmmm it's good to go slow love.” My clone cooed.

“Indeed my love.” I purred as we motioned our dicks to touch tip to tip, swirling them around together. The crowd seemingly calmed down considerably but were still enjoying themselves. We seemed to have scissored for a half hour before we stopped. We snuggled, cocks pressing together while making out.

“Awww.” The crowd of women gushed. My clone soon got on his hands and knees before I mounted him. Slowly pushing my cock in his ass, we thrusted while moaning.

“Mmmm that's it baby so my ass love.” My clone cooed.

“Ahhhhh, you always feel like heaven.” I purred in lust.

“I am you after all hmmmm.” He chuckled while cooing in pleasure. We once more made out slowly while I stroked his dick. “I love you my prime.”

“I love you too.” I cooed before I pushed balls deep and pumped his ass full. He moaned softly as his toes curled in bliss. Once I finished filling him, he vanished as I turned to the crowd. “You all enjoy the show?” They nodded happily. I stood up and smiled. “Glad you all did. Remember to keep track of my pornsite, new videos will be added. Plus….a video ten days long, non stop gay sex coming soon.” They women cheered in glee and lust. I couldn’t help but chuckle at them. I turned to Mallow on the floor and kneeled while she sat up. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah just never had it so rough before.” She cooed, rubbing her bloated gut.

“Hehe, well, I tend to be either aggressive or passionate, rarely submissive.” I chuckled. “The hormones don’t help either.” I muttered to myself as my hand rubbed my growing belly. “So, you wanna join my harem?”

“Yes please.” she chirped, getting up the best she can. “Can i rub your belly?”

“Go ahead.” I smiled. She squealed, nuzzling it lovingly. I keep getting this much affection for being pregnant. I might just keep it in.

“How many do you have?” She cooed.

“One, possibly two.” I smiled.

“Oh you are going to get pretty big.” she kissed my belly.

I shuddered. “You pamper my belly my hormones are gonna act up again and I might fuck you silly again.”

“Hehe sorry.” she grinned sheepishly. “But I can't wait for a male full term pregnant!”

I chuckled. “Still, not looking forward to the pain during birth.”

“Well can’t you make it feel good?” Mallow tilted her head. “My mom said giving birth felt more pleasing than painful.”

I blinked. “I always thought pain occurs during birth, least that's what I learned from school a while back.”

“Well there's pain but lots of pleasure lays over it.” she cooed.

“No wonder why you girls love pregnancy.” I chuckled.

“So will you have more?” she purred playfully poking my belly.

“Perhapes.” I grinned before my dick got hard. “Godammit.” I laughed.

“Oop sorry.” She apologizes “Forgot hormones.”

“And you need to make it up.” I grinned before pulling her up and shoved my cock in her pussy again.

“Please be more gentle, my pussy is still tender.” Mallow groaned in pleasure.

“Hmmmmmm….nah.” I smirked and pounded her again. She moaned loudly as her surprising thick ass bounced on my thighs. “If you're this thick and big now, you’re gonna be REALLY big when you’re older.”

“Aah some say i might become a mortal goddess with my body.” She cooed.

“I like the sound of that.” I smirked. I pounded her like I was in heat, which I technically am.

After filling Mallow again, we returned to the center and saw my mom with her legs spread while Joanna at her pussy. The others caressed her body while Ma moaned loudly. “Hey girls.” I greeted him.

“Lucas, just in time.” Dawn smiled. “Your moms giving birth.”

“Wait WHAT!?” I shouted and then noticed my mom had a huge round belly. Wow, guess Arceus wasn't joking about my perm being CRAZY fertile. But it hasn't been nine months!

“Come on baby, keep pushing.” Joanna purred while fingering Mom’s cunt and licking her clit.

“Ahhh it’s so good!” mom moaned loudly. “It feels just as good as when I had Lucas!” Dawn and Mitsumi latched to her tits as May kissed mom deeply. Her tits have now gone over the cup size range. Oh man who knows birth was so hot and its going to happen to me. Mom was pushing while muffling a scream of bliss in May’s mouth. I saw a head poking out for her folds.

“That's it sis the first one is almost out!” Joanna cooed in joy. After a few pushes, the babies finally came out. They were ineed females from my intel, but as young ones...they were sexy. Big asses, and H-cup tits.

“Um is that normal?” i asked remembering all the underage videos that they were all flat chested or at the very least A-cups.

“This is new.” Joanna breathed in awe. “Already newborns and they have pornstar bodies.”

“And they will only get bigger.” My mom panted holding them all in her arms. The infants cooed before latching to her tits and started drinking her milk. Sadly she only had two tits and three babies. But I grinned before snapping my fingers and a third tit grew between the first to. The infants happily drank their mother’s milk.

“Oh they are so sexy and adorable.” Mallow gushed.

“New whore?” Joanna grinned.

“This is Mallow from Aloa.” I gestured to her.

“Hi!” She chirped, waving a hand eagerly.

“My, you’re certainly sexy for a twelve year old.” May smirked.

“I have been blessed.” Mallow giggled.

The infants soon stopped drinking mom’s milk before cooing while rubbing her soaking pussies against her belly. “Whoa.” I blurted out in surprise. “Are babies always this horny when they’re born?”

“Um no this is another new thing.” Joanna tilted her head in interest.

“Maybe it's because of my genes that are making them horny. I mean I am a horny bastard.” I chuckled a bit.

“Mmmm maybe.” she cooed. I stroked my belly in thought of my boy or boys being like that.I soon felt a kick and groaned in slight pain but pleasure. 

“Girls...I think…” I spoke with a grunt. My belly started to swell up like a balloon. 

“It’s time!” Dawn gasped in glee as they set me on the bed while my legs spread.

“They’re coming out from my ass…” I groaned while my dick flared. “Fuuuuuuuck!” I didn’t want to give birth yet. I wanted to at least enjoy it. The sensation was as Mallow said. Pleasureable. But my dick was aching now. “My dick….nnnngh, it hurts.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” May purred before standing over me and sticking my dick into her pussy.

“Thank yooooooou!” I cried and blasted semen up in her. I wanted to use my powers to prevent myself from giving birth. But I was in a loophole. I couldn’t stop myself. I pushed hard for my kids to come out while bashing May while continuously filling her. I felt my first son going down my ass before stopping at my asshole. I cried out, pleasure blasting my body as I pushed so hard to get my son out. Joanna was able to catch him.

“Oh wow.” She gasped in awe.

“My son…” I breathed before groaning. “Shit...more coming…!”

“Twins?” Mitsumi blinked while she and Dawn rubbed my squirming belly. I cried out and popped another boy in Joanna's arms. But it didn't stop there, a third came out! “Triplets how many did you get fucked with?!”

“More than you know…’ I breathed as my birth came to an end. I was sweating like a pig wow man that was intense. I might get pregnant again but not have it come out of nowhere.

“What will you name them?” Mallow asked while Joanna took Mom’s daughters to fed them next. That's a good question I never thought of it. I figured I had nine months to think of some.

Thinking for a bit, I smiled. “Dan, Bart, and Roy.”

“Oh those are lovely honey.” Mom cooed kissing my forehead.

“Momma.” The boys chirped while drinking her milk.

“Hehe wouldn’t Lucas be the mom?” Dawn giggled.

“It’s ok.” I chuckled. “They can call my mom, mom if they want.”

My sons had impressive foot long and three inch thick cocks and cantaloupe size balls. I will say they’re developed. All three soon pulled back before smiling. “Fun fun fun!” They chirped and shoved thier cocks in mom’s pussy as one while thrusting.

“Ahh.” my mom moaned loudly in pleasure.

“Fun fun fun fun fun!” My sons chant in their chirps while they smile.

“Holy crap not even an hour old and they are fucking like me!” I gaped in awe.

“Least their enthusiasm comes from you.” Joanna smirked as the three boys pounded mom like a whore. I can’t help but stare at their third legs. They are already as big as me before I changed. And they will end up bigger than me now when they get older. Oh I can't have that happen. “How are they, sis?” Joanna smirked at her sister.

“They are as good as their father.” she purred loudly. The three boys thrusted faster while their hands fondled her large tits. “Their little hands are so skilled!” Each of my boys were doing a tit each. They cried out and bashed mom’s cunt savagely with their massive cocks. Well they got my aggressiveness in sex. “Yes! Yes fuck mommy! Fuck mommy!” Mom panted with a drunken smile. Ar….Are they better than me!? “Give it to me my boys! Show mommy you love her pussy!” They cooed in pleasure as they slammed balls deep flooding her womb with their seed. “So good…” Mom panted.

“Fun fun fun!” They chirped and savagely pounded her again. My mom moaned even more, gripping the bed hard.

“I want a turn next!” Dawn squealed. I couldn’t help look at her with a brow.

“Me too!” Mitsumi gushed. Her too!?

“Im next after!” May smiled.

“Me next me next!” Mallow squealed while jumping in place. Oh come on!? They have girls swarming them i didn’t get that till i was fucking eighteen!

“Save some for me girls.” Joanna smirked as they crowded my three sons with them. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. Yeah that's right i was jealous of my own sons. Even the baby girls wanted in.

“Girls, hello? I'm still here.” I spoke out while they clamored the three infant boys. This got me mad. I soon heard Dawn screaming in utter bliss as the boys now fucked her pussy. My eye twitched like mad, they were so focused by them. “Girls! I'm right here!” I shouted. They didn;t reply as the boys slammed into Dawn and filled her up before passing to Mitsumi now. What can i do they are my kids and they are fucking outshining me right out MY WOMB!

I thought of an idea before summoning a clone as we pressed cocks and rubbed. “Hey ladies, look here.” I purred. But that was when I heard the girls squeal loudly in glee and delight as I saw what the three were doing. They each were taking their new born half sisters/aunts and pounding them like animals.

“Fuck they’re perfect!” Dawn cried out.

“Yeah ultimate breeding studs.” Mitsumi cooed.

“They are the best fucking studs ever.” Mom purred while they all smothered the three boys in their tits while they pounded and cooed. Grrr my anger was not going down. I noticed my cock was getting bigger from my power leaking out. I tried the best plan yet and dive in to break it up, but they were too focused on my sons they blocked me from getting at them. Top it off, they actually shoved me off them. 

I landed on my ass and grunted. That kind of act shocked me. My own harem...just pushed me aside. That's it no more mister nice guy! My anger was making my powers changed my body, making me even buffer. My new found strength finally was enough to push the girls. “ENOUGH!” I bellowed. They all stared at me in shock while the six infants stopped thier fucking. At sight of my furious look, they began to cry. My anger started to melt but my body remained. “Oh crap, I'm so sorry, my children.” I cooed in worry picking them gently in my ripped arms.

They only cried and thrashed to get away. crap, I scared them. My mom and Joanna took the kids from my arms and for the longest time, my mom was angry. “Lucas Platinum, what is the matter with you?” She snapped. I winced when she used my full name and I was in trouble.

“I..I’m sorry mom. I was just-” I started but she cut me off with her angry words.

“I don’t know what got into you, but that was unacceptable behavior.” She stated angrily. “I raised you better than this.” I winced again. “Until you change that act, you are done with sex with us.” I was gobsmacked by this before they crowded my sons again and they comforted them and pleasure them. I tried to come up with something but my entire body drooped. I just lugged myself out the room with tears in my eyes. As I exited and shut the door, the moans finally returned as I listened.

“Oh they are the best fucking males ever.” I heard Mallow cheer. Even my newest whore was with them. I didn’t want to hear any more and got out of there not caring that I was naked. I was replaced...by my own sons. It hurt me. They didn’t need me anymore.

I left Hearthome city, not bothered I had no Pokemon with me as I entered the forest for some time alone. I sat under a tree before looking myself over. My muscles were now huge like a heavy weight bodybuilder. And my cock was now four feet long and almost a foot thick with bean bag chair size balls. “Damn I lost control again.” I hugged myself and let time pass. Night fell. I still remained under the tree. I know my girls were still having a good time...without me.

***

(POV: Joanna)

It was a great day. The boys were so energetic and fucked us all day. It was about three in the morning till they finally fell asleep with their sisters, which we named Betty, Lilly, and Sarah. We relaxed while the kids slept. “They have so much stamina.” I cooed.

“They are going to be sex machines when they’re older.” My sister cooed while rubbing her new impregnated belly.

“How many do you think you'll have this time auntie.” Dawn giggled rubbing her own.

“Possibly six.” She guessed.

“They really take after Lucas.” Mallow cooed. That's when our mood went sour.

“...Sis?” Elizabeth spoke. “You think I was too hard on him?”

“Maybe….” I breathed. “...In the short time I knew him he never got mad.”

“It was almost like he was...jealous.” Mitsumi spoke. “Like we replaced him with his sons.”

“Pfff thats crazy talk we’d never replace him…..right?” Dawn asked unsure.

“Well...we were praising the boys a lot...and I think I heard him trying to get our attention but we ignored it.” May mentioned. …….oh shit.

“Oh no...what have I done?” Liz breathed while cupping her mouth.

“Don’t worry sis we’ll find him and set things right.” I assured her. We left Mallow to watch the kids as we left the center to find Lucas. We only hope he didn’t go far.

****

(POV: Lucas)

I must have fallen asleep as I snapped awake on the grassy ground. I groaned and sat up. “Fuck…” I missed having breasts as pillows. My balls felt swollen damn it i’m to use to fucking so much.

“Lucas?!”

“Lucas where are you!?” I heard voices call in the forest. Wait girls? I was unsure if I should follow their voices or not. But I didn’t since May came out and spotted me. “Girls, I found him!” Footsteps ran to the area as they gathered.

“Lucas!” Mom spoke in relief and ran to me. She was about to hug me before I stepped back, causing her to stop. I was scared and a bit mad at my own mom even if I bench press a herd of Snorlaxs. “Lucas…” She breathed with a frown.

“...why are you here?” I spoke while looking away. “Shouldn’t you all be fucking with your new amazing studs?” Out of the corner of my eye I saw them wince badly.

“Lucas…” Mom spoke. “...I never meant to shout at you, or hurt you. We were...so into having them...we lost control.”

“And you ignored me.” I added bitterly. “I was your stud and son damnit!”

“I know…” She frowned. “I never should have ignored you for your sons...I was foolish and arrogant. We all felt horrible for feeling we replaced you.”

“You did.” I replied angrily. “Everyone of you seem to not so me any attention even when i did gay things with my clone!” I growled feeling my huge muscles flex. I controlled my breathing. “...you’re not worth it. Have fun with your studs.” I started walking away before mom ran to me and engulfed me in a tight hug. “Let go.”

“Please Lucas baby don’t go!” mom cried putting her face to my ripped back. “Im sorry….please forgive us.”

I felt myself cornered by my emotions. “I….I…”

“We’ll never ignore you again.” She pleaded. “Please...you maybe a sex god...but you’re my first son...I love you.”

That really hit me hard. My own tears flowed before I turned to her. “...mom.” I let my power relax as I was back to normal and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry to…. They were already as big as me before my first changed and were fucking like have been for years, even though i just gave birth to them.”

“I know…” She cooed and held me close. “I'm sorry we let our lust ignore you…”

I sniffed and nuzzled her. “Please don’t ever hurt me like that again.”

“I swear on my womb.” She declared.

The others approached us. “Can you forgive us too?” Dawn asked.

I smiled a bit and wiped my eyes. “Of course.”

“They were so much like you and needed release.” Mitsume said looking down.

“I know…” I breathed. “But...it’s all in the past. let's put this behind us.”

“I hope that didn;t turn you into being pregnant.” May rubbed the back of her head. “I mean you looked so sexy with the belly.”

I chuckled a bit. “As long as you girls promise I’m the alpha male of the pack, I’ll get pregnant as many times as you like.”

“Can you make it last longer? you never got to enjoy some pregnant sex and maybe gay pregnant sex.” Joanna asked.

“Why not.” I smiled while looking at the sun coming up. “Come on, let's head back.” They nodded as we headed back; they stuck close to me. We got back and I made up with Mallow as well. It took awhile for the babies to calm in my presence, but not too long, all was right as rain.

“Dada!” Roy cooed while I was giving him airplane pushes.

“Your flying Roy!” cheered while making airplane noises. Oh shut up, I'm a dad now. He laughed before I noticed his dick going big. “Mom, your baby boy needs attention.” I grinned.

“Why don’t you take care of him this time?” she grinned. 

“Why not?” I grinned as Joanna put Bart and Dan in my arms as well. “Okay boys, come to daddy.” I purred and spread my legs. They cried in glee before shoving in my ass as one. I moaned loudly as they thrusted. “Oh yeah, fuck daddy! Fuck daddy!” They cooed loudly as they pounded even harder. Fuck no wonder the girls were eager for them. I grinned at them before pushing Bart and Roy’s face close. As if on instinct they kissed deeply. “Mmmmm, good boys. Show daddy how gay you are.” My boys kissed even deeper with surprising skill. Bart and Roy pulled out of me as Bart went on hands and knees.

“Fun fun fun!” He chirped at Roy.

“Fun fun!” Roy chirped back before shoving into his brother's ass. Both moaned loudly and pounded each other like crazy. Roys cock was stretching out Bart’s belly.

“That's it boys get each other pregnant.” I purred as Dan was still pounding my ass. I got lower before engulfing Bart’s cock in my throat.

“Dada….suckie.” He moaned holding my hair. I felt him go deep in before he and Dan’s cock met in the center of my body as tips touched. Whoa did they get longer? Both my sons gasped in surprise before looking at each other with glee and lust. They started to rub their cocks together inside me. They moaned happily while they LOVED the feeling of their cocks rubbing. I was so proud of them.

I pulled Bart and Dan out and pushed them together. “Go ahead and have your cocks love each other.” The two boys cooed before pressing their tips together while Roy was still going to town. They pushed together as their cocks coiled a bit and pushed together, I blinked did...did they have my powers? Oh boy. They seem to have caused them to laugh and clapped. Their cocks and balls popped off and turned into cock snakes. The snakes stared at each before kissing and making out. Oh shit that is hot. Now they need to act like they mate like snakes do. As if reading my thoughts the cock snakes coiled around each other lovingly.

“Like father Like son.” I smirked. They cooed and moaned as Bart and Dan felt every move their cocksnakes did as Roy hasn’t even slowed down fucking Bart. They seemed to go on for an hour long before I brought them back together. “Fuck me.” They cooed and shoved right back in. “Oh Yes make daddy pregnant again and with even more brothers!” They grew very excited about that and pounded like crazy. Oh god! They have my sex passion. “Cum...cum...CUM!” I screamed in glee. They slammed balls deep and filled me up making me bloat. I felt something familiar after I got fucked by my pokemales.

“Mmmmm, good boys.” I purred. “Now get each other pregnant.” They cooed before Roy shoved into Bart, Bart shoved into Dan and Dan shoved into Roy. It was a fuck circle. They thrusted one at a time like a fuck train. They were going at blinding speeds wanting me to be proud. “You make daddy proud. You make lots of horny sons.” They cried in glee before blasting into each other. Yeah, this is good. They will be great sex machines.


	13. Chapter 13: Fucking the ghost

After bonding with my sons, I left the gym to challenge Fantina, the ghost user. I was hell ready for this shit. Entering her dark gym, purple candles lit up before I saw the woman in a skimpy purple dress while she swirled her hips in an erotic dance. “Hello Fantina.” I grinned.

“Bonjour, missouri.” Fantina greeted with a french like tone.

“Fancy for a lady wearing a skimpy dress.” I chuckled.

“A lady is never afraid to flaunt their body.” She purred.

“You’re a lady of class, and quite the body too.” I grinned while drinking her perfect body.

“And you are quite the gentlemen, Monsieur Lucas.” She cooed while fluttering her eyes.

I chuckled. “I look forward to making love with you after I win.”

“Ah ah ah don’t get too far ahead.” she purred while taking out a pokeball. “You have to beat me first.” she tossed out her first pokegirl, which was a Drifblim, a balloon like pokegirl with a rack that was defying gravity.

“Hot babe.” I grinned before I tossed out my own pokemon, which was Rhydon.

“You do know ground types have no effect on ghost types.” She giggled.

“True, but don’t underestimate Rhydon.” I grinned as my partner smirked at his opponent and his dick shot up rock hard.

“Impressive Driftblim darling show him a good time.” Fantina smirked. The ghost balloon purred and approached Rhydon, swaying her hips as her ass and tits bounced. Rhydon drooled as the orbs as his cock pulsed in anticipation. Drifblim was soon near him before pulling him into a deep kiss. My ground type mate moaned kissing back and fondling the balloon girl’s NN-cup jugs.

“You like my girls?” The ghost type purred when the kiss broke.

“They are soft and squishy.” He purred, giving them a squeeze making them squeak a bit.

“Mmmmm, then you’ll love this.” She smirked and had him sit down. Grabbing her bust, she sandwiched his cock in between them.

“Ah it's like a pair of rubber clouds.” He moaned loudly. Drifblim purred before pumping her tits up and down his shaft. Rhydon cooed enjoying himself. I just had a grin on my face. She thinks she had him down, but he’s got training. “Oh fuck baby, I could just fuck these tits all day.” he moaned.

“Please do.” Drifblim cooed pumping faster. Rhyon groaned happily and thrusted against her amazing rack.

“Rhydon, how long are you going to let the titjob go for?” I called out with a chuckle.

“Oh shut up.” He called back with a grin before tuning to Drifblim. “May I fuck your pussy?”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” She purred before getting on her back and spreading her legs. Rhydon mounted over her before slowly pushing his dick into her pussy. “Mmmmm so thick.”

“So tight.” He purred and slowly thrusted against her.

“That's it big guy, show them that Gallade isn’t the only gentleman.” I praised. He nodded and latched to Drifblim’s breasts and suckled softly. The balloon woman moaned long and slow. 

“Im gonna fill you with babies.” Rhydon purred.

“Mmmm please do darling.” She purred.

“Ahhhh, i'm close.” He smirked.

“Me too, inside.” Drifblim cooed. Rhydon held it before she squirted first until he pushed balls deep and pumped her full. She moaned loudly before resting on the ground panting.

I chuckled as he came back to me. “How was that Fantina?”

“Absolutely marvelous Lucas.” She praised dainty clapping her hands. She returned Drifblim before summoning her next pokemon, a Haunter. She had no arms, but floating hands and a nice rack of a ghost body.

“Wanna sit this on out?” I asked Rhydon.

“I can keep going but I don't want to seem greedy.” He grinned giving me a peck on the lips before sitting down behind me. I grinned before summoning my next pokemale, Aggron.

“Alright, I'm ready!” He roared, cracking various joints, his cock standing proud. He heard a coo and saw Haunter approach with swaying hips. He was oddly turned on even though she had no arms or legs. She licked his chest while her ghost hands fondled his muscular body. I saw a shiver go up his spine as he moaned. Oh right Haunters tend to have tongues that can make nerves freeze up. She pushed aggron on the ground and hovered over his cock. “Do it ghost babe.” he grinned. Smirking, she slammed down and swallowed his cock in her cunt. “Oof for a Ghost you got some heft in the good way.”

“I practice.” Haunter smirked and slowly bounces while she played with her clit.

“I can see that.” Aggron cooed, grabbing her hips and helping her. Both moaned softly by the sensation before aggron kissed her MM-cup tits.

“Mmmm love my tits.” Haunter purred while her other hand was fondling his pec.

“Oh im gonna fuck you good, baby.” Aggron smirked.

“You better.” she grinned before bouncing faster. Aggron groaned before he joined up and pounded her hips while riding her. “Ahhh thats it stud pound this ghost babe.”

“So good…” He moaned and slapped her luscious ass.

“Mmmm you tease.” she cooed pinching his nipple. The pinch caused him to groan before rolling her over, pinning her below him and savagely pounded her cunt. Huh Aggron likes getting nipple pinches. Haunter was moaning like mad, her long tongue hanging out of her mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Such a good slutty pussy!” He moaned and slapped her ass hard.

“Ah ah ah you're….gonna… make ...me ...CUM!” Haunter grunted with every thrust before squirting hard. Aggron smirked and slammed deep inside and blasted his cum. She moaned loudly before passing out with a goofy grin.

I grinned as Aggron came to me and rhydon. “Two down, one to go.”

“We got this in the bag babe.” Aggron smirked before briefly groping my package and sitting next to his fellow titan. 

I chuckled and turned to Fantina. “Looks like I got this one, Fantina.”

“Yes you do but let's not stop.” she purred before tossing her last pokegirl. It was Mismagius.

“Okay then.” I grinned before summoning Punny.

“Let's do this sweetie.” Punny cooed bouncing on her toes. We nodded as both pokegirls approached. Punny had more sway in her hips as she flexed her thighs with every step. The ghost type smirked and was about to take control before Punny looked into her eyes as they glowed. Mismagius suddenly seemed to collapse on her hands and knees. Punny grinned and gripped her face and shoved her into her pussy. “Lick.” The witch couldn’t argue and licked into the rabbits cunt.

“She’s screwed.” I muttered while stroking my dick.

“Big time.” Rhydon and Aggron agreed while doing the same thing. 

“Such a good girl.” Punny purred. All Mismagius could is let out muffled moans as she licked. She soon grinned and shoved her back and sat with her. “Scissor.” The Witch ghost complied with no resistance. Both moaned when they came to contact and grinded together. Mismagius tried to turn the tide, grinding faster and harder. “Mmmmmmm.” Punny purred and matched her force and speed. The ghost type seemed to not be able to go any faster.

“Don’t bother.” I called out. “Punny’s strongest part is her lower half.” I grinned stroking faster. “Doesn’t help with her succubus ability.”

“Succubus!?” Fantina gasped as her pokegirl collapsed and moaned loudly. Her pussy gushed out bucketfulls of juices. Punny purred and gushed as well, sighing in glee. She gives the witch a peck on the forehead before getting up and strutting over to us.

I smiled. “I win Fantina.”

She gives a pleased sigh returning her Mismagius. “Yes you did Lucas.” She reached into her cleave before pulling out my prize. She approached me and handed me my badge. “Here you are darling, the relic badge.”

I smiled and took my prize. “Thank you so much.”

“Think nothing of it dear your pokemon showed an amazing display.” She giggled.

I returned my team and grinned. “Speaking of display…”

“Oh Moi?” she purred using her arms to make her boobs look even bigger.

“Shall we take this to...a more romantic setting area?” I purred.

“Follow me dear.” She cooed gently, taking my hand, leading me deeper into the gym.

*****

“Mmmmmmmm.” I moaned as me and Fantina were making out on a dark purple bed, both of us naked while I caressed her body. Oh that dress did not do her justice she looked even sexier with it off. “You have the definition of sexy, and beauty, Mademoiselle.” I purred with some french to it.

“Oh I work hard for this body.” She cooed fondling her OO-cup tits. “It will look even better with some young in me.”

“And young you shall have.” I purred before laying behind her and lifted a leg up, slowly pushing my cock in her cunt.

“Mmmm you know how to treat a woman.” she moaned reaching back to stroke my neck lovingly. 

“I am a sex god.” I purred and tenderly kissed her neck while thrusting slowly.

“Yes you are.” she cooed not knowing i was being literal. My free hand slid down and played with her clit while my hand holding her leg caressed her skin.

“Keep going Mon Amour.” she purred. My thrusts soon speed up a bit to get that wet slapping sound. She moaned and kissed me again. I left her clit and now groped her massive breasts. “You like Mon Seins?”

“Oui, bébé.” I purred.

“Give me lots of love and children.” She moaned.

“I will.” I cooed before thrusting faster and sucked her neck. She moaned loudly, curling her toes in pleasure. We fucked for a half hour before pressure built. “Mmmmmm, i'm gonna cum.”

“Do it Mon Amour.” she purred. Pulling back a bit, I slammed balls deep and erupted cum. She moaned loudly as her belly bloated up.

“Oh yeah…” I cooed and laid back.

“That was perfect.” she turned herself and kissed my lips a third time.

“Your mother must be proud of you.” I cooed.

“She is.” Fantina smiled nuzzling into my chest.

“My team and I will be staying in Hearthome for a while longer, and visit the strip club with my sons.” I grinned.

“Sons?!” she went wide eyed. “You have sons?” Chuckling, I took my pokedex out and showed her my three baby boys. “Aw they are adorable and …. Endowed.” She finished looking at the cocks.

“Yup gave birth to them myself.” I smirked with pride. She gasped again. “Yes, I can get pregnant as well.”

“Oh my.” she was very surprised.

“Hell I might be having their kids as well.” I chuckled. I wasn’t entirely sure i'll have to check all four of us later. I got up and dressed while leaving. “See you later, french slut.”

“Goodbye for now Mon Amour.” she cooed out.

****

Returning to the center, I was welcomed by Mallow triple fucked by my sons. “Hey Mallow.”

“Hey Ah Lucas Ah.” she said between moans.

“My boys loving their whore?” I smirked at my sons. They cooed in joy pounding like their old man. I chuckled. “Good to hear.” I turned to Mallow. “Where are the others?”

“Out.” She replied. “They left me babysitting, which i don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t you slut.” I purred. “Boys, when you're done i want to check something with you.” they nodded and kept pounding the slut. I decided to take a visit with Joy for a moment and left.

I made it to the counter as she smiled. “How can I help-” She started before I jumped over the counter and pushed her on the desk, my dick out shoving into her pussy. “Mmm right to the point huh?”

“Im really horny.” I purred and pounded her wildly.

“Ahhh i can tell.” she moaned while gripping the desk. I slapped her ass and tore open her uniform to fondle her massive tits. “Hmmmm yes.” she cooed. “You know, you and your harem should be in a porn movie business.”

“Really?” I asked in interest.

“Mmm yeah you are already big pornstars so why not.” she purred.

“Hmmm, not a bad idea.” I grinned. I pounded harder and faster like a jackhammer. “Take my cock, nurse slut, you fucking bimbo!” I groaned.

“Yes, pound me like I'm in heat!” she yelled in pleasure. I gave no warning and slammed in to pump her full. She moaned loudly as her belly bloated up alot. 

“Ahhhh.” I sighed happily and pulled out.

“Mmmm feeling better.” she cooed, rubbing her belly. This was a great journey so far, I wonder how Professor Lana is doing?

********

(POV: Lana)

“Yeeeeeeeeees.” I moaned as a Zebstrika and Rapidash male were both fucking my pussy with thier massive thick horse cocks. “I have to send you two to Lucas. He will love you guys!” both males whined happily to the idea and slammed balls deep inside. “Ahhhh yeeees!” I purred as they filled me up. Once they pulled out I smirked. “Frot.” They nodded before facing each other and pressing their dicks together. Both purring in glee and started rubbing their fat cocks together. “Faster boys.” They complied and rubbed faster while holding each other's hips. “Lucas sent me an email about diamond cocks. I want to see it myself.” I grinned. Both males smirked at me and eagerly rubbed with furious friction. I could see them turning red as Zebstrike’s was getting staticy. Both horses whined loudly before they ignited into flames. I smirked knowing that would happen. “Come on you two rub like you mean it!” they didn’t let up and rubbed furiously, causing their cocks to catch blue, then white fire. “Just a bit more.” They rubbed faster till the flames died and was replaced with a white glow. They soon pulled back until obsidian hardened over and covered their cocks. They decided to show off and shatter them with Lightning and Flames. When the rock shattered, Rapidashs’ cock was glittering ruby, and Zebstrika’s cock glittered like a yellow sunstone. I blinked. Lucas told me they become diamonds so what happened? Both males purred as fire and lightning served their cocks, making the color red and yellow intensify. That's it! They are infusing their typing into it.

“Cleaver boys.” I cooed. “Does it feel good?” They both nodded eagerly. “Good, just keep loving each other with your cocks.” They went back to rubbing cocks polishing them. I made a quick email to Lucas about my discovery. After that, I sat down and resumed my studies with their cocks. “So sexy to see males frotting.” I smirked. “Don;t stop boys, I want to see how much you can polish them.” They winked and kept rubbing cocks while purring in lust. Their cocks started to shine brighter and brighter in Red and yellow light. I had to put on a pair of shaded goggles. 

I soon heard a knock at the door and got up. “Be right back.” I purred and left for the door. When I opened it, it revealed a brown haired woman with a science coat on and a white top and green skirt. “Professor Juniper!” I squealed and hugged her tightly.

“Hey Lana how have you been.” she smiled hugging me back.

“Great, what are you doing here in Sinnoh?” I asked.

“Well i heard through the grapevine that Lucas is your trainer.” she grinned.

“That he is.” I smirked. “I take it you came to fuck him.”

“And how.” she giggled. 

“Well, I hope you can handle what he’s been accomplishing.” I purred. “He's making the ladies putty in his sex.”

“I figure that much since his pornsite.” She cooed. “I also heard he was pregnant too.”

“Yep. And he has three sons.” I winked.

“Wow that's never happened before.” Juniper smirked. 

“They are sex machines for being a day old.” I giggled. “And they might be pregnant as well.”

“Really?” She gapped.

“Yup and Lucas might be so again too.” I purred. I can tell she was trembling in glee. I too was aroused. “Mmmm, talking about this is making me seriously horny.”

“Yeah…” she smirked before pulling me into a deep kiss. I pulled her into the lab and shoved her down on the couch and mounted her while making out furiously. We moaned into each other's mouths before she pulled back. “Still always horny Lana.” 

“Always.” I purred before I tore off her skirt and top, only leaving her lab coat on. “You look better like this.” I grinned. Juniper licked her lips and pushed up against me, before our legs entwined quickly. We then slammed our cunts together hard and fast. We howled in glee and furiously scissored, bashing against each other like hell.

“Oh I needed this badly Lana.” Juniper moaned.

“I just love scissoring.” I moaned happily in lust.

“It’s the best!” She cooed.

I hummed. “You know the annual professor gathering is coming soon.”

“Oh yeah I almost forgot.” She grinned.

“Very slutty professor here, in a lesbian orgy.” I smirked.

“I am always excited for it every year.” she giggle in glee.

“Mmmm, why not we do it every week?” I suggested.

“Really?” she asked. “We are so far from each other and some of us tend to be very busy.”

“We can have other sluts run our labs. Besides, don’t you want to fuck that hunk lucas all the time?” I smirked.

“Yes!” she shouted. “Just thinking about him makes my pussy ready for breeding!”

“Good.” I smirked. “Also, Lucas is into belly dancing sluts.”

“Really? I happen to have all kinds of costumes and outfits.” Juniper purred.

“Perfect.” I smirked.

*****

(POV: Cynthia)

I was back at the Sinnoh league, finishing up a battle that a trainer lost. Now I was in my sweep watching porn on my bed. I already miss my Lucas. Now he had three sons he gave birth to and didn’t see any of it! I heard a knock at my door. “Come in!” The door opened up as a long blonde hair woman entered. I gasped and sat up. “Lusamine!” She was the champion of the Alola region. Her tits rivaled mine in sear size. I rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Hello Cynthia.” She cooed and hugged me as well while groping my ass.

“What are you doing so far from Alola?” I asked with a grin as I returned the gesture.

“The Alola region was starting to empty out since the pokemon and trainers are coming here. So I thought I would come as well.” Lusamine smiled.

I blinked “Is it because of Lucas?”

“Who else?” She laughed. “Sinnoh is becoming the center of attention thanks to him.”

“I don’t think it can handle all of them.” I said thoughtfully.

“Well there’s another catch.” The champ spoke. “The Regions are starting to move slowly here. I think they're going to merge.”

“Huh?” I gaped in surprised. “Is it Groudon and Kyogre doing or even Regigigas?”

“Yep.” She nodded. “Some of the legendaries are trying to merge them all for Lucas.”

“Wow.” I breathed. “He must be really important to them.”

“Maybe.” Lusamine spoke before grinning. “Well, enough about that. You know why I'm really here, slut.”

“Oh and what would that be?” I teased with a smirk. She tore off her clothes and stood naked before me. I giggled before doing the same and pressed my tits against hers.

“Mmmmmm.” She purred and rubbed her tits along mine.

“Hehe it looks i'm as big as you now.” I cooed. Lusamine was always a few cup sizes bigger than me. Lusamine smirked before she turned and pressed against me as I grabbed her tits and crotch while she grabbed my ass and neck. We then started to sway our hips in sync. “Mmmmmmm, this is always so hot.” I purred.

“Ahhh yeah maybe this is why all pokegirl battles tend to start like this?” She cooed.

“Let's never stop this.” I cooed.

“Oh I don't plan on it.” She Lusamine grinned. We kept swaying in sync while purring and moaning in lust. I soon started to hump her ass like crazy. Lusamine purred and twerked against me.

“I wish I had a cock like Lucas’s.” I moaned in bliss.

“Me too.” Lusamine hummed. Suddenly both of us shuddered before three foot long and ten inch thick cocks shot out with beach ball sized balls.

“What the hell?!” I gasped in surprise. I heard the faint sound of young giggling before it went away. Both of us faced each other while our new cocks throbbed. When we gaze at each other, lustful smirks formed. “Oh I like this, we are even bigger than Lucas!”

“Let's do a test run.” Lusamine smirked. I smirked before we pushed up together as our cocks pressed up. We screamed in pleasure as a new sense of pleasure raced up our spines. Oh we were going to enjoy this...a lot. Looking down, we started rubbing our cocks together.

“This feels so good Ahhh!” I moaned.

“Shit, no wonder why Lucas loves this mmmmmm.” Lusamine moaned.

“When we see him, let's get him pregnant with our kids.” I grunted.

“Yes indeed.” My friend purred. I clapped my hands before the room went dark with candles lit and slow erotic music playing. “Oooh did you plan this?” Lusamine cooed.

“I plan anything for sex.” I purred while we held each other lovingly while we looked at our crossed cocks. Lusamine then grinned before taking the head of my cock into her mouth. I moaned before doing the same with her cock. Oh my god it tasted so good. We sat on the bed and sucked each other off while pushing our tits around our rods. We even pressed our balls together as we sucked deeper and deeper. The final touch was when we entwined our legs and pushed our cunts together. It made us blast down each other's throats quickly. Hey we just got these things so cut us some slack. When we pulled back I panted. “Oh baby, I don't know if I can wait any longer for Lucas to get here. I want him here now.”

“I know but he is in another city.” Lusamine cooed. 

I sighed before hearing my phone bling. I picked it up and saw it was lucas. “Hey Cynthia, how are you doing champ?” I squealed before typing.

“I miss you.” I replied with a sad face.

“Awww, maybe this will cheer you up.” He replied before sending me a pic of one of his baby sons while he deepthroated him.

“Oh my god that's so hot!” I typed with heart eyes face.

“I'm planning to start a movie with my harem, u interested in joining?” He typed with a grin face.

“Yes, can i bring a friend?” I typed furiously.

“The more the merrier.” He typed. “See you at veilstone city.”

“Ok, Oh before you go here is a little something you might like!” I typed with a grin face before sending a pic of me and Lusamine with our new cocks together.

“Oh baby, you got me so hard. Your friend is a sexy bimbo, I look forward to meeting you two soon.” He replied.

“See you soon stud.” I typed with a kissy face.

“Oh, I'm so eager to meet him now.” My friend giggled.

“Yeah he said Veilstone city.” I cooed.

“Let's go then.” She purred. “...after we do more frottage.”

“Oh yeah let's go there in the nude.” I smirked.

“Yes indeed.” Lusamine purred before rubbing her cock to my own. Oh we are going to have so much fun.

*****

(POV: Lucas)

“Mmmmmmm.” I moaned while my mom and Joanna were scissoring with my cock in between their pussies. I checked both me and my sons and low and behold we are all pregnant i couldn’t tell how many but it was a lot. I used my powers to prevent birth so we can enjoy it when we grow to full term. “Ahhhhhh, who knew scissoring with my dick in between was so hot.” I moaned.

“It feels so good for us too, Sweetie.” My mom cooed. The others watched from the sideline while mastrbating.

“Things couldn’t get much better.” I cooed before the door opened. Entering was a woman with long curly blue hair that went to her ankles, WIDE THICK legs and hips with a MASSIVE bean bag sized ass and Z-cup tits. “...it got better.”

“Momma!” my mom and Joanna cheered before getting up and hugging her. That's my grandma!?

“Liz, Joanna.” The woman cooed and hugged them both.

“It’s soooo good to see you Mamma.” My mom giggle nuzzling into one of her tits.

“You both as well.” She purred and fingered their pussies. Holy crap I really do come from a line of kinky people. I wonder who my dad was? Grandma took notice of me and smirked. “Lucas.”

“Hi grandma.” I smiled and approached her.

“My aren’t you a tall glass of water.” she purred looking me over.

“I am.” I spoke while my cock throbbed madly.

“Someone is excited to see me.” she smirked, tapping the tip with a finger.

I grit my teeth from the pleasure. “You get on the bed or I ill rape you.”

“Oh will you now!” She then suddenly gripped my ball hard making me yelp. “Don’t get cocky kid.”

“Nnnngh…” I groaned before an idea popped. “...rape me grandma.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She grinned before tackling me on the bed taking off her clothes on one move and slamming down on my cock hard.

“FUUUUCK!” I roared in pleasure. “No! I changed my mind! Stop!” I acted.

“Too late!” She shouted, bouncing like a mad woman. I didn’t realize she was ripped! I only cried and acted to plead for her to stop, but it only aroused her greatly, as it did for me too. Now i know where I get my aggressiveness from albeit watered down a bit.

“Fuck…” I whimpered. “Don’t make me cum! I dont want kids!”

“Oh you will and like it.” she growled before gripping my balls against and squeezing them. I screamed as they throbbed and pulsed as my dick throbbed in her pussy. “Do it or i’ll make nut paste!” I acted like I was in defeat and cried out as I started thrusting up against her. I blasted the biggest load ever into her. Grandma moaned loudly before she looked down at me.

“...that was hot.” I grinned as my acting broke.

“Yeah…. I wasn’t really going to make nut paste.” she giggled.

“I know.” I chuckled. I wiggle my dick in her as I shuddered. “...round two?”

“Of course baby.” She cooed her eyes changing to soft and loving before gently kissing me. I kissed back and rolled her on her back and slowly thrusted against her. “That's it honey give granny loving.”

“You’re the best grandma I ever wanted.” I moaned happily.

“And you are the best grandson I have.” She cooed. “And you gave me great grandsons.” 

“Yes.” I nodded before leaning against her. “Can you take control? I wanna feel you up.”

“Sure sweetheart.” she purred as she flipped us back over. She slowly bounced on me as I pushed my face into her tits. I moaned into them nuzzling those giant funbags.

“You have amazing tits.” I moaned happily.

“Thank you they are some of the biggest.” She cooed.

“I love big tits.” I cooed happily.

“Too bad they stopped growing.” she pouted. 

“I can fix that.” I cood and snapped my fingers. Her tits glowed gold a second. “Now everyday your tits will grow a cup until I say stop.”

“But I'm already at Z-cup?” She questioned.

“Ever heard of Hyper tits?” I grinned.

“Well yeah but no one had been that size.” Grandma said.

“You’ll see.” I grinned. “Now, continue.” She smiled before going back to bouncing lovingly. I sighed happily and laid back to watch. “You’re so sexy, bimbo.” my grandma purred while fondling her tits. “Mmmmm, for being older than mom and aunt Joanna, you're so hot.”

“Women age like wine stud.” She purred. I pulled her by her shoulders as I nestled myself in her tits again. “Aw.” she cooed before pressing her boobs together. I moaned in reply by this amazing feeling while I massaged her luscious ass. “Mmmm you're also an ass man eh?”

I pulled a bit from my grandma's tits. “Big tits, big ass, thick legs, wide hips, I love it all in a woman.”

“What about plump women?” she purred

“Oh? What kind of plump do you mean?” I teased.

“Oh you know women that are chubby to fat.” She smirked.

“Long as they have that sexy body, I would fuck them any day.” I grinned.

“Good.” she cooed bouncing faster and harder. I moaned in glee while slapping her ass.

“Come on big boy I know you're close.” she grunts as she feels my cock throb.

“Yeah...nnngh, you ready for kids?” I asked.

“Born ready!” she grinned slamming down one last time. My cock pumped semen down her womb and began fertilizing the eggs within. “Ahhh it's been so long since i had kids.” She sighs in bliss before getting off me and lays next to me. The loss of her pussy was painful. I quickly got on top of her and plunged back inside. “Aww you want to stay inside?” she teased.

“Yes.” I whined.

“Don’t worry you can stay in there till you are alright to come out.” she cooed rubbing my head lovingly.

“Thank you.” I gushed before thrusting slowly inside.

“You deserve it.” she cooes kissing my forehead.

“Mmmm, it's gonna get better when my sons mature.” I cooed.

“I heard you gave birth to them.” she smirked.

“Yep, i can get pregnant.” I chuckled. “Oh course you have some great great grandsons on the way.” I rubbed my flat belly.

“Oh really?” Grandma smirked.

“Yep, my sons impregnated me.” I grinned. “As well as each other.” 

“Oh I can’t wait.” Grandma purred in lust.

“I know you can’t.” I smirked and gave a sharp thrust. She moaned holding me close.

“Ever thought of making yourself bigger?” she cooed into my ear.

“I plan to.” I smirked and fondled one of her large tits.

“Maybe you could make your dick and balls grow like you made my tits.” She suggested in lust. 

“Perhaps five feet long and three feet thick?” I grinned.

“And balls bigger than boulders.” she smirked. 

“I love my slutty whores.” I purred.

“We love our breeding stud.” she cooed. 

“Grandma, can you rape me again?” I asked.

“Oh you like that?” she grinned.

“It’s hot.” I cooed.

“Ok but don’t whine about it being rough.” She growled, flipping me to the bottom pinning my arms and bouncing very hard.

“Ahhhhhh!” I acted in pain while thrashing. “Grandma, stop!”

“Ummm….NO!” she shouted and kissed me roughly. God this was so hot. I should think of using rape in my movie for later. I whimpered in pleasure as my hips jolted a bit up against her. “Thats it you little man slut take it!” 

“N...No...No…” I grit my teeth while trying to act out my agony. She slapped my cheek with the back of her hand. Definetly using rape. “AH! NOOOOO!” I cried as my hips thrusted with her moves.

“Don’t talk back to me you big dick bastard.” she growled, gripping my throat not enough to hurt but I still felt pressure. I wheezed a bit, my hips now bashing with her, which got her to smirk wide. “Thats it fuck me!” 

“No...no...don’t…” I wheezed while my hands grabbed her ass.

“What did you say?” she said through gritted teeth.

“DON’T STOP!” I finally screamed while my hands sank in her butt.

“NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!” she laughed while pounding even faster. God i love this whore.

“I can’t...I can’t…!” I cried while my dick throbbed.

“Don’t you dare pull out or I'll grill your cock like a frank.” she growled. I screamed and slammed balls deep and blasted another load of cum. “Mmmm good boy.” She cooed before kissing the cheek she backhanded.

When we relaxed, I breathed with a smirk. “Fuck...gettign raped by a sexy ass bitch, I may have found a new fetish.”

“That you did.” she cooed before caressing my cheek. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Stings a bit, but fuck was that hot when you abused and harassed me.” I chuckled.

“Glad you like it.” she smiled. “But be careful with that kind of sex it tends to be dangerous.”

“I will.” I smiled. “So, I think our business in hearthome is finished. Shall we pack and resume our journey?”

“Wheren’t are you and the boys going to check out the strip club?” Dawn asked.

“Ah right.” I chuckled. “We’ll visit the club before we leave.”

“Oh before we forget look at this.” Mitsumi turned on the news.

“This is Betty reporting.” A brown haired woman spoke who was naked.

“Oh she’s hot.” I purred. I wonder what the news is displaying to get Mitsumis attention.

“An incredible feat is happening after an influx of women from every region heading to Sinnoh for the Pornstar and only male human Lucas.” she reported as a picture of me getting fucked by Gallade came up. “Each Region seems to slowly start to move.”

“Looks like i'm more of a world pornstar.” I chuckled. “What reporter says what now!?”

“Yes Professors predict that they are on a course towards Sinnoh.” Betty said. “It appears each of the legendaries are the cause of this. We will try to get more details.” She spoke before another naked brownette came in the camera before kissing Betty deeply. Ok, that's hot. “Mmmm, please enjoy this sex show.” She purred as they sat on the ground. They then intertwined legs and bashed pussies together. They purred and scissored wildly. 

“Yes keep going Betty.” the new brownette purred.

“Oh mmm, just like that whore.” Betty purred. Before I got sucked in, Mitsumi muted the tv. 

“Hey.” I glared. “It was getting good.”

“Yeah but you might forget what she said.” Dawn rolled her eyes halfheartedly. 

“Yes I know the regions are joining.” I spoke. “I think this might be a good thing, least now every pokemon in the world will be joined and we won't have to travel to each one.”

“True the legendaries really want to get to you.” May smirked. “Do you know if Arceus planned this?”

I blinked. “Hmmm, maybe. I mean why not? I am a breeding stud.” This made all the girls giggle. “But I can't get a hold of her. I haven't in weeks.”

“You think she’s okay?” Dawn asked.

“I hope so.” I nodded. “I mean she is the goddess of all fucking pokemon for crying out loud shes a big girl.”

“Yeah hope we get to meet her soon.” Mom cooed.

“So, shall we head to the club?” I grinned. They nodded before I scooped up my boys while Mom took the girls. We arrived at the club and like usual, it was all the same with the ghost theme to it.

“Welcome.” A human girl maid in a modern maid uniform and black hair. spoke in front of us. “Thank you for stopping by Ghost’s Sexland.”

“Thanks.” I grinned. “Nice uniform.”

“Thank you kindly sir.” she giggled doing a dainty bow. She noticed my sons in Joanna’s arms and gasped. “Oh my...are they…?”

“Human baby boys? Yep. They’re my sons.” I nodded.

“But how?” she asked in awe.

“Male pregnancy.” I chuckled while she moved closer to them.

“Oh my they are cute….and hung.” she breathed out seeing their cocks hang loose. The babies saw her before they cooed and reached for her.

“Hehe looks like they like you.” I chuckled.

“May I?” She asked me which I nodded. She tenderly took my sons in her arms and sat on a chair nearby. “They are so precious.” she gushed tickling them.

“Precious yes...but also horny.” I smirked.

As I said that, their cocks hardened when they saw her pussy under that small skirt. “Fun fun fun!” They chirped and shoved inside.

“Ahhh!” she moaned. “Oh my god!” my sons cooed and thrusted eagerly, rubbing their cocks together in her tight pussy.

“Yeah they need sex just as much as they need feedings.” I smirked. “They even fucked my ass.”

“Oh my god!” She breathed in awe while my sons tended to fondle her N-cup tits. “Mmmm.”

“Mom, have you fed them yet?” I asked with a grin.

“Not yet.” She giggled before my sons attacked the maid’s tits, Dan and Roy sharing a tit while they drank the sluts milk. “I might not need to.” The maid moaned loudly holding my boys' heads as they drank.

“So slut, think you and you co workers can watch and fuck my sons while we enjoy ourselves?” I grinned.

“Yes ah of ah course.” she spoke between moans. We grinned and left her with the kids while we split up as usual in the clubs. I took a seat near a strip club stage as usual. Mom took my daughters somewhere else with the others. From the curtain revealed a very busty Espeon with O-cup tits. Another eeveelution to add to my team. Perfect. Smirking, I laid back and watched her strut to the pole. She swung around the pole with grace showing off her tits and large cock. I gave a wolf whistle while stroking my own dick. She whinked to me as her eyes seemed to glow light blue. I saw my cock was coated in the same glow. I moaned while her power was stroking my dick. I rewarded her by tossing a nice stack of cash at her feet. She smirked as her pole dancing got more passionate and so was the Physic job. She stopped in front of me before working her hips while her hand cupped her pussy below.

“Oh hell yeah.” I praised while biting my finger. Her smirk got bigger as her cunt was covered in her power and now my cock felt like it was in a pussy. I moaned louder and tossed more money to her feet. She moaned as well. Oh man physically fucking a pokegirl. I saw now her cock was glowing and my ass felt stuffed. Shit this was too much for me. I grabbed my dick and furiously stroked it while it pulsed. She moaned as she humped the pole as she danced. Her actions felt like she was fucking my ass. I didn’t know how much more I could take and blow. I Groaned as I blasted hard but my cum didn’t come out. Espeon’s belly bloated up as she blasted as well. My own belly expanded a bit by her climax.

Both of us panted a bit before she collected her money and dropped down to me. “Not bad, stud.” She cooed.

I chuckled. “Not bad yourself.”

“Let's take this somewhere more private and I can give you some more tricks.” She purred as her twin prong tail tickled my cock. I eagerly followed her to a VIP room before she set me on a chair and sat on my lap. “Look into my eyes sweetie.” she cooed. I did so, her eyes glittering. I blinked but now i was looking at….myself? “Now you are looking through my eyes and body.”

“And you’re looking through my eyes and body?” I asked.

“Yes and here's the best part.” she pinched her own nipple. We both moaned in pleasure. “We feel each other's pleasure, which doubles our sensation.”

“Oh i'm gonna enjoy this.” I smirked. Espeon started with a lap dance while swirling her hips along my crotch. She twerked her ass hot dogging it. I was so trippy to look through someone else's eyes but still be in my body. We moaned in unison as she sat on my lap facing me. “Fuck baby, you would be a great addition to my team.”

“Oh I know,” she grinned. “You have other eeveelutions as well.”

“Spying in my memories?” I grinned.

“It’s a pastime.” she giggled.

“So what do you say?” I asked.

“Oh yes with all that sex you have.” she purred as her cock throbbed hard. I grinned before pulling my dick up before pushing it to hers. HOLY CRAP! It feels like I'm inside my own dick! The sensation was awesome, both of us thrusting in unison. “Oh yes this feels so good! I'm going to get your balls pregnant!” 

“Shit! Do it baby!” I cried out while slamming us balls deep. We blasted at the same time we felt pressure which was amped through the link before our balls double in size. The link soon broke when we finished. Espeon laid against me while we panted. “Whoa…”

“Yeah…” she breathed and rubbed her head a bit.

“Puts a bit of strain huh?” I chuckled.

“A little you should have seen me when the first tried it ended up with a massive headache after getting knocked out.” She giggled.

I chuckled. “Guess some things have a disadvantage.” I pulled put of her cock. “So since you’ll be part of my team, there's one thing to do.” I grinned and aimed my cock at her pussy.

“I know.” she smirked, slamming down on me.

“Shit! You don’t waste time!” I moaned while thrusting up.

“When you're a mind reader you know what your partner’s planning Mmmm” she cooed.

“I like you.” I smirked before pulling her up and on the bed nearby and bashed her wildly.

“Ahhh you better leave some of my sperm in there.” she purred.

“I Will.” I grinned while holding her legs up to my sides. I pounded her mercilessly. She screamed in glee while wrapping her legs around my waist. “Good girl. I love that part.”

“You are so good!” she moaned. I grinned before engulfing her cock in my throat and bobbed. “Ah yes suck me and fuck me!” I had full control and bashed her eagerly as my dick throbbed inside her. “Mmm you're close so am i!” Nodding, we slammed together and cried out. I blasted deep into her womb adding the cum already there as she blasted down my throat. 

Once our climaxes ended, I pulled back and smirked. “Good whore.”

“Mmmm that was amazing.” she purred. “Hope i gave you kids in your balls.”

“Oh you did.” I grinned and pulled out of her. “You’ll fit right into my team.” She nuzzled into my chest as she gently rubs my belly with one hand and balls with the other. Wonder how my boys are doing.

*****

There was chanting and squeals while the ladies of the club watched Bart, Dan and roy fuck each other in the ass.

“Do it you tiny studs impregnate each other!” one woman shouted in lust. The trio moaned and pumped semen up in the others asses while still thrusting. They kept pumping more and more like they have it in spades. The girls cheered wildly while they fingered themselves. The three boys soon pulled out and gathered to press their cocks up together. They intertwine their legs and press their balls together. 

“Fun fun fun!” They chirped and scissored together while rubbing balls and cocks.

“How can they be so cute but so fucking hot at the same time!?” another women cried out in glee.

“Who cares!? They’re fucking like gay studs!” Another squealed.

“Fun!” The brothers cooed and kissed in a three way make out. This made the crowd go nuts cheering in joy. They moaned and rubbed faster now while their kiss intensified. They were grinding like mad.

“They are so much like their dad.” The first women they fucked cooed while stroking her bloated gut. The trio moaned before pushing up as their dicks pumped out loads of thick cum. The crowd cheered as cum rained down onto the babies. One maid grew eager and came up quickly to the trio and hovered over them. They saw her pussy and cheered happily. They thrusted up making the maid moaned loudly. 

“Fun fun fun!” They cooed and thrusted wildly.

“Lucky bitch.” A woman pouted. A maiden next to her grinned and lowered down before eating out her cunt. The woman moaned holding the maiden’s head. The crowd started to follow their example. They gathered around the boys and fucked each other. It was a Bi-sexual Orgy! 

*****

Meanwhile…

“Mmmmmmm!” Cynthia and Lusamine were double stuffing a woman’s pussy on the road with their new cocks.

“Oh having a cock is amazing!” Lusamine moaned.

“Yes, I never wanna get rid of it.” Cynthia purred.

“Yeah and fuck all day long!” her friend grunted. They pushed closer and pounded the slut in her cunt while fondling her O-cup tits.

“Ah Ah ah yes!” the woman moaned loudly, losing to the pleasure. 

“You like that bitch?” Cynthia smirked.

“YES!” she wailed in lust.

“Here we cum!” Lusamine moaned as both champs slammed balls deep. The woman screeched as her belly inflated like a cum balloon. The two dropped the slut before crossing cocks.

“Another good fuck.” Cynthia purred.

“And now another good frottage.” Lusamine smirked. They press their cocks together making them both moan in bliss. They started rubbing together while holding the others hips.

“Lets go as fast as we can!” The Sinnoh champ moaned as they picked up speed. 

“I love frottage so much.” The Alola champ purred. They went fast enough that their cocks were starting to steam and get red. They kept it at the speed and force to enjoy the pleasure. Soon their cocks sparked and ignited with a loud “phoom”. “Fuck.” The blonde purred while their cocks burned in the fire.

“Oh it feels like hundreds of nibbles!” Cynthia moaned. Their cocks throbbed before they popped off their crotches. “Huh?” Both blinked in shock and hissed at them.

“Ok….what...the fuck?” Lusamine said bluntly looking over her now disembodied cock and balls. Cynthia’s cock sat up before hissing and jiggling its ball sac. “Its like a rattlesnake.” 

“No...they’re cock snakes.” Cynthia smirked while her cock jiggled its ball sac closer. “Hey easy it's me, your owner?” She wasn’t sure if that was the right word. Her cock hissed before turning back to Lusamine’s cock and jiggled its balls. Lusamine hissed back and returned the gesture. Both ball sacs were close to contact before both rods relaxed. They slithered closer to each other making then respected owners moan lightly from them dragging on the ground. Cynthia’s cock purred and presented its balls to its mate. Lusamine’s purred back before rubbing against them. The champs hummed in pleasure by the sensation before Cynthia smirked. “Scissor.” The cock snakes listened, laying on their backs pressing their balls together. They hissed in lust and slowly grind each other.

“Oh yeah this is amazing.” Lusamine cooed.

“We are so thanking Lucas later.” Cynthia smirked.

“But he is still far from us, how can it be him?” she asked.

“We’ll meet up with him.” Cynthia assured.

******

(POV Lucas)

After the club, we soon left and got back on the road. I now had babies in my testicles. This is going to be new. We soon stopped when night fell. I had eevee and the others got acquainted with Espeon. Let's just say there was a psychic link orgy. They were fucking in a train like sense and were slow in it too. “Oh Why didn’t you get a psychic type sooner Lucas!” Flare shouted in pleasure.

I chuckled. “My bad. Least we have one now.” I haven’t done much catching in a while but I'll fix that soon enough. 

While my eeveelutions were fucking, a shadow soon came out. “Room for one more?” They turned and saw a busty Leafeon, the third to last set in the team. Now all I need is an Umbeon and Jolteon and it will be complete. 

“Make that two.” Another voice purred as a busty Umbreon came out. Nevermind now I just needed Jolteon. Both of their cocks were throbbing. 

My team smirked in glee as Espeon linked with them. “Join the fun cuties.” They smirked and humped the air getting into the back of the psyhic fuck train. They were really getting into the action. But they soon went nuts when they all shoved in each other's pussies. They screamed in pleasure as they were feeling both ass and pussy with their cocks. They laid on their sides, holding each other's legs up in a circle of their mass orgy. Oh man this is a new kind of hotness! They thrusted wildly while they grit their teeth to prevent climax. It seemed to be a losing battle but they held out. They soon pulled out and formed another circle, pressing their cocks together. They were still moaning loudly rubbing cock tips. They held each other's hips and pushed closer to feel more lustful contact. Soon Leafeon’s cock went into Umbreon’s. This threw them all off and they screamed, blasting cum all over each other. They all collapsed as the link fell as they were covered in the hot cum.

I chuckled and laid down. “Whores…” I muttered before falling to deep slumber.

****

I woke up and found myself in my own void. No one was around, so I had my imagination as my friend here. I grinned before summoning two horse Rapidashes. “Hello.” I purred and put my hands on their crotches. “So you two want a taste of male human ass?” the two males whined loudly in glee as their cocks shot out in attention. I smirked and summoned a fence and leaned over it. They wasted no time mounting me and pounding my ass. I moaned loudly while pushing against them. “Yeeeeees.” Oh their flaring tips and medical rings make it feel even better. I wanted some entertainment so I summoned two male Aurorus sauropods. “Hello boys.” I purred. The ground/ice types bellowed before going side by side and swung their cocks at each other.

The first male purred and nuzzled the second. He Returned it before kissing the first one deeply. “You two are mates now.” I smirked. They moaned into each other's mouths as the cocks smacked together. They soon stopped smacking thier cocks before one of them faced his mate from the side and slid down his body. The other slid back as their cocks met tip to tip. They didn’t enter each other. Instead their dicks passed opposite ends to slide up against each other in a cross lock. Oh now this was hot. They pushed and pulled as they moaned loudly. Their cocks rubbed together and throbbed madly.

“Good boys.” I grinned before grunting at the two horses behind me. “Oh fuck, you both are so eager!” The Rapidash duo whined in glee as they pounded even hard detereman to give their foals. My own cock throbbed as I pumped myself. “Fuck...fuck...FUCK!” I roared and blasted semen on the ground. They fire-types moaned as they blasted as well into my ass. Oh if this wasn’t a dream i would definitely add them to the boys growing in me. “Yeah…” I sighed as they pulled out of me. “...now do each other.” One of them whined eagerly and presented it to his partner. The other whined in glee as he mounted up and fucked him savagely. Having the power to control my dream was awesome. I can't wait to obtain more pokemon and have a massive harem.


	14. Chapter 14: Enter Galactic Pleasure

The following morning arrived as my team of eeveelutions were up already while the others were asleep. Guess having Espeon, Leafeon, and Umbreon was a nice addition. I decided to spend time with them since it's been awhile due to the birth of my kids and the growing of my harem. I approached my eevee clan while the others slept. “Morning girls.”

“Morning Lucas.” they greeted back with smiles.

“We almost have the full set. We just need Jolteon now.” I chuckled.

“Oh i can’t wait!” Eevee giggled in glee even though she is the only first stage pokegirl of my harem.

I smiled and approached them closer. “I haven't gotten some time with you all for a while due to my battles and my family. How about we spend time together?”

“It would be nice. We understand you were busy with getting badges and giving birth which are very hot by the way.” Flareon smirked.

I chuckled and laid with them while pulling eevee and Flareon to my sides. “I miss doing this with you two.”

“Yeah.” they cooed nuzzling my neck while rubbing my belly. I hummed softly while grabbing their butts. They moaned softly as they each grab and ass cheeks. 

“Did you ass get bigger?” Eevee giggled.

“A little.” I cooed.

“We can’t blame you if all the cock that goes into it has some of the baby weight from your boys. It was bound to get bigger.” Flareon smirked. “You also have more on the way in both your belly and your balls.”

“That I do indeed.” I cooed before pulling them closer to have their cocks pressing their undersides to my own. They cooed in glee as they gently bucked their hips a bit. “Mmmmm...thats it, rub your dicks with mine.” I hummed.

“We have more work since you're two times bigger than us.” Eevee purred with a halfhearted jealous pout. She was right. Their cocks were one foot smaller than mine.

“Why don’t I change that?” I purred and snapped my fingers. All of my futas shuddered before their cocks expanded to two feet, as big and thick as my own. “There we go. happy now?”

“Oh very.” Flareon smirked in glee.

“Good. keep rubbing.” I purred while fondling their asses. They rubbed faster as they squeezed my own. I moaned happily before a dick touched my lips. Seeing it was Vape. I smiled before opening my mouth and engulfing the water types dick.

“Mmmm i missed your mouth babe.” Vape cooed holding my head thrusting down my throat. 

“Mmmmmmm.” I moaned against her cock. I felt my legs spread and saw a glance of Glace and Sylve positioning at my ass. I cooed and wrapped my legs around them to push them inside me.

“Oh its been too long!” Glace cooed as she pounded.

“Yeah lets add to his womb.” Sylve smirked. I didn't leave my first two new guests out as I pumped Espeon and Leafeons cocks.

“What about me?” Umbreon asked, trying to figure out what was left. I gave some thought before an idea popped. My energy glowed as I developed large T-cup tits. She grinned and pounced between my new tits. I used my elbows to squeeze my tits around her thick cock.

“Best orgy ever!” Eevee squealed as she and Flare rubbed with gusto.

“Fuck his throat is so tight!” Vape moaned and pounded my throat in glee.

“His ass hasn’t gotten loose one bit!” Glace grunted.

“His hands are so skilled!” Espe hummed in delight.

“His tits aren't half bad either!” Umbr purred. Half bad? Ha, i'll change that now. My skin changed to a soft and silky texture, especially around my tits. This made her and the two in my hands moan. “Ok nevermind its fucking great!”

“Good girls.” I moaned. Vape, Glace and Sylve shoved even deeper inside me. I used my magic to get their dicks to grow for this moment as their tips met in the center.

“Oh my god Vape is that you?!” Sylve moaned.

“Yes! Oh I can feel you two!” Vape breathed in awe.

“Lucas you kinky little man.” Glace smirked at me as she and Sylve pounded harder. I only winked. They and Vape thrusted violently. Their tips smashing and colliding with each impact, enlarging the pleasure.

“This is too good!” Vape moaned with every clash.

“Keep doing that baby! Don’t stop!” Glace panted.

“I'm gonna lose it soon.” Sylve grunted.

“Us too!” Eevee moaned while she and Flare held me tightly.

“Don’t hold back girls!” I mentally said in glee. The eeveelution gang pounded to their limits before they slammed against me while screaming in bliss. They all blasted hard with my gut bloating up and hot cum flying everywhere. When the girls cooled their jets, they panted and released me before collapsing around me. “Ahhhhh…” I sighed in bliss.

“I missed this.” Eevee cooed rubbing my bloated belly.

“Me too.” I smiled while my dick throbbed. “I never came ladies, care if I get a pussy to fill?”

“Oh I think we can do something better.” Flare smirked. “Can you make your cock super stretchy?” I grew curious but I nodded and gave my dick a long stretchable ability. “Ok girls pile into his cock!” I blinked before all the futas gathered and pushed their dicks together in one pile. They grabbed the sides of my tip stretching in like rubber before shoving their cocks into mine.

“FUCK!” I cried in pleasure while I trembled. I never had so many cocks inside mine before only one at a time! “Shit...so good!”

“We are going to give you a huge litter in your balls!” Flare purred deeply.

They started pounding away as I could only moan in their grasp. “Yes...yes….please….impregnate me.” They grinned thrusting in tandem like pistons in an engine. I grit my teeth while watching them all fuck in one place. “You’re all so sexy.”

“Wait till we complete the set.” Eevee grinned as they pounded faster and faster.

“Shit...shit…” I was getting close to my climax now. “PLEASE CUM!”

“RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!!” they roared as they blasted hard right into my balls. My balls swelled up as their sperm entered my balls as my own swam to them in glee. They all started to have one big orgy as a bunched entered the eggs in my balls.

“Fuck..” I panted while my balls throbbed.

“Let them shimmer and mingle in there for a bit.” Flare purred patting my giant swollen balls.

“Nnnngh.” I grit my teeth. “This is painful...I still need to cum.”

“Don’t worry babe.” Eevee cooed. “Make a cock for each of us and we’ll take care of your problem.” I quickly summoned more cocks till I had eight, one for each. They grinned before slamming their pussies on each one.

“FUCCCCCK!” I roared in pleasure. I fired off the biggest climax ever in my life! Their bellies bloated while they hummed in glee. Flare was about to get off before I grabbed her. “Keep riding my dicks…” I warned in lustful anger. They just compiled.

“Guess this is payback for the biggest case of blue balls?” Flare grunted sheepishly. 

“A bit.” I grunted. “That and this is amazing to feel.”

“Of course you’re fucking eight women at once!” Vape cooed as they bounced.

“Hell yeah I am!” I moaned as I thrusted against them upwards.

“This is oddly better then doing it one at a time!” Glace moaned.

“I’ll still fuck you all with on cock or use clones, but I am in need to fuck you all right now at once!” I moaned. I pounded them like no tomorrow as my balls reloaded. The girls screamed in bliss while their dicks bounced. “Come on, use those dicks against each other!” They all turned so their cocks were pointing inwards and started to frottage. “Fuck...fuck...gonna cum!”

“DO IT!” They wailed in glee. I slammed up one last time and bellowed, releasing my next massive load of semen. They yelled in bliss as their bellies boated up even more. I panted heavily as my dicks vanished, leaving one inside Eevee as I relaxed. “That’s much better.”

“Oh man you looked so hot with multiple cocks.” Flare pouted as she and the other but eevee laid on the ground. 

“You all do well later and I might show them again.” I winked.

“Yay!” They cheered as I pulled out of Eevee. 

After the orgy, my harem got up and we all resumed our journey to veilstone city. “I can’t wait to see Cynthia again.” I smiled. Seeing her with that woman and their massive cocks really turned me on.

“Oh I know honey. You really wanna fuck those sluts.” Grandma Veronica purred.

“And get fucked by them.” I grinned. 

“Yeesh at the rate you're going you might get big enough to give birth to three armies.” Dawn teased patting my belly and balls. 

“Hehe, it's not my fault I have sexy sluts and studs with me.” I grinned.

“I can’t wait till you get huge!” Mallow cooed hugging me.

“Good to hear.” I cooed and kissed her lips. I haven’t grown at all yet, wonder if it's going to happen all at once. Luckily I won’t give birth as soon as I do. We soon came to a nice calm location for a break as Joanna, Mom and grandma fed the babies with their milk. “Hey you think I could feed them?”

“Sure.” Mom smiled as she handed me Lilly and Sarah. I created my tits again and pushed them against them. They latched onto my nipples and drank. Oh that feels nice. I then made two more pairs of tits under the first and two pairs of arms. I took Betty and the boys as well while my daughters cooed in glee. They drank my milk down and cooed.

“I might do this more often.” I chuckled.

“Well that would make things easier on us sweetie.” Mom giggled. “You're a natural mother.”

“Well, i'm still learning.” I smiled before they pulled back and belced. “Excuse you six.” I chuckled and handed them back to the mothers. I returned back to normal enjoying the calm and peaceful feel. Even though i love sex its nice to unwind and be at peace. 

While relaxing, a voice spoke. “Ah, so this is where you hide.” I looked up and saw a red haired woman with a space-like outfit and skirt, but her O-cup tits were exposed as was her pussy.

I arched a brow and sat up. “And you are?”

“Mars, one of the commanders of Team Galactic.” The woman grinned showing a G tattoo on her left tit.. 

Team Galactic? Wait, I know them. They’re an organization that desires to control time and space. Palkia and Dialga. “What do you want?” I asked with a small glare.

“It's quite simple really you are connected to the legendaries it includes the ones of time and space.” She grinned widely. “If we capture you then they have no choice but to listen to us!”

I stood up. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no control over them. They choose to do what I say.”

“Well we have ways of fixing that.” Mars’s grin never faltered.

“And how do you plan to do that?” I questioned.

“Like this!” she snaps her fingers and something flies at the woods and latches onto my neck. It was some kind of choker.

“What the?” I gasped before she had a chain in her hand that connected to the choker. “Let me go.”

“No can do~” she said in a sing-song tone before gripping the chain. “Now SIT!” electricity went from the chain to me. I grit my teeth and fell to my knees.

“Lucas!” Mom called in panic.

They were about to run to me before I held my hand out. “No...stay back…” I glared at Mars. “This is my problem.”

“Oh still a big man?” she mocked. “That choker will let us control you. Of course first we need to weaken your will power but that can be at a later date.”

This was not good. I need to alter this solution. I breathed. “Why don’t we raise the stakes?” I spoke.

“Oh really?” Mars raised a brow firm grip on the chain.

“We have sex.” I spoke. “If you cum first, you release me and let me go till we encounter again.”

“And if I win?” She asked.

I took a deep breath. “If I cum first...I will summon EVERY legendary in this world to work for your organization.” Her grin was so wide I thought her face would split.

“DEAL” she yelled in glee. Hehe hook, line and sinker. She yanked off the choker, much to my relief and approached me. Her hips swayed making her ass and boobs bounce. My cock stood in attention by her sexual display. Ok just keep your cool Lucas you can make her lose with a little of magic. “Oh, and if you try to use your power, I will take you by force. I know it when I feel or see it.” She grinned. Shit. guess I have to play it by the normal rules.

“Fine.” I glared while looking at her swaying hips. I started to formulate a plan. You have done this a number of times before man. You can take her and reduce her to a horny baby wanting whore. When she got close enough, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply. She kissed back just as deeply hugging back. We kissed for a few minutes before we parted. “Ha...I will admit. You’re a good kisser.”

“You’re pretty good yourself.” she purred. Well at least she is a good sport. I lowered a bit and began kissing and massaging her large soft breasts. “Mmmmm you giving me the full treatment aren’t you.”

“I always give my girls the beast.” i cooed before rising up and slipped off her uniform by the shoulders to expose her upper body. “...so sexy.”

“Glad you think so.” she purred while groping my balls. I moaned before my hand cupped her pussy and rubbed it. She cooed as she rubbed my cock. The rubbing soon turned to me, fingering her slowly. “Ahhh getting eager aren’t we?” 

“I will admit, for a bad woman like you, you’re one hell of a sexy babe that I want to fuck and fill.” I purred.

“You might get that if you win.” She teased stroking my cock faster. I fingered faster with three fingers inside her pussy. She moaned, stroking harder before pushing a finger into my cock hole. The pleasure was heightening for us. We wanted each other...badly.

“Let's get to the good stuff.” I smirked as I started to quickly undo my shirt and pants.

“Yes foreplay can only get you so far.” she grinned taking off the rest of her uniform. I decided to let her take control first as I sat down and pointed my dick upwards. “Don’t mind if i do.” she stands over me and engulfs my cock into her pussy.

“Fuck…” I moaned. “Your tight baby.”

“And you're bigger than I thought.” she grunted slowly bouncing. My hands reached up and rested on her luscious hips. She picked up the pace bouncing harder and faster. I moaned louder as I slapped her ass. “Oh you kinky bastard.” she teased with a moan. 

“I know.” I purred as I thrusted up against her as well. She bounced at incredible power and speed determined to win. I soon changed it up and rolled her on her back as I pounded her now.

“Oh your taking charge now?” she cooed.

“Got a problem with that, sexy?” I grinned. I noticed her face blushed a bit.

“N-no.” she stuttered a bit. 

“Oh? Where is this coming from? I like your sexual confiddent self.” I smirked.

“Shut up, I still have it!” she pouted, wrapping her arms around my neck.

“There you are.” I smirked and pounded her faster.

“Mmmmm yes this is good.” she moaned.

“Your legs too, sexy.” I grinned. On cue her legs wrapped around my waist locking me in place. I purred and pushed against her tits as our faces were inches from each other. “I think you’re getting me to desire you a lot.”

“I have that effect on others stud.” she playfully pecks my lips. Oh she is good. I cooed before I slowly thrusted and held her ass. She moaned softly at my pace looking at my face.

“You like this, baby?” I cooed.

“It's very nice.” she purred nuzzling into my neck. I purred and kissed her neck while one hand slowly fondled one of her tits. “Yes, treat me like a queen.” 

“Change positions.” I cooed before we pulled away. I laid behind her on our sides before I raised one of her legs and slowly thrusted in her pussy again while my other slid around and caressed her tits.

“If you keep this up I might call off our little contest.” she moaned softly.

“Oh really?” I cooed and kissed her neck while my arm held her leg in place while I played with her clit slowly. 

“Yeah starting to rethink this whole plan.” She sighed both in bliss and disappointment.

“No.” I purred. “Keep your organization coming for me. I do love a challenge. Besides, its more fun trying to get you ladies to surrender to me, or vice versa.”

“Oh you're a very kinky one aren’t you.” she giggled. 

“That I am.” I grinned before pulling her up on my lap again. “You’re turn.” She smiled before slowly and gently bounced on my dick. “Pose for me baby.” I cooed. She grinned, placing her hands on her boobs giving a sexy and beautiful look. I cooed. “So hot...I think I'm getting close.”

“Yeah me too.” she purred seeming to be ok with losing. I purred and kissed her deeply. She kissed back as we both climaxed together. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh.” I sighed before laying her on my chest. “So good.”

“Yeah thank you for that.” she cooed and kissed my chin lovingly.

“Maybe next time you bring one of your friends and try to overpower me with lesbian sex. I am a sucker for those.” I purred.

“Oh good idea.” she giggled before getting off of me and making her way back. “Oh sorry for almost making you a slave.” 

“No worries.” I grinned before I tossed her a card. “Here's my number in case u wanna connect with me.” She smiled before putting it in her cleavage and blowing me a kiss.

When she was gone, the others approached me. “Wow, you handled her like a pro.” Dawn marveled.

“I am a breeding stud after all.” I grinned.

“You're our breeding stud.” Mom giggled as she hugged me.

****

Mars returned to HQ with a satisfying smile. She was stopped by her partner, Jupiter, who had purple hair and a tight uniform that showed her T-cup tits and open crotch. “Mars, did you get the boy?”

“No, I did not.” she simply said with her smile never fading.

“What?” Her partner asked in shock.

“We fucked and I lost a bet with him.” She explained. “He was too good.”

“Damnit Cyna is not going to be happy about that.” Jupiter rubs her forehead in annoyance.

“But he told me he’s weak against lesbian sex.” Mars grinned.

“Really now?” her partner grins like Lucas a bit more now.

“He gave me his number.” She showed Jupiter the card. “We can send him some stuff.”

“Your serious?” the purplette gapped.

“Yep.” Mars grinned. “So...wanna take this to the chambers?”

Jupiter sighed. “I guess so I was hoping you would have had him by now.”

“I know, but by sending him lewd lesbian stuff, he’ll be desired to fuck us later, and he will submit to us.” the redette purred. Even though she knows Lucas won’t fall easy but the rest of her organization didn’t need to know that. “So Jupiter, you up to weaken him?”

“Yeah my cooch is throbbing.” Jupiter gestures to her pink pussy. Mars took her hand and took her to her chambers. Entering, she shoved the girl on her bed and kissed her deeply. Jupiter returned it with just as much feeling. Mars pulled back from the kiss and set her phone up to take photos and videos of the two. With it in place, she started ripping off her uniform in a hurry. “Why do we even bother with wearing these anyway?” Juniper asked while taking her own off.

“Cause it's fun hiding our bodies and keeping the girls and him excited.” Mars grinned. They then intertwine legs and bashed cunts together. They moaned before Mars camera zooms into their scissors cunts.

“Oh I need this Mars!” Jupiter purred.

“Me too.” Mars purred back. “Lucas is gonna love what we’ll send him.” She smirked as her phone took pictures.

“Yeah but i want his cock so bad!” Jupiter moaned as they grind.

“Fuck...yes, even when he fucked me...Im craving more of him.” Mars panted.

“Gah what I wouldn’t do for a cock of any kind right now!” Jupiter yelled out. 

Mars pulled Jupiter close as the camera zoomed on them. “Be sexy for the camera baby.” They kissed again this time showing off their tongue fighting to the camera. Pictures were taken and sent to Lucas.

Immediately did he respond as Mars and Jupiter read them. “SO fucking hot Mars. Who’s the babe with you? She’s a hot one too. Just seeing this I'm so horny for you both now.”

“That's my partner Jupiter, she's craving your cock right now.” Mars messaged back.

“Oh? This cock?” He messaged and showed a picture of his dick throbbing.

“Yes that one you bastard!” Jupiter messaged with a growling face.

“Feisty huh? I like that. Oh, here’s another.” He massaged and showed a picture of him with a clone of himself as their dicks pressed together.

“Oh come on!” Jupiter shouted in disbelief.

“I’m still at the spot Mars found me….come on over and I’ll fuck you both raw.” He messaged with a blow kiss icon.

“Later.” Mars messaged back with a winky face. “Well Jupiter? Wanna get into a threesome with him?”

“YES! At this point i don’t care if he uses his powers!” Jupiter growled.

*****

I was still relaxing after Mars left. The pics she sent me were riling me up for more of her and her Jupiter friend. I was looking forward to seeing them. I wonder if i should make it special with my powers. I heard footsteps and saw Mars and Jupiter approach. “You both arrived.” I grinned.

“Shut up and fuck me!” Jupiter growled. 

“Eager huh?” I grinned. “In that case...rape me.” As soon as I said that she tackled me to the ground, hands on my throat and bouncing hard on my cock. Shit she was aggressive. I like it. She was hot when angry. “Fu…” I wheezed a bit in acting. “No...no…”

“Shut your goddamn mouth!” she shouted. “I have been horny for a long time and my pussy is burning because of you!” I whimpered in acting. She's awesome. My hips started moving and thrusting against her. She bounced harder and faster. Ok she's an angry fucker.

I created a clone behind her and it grabbed her hips. She looked back at him. “Hey.” he smirked and shoved inside her pussy as well with me.

“Fuck me you bastard!” she yelled wrapping an arm around my clones neck putting him and choke hold while not letting go of my neck. We nodded and really let her have it. Gripping her hips, we pounded together in synch with sheer force. She was moaning loudly. I felt her nails digging in my skin. Holy fuck how long has it been since her last screw! My clone and I really turned it up and hoist her in between us and savagely thrusted in her cunt. “Yes pound me you gay cocks!” Gay huh? Funny. We slammed our lips together in front of her in a savage kiss. “You're a pair of man whores!” 

We ripped from our kiss and growled. “Oh you’re one to talk!” I barked.

“You LOVE watching us kiss!” My clone snarled.

“Did i say you can talk!” she yelled clinching hard with her cunt. We roared at her and returned to our savage make out and gave her a pounding.

“Oh my, I didn't know she had it this bad.” Mars blinked.

“More you fucking assholes!” Jupiter snarled.

Another clone appeared and moved next to her. “Fuck you!” he yelled and shoved in her cunt as well. This just made her moan loudly. Me and my two clones pounded her savagely and even slapped her ass, tits and face. She slapped back just as hard if not harder. This whore was AWESOME! We bellowed and shoved our dicks into her hot womb and bashed her walls.

“Cum in me you cocksucking dicks!” She shouted. We slammed balls deep and bellowed while filling her up to the brim. Her belly bloated up as her scowl and aggressive aura faded. “Wow…” She breathed. Heh, she’s fun to fuck. We smirked and quickly bashed her cunt again while gripping her hard. “Oh hey easy, I'm sorry for that!” she moaned.

“Show us your aggression!” I growled.

“It turns us on!” My clone barked.

“We LOVE it!” My other clone snarled.

“Hey that only happens when I'm sexually frustrated.” she lightly scowls at us before bouncing eagerly. We were getting to her again. We slapped her cheeks and gripped her throat and bashed her. But she stopped us from hitting her, her mood didn’t turn angry but passionate. I got frustrated. I resorted to my power and snapped my fingers, giving her back that sexual frustration. That may have been a bad idea cause she started to bounce like she was trying to smash our cocks. I put more power into us to enjoy it and the pain no longer existed, just pleasure.

“There you are!” We roared and bashed her savagely.

“I’ll kill you bastards!” she screeched starting to punch and kick us now. It had no effect on us. We only yelled in pleasure before my clones kissed in front of her. “That right kiss you mega gay sluts!” My clones snarled at her before they pulled out of her. “You better fucking get back here or I’ll-” She didnt finish when one clone bent over and the other mounted and started pounding him savagley as they roared in lust.

“Ummm Lucas you think this is going a little far?” Mars asked while keeping her distance.

“It’ll be fine.” I whispered to her. “Sides, Jupiter is enjoying it.” The bitch watching my clones fuck like animals.

“Well I want her still in one peice she is still my friend.” Mars crossed her arms give me a firm look.

“I will. Promise.” I winked with a smile.

“Fuck mee bastard!” My clone yelled at my second.

“Your gay ass is fucking good dick!” My other clone bellowed as they kissed wildly.

“Keep fucking till you have bastard sons!” Jupiter snarled. My clones fucked for a few minutes before they sat down and entwined their legs. They bashed balls to balls and roared while grinding. “Bash those balls till the black and blue!” they growled at her and kissed violently while stroking each other's cocks, much to her furious delight. Yeesh Mars may be a little right about me going too far with this. I used my power a bit to lower her fury, not a lot to stop the angry sex, but enough to keep us from getting hurt. “Keep going you dicks show passion!” 

“Oh we’ll give you passion!” They barked before they hugged tightly and furiously rubbed their cocks together. Yeah this Jupiter is better angry but passionate. They growled in lust and anger while their dicks rubbed and balls bashed one another.

“Hey you better not slack off you main fucker.” she scowls at me.

“I don’t plan to, BITCH!” I barked and pounded her wildly.

“That it you bastard fuck my cunt with your huge dick make it bigger if you have to!” She moaned. I eagerly applied and my dick grew to three feet inside her. She moaned loudly as her stomach bulged out. She turned back to the attention of my clones as they were in a 69, furiously sucking each other's dicks off. “Milk each other like bulls!”

“You love this angry gay shit, bitch!?” I growled while slapping her ass.

“Yes haven’t had a good fuck in weeks you bastard!” She shouted back. She looked to my clones who stood and their cocks were crossing each other. We gave Jupiter the best time of her life, fucking and filling her to the brim. About two hours later, the purple haired criminal was on the ground, panting while covered in cum. Her stomach looked like she swallowed a beanbag chair.

“You okay Jupiter?” Mars asked while kneeling to her ally.

“Yeah…..just…..so full.” Jupiter smiled warmly giving a thumbs up.

I too was a bit drained while I sat back. “Hehe, for a group of criminals, you ladies know to have a good time.”

“It's not all business.” Mars giggled, putting her friend on her back.

“Well, just know this, if you ladies still plan to make me your slave for the legendaries, you still will have to fuck me to submission to do it.” I grinned. “And have both fucked and been fucked by Arceus herself.” Both blinked in surprise by this. “Heh, you both and your organization wouldn’t last a minute with her.”

“Ok that is both amazing and insanely hot.” Jupiter purred.

“Hehe.” I chuckled. “Well, you two better get your luscious booties home.” They nod as Mars carries Jupiter back to their base.

Dawn approached me and kneeled. “You certainly handled them well, Lucas.”

“What can I say? Sex is my speciality.” I grinned.

“Considering how many ladies and men fucked and fucked by it's not surprising.” Mitsumi giggled. 

“Now that we took that nice long break, you are all ready to move on, cause two champs are waiting for us at Veilstone.” I cooed.

“Yeah.” My girls cooed eager to get going. We all packed up and were on the road again. No organization will take me that easily, that i'm counting on.


	15. Chapter 15: Veilstone City

It was about a two day trip before we finally arrived at Veilstone City, where my next gym battle would take place. I depated if I should speed up my pregnancy to a bigger size. I do want my next kids but I know how much my girls love seeing me pregnant. Speaking of kids, it seems the energy I have to my sons and daughters sped their growth a bit, now they look to be about a few months old. They also have noticeable bellies no doubt it's their own kids. 

I took my pokedex out and texted Cynthia. “Hey babe, we’re finally at Veilstone, where are you at with your friend?”

“We are at the pokegirl center.” Cynthia replied. “Can’t wait to impregnate you more.”

“Feel the same way.” I replied with a wink face. “I have to ask how far into my pregnancy do you want to see?”

“A few weeks, I want to see those kids grow.” She replied with her own wink face. I grinns before using my power to bump my belly to a month size belly which looked like I was six months with one before sending her a pic. “Oh my God! So hot!” She replied with a heart eyed face.

“Care to show me something sexy, babe?” I texted with a grin face. So a pic was sent to me it was her and her friend fucking each other’s pussies. “Oh yeah, seeing you two scissor is goddam sexy.”

“Hurry here babe.” She messaged with a wink face and eggplant. We headed to the pokegirl center as I was eager to meet my champ and her sexy friend. 

“What room is Cynthia’s?” I asked rubbing my baby bump. 

“Room seven. She’s expecting you.” Joy cooed. I thanked her before we left the room and opened the door to a pleasant and sexy sight. Both women frotting with their three foot cocks. 

“A pleasant welcome.” I cooed as we entered.

“Lucas get on our cocks already.” Cynthia moaned. I dropped my pants and shirt and got in between the blondes and sank their cocks in my ass. “Mmmm just as tight as i imagined!” 

Both women thrusting upwards while I moaned. I was facing the new blonde. “I never caught your name sexy.”

“Lusamine.” The woman purred.

“Sexy name.” I cooed. “You and Cynthia are the perfect blonde duo in the champion records.”

“And you are even sexier then in your videos.” Lusamine purred. “That belly suits you.” She rubbed my large bump.

“I don't plan on stopping on having children.” I grinned.

“I wonder how big you will get.” Cynithia moaned as they pounded me savagely. 

“Yes! Fuck me you blonde whores! Pound my ass! Impregnate me with children!” I groaned. This causes them to thrust harder and faster. Luckily my power is keeping my womb safe. I watched their massive boobs bounce with each thrust they gave. “Smother me in those girls of yours!” They slammed their tits together engulfing my head.

“Did you get bigger Lucas?” Cynthia purred as she felt up my package. I only moaned in their tits and fell limp in their hold. They pulled their boobs apart enough to check on me. 

“I did.” I panted softly. “Oh man...this is heaven…”

“Well, it looks like you are as big as us now.” Lusamine grinned before my head was back in its fleshy prison. Having tits around me was a great feeling. I can die happy like this, but I won’t, hehe, thanks to Arceus’s magic of course. I only hummed in bliss and let them take me. “I'm getting close!”

“Me too!” Cynthia panted. They both pulled back far before slamming balls deep flooding my occupied womb. I hummed in pleasure as the sperm took root inside. My belly both bloated and grew as more kids were caught up with the others. 

I pulled my head up a bit and sighed. “I never want this pleasure to end…”

“Oh we can keep going all day long.” Cynthia purred still inside me with her friend.

“Well, I want to repay you two for a great time.” I smiled as my harem moved back. I pulled out two of my pokeballs. “You two want a Gay show?” They nodded eagerly. When they pulled out of me, I summoned Agrron and Rhydon.

“Are we fighting?” Agrron bellowed cracking his knuckles.

“Not quite.” I chuckled. “We’ll start our battles soon. For now, you and Rhydon will be giving these two blondes a show.”

“Whoa, they are huge.” Rhydon exclaimed in awe.

“They are.” I grinned. “Cynthia, Lusamine, ask whatever your heart's desire from them.”

“Lets skip the foreplay and have them fuck their they are pregnant.” Lusamine grinned hungry for the main course. Both males smirked before Rhydon bent over and presented to Agrron. They steel type grinned widely, shoving deep into his fellow titan. Both bellowed in glee as the steel type pounded the fellow rock type.

“You know many other pokemales are making a gay strip club were every one of them are gathering.” I smoked.

“Really!?” The girls asked in glee.

“Yep. When I get word, we’ll get there and you all will have the biggest fill of gay sex.” I purred. “I think they will have every fetish you can think of.” the girls cheered in anticipation by my declaration. They were gonna be in for the time of their lives. Aggron and Rhydon smirked and fucked each other wildly to the point the room shook. “Do you boys actually want to get pregnant?” I smirked lustfully.

“More boys for the club and more for the ladies to take.” Rhydon moaned. I chuckled as I snapped my fingers and they felt a shiver up their spines. 

“Now you two have a womb in your asses.” I purred. They fucked at blinding speeds wanting to carry kids as soon as possible.

“Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!” The ladies chanted in lust. The entire center was shaking from the love making. Aggron roared and slapped Rhydon’s ass and pounded like he was his slut.

“Bro pound me impregnate me!” The ground type groaned.

“I’m gonna give you DOZENS of hatchlings!” The steel type growled in lust. He thrusted hard as his cock and balls visibly throbbing. “Ah ah ah! Fuck!”

“Together!” Rhydon gasped before they both slammed together deeply. Aggron pumped Rhydon full of his cum. Rhydon moaned while his belly bloated. “Yeeees.” I cooed while rubbing his belly.

“You are going to be a great mommy.” I purred, kissing his belly. He chuckled while the two kissed softly.

“My turn,” Aggron purred before presenting himself to his bro. Rhydon mounted him and slipped his dick inside his ass. “Ah yes babe give me babies!”

“So tight.” Rhydon sighed while thrusting against his brother.

“Let's make every male get pregnant!” Aggron moaned loudly.

“Yes! A marvelous idea!” Rhydon moaned. I grinned before snapping my fingers as a pulse of energy went to every corner of the globe. 

“I contacted every male in the world so they will be arriving to us in a matter of days.” I cooed. “I also gave them wombs as well, they will meet us at the club.” They perked up in glee and kissed my cheeks in thanks. Soon Rhydon was at his limit. He slammed balls deep and pumped Aggron full of his cum. The steel type cooed as he rubbed his bloated gut. I wanted to share this excitement with everyone. Veilstone was a big place. “Why don’t you all take the time to rest and have fun. I'm gonna take more of the boys out to give others some entertainment.”

“Enjoy yourself sweetie.” Mom giggled. I stepped out with two pokeballs in hand before entering the plaza of the city, which was niceley busy. 

“Showtime.” I smirked and tossed out Nidoking and Tyranitar.

“Ahhh,” Nidoking yawned, stretching. “Mmmm hey stud.” 

“Hey boys.” I grind before noticing the girls seeing us.

“Oh my God! That’s Lucas!” A local gasped in glee. A crowd surrounding us.

“Now, Now, girls calm down.” I spoke out holding out my hands. They all do so. “You all will have a chance to fuck me, but before that...how about a gay show from Tyranitar and Nidoking?” They all cheered wildly. “You heard them boys and impregnated each other.” the two smirked before they began with making out. The women drooled at the sight. Tyranitar grabbed Nidokings cock as the poison type did the same with the dark/rock type. They started to stroke each other hard and fast. I purred while both stroking myself and belly rubbing. The duo gave the women a wink before they embraced, rubbing their cocks against each other. 

“Frot! Frot! Frot! Frot! Frot!” They chanted in lust. Both males purred and humped eagerly as their cocks slid against one another.

“You ladies want to see some gemstone cocks!” I asked loudly. They grew curious by this before I nodded to the boys. “Max power!” They rubbed their cocks at blinding speeds. They rubbed where their cocks started getting red and steam. “Stage One.” I purred before their cocks ignited. The girls gasped in shock and concern. “Don’t worry, the fire doesn’t hurt them. In fact it makes them feel so good and hornier.” They all went back to cheering as they rubbed madily. Soon the fire glowed a tad blue till the orange flames became pure blue. ”Stage Two.” They kept rubbing, fondling each other's nipples. “You all are more than happy to take pics, record and masterbate.” And they did so, flashing of cameras, red dots and moans filled the crowd. “Stage Three.” As I said it, the fire turned white. “And stop boys!” they pulled away and the flames died out, replaced by their cocks glowing bright white. “Stage four” Their cocks became covered in black rock. “And finally...stage five.” They whacked their cocks as the rock shattered, revealing their beautiful diamond glittering cocks. Nidoking’s cock was a violet color due to being a poison type. Tyranitar’s was a dark brown color, mix of brown and black from his rock/dark type. “Magnificent gems aren’t they?” 

The crowd was in awe by the sight of it before a woman approached. “M..may I?”

“Go ahead they don’t bite…..much.” I purred. The two presented their gem cocks to the lady who tenderly grasped them in her hands.

“So hard and smooth.” she cooed as she admired them. Both males smiled at her before she pushed thier gem rods together.

“Looks like she wants them to shine.” I grinned. Both males purred before rubbing their cocks together once more. “You ladies might want to get sunglasses for this.” I cooked and put a pair on. They quickly did before their cocks began to shine brightly from the sun's reflection.

“Oh I am so tempted to turn them into jewelry.” The woman cooed.

“You like them that much?” I cooed.

“Yes but I know I can't just take them.” She pouted a little. I grinned before my eyes glowed from behind my shades.

“How about these?” I dug in my bag and pulled out the same gem cocks.

“How!?” The women gasped carefully, taking them.

“I have my ways.” I grinned. “You can have them. Free of charge.”

“Oh thank you!.” she cheered hugging me tightly. I chuckled before she went back into the crowd.

“Who else wants some Gem cocks?” I called. This made them swarm me wanting one of their own. I gave them each one or two different colored gem cocks, which I charged for free. I give stuff away to make people happy. “Alright boys time for the main event!” the two grinned before Tyranitar mounted Nidoking and shoved his diamond cock inside his ass.

“So hard it glides right in!” Nidoking moaned. 

“Fuck yes!” Tyranitar moaned and thrusted while holding his shoulders.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” the crowded cheered them on. Both winked while they made out deeply.

“Mmmmm never gets old.” I smirked as I felt a woman rubbing my belly. “You like my pregnant belly miss?”

“Oh yes it's so amazing.” She cooed. 

“Thank you.” I cooed and pushed back against her.”You want to see me bigger?”

“Yes.” She squealed.

“Say when.” My eyes glowed as my belly expanded at a steady pace.

“Stop!” She spoke before I looked to be six months pregnant. Which was much bigger looking like I'm due with three. The ladies grew eager while they enjoyed the show around me.

****

Back at the center, the girls were taking care of the children. Grandma Veronica was tickling Roy under her. “Hahahaha! It tickles!” He laughed.

“You grow up so quickly.” She giggled. “And you are looking more like your dad.” She rubs his belly which looked three months due to his small size. Roy giggled as she stopped tickling him. She leaned in and started kissing his head and trailing down. her fingers traced his cock which had gotten even bigger. Soon her lips met his. Both moaned as Roy kissed Veronica happily. “And you got your dad's lips.” She purred after breaking the kiss. Roy cooed as his dick throbbed for her. It had gained half a foot in length. “Oh little Roy needs a fucking?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. Veronica stood over him and lowered herself down in his cock. Roy moaned happily. “Grandma…”

“Mmmm not as big as your father but you’ll get there.” she cooed, bouncing on the little boy. 

“Grandma, so good. I love your body.” He moaned.

“Lets see if you have your father's likes.” She dangled her tits which had grown to a hyper B-Cup. Roy gazed at the orbs and reached for them. “That's it, love Granny’s boobies.” she nestled him in her bust. Roy moaned happily as his little hips pushed a bit, desiring more. “Faster! Harder little man give Grandma your love!” 

“Grandma...help me please!” He whimpered happily. She smiled before bouncing harder and faster for him. His cock throbbed inside her pussy. He was in heaven. An older experienced woman fucking a very young child like him was all he desired. “More...more!”

“You asked for it.” She purred bouncing like a mad woman making their hips slap loudly. 

“GRANDMA!” Roy screams in bliss. “I’M GONNA…!”

“DO IT LITTLE MAN ADD TO YOUR FATHER’S SEED!” Veronica wailed. Roy wailed as well as his cock pumped semen while she bounced. So much pumped out as it gushed from her hole. “Mmmmm you were backed up.” She cooed softly. Roy panted heavily as his hips jolted a few times. “Too much for you?”

“...More.” He breathed.

“Oh?” She grinned before bouncing again, this time even harder than before. 

“I’m so happy underage sex is legal.” Joanna purred nearby while she was fucking Bart.

“Yes it's so good!” Elizabeth moaned as Dan pounded her pussy.

“And this is only the three. Lucas will be having more soon.” Veronica purred.

“Oh I can't wait for him to blow up with sons.” Joanna cooed at the thought. 

“Grandma, so good!” Roy moaned happily.

“I know sweetie.” Veronica cooed rubbing his head. 

“I wanna cum again.” he panted.

“Go ahead.” she pecked his lips. He cried out and blasted more cum into her already filled womb. “Mmmm do you like carrying you brother’s kids?” 

“Yes grandma.” Roy nodded.

“You want to be so pregnant you can’t move?” She grinned.

“I wanna still fuck.” He breathed.

“And you will no matter how big you get.” she cooed tickling his belly. 

“Heeehee...okay.” He giggled. Soon his brothers finished up and cuddled with their mom and aunt.

“I’m excited to see how endowed they get as they grow up.” Joanna cooed.

“Agreed.” Elizabth cooed. “But I still want to savor fucking them as baby boys.”

“Yeah.” Veronica purred playing with Roy’s hair. “I know Lucas will be happy to fuck other kids too.”

****

After my boys gave the women the show of a lifetime and them impregnating each other, I left to explore the city. I soon passed a building that read. “Little kids paradise.” I grew curious and entered the building. As the name implied it was filled with kids of various ages. There were rooms with kids and adults alike. I was interested before I took a seat at a chair and saw a two year old girl with a woman in her 30s. The child was naturally sexy with only budding AA-Cups. The woman was a N-cup.

“Where am I?” The toddler asked curiously. Oh shes new to sex. This should be good.

“It's a special place sweetie and you will become a woman.” The woman cooed lovingly.

“Why?” The child asked as the woman picked her up and set her on the bed in the room.

“You’ll see.” the woman cooed before taking off the girls pants and ate her out. The girl gasped.

“W-what is this?” She trembled.

“This is pleasure dear.” The woman giggled and continued licked her little cunt. 

“It...feels….good.” She breathed in awe.

“Good now play with your chest.” The woman purred. The little girl followed her words while rubbing her semi flat chest.

“Mmmmm feels nice.” the girl cooed.

“Good girl.” The woman smirked before she took her skirt off and crawled on top of the child's face. “Eat me.” The girl shoved her face into her cunt doing the same thing she felt her do.

This was hot as hell. I wonder how else this goes in the building. I saw an employee pass as I asked. “Excuse me, does this building have more...darker sense?” I was curious more on dark things after my time with Mars and Jupiter.

“Follow me.” The employee purred softly. I followed her before we entered a dark area lit by red lights. I heard moaning and saw children being sexaully troucured. 

Now I was very curious. “Any section on rape?” She grinned and leeds me to a part that had even darker red lights. She set me on a chair and left. Through the one way window, a little girl, three years old was shoved in as a woman in her 40s entered.

“Hello darling.” The woman grinned evilly.

“Let me outta here!” The girl screamed while trying to open the door. I was feeling bad about this at first, but I looked deeper and notice that rape was something women loved, even if they are afraid. Least that something I can relax on. I could see into the girls eyes that she wanted it and was acting. Wow, three years old and already a top notch actor. The woman smirked wickedly and approached. “No! Leave me alone!”

“No can do dear.” she cackled before picking the girl up and pinning her to a wall. The child screamed and thrashed while the woman ripped off her shirt and skirt. “You are just making it more interesting.” the woman cooed while cupping the girl’s cheek. The child trembled before she bites the woman's hand, but not hard to hurt her. “Ow you little whore!” The woman shouted in fake rage throwing the girl into another wall. The child screamed in fake pain by the actions before the older woman tossed her on a bed nearby. “You will pay for that.” The woman growled before aiming a fist right at the girl’s little pussy. She shoved in as the girl cried in pain as she pumped her fist. Holy shit fisting right off the bat. The woman did so for a few minutes before yanking back. “So wet yet so tight.” She rotates her wrist. She reached again but the kid kicked her in the gut. “Oof.” She grunted. “Easy sweetie.” I heard her whisper softly. She tried again, but the child kept resisting, which was making her anger peek. “That’s it! Now you made me mad!” She goes to a chest and opens it. She routes a bit before pulling out a giant three foot strap-on with the word ‘Destroyer’ done in bold letters. Oh this is getting good and she's still dressed, now we’re getting somewhere. “No more miss nice lady!” she growled putting it on and stomping towards the girl. She pinned the child down and spread her legs.

“No! NO!” The child screamed. The woman ignored her before shoving every inch into her pussy. The child screamed again as the woman pounded savagely.

“Wanted to go slow but no you just couldn’t be a submissive girl.” She growled as she thrusted. The child whimpered under her while creating crocodile tears. “Too bad this isn’t real then i would feel every inch of you.” Wish granted. I snapped my fingers as the dildo turned into her own cock with watermelon sized balls. Both the woman and girl went wide eyed. 

“Miss...is it….?” The child asked. The women pulled out slowly the bold letters still there as a tattoo. Both were shocked but they seemed to be amazed and overjoyed. They looked at one another before the woman shoved back in as they resumed.

“Oh yes you are tight as fuck!” the woman moaned loudly.

“Ah! No! Pull out! Pull out!” The child screamed.

“Be quiet!” The woman shouted. She slammed against her and let her hips do the work. “Oh this is heaven.” I hear her mutter softly.

“It is miss.” The child whispered back. They continued to fuck mercilessly. Im happy to give them some sweet satisfaction. I moved to another window to see a five year old girl being gripped by two women that were smirking wickedly.

“You have been a very bad girl.” The first woman grinned. 

“Now you will face punishment!” The second snapped as they tossed the child on the bed.

“Please, I didn't do anything wrong!” The girl shouted in fear crocodile tears welling in her eyes. 

“Shut up bitch!” They both snapped while they first ripped off their tops. Both were an amazing Y-cup. They then proceeded to tear off the girl’s clothes. Half naked babes raping a child is so hot. I should try to make rape a more reasonal legal thing.

“Oh she’s ripe for the fuck.” The first smirked while looking over the sobbing child.

“Indeed. Let’s rape this bitch.” the second grinned. They pinned the girl down before the first shoved her fingers up her pussy. The child screamed while thrashing.

“Hold still!” The second one shouted before using her tits to muffle the girl. 

“She needs to know her place.” The first snarled. “Lets fuck her already.” They tore off their bottoms before the first lines up her pussy with the girls as the second one continued to muffle her with her tits. The second one nodded as her friend slammed her pussy to the child’s. A suppressed moan came from the giant tits. The woman grunted in glee with a dark look and grinds furiously. I wonder what the girl was thinking.

‘So good! they are so big. I wish I was as big as them” The girl thought. Yeah I need to make rape a real deal.

The woman muffling her pulled back as the child screamed before she shoved her face down on her crotch. “Eat it bitch!” The girl couldn’t argue and licked like her life depended on it. “She’s nothing but a cattle.” The woman purred evilly to her ally.

“Yes She just needs the mind of one.” The first women grinned wickedly, still fingering fast and hard. 

“How does that pussy feel?” Her friend smirked.

“Very wet and very tight prine breeding material.” The first cackled. The second smirked widely before getting off the girls face and smothered her in between them as she smashed her pussy to theirs. “Take it you little bitch!” She shouted before they humped. They abused her while smirking like the mad rapists they were. Hmmm should I grant the girl’s wish now or later? Perhaps when they finish scissoring her. While they were raping her, they were smiking at each other lovingly with half lidded eyes. They pulled the girl into a forceful three-way kiss. I can bet my sons will love this place, when there are more males, this will make it better for the ladies.

******

“Oh grandma!” Dan moaned while Veronica was now bouncing him. The three women all swapped partners. Joanna got Roy and Elizabeth got Bart. “Grandma, I love your pussy!”

“And I love your little cock.” she purred bouncing with plenty of force. Dan moaned while his little hands reached to her hips. “Same reflexes.” she cooed stroking his head. 

“I love you grandma.” Dan panted.

“I love you to my grand baby.” She purred warmly.

“I'm going to cum.” He breathed.

“Fill me like Roy.” she groaned softly. She slammed down as he moaned and pumped her full of his semen. “Good boy.” she cooed holding the little boy close. 

“Oh they’re so eager.” Cynthia moaned while she and Lusamine stroked each other.

“They are so full of energy.” Lusamine grunted from the pleasure. Both blondes looked to one another before they released their cocks and had them slid against each other in a cross position.

“Cock fight!” The boys cheered excitedly. The blondes grinned as the mothers surrounded them. Both women stood and faced one another, hands behind their backs. They bowed before giving each other’s cocks love taps of respect. They both cooed before they gently pushed tip to tip. Their cocks’s tips compressed from the pressure. Before long both tensed up, pushing their tits together as their cocks flared in the cross position again. The cocks peck out of each other tits pointing right at their heads. Both women didn’t move a minute before circling on another, not breaking contact of their tits and cock cross. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move. They soon stopped circling before Lusamine at a snail pace leaned her head forward to Cynthia’s face. She then gives her a brief but loving kiss before pulling back. Cynthia smiled lovingly with half lidded eyes while batting her eyelashes. She then looks down at Lusamine's tip giving it a lick. The blonde shuddered before giving Cynthia’s a lick as well. Both looked at each other as they each placed a hand on their own hip and their other on each other's free hip. They started to rub their cocks together in lust. They were slow, taking precious time enjoying the sexual sensation. Both smiled lovingly again before circling each other again. They still rubbed warming up their swords for the fight. 

Both women batted their eyelashes before slowly easing forward with their lips glistering with moisture. They started to thrust their cock against each other like lances. Those lips soon met with a very light and teasing kiss. The boys cheered at the sight loving it as much as their dad. Soon they pulled back and were ready to truly begin. They push their hips forward to raise their swords to the air. Cynthia was the first to strike, swinging her cock wacking Lusamine’s. The Alola champ squealed before swinging her cock around and took a blow to Cynthia’s other side. The two kept clashing with fleshy slaps getting creative with their swings. They soon stepped back and circled with predatory grins. The air became musky with lust from the battle. They changed it up before they grabbed their cocks and held them like swords. They swung at each other faster and with more control than before. They lunged forward and kissed with wild and intensity. They went back to thrusting cock tips but each clash became harder and stronger. Not breaking the kiss, they pushed their cocks upwards to give the most sensitive part of the penis meet, the underside of the tips. They moaned loudly as they twirked their hips. They held their cocks to keep the underside of the tips connected.

“So good.” Lusamine moaned after breaking the kiss.

“Keep rubbing like that, bitch.” Cynthia groaned while they looked at their underside tips rub. They swirled and stroked them wildly. The rods going vice versa, the undersides growing warm with lustful friction. They then pulled their hips back before ramming their tips together at max speed. There was a loud pop. they looked to see Cynthia’s cock enter Lusamine’s.

“Oh god!” The Alola champ moaned loudly.

“Yes!” The Sinnoh champ moaned as they grabbed each other's hips. They thrusted deep pounding like they were possessed. They screamed and roared in agony for the pleasure as they grab each other by the hair and yanked forward to shove deeper. They were at it for several minutes never slowing down nor stopping. “GIVE IT TO ME YOU FUCKING WHORE! GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING COCK!!!” Cynthia screamed while gripping the blonde ass.

“YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU HORNY BITCH!” Lusamine shouted thrusting her in balls deep. Both roared before they savagly kissed. They blasted hard into each other’s balls, blowing them up in size. Inside one of their balls, the sperm were from opposite sides. One of Cynthias swam up as did one of Lusamines. The two cells coiled tails together and pressed against each other. They pushed harder and harder before the outer shells seem to pop and merge. The other sperm follow the example and merge into super sperm.

Outside, the two blondes panted while looking at each other. “Oh Lusamine…” Cynthia cooed lovingly.

“Cynthia….” Lusamine purred softly with love. They pulled back and crossed their cocks again. They both each give each out love taps again with loving smiles. They never tensed or fought, they just exchanged those loving taps. They tapped all over their cocks making the ether coo or pur in pleasure. The one side of their cocks got so much attention. They soon rose their cocks up before lowering them to have the other sides cross. They give one last tap before bowing. They lean up and shared a lustful yet loving kiss, both cocks never pulling apart. The boys clapped in joy from the fight turned love session. 

*******

I returned a little later and saw my sons clapping while Lusamine and Cynthia kiss. “I seem to have missed something.” I chuckled.

“Daddy!” My boys cheered at me getting up and hugging my huge belly. I hugged them back while picking them up in my arms.

“What did I miss?” I asked.

“First we fucked mommy, Aunt Joanna, and Granny before miss Lusamine and miss Cynthia had a cockfight.” Dan said excitedly.

“I did miss a lot.” I chuckled. “You know what? Lets spend time as a family today and tomorrow is my gym badge.”

“Daddy your tummy is so big.” Roy cooed, nuzzling it before something bumps him from within.

“Your new brothers.” I cooed. The boys started to admire my stomach even playing with their siblings. “You boys wanna give them some goodies?” I cooed.

“Yeah.” They nodded in union. I sat them on the bed before taking off my pants and spread my legs. They wasted no time and shoved into my ass. I moaned loudly while they thrusted.

“Yes, give your brothers your cum, make them grow strong.” I moaned.

“Daddy feels so good!” Bart cooed thrusting hard.

“How many are in there? Mmmmm.” Dan moaned.

“Six.” I cooed. ”Well for now at least.” my sons giggled as I pushed them closer together. “Kiss.” With that they pulled into a three-way kiss. Roy in the middle moaned while fondling his brother's balls. 

“So soft and big.” Roy cooed. The three pushed against me and pumped while I held them close.

“Give me some sugar boys.” I purred before kissing them. They kissed back as their cocks throbbed inside me. “Inside.” They pulled back before thrusting balls deep and blasting hard with loud moans. Their cum swam in my belly as my sons inside began to absorb their semen and grow. My belly expanded rapidly before stopping at full term size but since my power is preventing birth it's not going anywhere. “Good boys.” I cooed as they pulled out. They cuddle with their unborn brothers as they kick and stretch. 

*****

A little later after the fuck, we headed to the park for a little break. I got my kids some Miltank Ice cream while me and the others watched them play at the park. “Maybe I should get a few Miltanks.” I mused while rubbing my huge belly as my daughter cuddled against it.

“That's not a bad idea.” Mom smiled. “Having a Miltank in the harem will help keep the newborns fed.”

“Considering they have four tits they are perfect.” Mallow cooed playfully poking my belly.

While we talked and chatted, Bart wandered a bit off from the park while exploring the city a bit. “Big city.” He spoke before he bumped into a busty black haired woman.

“Are you ok, little guy?” She asked, kneeling down to him.

“Uh huh.” He nodded before looking at her bust. “Big pillows.”

“Yes I do have big pillows.” She giggles hefting them up.

“How big?” Bart asked.

“W-cup.” She spoke. Bart gazed at them in awe. The woman looked around before she formed a wicked lustful grin. “Hey you want to play a game?”

“A game, I love games.” Bart giggled.

“Then you will be blown away.” She took off her clothes. Bart grew in awe by her busty and hourglass body.

“Me play.” He cooed. “Go with you…”

“Goodie.” she giggled while holding out a hand. Bart reached out and took her hand. The woman pulled him along through the area. She soon came to a house as they entered.

“This your home?” Bart asked curiously.

“That it is.” She purred before taking him upstairs and into a bedroom. Bart layed on her bed making sheet angels.

“Comfy.” he cooed. 

“Good.” She smirked. She then yanks off Barts shorts which seem to come off too easy. His dick throbbed up in hardness. The woman blinked.” Wow.” she knew she hit the jackpot. She was going to keep this child for her own needs. “Ready to play?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded as she crawled on top of him.

“It's simple the first to cum loses.” She purred before lowering herself down.

Bart moaned when her pussy swallowed his developing hyper dick. “Miss!”

“Mmmm so good.” she ground bouncing on the boy. 

“So good. Play so much.” He breathed. Then in a surprising feat of strength he flips the both of them over so he was on top. He began thrusting against her while nestling in her bust. He muffled a moan in her bust while nuzzling against them. He was pounding her savagely. The older woman moaned while she held the underage child close to her while basking in his pleasure. She swore his dick was getting bigger. Bart pulled his head back from her bust. “Feels good, miss.”

“You are so big.” she cooed curling her toes. The barely one year old latch to one of her tits and suckled. “Yes suck my tits.” he suckled greedily as his hips pumped faster and harder. “Mmmm i'm loving this so much!”

“Miss, so close!” Bart panted.

“Me too, inside cutie!” the women moaned. Bart thrusted a few more times before slamming balls deep, his cock pumping her womb full of cum. She moaned as her belly bloated up a large amount. Bart panted when his climax ended as he collapsed on her bust.

“So much fun.” Bart breathed nuzzling into her cleavage.

“Such a good boy.” The woman purred while stroking his head.

The child looked at her with an innocent look. “Will we play more?”

“Of course we will for as much as you want.” The woman cooed. 

“Yay!” He cheered and clapped. “More play!” He pulled out before shoving up her ass now.

“Oh! Such stamina!” The woman moaned while the child had his way with her.

*****

The rest of us finished our ice cream as the kids came back. However, I noticed one of them was missing. “Where’s Bart?”

“We don’t know.” Roy said looking around. I got a bit concerned before I tracked his energy with my power. It followed up to a house nearby.

“I’ll be right back.” I spoke before heading to where Bart was. I made it to the house before I knocked on a door. Soon I saw Bart answers.

“Daddy!” Bart cheered hugging my belly.

“There you are sport.” I smiled and picked him up. “You had me worried a bit when you ran off.”

“Im sorry daddy i bump into this nice huge boobie lady and we had a lot of fun.” Bart cooed in glee.

“Did you now?” I grinned.

“Bart, where are you? We’re not done playing.” I heard a purr before a busty black haired woman came down in an open robe. “Oh? Who’s this?”

“This is my daddy.” Bart giggled while hugging my neck.

“Hello there, can you please tell me why you took my son?” I said firmly.

The woman tensed a bit. “Well, When I saw your son, I couldn’t help myself. I mean I always wanted to have sex with a baby boy like yours, and I brought him here. I didn't mean to-”

I held a hand up to silence her. “Did you at least take care of him and make him feel comfortable?”

“Oh of course.” The woman cooed.

“Good and next time ask me before taking any of my kids, stress is not good for a man in my condition.” I informed her while rubbing my belly.

“Yes, again i'm sorry for the trouble.” She apologized.

I nodded while Bart tugged my shirt. “We have to go now?” He asked innocently.

I looked at him for a moment. I can tell my son loves being around her. I gave a soft smile before looking at the woman. “You know miss, my son seems to take a liking to you. I will be in the city for a few days...how about you babysit him for the time being?”

“Really?” the women smiled warmly.

“Of course.” I smiled before putting Bart back in her arms. “Just take care of him well, and make him feel welcomed.”

“I will.” she giggled, kissing my son’s cheek.

“Before I go, what is your name miss?” I asked.

“Samantha.” She replied.

“Nice name.” I smirked before coming close to Bart. “Say goodbye to you brother sweetie.” Bart tapped my stomach as his brothers replied with kicks. I gave something the women would like and kissed my son deeply. Bart moaned kissing back just as deep and making him horny. “Have fun.” I winked before leaving the house, a second exiting did I hear moans inside. I made my way back to park with the girls.

“You find him?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be babysat by a woman named Samantha. He’s in good hands.” I smiled.

“I take it he is fucking her silly?” Mistumi giggled.

“Very.” I chuckled.

“Looks like he found a possible lover.” Mom cooed. I chuckled as we left the park.

“Daddy?” Roy asked.

“Yes bud?” I replied.

“Will Bart be ok?” Roy tilts his head cutely.

“He’ll be fine.” I smiled and rubbed his head. “Samantha will pamper your brother silly.” He nuzzled against my belly happly. When we returned to the center, we sat down. “So Lusamine, Cynthia, still remember why I asked you two to visit me here?” I grinned.

“Ummmm. Oh crap do you remember Cynthia?” Lusamine racked her brain.

“Ummm…” The blonde hummed.

I chuckled. “We met to plan on producing a porn movie.” I refreshed.

“Ohhhhh.” they realize.

“Any idea on the genre?” Mallow asked curiously.

“Well, I do love a fantasy base movie.” Dawn giggled.

“Sci-Fi could be kinky.” Mistume cooed.

“Fantasy and Sci-Fi….” I hummed while putting the genre’s down.

“A Kinky Monster movie.” Joanna suggested making us look at her. “What? it's thrilling.” 

I put the idea down anyway for later. “Hmmmmm, we have monsters, fantasy and sci-fi. Man these are good choices.”

“How about you post a poll on your site and women can vote for the genre.” Grandma smirked.

“Not a bad idea.” I smile before opening my profile and put in a message. “Hello everyone. I have a great treat for you all. My harem and I are planning to make a porn movie. We have some good ideas for it. We hav Fantasy, Dark, Monster, Sci-Fi, and others. Post on the polls to tell us what kind of movie you all want to see. Don't worry, we’ll be making a ton more in the future.” Almost instantly the polls were flooding with votes. We waited a few minutes to see which poll would have the most. Soon enough, one reaching over to the billion range was Sci-Fi. “Looks like your idea wins Mitsumi.”

“Sweet!” Mitsumi cheered, pumping her fist.

“The second highest is Monster, then Fantasy, and Romance is fourth.” I spoke. “So after the Sci-Fi. We’ll follow with the others.”

“Looks like you have you work cut out for you stud.” Grandma cooed rubbing my big baby belly.

“Hehe.” I chuckled before taking some paper out. “Okay, let’s work on what the plot should be for this science fictional porn movie. Mitsumi, you won the poll, so why don't you start us off.”

“Ok hmmmm.” she thinks entently her eyes drifting down to my belly for a bit. We let her think for the time being before an idea popped. “I know. The plot can be about a character that is in the future with a mechanical robot and they look for a vile sexual gang that kidnaps and breed's women.”

“Oh, adding mystery and a dark theme to it. Very nice.” I grinned while writing down the plot. “So who should be the main character?”

“Maybe you could be the main character.” Mistumi grinned.

“Hehe, would be nice, but I think one of you ladies would have a better role in this thing. I am dealing with pregnancy for the time being.” I explained.

“Eh maybe one movie we can put that in like the monster movie.” Dawn smirked. 

“Ok, so since the main character should be young, either you, Dawn, May, Or Mallow would fit the script.” I spoke. I snapped my finger making a spinner appear on my belly. “Since I can't decide, we have this pick.” I spun the wheel as the pointer moved. Soon enough it landed on May. “The belly dancer, interesting.”

“Sweet, I get to be a badass robot.” May grinned.

I turned to my grandmother. “Grandma, since you have more experience with force and wild violent kinkiness in sex, I think you’d fit the role as lead villain.”

“Give me the biggest cock you can make and I'll go all out.” she smirked.

“Mom, Aunt Joanna, Cynthia, Lusamine, you ladies will also fit as the role as part of grandma's gang.” I added.

“Me and Lusamine would be great with these puppy.” Cynthia moaned holding her cock. 

“Let’s see now. Dawn, Mitsumi, I think you two would have a good role with being the police in this movie.” I grinned.

“Can we have didlo guns?” Dawn giggled.

“Of course.” I nodded.

“What about me?” Mallow asked.

“You Mallow, can be the role of being May’s sister, who is her little sex toy to blow off steam.” I spoke.

“Yay!” The greenette cheered. After the roles were given, we started planning the layout of the movie, and boy was it gonna be a great movie.


	16. Chapter 16: Futa Force: Mystery of the Dark Bimbos

For the past few days we set up the scenes for the movie, which we called Futa Force:Mystery of the Dark Bimbos. Mitsumi had the idea of calling it. After it was set up, we were ready to shoot.

“Alright May, Mallow, you both ready to start the first shooting?” I asked while sitting in a producer chair rubbing my belly.

“Yup.” They nodded. I used my power to make them robots with big cocks. 

“Alright in this scene you two are going to fuck each other for the two robots and they will soon join.” I instructed them. Both women nodded. “Alright...Action!” I spoke and the cameras started recording.

The scene was that of a mech like room, the two robots were at the edge of the bed, stroking their metal cocks while May and Mallow were on the bed, wrestling each other while making out savagely.

“Mmmmm sis you are so good.” Mallow moaned loudly.

“You’re never tired of being used by my slutty sister.” May smirked and tore off her top to expose her naked tits. Mallow latched onto her metal nipple. The girl moaned loudly before pinning her to the bed and grinding against her. “My little sister is horny for my tits.”

“I'm always horny for you.” Mallow purred before she started to undo her pants quickly. I did a good job with her cock. The greenette was two feet long and five inches thick with cantaloupe sized balls. May smirked and undid her own. She exposed her cyber cock that was two and a half feet long and six inches thick with watermelon size balls. Mallow yanked her down as thier cocks pressed together.

“This is so hot man.” the first male bot moaned.

“A cyborg futa with a futa human,best jobs we were ever assigned.” The second moaned. The sisters grinded May’s cool cyber cock against Mallow’s warm one. 

“I need more.” May grunted before she pulled them up, legs entwined before their balls and pussies collided.

“Yes sis grind against me!” Mallow moaned. Both grab each other by the leg and start humping each other in glee. I couldn’t help stroke myself at the sight of this. They grunted and moaned while rubbing their large cocks together. “Mmmm that cock was well worth the credits.”

“You spent a fortune with that purchase.” May smirked.

“Anything for my sister.” Mallow cooed as they humped faster and harder. While thy scissored, I motioned the males to start. They crawled on the bed before each took their asses and pounded them.

“Oh you two desided to join the party.” She cooed. The bots were passed off me save for the pregnancy. They nodded and fucked while leaning forward and both sharing a gay kiss. “Mmm i love this!” 

“Me too!” Mallow moaned before she swallowed her own cock down her throat.

“Such a slut.” May smirked before doing the same. Both women humped, thrusting their cocks in and out of their own throats. This made the bots thrust faster and harder. Both women moaned loudly as the cameras floating around got great angles of the girls sucking their own cocks and the bots pounding their asses. Magic cameras are perfect. The sister’s cocks throbbed ready to blow. They yanked back before nodding as they slammed their cocks together, May’s entering Mallows.

“Oh yes give that cyber sperm!” Mallow moaned loudly.

“So close!” May gasped.

The males slammed balls deep. “CUMMING!” They roared and blasted thier loads in their asses. The sisters moaned as they blasted into each other’s balls. Both bellies and balls expanded and swelled up as they moaned and sighed happily.

“Mmmm robot cum.” Mallow purred.

“I love you sis.” May purred.

“I love you too.” Mallow cooed before giving a loving kiss.

“And cut!” I called as the cameras stopped rolling. The bots pulled out as May and Mallow got up from the bed. “Very great work ladies.”

“When this is over i'm keeping this cock.” May smirked.

“Of course.” I grinned. “You will look hot belly dancing with it.”

“It was fun,” Mallow giggled.

“Alright, lets keep it going.” I smiled. We continued through with the shooting with May and Mallow being called and investigating the missing women captured by the dark bimbos. The area changed up to a dark and sketchy hideout, thanks to my power as the adults were up. “Okay ladies, here's the role. Mom, you will fuck Cynthia for the first clip.” Mom grinned ready to try out her new cock. “Alright ladies...action!” The scene started as Mom has pinned Cynthia to the wall, kissing her wildly. 

“Ah, no wonder the boss picked you rookie.” Cynthia smirked as she stroked mom’s four foot long, eight inch thick cock with beach ball sized balls.

“I was prime Dark Bimbo material.” Mom purred, stoking Cynthia’s cock which I hadn't changed much. Cnthia smirked and pushed her cock to my mother’s.

“Lets see if you dish it out.” The blonde smirked before rubbing her cock against mom’s. Mom moaned in lust and humped back, rubbing eagerly.

“Mmmm so good!” Mom groaned in pleasure. 

“You are qualified after all.” Cynthia smirked.

I motioned grandma to enter as she stepped in. “That is if she can handle a cockfight.”

“Oh I will take anyone on ma’am.” Mom grinned.

“Lets see if you can.” Veronica smirked as her five foot long, ten inch thick cock with bean bag chair balls stood out. Mom grinned before pulling away from Cynthia and crossed cocks with Veronica’s. Grandma smirked evilly before tapping her cock to Elizabeth’s. Mom returned it before all hell broke loose. Since the Dark Bimbo’s are an underground gang they fight wildly. They swat and clash cocks with the sound of flesh colliding. Cynthia moaned as she stroked herself in pleasure. Mom and Grandma planted a hand on each other's hips and slammed their cocks in the cross position. They grinded like trying to start a fire. “Ugh! You were born for this!” Grandma smirked wickedly.

“I’m gonna love being here.” Mom cackled. Veronica smirked like a crazy bitch. Both embraced tightly, cocks smothered in between their compressed tits. They both went into a deep sex starved kiss. They humped and rubbed their cocks together in between their soft tits. They started to pump vice versa. Oh man, I love being the director. They were in a wild sex craving mode as Veronica shoved mom on the ground and slammed her cock down mom’s pussy. “Ah so huge!”

“Take my cock honey!” Veronica cackled while pounding wildly. They were going nuts every part of them jiggled as the cameras got it at the best angles. Cynthia soon approached quickly before she forced her cock into mom’s throat. Which she replied and sucked like a thirsty animal. I did a point of view with my mom's eyes to get a look at Cynthia's balls and pussy.

“Hehehehehehehehe…” Veronica started chuckling evilly. Cynthia joined her before they kissed deeply. They rubbed their tits together like horny sluts as they raped mom, who was enjoying the pleasure of the dark moment. They ripped from the kiss and their chuckles seem to get louder. They went into a full blown supervillain laugh. They were pumping semen in mom’s pussy and throat while she moaned. She blasted straight up the air spraying cum all over them even a large glob flew my way which swallowed it whole. Veronica and Cynthia pulled out before she tackled the blonde and shoved inside her. “HEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Grandma cackled and pounded Cynthia.

“Oh Boss!” Cynthia moaned in bliss gripping the ground. She was shoved up by mom who recovered and shoved inside Veronica.

“Mmmm thats it Rookie fuck your boss.” Grandma moaned while she was pounding.

“Ah boss!” Mom moaned in lust. “I love you so much!”

“I love all my little ladies.” Veronica purred. 

I let them fuck for a few minutes longer Before calling it. “Cut!” They blasted a load hard before pulling out. “That was a great scene.”

“I am loving this cock.” Grandma purred, admiring her five footer.

“Glad you love it.” I smiled. “Nice evil laugh.”

“Thanks honey.” She cooed.

“I knew I made the right choice of you as the lead villain.” I grinned.

“Mmmm I always wanted to have a cock.” Mom cooed warmly.

“I think whenever a new woman joins the harem she should get a cock.” I grinned.

“Every woman in the harem should.” Cynthia purred.

*****

Meanwhile, in a room not too far from them, a familiar pair from before, Hilda and Rosa were in another deep, slow and sexual love making. “Mmm i love you Rosa.” Hilda moaned as she pounded her. 

“I love you too, Hilda. Ahhhhh.” Rosa moaned while her lover fucked her doggy style.

“I can’t wait to see Lucas’s movie.” Hilda purred.

“It’s gonna be a great one too.” Rosa grinned as the girls pulled back and swapped. Now Rosa was fucking Hilda doggy style.

“We got to thank him for these cocks Mmmm!” Hilda groaned.

“I know. Because of it we have kids.” Rosa purred while rubbing her lover's belly. Hilda was already big, looking like she was three months with quads. 

“I can’t wait till they're born.” Hilda purred while rubbing Rosa’s belly. She was just as big.

“You think they will be futa too?” Rosa giggled.

“Oh I do hope so.” Hilda giggled in glee.

“Babe I'm close!” Rosa moaned pounding faster.

“Me too! Cum inside me! Give me more children!” Hilda gasped.

“You got it!” Rosa bellows before slamming balls deep and blasting hard. Hilda cried out, her belly bloating further while her cock gushed cum on the bed. “Mmmmm iIwant to make Lucas pregnant too.”

“So do I.” Hilda gushed before there was a knock. “Come in.” The door opened as Chancey, Joy’s assistant entered with blankets.

“Another mess ladies?” She giggled.

“Yeah sorry Chansey.” Hilda said sheepishly.

“Oh its no trouble at all.” The normal type giggled while changing blankets. “Happens all the time. Even Lucas and his harem are making a big mess right now.”

“Wait Lucas is her!?” Rosa gasped

“Yep, he’s in the middle of filming right now though.” Chansey spoke.

“Oh my god we got to see.” Hilda gushed with stars in her eyes. Both girls ran out of the room before they heard moans and cries from one room. Luckily all the doors had eyes holes to check on guests without disturbing them. Rosa looked through and squealed. “Rosa, let me see too.” Hilda spoke and pushed against her. Each took a single eyehole as they gasped quietly. Inside the room was where May was facing Joanna, both their cocks were rock hard. They were having a cock fight. Mallow was up against Lusamine, Dawn was against Elizabeth and Mistumi was fighting and losing to Veronica.

“Hahahaha! Give up slut! Become our breeding toy!” Veronica cackled while their cocks slapped together.

“Never We will take your gang down!” Mitsume growled while swinging her two and a half foot cock at Veronica’s.

“Oh my god this is so hot.” Hilda whispered while stroking her cock.

“Hilda looks at Lucas in the director’s chair.” Rosa drooled. The two gazed at the male stroking his massive cock and bloated pregnant belly.

“Oh that belly!” Hilda moaned restained. “So big and round I want to add it.” 

They watched them for the time being until it was near the end. Veronica and her gang faced May. “Ha! You’re all alone Detective Cyber!” She smirked.

“You won’t win, Bimba!” May stated. “I’ll face all of you in a cockfight if I have to!”

“Oh with how huge we are not likely.” Veronica cackled as the other women laughed. 

“Bring it.” May challenged. The women grew dark grins before they gathered with May in a circle. They crossed cocks with her and practically swallowed her up in the cock pile. May trembled but she glared and gave soft wiggles, tapping her cock around the others. They give soft taps all over her cock. Hilda and Rosa expected them to be aggressive and wild like the others, but in a shocking and heart pounding twist, they didn’t go aggressive at all, the total opposite. They tapped and rubbed cocks at a slow and gentle pace. May gasped and bit her lower lip. “Mmmmm you Bimbo’s are so good, soft and slow.” They give lustful smirks and half lidded eyes. “Ah...no...I...must...resist..”

“You can’t.” Veronica smirked evilly. “Face it Detective you lost.” May groaned while trying to fight back. “But your spirit and determination is admirable...such a waste to see you be a breeding toy.”

“What...are you saying?” May asked as Joanna and Lusamine held her by her hips.

“You are very interesting women Detective Cyber even after your allies have fallen you still fight.” Veronica smiled fondly tracing May’s cheek. 

“Flattery...won’t...help…” May groaned while veronica's lackeys slowly fondled her tits.

“You should join us Cyber.” Veronica grinned. “You can be one of the Elite Dark Bimbos.”

“J...join?” May asked while her cock throbbed against the others.

“Yes you can breed and fuck anytime or anyone.” Veronica purred.

“Ah...it’s…” May groaned.

“You will have anything you want. The city is your playground of fresh women to take and breed.” Cynthia smirked as they leaned closer to her.

"Jooooooooin uuuuuuuuuusssss." Elizabeth purred.

"Jooooooooin uuuuuuuuuusssss." Joanna cooed.

"Jooooooooin uuuuuuuuuusssss." Lusamine purred.

"Jooooooooin uuuuuuuuuusssss." Cynthia grinned.

"Jooooooooin uuuuuuuuuusssss." Veronica smirked.

“Its…...Its….” May breathed.

“Yes?” Veronica cooed eagerly.

“Ah…” May finally looked up, her eyes now glistened with lust, a grin formed. “A great idea.”

“Good welcome to the gang.” Veronica cooed as they eased up.

“I want more of this cockfight.” May smirked while they looked at their tangled crossing cocks. They softly tapped each other randomly. “Mmmmm, this is so good. The love taps, the slow rubbing, it’s making my cock so hard.”

“That cock is perfect.” Elizabeth moaned.

“Ladies, let’s pamper our new guest with the best cock rubbing and taps ever.” Veronica smirked. All of them tapped and rubbed may’s cock from every angle.

“Oh...I’m...gonna..” May purred.

“Do it as one.” Veronica cooed as they all pointed their cocks upwards. They pushed their undersides together and shared a deep six-way kiss. They moaned before pulling back and blasting cum all into the air. They sighed in lust while their cocks throbbed. Veronica smirked evilly. “....hardcore cockfight!!!” They all swung their cocks wildly not caring who they were aiming for. 

“Ha! This is even better than I imagine!” May cackled.

“You are one of us now.” Joanna moaned.

“Yes! I am! I will kidnap and rape every woman in this city!” May laughed wickedly.

“We can make that cock into the ultimate breeding tool.” Cynthia purred.

“Yes, I will be the best bimbo in this gang! I will support and grow the gang into an organization!” The Cyborg smirked evilly. “HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Veronica crackled before the two of them tackled each other on a bed nearby. “I want to see what that cyborg cock can really do.” 

“Gladly!” May smirked and shoved inside Veronica’s pussy and fucked her savagely.

“Mmmmm so smooth and cool.” Veronica moaned.

“So tight!” May growled and pounded like a mad woman and slapped Veronica’s cheeks.

“Ahhh so kinky Cyber.” Veronica cooed. 

“I’m gonna fuck and impregnate you with HUNDREDS of futa children!” May yelled and stroked Veronica's cock wildly.

“Do it make the Dark Bimbo’s into an Empire!” Veronica purred loudly. That was when Cynthia and Lusamine came up behind and shoved inside Veronica's pussy as well.

“Don’t leave us out of it boss.” Cynthia cooed as she and Lusamine pounded vice versa with May. As if the pleasure wasn’t enough, Joanna and Elizabeth came up.

“Us too.” They smirked and forced their way inside.

“Yeah give me THOUSANDS, MILLIONS of children!” She moaned. The women fucked for a few minutes while cackling.

*****

“CUT!” I called as the recording ended. As soon as i said that they blasted gallons of cum into Veronica’s pussy. They panted in glee while they laid together. “Now that’s what I call a Sci-fi movie.”

“That was so much fun.” Dawn grinned as she got off the floor.

“Now with some editing and additions, this two hour long movie will be ready to go.” I smiled before hearing a knock at the door. “It’s open!” opening the door came in two brunette women with throbbing cocks. “Oh hello ladies.”

“Hi Lucas.” they purred in sync as they walked in.

“Hmmm, you two are familiar…” I hummed before I blinked. “Ah now I remember. Hilda and Rosa, I gave you two those cocks.”

“And we thank you for it.” Rosa cooed, rubbing her bumped belly.

“Not a problem.” I smiled. “You ladies are really sexy.”

“Thanks, so are you.” Hilda smirked before rubbing my huge belly.

“You know I give cocks to ladies who will be a part of my harem.” I cooed.

“What if the ladies already have cocks?” Rosa purred.

I laid back and spread my legs. “I tell them to impregnate me.”

“Oh hell yeah!” Hilda cheered before shoving up my ass.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff!” I moaned while stroking my cock.

“Babe don’t hog him.” Rosa giggled before joining her lover.

“Mmmmmm, yeeeees.” I moaned in lust while stroking their cheeks.

“We are going to make you get bigger than before.” Hilda grinned.

“I expect no less.” I smirked. “I want kids, lots.”

“And you will get them.” Rosa grunted. I moaned and let them fuck me while my cock throbbed near their massive bouncing tits. They both grinned before turning themselves to engulf my cock in their breasts.

“Fuuuuuck.” I moaned in glee. “So soft and squishy.”

“It's not fair if you don’t get pleased to.” Hilda giggled. 

They pumped my cock as my ass tightened around their cocks. “Make out.” I ordered. They instantly kissed deeply and passionately. I sighed while my anus tightened once more, like it was trying to fuse their cocks. “So good!” I didn’t last long and blasted semen on their faces and tits. They weren’t far behind and blasted into my baby filled womb. I held the two close while rubbing their backs in the afterglow. My belly bloated up more. “Ahhhh.” I sigh in pleasure. We laid together while making out slowly. This as a great way to end the day. I wondered how Bart is doing.

****

“So good!” The boy moaned while being bounced on Samantha.

“Still so big!” She groaned, bouncing wildly, her belly super blown up. Around her were dozens of her friends she invited to please the child. All of their bellies were bloated up to. When Bart cried out, he came deep inside Samantha again. She moaned loudly before laying next to him. “You are amazing Barty.”

“Play more.” Bart moaned while his cock throbbed.

“You are still not satisfied.” Samantha gapped in surprised.

“More play! Play game!” He giggled and stroked his cock. As he stroked he cock seems to get large with every pass.

“Good thing we called more ladies.” One of the girls giggled as they opened the door and left, only for a new wave of more ladies to enter. They pounce onto Bart so he can pound them silly. He pulled one close as he set her down on his cock. The woman moaned as she bounced feverishly. 

“So g-Mph!” He muffled when one sat on his face with a wicked grin. He needed no words and licked her cunt furiously. Both women were in heaven and fucked the child like he was a sex toy.

“That kid is something else entirely.” Samantha cooed. “I wonder how Lucas deals with that lust.”

“However he does, he’s a lucky man.” Th eone fucking his cock moaned.

“Oh I so want to take this child home with me as my baby boy.” the girl on his face cooed.

“Sadly i made a deal to give him back when he leaves the city.” Samantha informed them. They groaned in disappointment. “But we have days with him.” The women cheered as the orgy went on. It will definitely be the best time of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17: Badge Number 4

The following morning I left the gym to obtain my fourth badge. The gym I entered was a dojo of sorts. I admired the design of it while rubbing my belly which had gained two more babies.

“Welcome to the Veilstone Gym.” Spoke a voice as I saw the Gym leader, Maylene. She had short pink hair and eyes and wore a kung fu outfit of a blue and black top and white pants. She was muscular which given what pokemon she uses it's not surprising. She was smaller than the females I seen. She was at least a H-cup.

“Good morning.” I smiled. “I'm here to battle you for my badge.”

“Alright before we start you are looking very bountiful.” she giggled looking at my belly.

“I do carry a bunch of little ones inside.” I cooed while rubbing my belly.

“You have my respect, carrying that much is not easy.” she smiled warmly.

“Thank you. Now, shall we start?” I grinned.

“Lets.” she smirked before throwing out her first pokegirl. The pokegirl that came out was a female Machoke. She was very muscular with a nice O-cup bust.

“Impressive pokegirl.” I grinned while holding out my pokeball. “Come on out stud!” I called out Inferno, my male Flareon.

“Hey Lu- whoa!” Inferno gapped looking at me. 

“Yeah I've been busy.” I chuckled.

“So sexy.” He breathed.

“You can love it after beating that Machoke.” I chuckled, turning his head to his opponent.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Inferno smirked.

“Begin.” Maylene smirked. Inferno strutted towards the big mountain of female muscle even though she has him beat in size but he has charm. Machoke smirked as she licked her lips. Getting close to her, Inferno pulled the fighting type into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled hard as the male Flareon turned up his body heat. Machoke purred, seemingly loving the heat he produced. This caused her to show him down and pin him underneath her.

“Oh you like my heat?” Inferno smirked.

“Getting me all toasty inside only makes me hornier.” Machoke purred. “Now you will feel a real fighting woman.” She slammed her hips down, his cock swallowed whole by her pussy.

“Ahhhh!” Inferno moaned loudly.

“Inferno if you win i’ll let you add your kits to my womb.” I smirked.

The fire type perked up and ignited his fire, but the fighting type only smirked. “You’re only adding fuel to the fire, honey.” She smothered his face in her bust and bounced on him wildly.

“Don’t get between me and my pregnant trainer!” Inferno shouted as his body was glowing red as the air warped like in a desert.

“You’re male is impressive.” Maylene grinned. “But I trained Machoke and all my fighting types to handle in many situations. You’re going to see why only a few have succeeded in defeating me.” Machoke slammed down, grinding against Inferno in a humping fashion while slamming her lips deep to his own.

“Hell Cock.” I simply said as Inferno’s dick became beyond hot. He managed to sit up with Machoke, her grip losing a bit. I will admit, that slut’s tough. Inferno tangled his legs with her own and humped with her. “Fire Fang on her nipples bud.” My male bit down on Machoke’s nipple and ravished it. Machoke roared in pleasure.  
“Pussy Vice.” Maylene grinned. Machoke tightened her abs as her pussy clenched Inferno’s cock like a tight vice.

“Ahhhh fuck!” Inferno moaned as he kept getting hotter and hotter. This was gonna be close. Both Inferno and Machoke were at their peeks. The two looked to one another with small grins.

“You fought well.” he cooed.

“As did you.” Machoke purred before they shared a deep kiss. Both of them blasted and gushed at the same time before falling on their back as the heat faded.

I blinked. “Whoa, a tie...heh, that was a first.” I gently took Inferno back to my side sitting down resting his head against my belly. 

Maylene returned her Machoke and smiled. “You really raised your pokemon well. Machoke has never ended in a tie before.”

“Guess Inferno was a little hotter than she thought.” I smirked as my fire type muttered about kits and nuzzling my belly.

“Don’t get cocky.” The gym leader grinned. “Machoke is the 3rd best in my team.” She took out her next pokeball and summoned her next pokegirl. It was a Medicham. Her legs were thick as hell with a nice plump ass and K-cup tits.

“Wow thick.” I smirked. “Lop show her what you are made of.” I summoned the Lopunny. She yawned and stretched while her massive bust and ass jiggled.

She looks at her opponent. “Oh another big booty woman eh?” she grinned before giving my belly a loving kiss and flexed her legs. Medicham smirked before she and Lop began to approach one another. Lop's grin was getting bigger and bigger as she got closer. She is going to drain her dry. She spun and started twerking to the fighting/psychic type. Medicham seemed to stare intently at it as it jiggled and wobbled. Hook line and sinker. She looked back at her opponent and purred. “Go ahead. Touch it.” Medicham crouched down and took a handful of Lop’s ass cheeks. “Mmmmm, good girl. Fondle and worship my ass as much as you like.” The other bottom every women kept squeezing even shoving her face into the brown pillows.

“Medicham, slap her.” Maylene spoke. Her pokegirl only gave her the bird. “Huh?”

“Afraid she won’t obey you anymore for this.” I grinned. “Lop has a powerful ability called Succubus, meaning she’s slowly draining Medichams power and doing whatever Lop tells her.”

“Shit thats the bain of all fighting types.” Maylene cursed as her pokegirl shoved her face deeper and deeper. 

Lop purred. “Get up.” The pokegirl obeyed. “Twerk for me now.” Medicham turned around and twerked against Lop. the rabbit purred before grinning as she too turned again before pressing her large ass to Medichams. They slapped asses together and made fleshy slaps echo through the gym.

“There is no helping her.” I chuckled. “I was turned into a begging child with her and her sisters.”

“You have three!?” Maylene gasped.

“Yep.” I grinned as she sweated a bit. “Don’t worry, I don't use them in the third battle or through my journey. Where’s the fun in a challenge if it's easy?” Maylene sighed in relief as the two bootiful pokegirls twerked faster and harder.

“That’s it baby, now in sync!” Lop moaned. The fighting/Psychic nodded before both stopped a second to firmly plan ass to ass. They rotated their hips in rythme. They both pushed back to back, linking arms. Lop leaned her head back to capture Medicham’s thick lips. The pokegirl moaned and lost it, her pussy gushing juice on the ground. Lop gently put the girl down on the ground kissing her forehead.

“Never was her pussy touched and came by butt frottage.” I chuckled.

“Some like boob frotting but sometimes it's the ass.” Lop cooed before she gushed over my belly.

“You really surprise me.” Maylene smiled before taking her last ball out. “But now you’re against...Lucario!” She summoned her last partner which was a busty Lucario, but still very fit.

“Interesting.” I grinned before I summoned my last partner, Gallade.

“Mmmmm Lucas?” Gallade stretched before seeing my pregnant form and latching to me.

“Easy tiger.” I chuckled. “You have a battle right now.”

“Oh right, sorry.’ He chuckled and stood back in the ring.

Mayelene looked to her valid partner and saw her drooling with glee with hearts in her eyes. “Oh? Does that Gallade catch you fancy, Lucario?”

“Its his princely swordsman charm.” I smirked. “He is also my first male and lets just say he was in bad shape when i found him.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Lucario cooed before she approached my first male.

“I got better.” Gallade smiled approaching her.

When they got close, the female cupped his cheek. “I met many futas and females that fucked me, but you...I always wanted to mate a male fighting type as handsome as you.”

“And you are a fine maiden.” Gallade smirked laying Charm on thick. Looks like this fight is gonna be romantic. “Now my dear let's have some fun.” He kissed her gently. Lucario moaned while kissing back as her paws explored his bulky body.

“You may have trained their bodies but their hearts are still a weak spot.” I cooed at the sight.

“No, Lucario is never like this.” Maylene spoke. “She always acts agressive in sex, always being dominant. She did mention one time to me she would be like this if…”

“If what?” I tilt my head curiously.

“If she has found her soulmate.” She replied.

“Soulmate?” I blinked looking at my first male in both joy and worry. Does that mean Gallade is going the have to leave my team?

Lucario pulled Gallade down with her on the ground while nibbling his neck. “Gallade...my love.”

“Mmm Lucario.” My noble male purred as he played with her chest spike. She shudders in pleasure while holding him close. “Let us begin.” He cooed and slowly slid his red cock down her pussy.

“Mmmmm so big.” She moaned softly nuzzling into his neck. 

“Amazing.” He cooed and started thrusting gently against her.

“Yes my love.” Lucario purred, gripping his back fondly. Her legs wrapped his waist to keep him in.

“Ahhhhhhh, yes, my dear.” Gallade sighed while pushing his head to her own. I was conflicted while i am happy that Gallade found a soulmate but I was sad that he may leave me. I know that sounds selfish but can you blame me he was my first gay love. Both gaze into each other's eyes, both in a deep trance of love while breathing slowly. Gallade thrusted a little faster and their spike and horn touched. Both shuddered before he embraced the fighting/steel type tightly while nuzzling her neck. “We will make beautiful and strong children,”

“Gallade…” Lucario moaned happily while tightening her grip. He replied by thrusting faster and harder while biting her neck gently. She moaned before doing the same. It was how soulmates bind to each other I believe. 

“Ah….Ah…...ah…..yes….oh my dear...mmmmmm…” Gallade grunted, purred and moaned. His thrusts were deep, hard and filled with love in his speed. They never broke eye contact.

“Mmmm…. Give…. It to me.” Lucario purred lovingly.

“Yes...are you ready...for us to..become one?” He panted as he pounded her furiously.

“Yes!” She moaned before kissing him deeply. He moaned and slammed balls deep, his cock blasting major pumps full of cum in her womb. She sighed in pleasure as her muscled stomach bloated up.

“Lucario…” Gallade cooed and leaned to her.

“Gallade….” She cooed as well as they touched foreheads. I didn’t know what to do at this point.

*****

After it was over, Maylene stood with me outside. “That was very impressive,” She smiled before handing me my badge. “You earned this.”

“Thanks…” I spoke softly while placing it in my badge case. Gallade who was holding his lover next to him noticed my tone.

“Lucas you ok?” He asked gently.

“Yeah...im alright.” I sighed before turning to him. “Lucario and you really must be soulmates huh?”

“Yeah.” he smiled, giving the jackal a peck on the lips.

Maylene smiled as well. “Lucario, he must mean a lot to you, right?”

“Yes he is my fated lover.” Lucario cooed.

I was about to speak to say goodbye before Maylene beat me to it. “Lucario….do you want to be with Gallade for the rest of your life?”

“Yes.” She smiled holding Gallades hand.

“Who am I to keep you here when he’s gone.” She smiled warmly before taking her pokeball out. “Lucas...would you take Lucario as your pokegirl?”

I was shocked. “B-but she is your top pokegirl.”

“I know, and we won many battles together. But...I want her to be happy. If being with your Gallade means that much, I would be cruel to keep her here when you leave.” She held her ball out. “Please, as my request, I wish for you to take Lucario with you.”

“Ok if you want her to be happy.” I smiled before taking the pokeball.

“What, you thought I would leave you?” Gallade smirked.

“A little.” I spoke when I turned to him. “I care about you a lot, but I also care about your happiness.”

“Oh you silly trainer.” He chuckled before giving me a warm kiss to the lips. “I would never leave you.” He smiled while rubbing my belly.

“Thank you Gallade.” I smiled warmly. “Well Lucario, welcome to the family.”

“Thank you Lucas.” She cooed.

We soon arrived back at the center before I spoke. “Lucario, do you have a kink with fighting types?”

“Um well never with any futa or women.” she informed me.

“Well, I do have one more fighting type in my possession.” I smiled and held Incineroar’s pokeball. “And it's a male too.”

She started at the ball before looking at her mate. “Can I?”

“Anything for my love.” He cooed. “In fact..how about a threesome?”

“Great idea, you and Incineroar can impregnate each other.” I grinned.

I handed him the ball as he winked. “After you give birth and start fresh, you’ll be next.”

“I look forward to it.” I grinned before I gave them a room for some privacy and left.

****

As soon as the two entered, Gallade summoned his fighter male ally. “Incineroar.”

“What’s up Gallade want a one on one gay fuck?” Incineroar grinned.

“That and more.” He cooed and brought Lucario forward. “This is Lucario, my destined soulmate.”

The fire/fighting type blinked. “You lucky little prince.”

“But I am open to share her as she is happy to agree with it.” He winked.

“Oh yes it's good to meet you Incineroar.” she giggled.

The fighter looked her over and licked his lips. “...You mind if I take her solo first?”

“By all means.” Gallade grinned. Incineroar smirk as he got close to her and cupped her tits.

“Man these things are big.” He purred.

“W-cup.” She purred.

“That is huge for fighting types.” Incineroar grinned before his cock was throbbing hard.

“I do love a good slow and love making...but as a fighting type myself…” Lucario smirked and turned around. “I LOVE agressive sex.”

“Hope you can take the heat.” he smirked as his belt burned brighter before he shoved in her pussy hard.

“Ahhhhhh yes!” She moaned in bliss while he gripped her throat and ass.

“Tell me if I'm going too far.” he purred, pounding her savagely.

“Ah ah ah ah ah!” She gasped and moaned with each thrust. “Oh yeah! I love aggressive and rough sex! Mmmmm, you do it so good Incineroar!”

“I do it with my bros all the time.” He grunted shooting a teasing look at Gallade. He smiled and shook his head in amusement while stroking himself.

“Oh I can’t wait to watch you hunks fuck each other!” Lucario moaned. “It’s always been my wet dream to see two male fighting types fuck each other!”

“How about an orgy when Lucas finds more.” Gallade grinns. The steel/fighting type squealed at the thought as her pussy tightened Incineroar’s cock. The tiger roared before blasting deep into her. She moaned happily while her belly bloated. “Now that you took my friend...time we took you together.” he approached before he was on Lucario’s right side and Inceniroar was on her left, both holding her up by her thick legs. Gallade thrusted in pushing past his friend’s cock. Both males moaned, loving the space they share and eagerly pounded the pokegirl in the center of them.

“Ah….ah...ah… yes fuck me.” the jackal moaned loudly. 

“Ohhhhh, Incineroar, I missed the feeling of your cock.” Gallade moaned.

“Mmmm you will get reacquainted when I impregnate you.” Incineroar groaned.

“Focus here and now boys.” Lucario purred. “Frot in my pussy.” They nod and thrusted faster and harder in vice versa. They rubbed their cocks together within, the feeling making them so horny. Thy grinned at Lucario before they shared a deep and gay kiss. “So hot!” She moaned. They moaned loudly for her, showing her their dueling tongues. She reached behind them and gripped their bubble butts. 

They gave her more as they smirked. “Oh baby, you feel so good. I love your cock.” Gallade purred.

“Me to Babe it’s so smooth and firm.” Incineroar cooed.

“Mmmmm, I love how it rubs my own, like they make love together.” The pokemale hummed.

“I’m about to make it ‘heated’.” The tiger grinned before heating up his cock. Both male and female moaned by the heat growing within as Gallade pulled him into another kiss. As they kiss the heat steadily builds up. 

Gallade pulled back a bit. “I love you cutie.”

“I love you to you goofball,” Incineroar purred. Lucario was reaching her peek by the gay love. She was so eager to see more. Both males cooed before pushing balls deep inside her.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.” They sighed in lust as they pumped her full of cum. Her belly bloated up even more as she held it.

“Oh God…” She breathed in bliss. “Amazing…”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” Incineroar smirked before they pulled out. “You want to be bred first Gallade?”

“Absolutely.” He cooed and turned and bent down to present to him. The tiger purred loudly before mounting up and shoving his hot cock into his ass. “Oh cutie it's so hot and huge!”

“Mmmm i missed this ass.” Incineroar grunted pounding mercilessly. The two male fighting types “ah” and “uh” with each savage pound. The bed shook underneath. Gallade and Incineroar made out wildly as the tiger stroked his gay lovers cock. Lucario moaned at the sight of her soulmate getting fucked senseless.

“Go ahead and please yourself honey. We’ll be doing this all night long.” Gallade purred for a sec before resuming their make out. The Aura pokegirl made a large bone out of energy before using it as a dildo. The two grunted and went faster. “Uh uh uh uh! Fuck my ass dick, fill me with your brood, you horny gay kitty!”

“Ah ah ah ah! Take my cock you slutty gay bimbo! You love my cock! Oh im gonna fill you up with dozens of kittens!” Incineroar growled, both talking dirty for Lucario.

“Do it!” She yelled, pumping her dildo fast and hard.

“Yeah pleasure yourself you sexy babe!” Incineroar smirked.

“Watch your soulmate fuck a gay wrestling bastard that loves it!” Gallade purred.

“Not till i filled princy ass.” The tiger growled before thrusting balls deep and blasts a huge load of boiling hot cum. Gallade moaned loudly while holding his climax down for his lover. His belly bloated up. Lucario squaled, almost squirting but held it to watch her lover fuck Inceniroar. Both males wasted no time and swapped as Gallade now pounded Incineroar. “Yes! Give my hot steaming ass you seed!”

“Ahhhhhh! I missed this fat ass dick!” Gallade moaned and gripped his pecs.

“It’s muscle,” the fire/fighting type moaned as his pecs were fondled. They went at each other like horny animals in heat, roaring in pleasure while the room shook in their force. Gallade was it his peek before pulling far back and thrusting balls deep into his tiger lover.

“RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!” They bellowed as Incineroar’s belly bloated with Gallade’s cum as he blasted his next load on the bed.

“Mmmm so many kittens.”Incineroar cooed, rubbing his gut. They looked to Lucario, furiously pumping her dildo while she drooled. They smirked and finished it with a deep kiss. She moaned loudly, gushing so hard the dildo was sent flying.

“Enjoy the show?” Gallade purred at his soulmate.

“Yes! I want to see more!” she yelled in glee. Both grinned and pulled back before sitting in front of one another. They entwined their legs before smothering their balls together. They moaned loudly as they humped and grinded. Lucario drooled by the sight.

“Enjoy seeing gay scissoring babe?” Galle smirked. Lucario just nodded not trusting her lips. They arch their backs and sighed while they let their balls rub together. “Oh yes grind my balls kitty!”

“Mmmmmmmmm, that feels good.” the fire/fighting type sighed. They grind faster and harder as they get more into it. Their cocks flared and swung around while they did. They smirked and pushed the underside of their tips together. They moaned as they swirled cocks against each other. The scissoring was all Lucario could think about. She had hearts in her eyes. “You didn’t even need your Charm.”

“I know how to charm in other ways.” Gallade purred. “My love, go ahead and pleasure yourself again.” Lucario made even bigger energy bone than before. She shoved the bone deep into her soaking cunt.

“You two spoil me so much Ahhh!.” she moaned loudly.

“We will spoil you forever.” they smirked before they pulled their cocks back and swallowed them in their own throats. They bobbed their head in pace with their grinding. “Mmmmmmm.” They moaned loudly and gave lustful winks to the busty Lucario babe. She moaned before making a second bone and shoving it in her pussy as well. They cooed by the sight before pulling back and both took each other's cock this time. Incineroar was giving Gallade a peck while Gallade was rubbing his red horn against his cock. Both sighed in lust before they pushed tip to tip like clinking glasses. “Bon appetit.” They smirked before swallowing each other's cocks.

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!” Lucario screamed as she gushed hard on the dildos she made. But she didn’t stop, pumping them with Extreme Speed. Each passing half hour Lucario gushed harder than before. She collapsed in a blissful heap. She heard chuckling and saw the two males looming over her. “I...need….rest.” She breathed.

“Sure babe...after we’re done.” Gallade smirked before they shove in her pussy together again.

“AHHHH!” she moaned very loudly as her red pussy was pounded recklessly. “S...Slow...down...sensitive!”

“Sensitive eh?” Incineroar smirked as they pounded like mad dogs while slapping her tits.

“Please....... Stop.’ She groaned.

“Almost…!” Gallade groaned before they slammed balls deep and pumped her full of cum. Her belly stretched out even further now.

“Ah...oh…” Lucario gasped as her legs trembled.

“Ahhhhhhh.” They sighed and nuzzled against her breasts.

“So….full.” she panted clearly tired.

“Sleeeeeeeeep.” both purred and lazily thrusted against her cunt. She moan softly before closing her eyes and cuddling into their buff/tone chests. 

“What a woman.” The wrestler sighed.

“Yup and she is mine.” Gallade smiled warmly. The two cuddle against her as they joined her in dream land.


	18. Chapter 18: More legends

I woke up and found myself in another void. It was gold with a silver mix to it. This wasn't Arceus, but it was something different. I heard moans before approaching them and saw two massive Pokegirls. One of them was Ho-Oh, the rainbow Pokegirl with ZZZ-cup tits and a five foot long, three foot thick cock and boulder sized balls. She was thick and hourglass looking. The second with her is Lugia, the deep sea pokegirl. She was fine. Thick with a plump ass, large ZZZ-cup blue tits and a cock the same size as Ho-Oh’s. Currently they were in a makeout session. Ho-Oh lowered down as their throbbing cocks met together. I just watch, not wanting to cock block them. They sighed in lust while humping each other’s thick tools. Was Arceus hiding her true size? Because she was four feet long when I met her.

“Oh baby.” Lugia hummed with batting eyes.

“Mmmm dear.” Ho-oh purred.

“Ohhhhhhhh, I love rubbing our cocks together.” Lugia purred.

“Yes it's heaven.” Ho-oh moaned. Lugia wrapped her legs around Ho-Oh’s waist to lock them together. They frotted faster and harder groaning like in heat.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.” Lugia panted and humped.

“Mmmmmmmm.” Ho-oh hummed in pleasure. 

They both pull back before pushing cock to cock again. I was stroking like a mad man as i felt my kids stir in me.

“Aaaaaaammmmmm.” Lugia groaned.

“Cum with me.” Ho-Oh moaned.

“Yeeeeeees.” The sea pokegirl breath as they pushed deep as on.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh.” They sighed, Blasting into the gold and silver void. 

Lugia smiled sweetly while showing a gold ring. “I love you my dear.”

“And i love you sweetie.” Ho-oh cooed showing a silver ring. They're married lovers. Awwww. Thats cute. “We know you’re there.”

I tensed up a bit and chuckled sheepishly. “Knew the whole time?”

“Yup.” they cooed before sitting up patting the space between them. I crawled up on the bed and got in between the two legendary titans.

“My you have grown into a fine mother.” Lugia cooed as her large hand rubbed my eight baby belly.

“Thank you. It’ll be soon before they join the fun.” I cooed.

“You enjoy having a huge belly full of babies.” Ho-oh teased.

“I do.” I nodded. “After I give birth, I’ll be taking a short break from pregnancy, It’s more tiring than I thought.”

“Aw don’t have the stamina to handle it.” Lugia good heartly mocked.

“Maybe.” I teased. They giggled and rubbed my belly fondly. “So I will take you two will join my family, hmm?”

“Oh yes and might even fix the problem you have.” Ho-oh cooed.

“Sounds good to me.” I purred. They grinned as their cocks throbbed in anticipation. “Mind if I watch a cockfight?”

“But of course.” Lugia purred. “Ho-Oh?”

“Do you have to ask?” Ho-oh grinned. Both futas stood a few feet from me, giving me a great view from below. They put their hands behind their backs before bowing and raised their cocks up. They lowered their cocks to make them cross. Ho-oh gave Lugia a light tap with her cock. Lugia purred and returned the tap. The two of them continued to tap each other lovingly. 

“That’s so hot.” I cooed while stroking my own cock. They grinned before stepping it up and turned their hips opposite to each other. They wrapped an arm around each other's hips as their cocks crossed over one another. They started to rub cocks' length slowly. “You both do so good with frottage.” I purred.

“It's one of our many pastimes.” Lugia cooed as they rubbed faster.

“Well don't stop doing it.” I cooed. “Seeing cocks like those rub together is a serious turn on.” They grinned as they frot with passion. 

“Mmmmmm.” Lugia cooed while pushing her cock across further against Ho-Oh’s red shaft.

“Oh yes honey always so good.” Ho-Oh moaned. Lugia pulled the fire bird futa into a deep and passionate kiss. Her wife kissed back with as much passion.

“No wonder you two are a perfect married couple.” I cooed.

“Yes we were made for each other,” Lugia purred lovingly.

“We could not last a second without each other.” Ho-oh cooed lovingly.

“Seriously aren’t you two surpose to be the guardians of the bird and dog trio each?” I asked.

“Oh we keep them in line.” Lugia winked. “When they get into arguments we always settle them as a team.”

“So a mom?” I teased.

“You can say that.” They cooed.

“Well, I do love busty MILF’s.” I grinned.

“Considering you are one yourself.” Ho-Oh giggled.

“Touche.” I smiled. “I really look forward to catching you two as my pokemon.”

“You will be so sweetie.” Lugia cooed before they both kissed me on the head as I felt tingly.

“Will I meet the dogs and birds too? Your “Children”?” I asked.

“Oh most definitely.” Ho-oh mused. “Also when you meet Mew be ready to be bloated up with the young of every person that fucked you she got a massive fetish for pregnancy.”

“Oh really?” I grinned. “I’ll be sure to impregnate her as well.”

“Hope you do,” Lugia giggled, “Now we made it so you can handle your pregnancies and births better.”

“Thanks.” I smiled as I saw their cocks throbbing. “You two close?”

“Yeah we are.” The purred before pulling back and slamming cocks together. “Ahhhhhhhh.” They sighed in bliss as a massive load of cum sprayed out. They breathed as they pulled back pleasedly.

“I have to ask, do you two know what happened to Arceus? I can’t get a hold of her,” I asked.

Both glanced at each other and giggld. “We do...but she told us to tell you not to worry. She;s arranging a special surprise for you.”

“Can i at least get a hint?” I smirked.

“Nope.” They giggled.

“Damnit.” I pouted with a finger snap. I soon saw myself beginning to vanash.

“You’re waking up now.” Lugia cooed.

“Our children will meet you first and then we’ll join later.” Ho-oh purred.

“Nice keep those cunts and cocks warm for me.” I told them as I faded away.

*****

I woke up by the feeling of warm and soft tits on my cock. I sighed happily and looked up to see the Eeveelution gang giving me a massive titjob. “Morning ladies.”

“Morning Lucas,” they cooed as they continued to pump.

“This is a great way to wake up.” I moaned happily. “I am so close to finishing the full set I am just missing a Jolteon.”

“We’ll be sure to help you find one.” Eevee ooed. “Or if you like, you can give me a thunderstone to make me evolve into one and find another Eevee.”

“No.” I smiled. “I love you the way you are. No other Eevee will ever replace you.”

“We can still find another Eevee we don’t need to find a Jolteon already evolved.” Flareon suggested. 

“That's a good idea.” I nodded with a smile.

“Oh I just love your big belly.” Sylv cooed as her ribbons traced my belly. 

“Male pregnancy is a great thing.” I smiled.

“Wish you could be a perma preg.” Vape purred.

“Perma Preg?” I asked curiously.

“Oh its a term used for someone who is permanently pregnant like the kids are so comfortable in the womb they never want to come out or something like that.” Glace explained.

“Well, if they stayed inside me, they would be lonley and not fuck their aunts, cousins and pokegirl babysitters.” I cooed.

“But it would still be nice.” Leaf giggled, rubbing my belly lovingly. I chuckled and laid back to enjoy my titjob fest. They each took turns giving my tip a kiss. 

“Im close ladies.” I cooed. They pumped harder pressing hard together. “Mmmm, lean in. My cock is ready to give you ladies breakfast.” They all leaned forward with their mouths open. I groaned and blasted my semen into their mouths. They hummed in pleasure lapping up every drop.

“Thank you for the meal.” they cooed. I smiled before my own stomach went off as I blushed.

“Aw you hungry?” Umbr teased.

“Of course he is, he is eating for nine.” Espi giggled.

“Let's give him and the boys some nutritious milk.” Flareon purred. The others nodded as they stuck their tits close to my face. All I can see is tits, nothing else.

“Smother me, I like doing it by random.” I cooed. They giggled before engulfing my head. I moaned and latched to many nipples and began swallowing their sweet milk. They purred in pleasure as they rubbed my belly as my boys kicked and moved. The feeling of their breasts and the taste of their milk was enough for my cock to burst to life again. The girls giggled as I felt their tails wrap around it. My time in Veilstone has been great. We will be leaving soon, so I have to pick Bart up from Samantha's house soon. 

*****

“Ah ah ah ah ah Samantha!” Bart moaned as the older woman bounced on his cock eagerly.

“Yes Yes keep fucking me baby!” Samantha groaned in pleasure. 

“You’re so good!” The baby toddler panted.

“Give it to me, stud give me your babies.” She moaned begging. 

“Ah, I'm close!” He cried out.

“Me too. inside please!” She groaned. She slammed down as Bart blasted his semen down her womb. “Ahhhh.” She moaned as her belly bloated up which was already hugely stuffed.

“Samantha…” Bart groaned while holding his arms up to her. She smiled holding him in her cleavage.

“You are amazing sweetie.” She cooed, rubbing the toddler’s head. They soon hear a knock at the door.

“That must be daddy.” Bart spoke.

“Let me get it cutie.” she giggled as she waddled over to the door.

******

I waited for a minute before the door opened as Samantha was the first to see. Wow, her belly was very bloated. “Hey Samantha.”

“Hey Lucas here for Bart?” she asked with a smile.

“Yep. My family and group are heading out now to the next city.” I explained.

“Ok i will miss the little stud.” she giggled as Bart came into view his belly grew a good amount since i dropped him off. She soon came back with Bart in her hands as she handed him to me.

“Thanks for watching him.” I smiled before handing her my number. “If you ever like to babysit him and my other kids, give me a call.”

“Oh I will.” she cooed giving Bart a loving kiss to the lips. I smiled before we left her home and resumed our trip down to the next city.

“You two need to head back to the Pokemon league?” I asked Cynthia and Lusamine who were still with me.

“Sadly yes.” Cynthia groaned with a pout.

“Well, before we go, why not we take a look at the results of our porn movie.” I grinned before we pulled up my account. We all went wide eyed at the sales. Over a million buys were made in just one day! “Holy shit…”

“It's still growing.” Dawn pointed out as the number was climbing at a fast pace. 

“Look at the comments.” Mitsumi pointed out.

“Oh my fuck! That is the best dark Porn movie I have ever seen!” One comment rated.

“I lost count of how many times I have cummed while watching it!” Another posted.

“I so want a sequel!” Another comment praised.

“A Sequel?” I blinked. “Wow, I never expected them to demand another sequel to the movie.”

“How about we take a break from movie making for a bit.” Mom suggested.

“Yeah.” I nodded. “How about this? We set up a schedule to meet again for the sequel?” the girls all nodded in agreement. After we set up the appointment, Lusamine and Cynthia left, leaving us to travel with two members down. I haven’t done any pokegirl catching for quite some time actually I have trouble when it was the last time I did. “You girls think I should do some more catching?” I asked.

“Yeah it's been a long time since you last caught anything in the wild.” Mom cooed.

“And with that belly and cock you might attract some good ones.” Joanna smirked, patting my bump.

“Maybe.” I smiled. While traveling through the forest, I noticed some pokemon flying above us. I grew interested before they swooped down and landed. They were female Flygons. Both of them had that bad girl look. They wore straps and leather around their hips, even around their massive V-cup breasts with tight stockings. Not to mention they were futas with three footers and a foot thick with watermelon sized balls. They even were chewing gum. “Well well, what do we have here?” I spoke.

“You tell us.” One Flygon japped. “A very pregnant man walking through the woods is not the safest thing to do.”

“And why is that?” I mused.

“Cause it makes you a target for Pokegirls that have a thing for it.” The other smirked.

“Oh?” I grinned. “You two gonna force fuck me?”

“Maybe.” The first one grinned.

“Well then…” I cooed. “Come and get some, bitches.”

“A feisty pregnant stud I like it,” The second one purred as the two of them stripped off their straps and leather.

“Lets cut the foreplay shit and get to the good stuff.” I smirked, speaking their bad girl language.

“Oh yeah bend over so we can add more to that womb.” The first grinned as her cock throbbed. I turned and bent, presenting to the two flygon babes. They purred shoving far up my ass.

“Oh fuck yeah!” I moaned out before pulling the two babes at my sides.

“So tight.” The first one moaned. They hauled me up and hold me by my legs, spreading them wide. I supported myself by wrapping my arms around their shoulders.

“What do i call you two just in case if i need to scream them out.” I groaned.

“Skyress.” The first purred. “Sky for short.”

“Same name, but call me Ress.” The second grinned.

“Sexy names.” I purred. “Why do you have the same name?”

“We were born the same time out of our mother's womb and fly fuck together.” Sky cooed.

“So mother called us the same name that day.” Ress mentioned.

“Oh that makes sense.” I nodded. They thrusted me fast as their tips were in my womb. “Fuck...ahhhhh, deeper you flygon whores. Deep inside my ass.”

“We are going to make those kids pregnant as well.” Sky grinned as they pounded me mercilessly. My kids inside moved to their pumping cocks before they forced them together as they stroked or sucked their tips.

“Oh god what's going on in there?!” Ress moaned loudly.

“My developing kids are saying hello.” I grinned. The two of them pounded harder and faster. I moaned as my cock throbbed. “Fuck yeah, give me more pleasure bitchs.” They gripped my cock hard and stroked fast. “Yeeeeees.” I groaned as I pulled their faces closer together. They didn’t need words and kissed deeply. My ass tightened up hard like a vice grip as if i tried to merge their cocks.

“Ahhh is your ass trying to crush our cocks!” Sky grits her teeth.

“Can’t handle the pressure?” I teased. They glared at me before pounding in blinding speeds. “Yes yes yes yes! Get in there! Impregnate me with more children!” They pulled back before slamming balls deep blasting into my womb and bathing my boys in their warm seed. “Oh yeah…” I sighed as I stroked their backs. I felt their seed moving around in there and some taking root. “How was that ladies?”

“Fantastic.” Ress grinned.

“With you two, it makes things more fun.” I cooed. “How about coming with me on my journey?”

“With an ass like that we can’t say no.” Sky purred. I took out two pokeballs and sucked them in. a moment passed before the balls catched them. I immediately freed them.

“Now that you two had a taste of impregnating me...I want a turn.” I grinned. They turned around and presented their pussies.

“Take your pick.” They teased. I approached Sky first and shoved down her pussy.

“Oh yeah!” She moaned loudly. I started off aggressive and pounded her cunt while slapping her ass. “Mmmmm!” She groaned in pleasure. I look to Ress who watched before I pulled out a minute later and entered her pussy next.

“So good!” Ress groaned in pleasure.

“Ah, no please come back.” Sky whined while needing my cock.

“Okay.” I cooed and re-entered her.

“Hey, I just got that cock!” Ress yelled.

“I gotcha.” I cooed and shoved back inside her.

“I had it first!” Sky growled.

“Im here.” I tend to Sky’s pussy. Hehe I love doing this. 

“That cock was mine!” Ress seethed.

“Ok Ok i have an idea.” I smirked before snapping my fingers and a second cock sprang out side by side with the main one. Both blinked in shock by this. “I’ll take both of you.” I cooed and shoved both cocks up their pussies.

“Ahhh!” they moaned loudly in sync. I soon changed it with Sky laying down and Ress on top of her as I pounded both bad girls. They groaned as they held each other close pressing their tits together. I grinned and slapped both those luscious booties. They grunted in pleasure. I soon pushed Ress down as they collided in a kiss. They both melted into the kiss making out feverishly.

“You are both my type of bad girls.” I groaned while watching them make out. My cocks throbbed ready to blow. “Here it cums!” I growled and slammed balls deep while pumping their wombs full of my semen. They moaned as their bellies bloated up against each other. “Good sluts.” I cooed and pulled out of them.

“Mmmm glad we are staying with you.” Sky purred.

“You two will be a great addition to the team. And my girls and other pokemon will be delighted to impregnate you and for you to impregnate them.” I grinned. They grinned in glee. Now they won’t be the only new pokegirls I get. I needed to make up for lost time. 

*****

Later on in the trail, we soon hit the breaks as the sun was setting. We set up camp for the time being. Sky and Ress were getting very acquainted with the rest of my pokemon, more so with the boys as they were pounding their asses and pussies viciously. Maybe I can find some males that haven’t gone to where the club will be. 

“Ah this bitch is tight!” Aggron growled as he, Rhydon and Tyranitar were pounding Sky’s cunt together.

“Same with her sister.” Incineroar grunted as he, Nidoking, and Inferno were doing the same to Ress’s cunt. Gallade was mating with Lucario. They were such lovebirds.

“Fuck, harder bastards! Give me those cocks!” Sky growled in lust.

“You asked for it.” Rhydon grinned as they pounded incredibly fast. 

“Come on that all you three got!?” Ress hissed while yanking the three boys with her closer.

“Boys overdrive!” Inferno growled as the trio pounded at blinding speeds. They were not in the only orgy right now. My females were in a lesbian fest as the futas were in their own. My girls joined them in the process. It's glad to see everyone happy. 

While they were in their orgy, I decided to take a walk in the forest to clear my mind. The amount of pokemon I had was amazing, and it's only going to get bigger. “I must have the biggest collection of Pokemone out there.” I mused as I rubbed my belly as my boys kicked gently. I didn't notice how fast the sun setted as it was getting dark. I was about to head back to camp before I heard rustling in the bushes. I got curious as I quietly made my way to the rustling. Soon others followed. It was clear there was a pack surrounding me. Soon enough, pokegirls emerged. These were females. They were not sinnoh natives. They looked like wolves with red and white fur. They were at U-cup with thick legs, asses and wide hips. They also had spiky forward mohawks and red ringed eyes..

“At long last.” One of the wolves spoke, which had a massive Y-cup size. She must be the alpha of the pack She also had blue fur instead of red.

“Who are you?” I asked. I was honestly scared as I covered my belly to protect my babies.

“Oh nothing much.” She smirked. “Just that we have been hunting for you for a long time after we heard so much about you.”

“H-hunting?!” I gulped as I backed up a bit.

“That’s right.” The wolf smirked. “Hold him down girls.”

Her pack compiled and pinned me to the floor. “Hey let me go!” I yelled and struggled as the alpha approached me.

“Oh no can do stud we have been waiting for a long time.” she smirked as she traced my belly with the tip of her claw.

“Don’t hurt my babies.” I begged my mothering instincts kicking in.

“Now why would we do that?” She purred. “We wouldn’t want to harm the future babies who will fuck us.”

“What are you? I have never seen pokegirls like you?” I asked. Man, I wish I didn’t leave my pokedex back and camp.

“Survive by filling me and my pack and I'll tell you.” She purred as she got on top of me.

I gulped. “Long as you don’t harm my kids…”

“We won’t.” she smirked giving my popped belly button a lick. I shuddered with a soft moan. She lined up her pussy with my cock and slammed down on me.

“Ah fuck!” I moaned to how tight and hot she was.

“Oh yes just as big as I hoped.” She purred in pleasure as she bounced. I groaned as my hips began moving with her. “That's it baby bounce with me.” She cooed as she nibbled my belly button. I groaned in pleasure as she whistled at her pack and pointed to me. They all looked at me with lust and glee with those eyes and teeth giving them a crazy look. They all crowded me as all I saw was their massive tits, asses and pussies. I soon found my face shoved into a hot cunt. No us fighting it. I pushed in and eagerly ate out the pussy. The wolf girl on my face moaned loudly as another two wanked my hands to their crotches. I moaned and began fingering the two females while my thumbs massaged their large swollen clits. I even felt them pleasing my belly too. “We got here before the other pack got here.” I blinked. There’s another pack hunting for me??

“They are nothing more than prissy little goodie goodies.” A pack member scoffed.

“Them and their slow love making.” Another gagged. Huh? That doesn’t sound so bad. I do like slow and aggressive both ways. I started thrusting faster and pleasing the others around me.

“Mmm yeah that's right.” she moaned. “We even beat that orange lone bitch here too.” this pack must be the opposite to another pack like them. Interesting. So i have a pack of wolves who like slow sex and a lone wolf as well. I finally slammed in and blasted my semen in the alpha's womb. “Oh yeah thats right fill me up.” She purred as her belly bloated. I moaned in pleasure as my climax ended. She sighed in glee and stood off me before stepping aside. “Go nuts ladies.” she grinned. The lust of hell broke loose as the pack tackled me in a wild pile. They were careful with my babies though thank god. I lost track and happened to having mostly pussy in my face as one after another they rode my cock hard. A side of me enjoyed it greatly. I kept cumming again and again, filling each bitch up. Another side of was thinking this is too much. But my other side just told it to endure. 

When I finally filled the last one, I breathed as they all gazed at me in lust. “Alright, I fucked all of you. Now may I ask who you all are?”

“We are Lycanroc more specifically Midnight Lycanroc.” the Alpha purred.

“Oooooh.” I nodded.

“We come from the Alola Region.” A member spoke. “We are rivals to the Midday Lycanroc and the Dusk Lycanroc.”

“Sex rivals?” I asked.

“More or less.” Another member shrugged.

“Oh ok.” I nodded. “Well, I have to say that was a wild and fun fuck fest.”

“Glad you like stud.” the Alpha smirked as she tickled my belly with her claws. My children wobble around in glee.

“My kids like you girls.” I cooed.

“They should be.” The Alpha boasted.

“You know what they say now?” I grinned. 

“Oh?” She mused.

“Round two.” I purred. The pack all grinned in glee as I got tackled again. The alpha slammed on my cock and bounced. “Oh yeah, ride me bitch!” I groaned.

“Now this is more like it!” She moaned, bouncing on me hard. I am going to have so much fun with this pack.


	19. Chapter 19: Three way Lycanroc standoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail Crossover Involved. Only Female characters added. Possible Generbents of males later

The whole night I fucked the Midnight Lycanroc pack. My stamina and cum was never ending. They loved it as they all took turns riding me savagely. I ate out the others who took turns with my face. I did them a favor and kept fucking them when the sun rose and we were still at it.

“You are something else stud.” The Midnight Alpha cooed. 

“I aim to please.” I cooed while she was riding my cock a twelth time and yes i've been counting.

“Are you even tired?” she groaned.

“Nope.” I grinned. “Last time I fucked so long was a month straight.”

“What are you.” she and her pack gapped.

“A sex god.” I cooed. This made her bounce harder and faster. “That's it, baby ride me. Take my cock! You desire it, you crave my cock and cum!”

“Yes Yes i do!” she moaned.

“Wanna be my pokemon? Be my Midnight sluts?” I cooed.

“Oh hell yeah!” She exclaimed.

“Cum first then.” I smirked. She raised up before slamming down hard on my cock. She screeched and gushed hard on my crotch. I followed and blasted my load inside her. Her belly bloats up even more from all the other fill ups. “Oh yeah.” I cooed and pulled her down. “What a good girl.”

“Anything for you stud.” she purred, licking my belly. We heard more rustling before I saw more Lycanroc. These were light brown furred colored. And like the midnight lycanroc, they were the same bust size and body shapes and had thick neck fluff. “It's you bitches.” The Midnight Alpha growled.

“I see you got to him first.” The Midday Alpha snarled. She was a light blue, must be a shiny as well.

“Well fuck off he is our qarry.” Midnight Alpha demanded.

“Well then, lets see if I can change his mind.” Midday Alpha spoke as she approached us. She gave off a much warmer aura then the midnight pack.

“Uh hi.” I greeted her.

“Hello dear.” She cooed motherly as her pack swarmed me as well as the midnight pack backed off. They weren’t being rough, gently rubbing my body as the Alpha rubbed my belly.

“Oh wow…” I breathed in pleasure while nestled into the cleavage of one midday lycanroc.

“Much nicer than those harlots.” Midday Alpha cooed showing my kids lots of love. 

“It feels good.” I moaned softly.  
“Then you will love this.” she purred lining up much like the other Alpha but slowly coming down on my cock. I arched my back and moaned while my cock throbbed. She groaned and kepted slowly bouncing on me. 

“My lady…” I panted in pleasure.

“Oh a gentleman.” she cooed. She nodded to her pack with a loving wink. They gently pushed against me, rubbing their bodies over mine and pecking me all over. 

“Fuck…” I moaned before one lycanroc hovered over me. I slowly pulled her down and eased myself into eating her out. She moaned softly, enjoying her oral. Two more made me look at them from the woman I ate out as they purred before turning to each other. They enveloped each other into a loving hug and made out. “Mmmmmmm.” I moaned in pleasure by the sight as my cock blasted semen in the alpha.

“Ahhhh.” she sighed in glee before pulling back. “Go on ladies. Give him the love he deserves.” Much like the other pack they horded me albeit more gently. Another slowly took my cock as she bounced. Another took my mouth as I ate her out. The midnight pack just looked with scowls on their faces. They kept pleasing me through the whole time till I finished filling the last one.

“Oh wow…” I breathed. “That was amazing.”

“Happy to please you dear.” Midday Alpha coed rubbing circles on my belly.

“Alright bitch, you had your fun, now give him back.” The midnight alpha demanded.

“Oh no he loved our love more.” The Midday Alpha japped. 

“He loves our rough agressive sex.” Midnight Alpha snarled as she approached her. Midday Alpha did the same till they were pushing forehead against forehead as lightning arked between their eyes. This should be fun to watch.

“Bitch.” Midday Alpha glared while wrapping a leg around her counterpart.

“Bimbo.” Midnight Alpha growled as she dug her claws into her counterparts ass. Both snarled before they slammed lips together. Midnight being wild and rough while Midday was softer and loving. They kept glaring at each other in their kiss while pulling their hips back and slammed them together. Again they contrasted between aggression and love.

They pulled back from the kiss. “I hate you so much.” Midnight Alpha seethed.

“As do I.” Midday Alpha scoffed. They pulled hips back and slammed them together again. Both were trying to outdo the other with their different methods. In the midst of the angry confrontation, they seem to also enjoy it. Their tails were playfully brushing one another.

“Cute.” I simply say. Midnight Alpha spun Midday Alpha around and grabbed her tits and pussy, while the midday one grabbed her counterpart's ass and an arm wrapping around her neck. Each of them glared at one another before engaging another fused loving and furiated kiss. “You both love each other.” I teased.

Both froze before glaring at me. “We do not.” They spoke together.

“Oh come on you two.” I chuckled. “Have you heard the phrase Opposites attract one another?”

They blinked, before yelling “Shut up!” with a blush

I sighed. “You both are not admitting to it, but you both know i'm right.”

“Pff, like I would be in love with this lovely dove bitch.” The midnight Alpha spat while pushing the midday alpha away.

“And there is no way I love that foul mouthed brute.” Midday Alpha scoffed.

“...then I have nothing more to say.” I spoke before I got up and walked away.

“Where are you going?” Both asked.

“Back to my group. And you both can forget about me catching either of you or your packs.” I started and looked back at them. “I only catch Pokemon who can have some rivalry and settle things, but I do not bring in those who hate each other's guts and can't put their differences aside. Good day.” With that I left.

The two of them whistled as both packs surrounded me. I blinked a moment before looking at them. “Tell them to move aside.” I demanded.

“Oh fuck no.” Midnight Alpha growled. “We didn’t come all the way to Sinnoh so you can blow us off!”

“Don’t force me to take an action I might regret.” I warned.

“DAAHHHH!! Alright we admit it we love each other!” Midday Alpha shouted in frustration. “Happy now!?”

I gave them a depan expression. “....Bullshit.” both had baffled expressions. “You only say that so you think I would catch you two. You take me for an idiot?”

“You want Proof!?” Midnight Alpha yelled before kissing her counterpart but not savagely. 

This was out of the ordinary, but I need to be sure they’re not pulling my leg. “You two are confusing.”

“We had some different views when we were pups.” Midday cooed as she fondled Midnight’s tits. “We were both stubborn in those views.”

“Rivalry between each other is fine, but trying to deny your feelings is not what I want in my group.” I explained.

“It only got worse after we evolved.” Midnight groaned. “You have to understand both species then to act differently.”

“Well, native sinnoh pokegirls and males I would understand, but you two are new ones from another region, so I have little to understand.” I explained.

“Please let us come with you, we will kiss and make up.” Midday begged.

I gave some thought before smiling. “I’ll tell you what. You two give me a great threesome as a team, and I’ll bring you two and your packs into my harem.” They nodded before strutting up to me and kissing me deeply. I moaned in the kiss and pulled them close to me as we fell back, as their packs got under us, landing in their soft and big busty bodies.

“Easy dear don’t want to hurt your babies.” Midday Alpha cooed as she rubbed my belly.

“Thanks.” I chuckled. Midnight Alpha grinned and pinched my popped belly button with her claws. My boys inside, kicked a little by her response.

“Hehe someone likes the attention.” Midnight Alpha giggled.

“They are growing.” I smiled. “They are eager to come soon and join the fun.” I was still preventing birth but was enjoying it.

“Let continue.” Midday Alpha cooed as she and her counterpart stocked my cock. I moaned softly as my shaft pulsed to life.

“Hey, do you two happen to have names?” I groaned in pleasure.

“Sunny.” The midday Alpha spoke.

“Midnight.” The midnight Alpha grinned.

“Huh simple yet effective.” I chuckled. They giggled and stroked my cock faster. “Very skilled ladies.”

“Wait till you meet the lone Dusk Lycanroc.” Midnight grinned.

“What’s she like?” I asked.

“Well for one she is strong but gentle at the same time.” Sunny cooed.

“Especially with that cock of hers.” Midnight purred.

“The only futa between the packs huh?” I chuckled. They giggled and kissed me deeply again. I moaned as my cock throbbed in thier paws. “More ladies.” They stroked faster and each fondled a ball. “Fuck...fuck...you two are the perfect duo.”

“Yeah after we had to get a kick in the teeth.” Midnight frowned a bit. I only smiled softly and scratched their ears. They cooed as their legs kicked in pleasure. 

“You two are like puppies.” I chuckled.

“Oh hush you.” Sunny mused as they gave my balls a squeeze. I groaned.

“Shall we give his cock some good quality pillows?” Midnight purred while jiggling her tits.

“Lets.” Sunny cooed as they engulfed my cock in their tits.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck.” I was blown back by the soft and furry pillows enveloping my cock.

“You're such a big boy.” Midnight grinned. “I am imagining it getting bigger and bigger.”

“Still growing.” I panted in pleasure.

“Really?” Sunny blinked. “Aren’t you eighteen?”

“Yep.” I nodded. “I use my power to grow my cock where it is now. Wait till i'm an adult.”

“Wow it might be as big are the rest of you.” Midnight mused as they pumped faster. 

“We shall see.” I sighed and laid back to enjoy the titjob. I soon felt my balls and cock pulse.”Girls, I'm close!”

“Go ahead.” Sunny grinned. I moaned as I blasted hard into the air. The cum landed on the girls around me and the alpha leaders. The two packs started to lap up my cum off of each other. 

“Ahhhh, not bad at all, ladies.” I smiled.

“So tasty.” Midnight purred as she licked her chops. 

“I say you both passed.” I smiled. They smiled and hugged me as their packs cheered. I chuckled before pushing them together. The two of them kissed each other lovingly. “Are you two happy I brought you both together?”

“Yeah we were be stupid.” Sunny cooed with a pout.

“Just confused is all.” I chuckled and patted their heads. I pulled a pair of pokeballs for the two of them before tapping them on their snouts. Both were sucked in a second till the catch was complete. I released them. “Welcome to the pack ladies.” They cuddled against me as I brought out two special pokeballs and tossed it to each pack sucking them in all at once. Each had a number of twelve. This was the same pokeball I used for my Serperior nest. 

********

After catching the packs, I brought them back to my group, which in turn they all engaged an orgy with them. Pack members were getting fucked by both male and futa alike. Sunny and Midnight were getting acquainted with the girls. Their love was in full bloom now. 

“Oh you ladies know well with sex.” Sunny purred while Mallow was slowly scissoring her under her balls.

“We do this alot.” Mallow moaned.

“They really do!” Midnight panted while Grandma Veronica was scissoring her wildly.

“Are nice choices.” She purred grinding hard as her balls bounced on Midnight’s crotch.

“Oh that reminds me.” I grinned before snapping my fingers as both packs and any females grew a set of cocks and balls. 

“Really?” Midnight asked in glee.

“All girls in the pack get cock and balls.” I grinned. The pack all cheered in glee as things heated up more. Can’t wait till the dusk Lycanroc joins us. I wonder when she will get here, probably not long.

******

After my group had the acquaintance of my new pokegirls, we once more set out to the next City Pastoria. And for my next gym badge. I was getting giddy and so are my kids. I soon got a beep on my pokedex before I opened it, seeing it was a massage from professor Lana. “Hey cutie.”

“Hey professor.” I texted back. “You got anything interesting to tell me?” 

“Oh not much. Just that me and my old friend are doing some experiments with some pokemales.” She replied.

“Naughty whore.” I smirked. “So what are they?”

“A Rapidash and Zebstrika. Zebstrika is from Unova.” She replied.

“A unova pokemale huh?” I texted. “They doing good for you and your friend?”

“Oh yes they are!” She texted with a smiley face. 

“I bet you miss this.” I texted and shot her a pic of my massive cock and even showed her a pic of my pregnant belly.

“Oh yes, and you're very pregnant.” She messaged with hearts.

“Growing boys inside.” I replied with a wink face. “And my sons would love to meet you.”

“I would very much love to meet them as well.” she messaged with a gush face.

“Well, my family and I are going to be in Pastoria for a while.” I texted.

“When i get done with the pokemales i will send them your way.” she messaged with a pic of the two horse boys.

“Hot.” I texted.

“See you again real soon.” She texted with a kiss.

I chuckled before putting the pokedex away. While we traveled, I grew curious who else would join my harem, not just the pokemon. Considering how famous I am now it won’t be long for that to happen. We stopped by the stream for a quick break. While taking a breather and thinking over my next plan, I heard some soft moans from the other side. I grew curious before passing by and looked through the bushes. In front of me were two women. One was a busty blonde and the other was a red scarlet haired girl. The blonde was a U-cup and the redhead was a W-cup. Both were fine ladies indeed. 

“Oh oh oh oh! Oh Erza!” The blonde moaned as they were scissoring eagerly.

“That's it Lucy grind that pussy.” The now named Erza groaned in pleasure. So Erza and Lucy huh? Sexy names.

“Oh yeah, I'm so glad whatever brought us here, this is worth it.” Lucy purred. Huh does she mean by that didn’t they walk or something? 

“Yes, brought by that golden portal to this new world. This is where we belong.” Erza smirked. The hell they are from a different world?! But how di….Arceus!

“And with the other girls, it makes it more fun.” Lucy grinned. Other’s she says? Oh this might be interesting.

“Indeed.” Erza purred before both immediately laid back and their crotches pushed high into the air. They moaned as they gushed like a pair of geysers. They sighed in bliss, but they grinned at each other. Yay more lesbain fun! They grab a leg from one another and begin scissoring again. “Mmmmm always so good!” Erza moaned loudly.

“Don’t stop!” Lucy moaned. They were grinding like a pair of lovers in heat.

“Erza, Lucy!” Called a voice before I saw a young blue haired girl, seemingly under twelve years old. But holy hell was she busty. She looked to be a T-cup. She ran up to them before tripping and falling on her face.

“You alright Wendy?” Erza asked.

“Yeah, I’m ok though I was done with that.” Wendy assured them by rubbing her face. Wendy is a cute name. 

“What’s the rush?” Lucy asked.

“Well you two were gone for some time and I was getting worried.” She blushed sheepishly.

“Well we’re okay as you can see.” Erza cooed. “Care to join us Wendy?”

“Really?” Wendy blushed.

“Come and have fun.” Lucy grinned. Like that, the twelve year old stripped off her green scaled dress. And they had a three-way scissor fest. Wendy was in the center of the two busty whores. It would be a bad time to interrupt them and they might get pissed. “Mmmmmmm.” Lucy moaned in glee.

“So good!” Wendy groaned in pleasure.

“Oh I love fucking women.” Erza purred.

“Same here.” Lucy cooed as Wendy nodded. They leaned up and shared a deep embrace. That is both hot and sweet at the same time. “Oooooooooh.”

“Mmmmmmm.” Wendy purred.

“Ahhhhh.” Ezra moaned.

The three leaned closer as their lips almost touched. “I love you.” They purred in unison. They locked lips three ways. Wherever they came from I am liking it. 

Ezza pulled back. “You know what we need girls? A new master.”

“Yeah since we are stuck here we need one.” Lucy nodded. Master as in master and servant kind of thing? 

“I hope our new master is young and handsome.” Wendy giggled. Should I come in now?

“Let's worry about that till we finish.” Erza smirked. They went right back to scissoring. They paused one sec before they grinded at a VERY slow and snail pace. “Mmmmm nice and slow.”

“It makes the pleasure so intense.” Lucy purred. Oh man this keeps getting better and better.

“Slower.” Wendy cooed. They went even slower than before now as fast as molasses. They even went as slow as caressing each other like that. They all hummed and cooed in pleasure. “Im close.”

“Us too.” Her friends moaned before they pulled back and slammed cunts together one last time. “Ahhhhhhhhh.” They sighed in bliss as the slow rubbing made them gush.

“I needed that.” Lucy cooed

“Now shall we find a new master?” Erza asked.

“Yeah,” they nodded. It was at that moment that my kids decided to ram into the front of my womb making me stumble out of the bushes. The three perked up and saw me as I stood.

“Uh….hi?” I smiled sheepishly.

“Who are you?” Erza said firmly as a sword appeared in her hand, Lucy holding a gold key out and the wind around Wendy picked up.

“L-Lucas Platinum.” I spoke quickly before it would get out of hand. “Im a pokemon trainer.”

“Pokemon the heck is that?” Lucy asked.

“You girls have been seeing these girl like animals around right?” I asked.

“Y-yeah.” Wendy stuttered a bit. She must be shy around new people.

“Those are pokemon.” I answered. “I heard you girls come from another world.”

“Were you spying on us?” Erza furrowed a brow.

I can't lie to them, since they were armed. “Y...Yes...but I was curious.”

“What's with the gut looks like you swallowed a beach ball.” Lucy stated.

“I'm pregnant.” I answered.

“You are?” Wendy gasped making her way to me. I nodded before she put her hand on my stomach. At once my kids kicked and squirmed inside. “You are!”

“How is that possible?” Erza asked in shock.

“Long story” I chuckled sheepishly. “I might want to tell you about it with your other friends.”

The other two looked at each other before they put their weapons away. “Alright, but if you try to harm us you will not be shown mercy.” Erza warned.

“Yes ma’am.” I nodded. Damn she is scary as hell. The trio lead me through the forest. 

“So…” Lucy started while blushing. “Were you born like this?”

“My body? Well, not at first, but I developed overtime.” I explained.

“That must have been one hell of a growth spurt.” Lucy mused.

“Pretty much.” I chuckled. “I can say the same for you ladies.”

“Yes women tend to be quite endowed.” Erza spoke up. Wendy was the closest to me and admired my belly.

“So I overheard you ladies looking for a new master.” I spoke. “You ladies from some kind of servant kind of thing?”

“What no!” Lucy exclaimed. “We need a master for our guild”

“Guild…” I muttered. “So you ladies are mercenaries?”

“Wizards.” Erza stated.

“Ooooooooh.” I realize. “That would explain how you made a sword come out of thin air.”

“Yes that was my magic Requip.” Erza mused summon a sword again giving it a twirl.

“Impressive.” I Chuckled.

“Wait till you see the others.” Lucy giggled. 

We soon came to a clearing...and my god there were a bunch of sexy, busty babes from many sizes. Like holy shit. “Erza!” A girl tackled Erza, who had brown hair and cat ears on her head with a skimpy sexy dark colored bikini outfit with red whisker markings on her cheeks.

“Milliana, I know you missed me.” Erza giggled a bit while squirming in the girls grip. Millana purred happily nuzzling against the knight before letting her up.

“Glad to see you three back in one piece.” A white haired woman spoke. Holy shit she looks like an angel! Her hair was done up in an upward front ponytail. “Oh who's this?” she asked, looking at me.

“This is Lucas.” Wendy spoke. “He kinda peeped on us by curiosity when we were fooling around.”

“Ha Perv!” A brown haired woman laughed while taking a gulp from a bottle.

“Oh hush Cana.” The women shushed her before coming up to me. “Nice to meet you I’m Mirajane.”

“N-Nice to meet you too.” I stuttered a bit. For an odd reason, I can sense enormous power from this woman. It was a dark power. And good god she was huge. She looked to be an Y-cup.

“Oooh cute belly.” Milliana cooed before poking it. My kids kicked a bit. “Something is in there!”

“Hehe, those would be my kids.” I spoke sheepishly.

“You're pregnant.” Mirajane gasped in surprise. I nodded with a small smile.

“I’m Millianna,” The cat girl cooed out nuzzling my belly. She was a more modest size. She looked to be an O-cup.

“Nice to meet you too silly catgirl.” I mused. She blinked and pouted with cute puffy cheeks. I snorted a bit before gently scratching her ears.

“Nya!” she purred in pleasure with a smile on her face. I got acquainted with the rest of the girls in their group. Some including one called Cana, Juvia, Lissana who was Mira’s sister, Levy, Evergreen, Bisca, Kinana, Laki, Sherry, Sherria, Jenny, Minerva, Sorano, Yukino, Ultear, Meredy, Seilah, and Carla a small white cat like creature that can fly. After getting to know them, I told them how I was able to get pregnant since they were intrigued.

“So you’re basically this sex God and you can basically put anything to your mind in sex?” Levy asked in surprise.

“Pretty much.” I chuckled sheepishly. “You see in this world, sex is basically a 24/7 activity.”

“Holy shit.” Cana mused taking a swig. “Bound to be some hotties around here.”

“I do have a group of women with me, and they are very busty, some even bustier than all of you.” I chuckled.

“Fascinating.” Carla who was on my belly muttered. Despite her being so small she was incredibly busty.

“So you’re a harem king or something?” Evergreen asked.

“Something like that.” I chuckled sheepishly. “I mean besides the babies in my belly and my three sons, I'm basically the only male human to exist.”

“Wait what?!” Lucy exclaimed as the other gapped in shock.

“Before I got my powers, a baby boy came around very rarely every hundred years or so.” I explained.

“Then how do they reproduce without men?” Juiva asked.

“Oh some girls are futas.” I answered. “But they can only give birth to baby girls.”

“And you give birth to only boys?” Wendy questioned rubbing my belly.

“Yep.” I nodded. 

“How did we get here?” Lissana asked.

I sighed. “Must have been Arceus.” They tilt their heads. “The Goddess of this world.”

“Why did she bring us out here?” Carla gapped.

“I'm going to guess she wants to expand this world with more women.” I explained. “She can rip open to other worlds and bring people through there. I'm assuming you girls were not as horny or busty before you all got the right?”

“No not long after we got here our clothes practically exploded off us from our size.” Lacki explained.

“She does tend to change women to be more attractive and sexual.” I sighed. “Im sorry if she brought you all here by force, If anything I can talk to her when I see her against to send you guys home.”

“NO!” They all suddenly burst out, making me blink in surprise.

“Say what?” I blanched.

“Uh...what we’re saying is…” Jenny started.

“We don’t mind staying here for a while…” Kinana added.

“Oh…” I chuckled a tad. “Well, if you ladies really don't mind.”

“Of course we don’t mind, this place is sweet!.” Bisca grinned.

“Ok but when you girls want to go home i will have Arceus send you back or at least Palkia or even Hoopa maybe.” I informed them. I stood up with Carla getting off. “Well, I won’t oppose much more with you ladies. I’ll head back to my group and let you all settle things here.” I waved and started walking off.

“Wait.” Ezra spoke up gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. I stopped before looking back at her. “You know this world better then we do and you are able to do something like magic….You can be our new master.”

I blinked. “You all mean that?”

“Of course stud!” Cana smirked as the other girls nodded.

“Well, never been a master before...but I can try.” I smiled. They all smiled at this. “So...how do I be a master to you girls?”

“Well I guess you um….” Wendy drifted off not sure what I had to do.

I hummed. “I'm guessing the master watches over his guild right?” They nodded. “Okay that I can do.”

“Since we don’t really have a Guild building we might have to go with you.” Erza said.

“That is mostly the point.” I nodded. “You see, trainers travel around their regions and battle.”

“Battle? You fight?” Minerva guessed.

“Well, not exactly.” I chuckled sheepishly. “You see, the pokemon fight each other...well, more like fuck each other.”

“Just how sexual is this world?” Carla blanches in disbelief.

“Very sexual.” I laughed sheepishly. “Like I said, its a very active 24/7 thing.”

“So you fuck all the time?” Bisca asked.

“Pretty much yeah.” I shrugged.

“How much are you packing?” Cana smirked.

“Pretty big.” I replied. Cana smirked and strutted towards me, that bikini top does nothing to hide her tits. I flushed as my pants started tightening around my crotch.

“Oh you like my girls?” she smirked, bouncing her SS-tits.

“Yeah...I am a fan of big tits.” I replied. She grinned as she reached down and undid my pants. Only then did my cock and balls broke free and gave a soft thud to the ground,

“Holy crap how big is that.” Cana whistled.

“I'm a bean bag sized for my balls and three feet long and a foot thick.” I replied.

“How have you not passed out?” Erza gapped.

“I do this every day.” I chuckled. “Of course it started out at only a foot long.”

“How old are you?” Mira asked in awe.

“Eighteen.” I replied. ”I just used my powers to make myself this huge as my growth spurts are still going.”

“Wow, any man would do anything for this kind of tool.” Cana smirked while looking at my cock.

“Well I am the only male adult in this world.” I chuckled.”Technically human male there is at least one male of each pokemon species.” 

“Still, you’re a lucky guy.” Cana cooed.

“If you like I can show you what I do for the ladies in a bed.” I grinned slightly.

“Oh hell yes!” She exclaimed. I grabbed my cock and stroked it slowly to life as it pulsed and throbbed. Cana tore off her clothes in lust.

“My my my.” I looked over her body. “You got one hell of a body, Cana.”

“This is one of the things i love about being stranded here.” she purred fondling her tits.

“May I?” I asked politely.

“Knock yourself out.” Cana smirked pushing out her chest. I reached up and gently cupped her massive bust.

“So soft…” I breathed and started fondling them.

“Mmmmm you have great hands.” She purred. I slowly pushed closer while leaning up to her. She grinned before leaning forward herself till our faces were close. I can smell alcohol from her breath.

“Are you a heavy drinker?” I asked.

“Yup, why is it a turn off?” Cana teased.

“Nope.” I grinned. “If you like Alcohol, you're gonna love what my region makes.”

“It better be good shit.” Cana smirked.

“My mom’s been a heavy drinker a while back when I was a young teen, and she would not give it up.” I chuckled. “She was funny when she was drunk.”

“Then im eager to try that good shit.” Cana smirked.

“If you’re good in bed either way that is.” I grinned. I snapped my fingers as a large bed appeared in the clearing. This surprised the others before I sat on the bed and wiggled a finger to Cana. She purred, pushing me back and kissing me deeply. I moaned and grabbed her luscious ass and slowly humped her. She groaned as her hands teased my belly. My kids jittery inside me while eager for me to take this busty babe.

“How about we skip to the main course?” Cana purred.

“Read my mind.” I grinned and quickly spun her on her back as I was on top of her.

“Don’t crush me big boy.” she teased with a giggle and her legs spread.

“No worries.” I cooed and leaned over her. “By the way...welcome to heaven.” I then shoved my cock down her pussy.

“Oh god this is the biggest cock i have ever felt!” She moaned loudly.

“So fucking tight!” I moaned loudly and began pounding Cana eagerly. My new Guild couldn’t help but pleasure themselves. I looked to Cana who was in heaven as I fondled her tits more.

“Yes squeeze my titties.” she groaned.

“You’re so fucking hot, Cana.” I smirked. I pounded fast and hard like crazy. She moaned in lust while panting. “Getting drunk off my cock?”

“Hey your cock is the biggest i have seen ok.” she moaned.

“True.” I cooed. “Go headed and show me how much you love my cock. Show me that lust.” She grinned, wrapping her legs around my waist and kneading my balls with her feet from behind. “Oh baby, you’re good.”

“You're not bad yourself, stud.” She purred. 

“I am a sex god for nothing.” I grinned. I pounded Cana for like half an hour straight. She came like a dozen times while I kept mine down. She was loving it.

“Come on cum already!” She groaned.

“You wanna get pregnant?” I grinned.

“I’m alright with that.” she purred. I winked before I pulled back and slammed balls deep before bursting my semen down her womb. “Oh god so much cum!” Her belly bloats up alot. I cam for a minute while I gave small yet hard thrusts. “So full.”

“And that's only a small portion.” I grinned. “Anyone else want a piece of me?” 

“What? Not enough for you?” Cana grinned.

“Oh? You want more?” I grinned.

“Yes I want you to fill me up till I'm close to popping.” She purred. 

“Well, why not make this a threesome?” I asked. “Which one of you ladies want to join in?” 

“Mind if I?” Lucy asked.

“Come on over, beautiful.” I cooed. She giggled, stripped off her clothes and strutted up to us. “Oooo, love the hip action.” She smirked before kissing me deeply. I moaned and kissed as deeply while stroking her blonde hair.

“You think I can get some cock action?” she purred. 

“But of course.” I smirked and pulled her on top of Cana. I spawned a second cock before shoving in deep into her pussy. Both women moaned as I pounded them savagely.

“So huge!” Lucy groaned, holding onto Cana.

“Fuck this is amazing!” Cana panted while her SS-cup bust rubbed against Lucy’s WW-cup tits. “I'm jealous of your tits, Luc.”

“I can fix that.” I grinne an snapped my fingers before Cana’s bust grew to Lucy’s size. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Cana cooed before they frotted tits.

“Nope.” I smirked. “That's very hot.” They pumped tits harder and faster. “Kiss.” I purred. They wasted no time and kissed in lust. I moaned in glee and pounded then wildly. They groaned kissing deeper and deeper. “I love lesbian shit.”

“And we love doing it.” Cana smirked. 

“After I fill you two up, I wanna watch you two.” I cooed. I pounded at blinding speeds. They cried out in glee before I shoved deep and came. Both their bellies bloated up a ton. My magic soon took effect and made their bellies slim again. Once I pulled out of them, it began. They kissed deeply again as they pressed crotches together. They raised up, sitting as their legs entwined. They then slammed cunts together hard. They moaned in lust and scissored each other wildly.

“Oh yeah Lucy grind that pussy.” Cana purred.

“Oh Cana, that feels so good.” Lucy smirked. “Yeah scissor me baby.” They pounded like mad in blind lust. I was stroking myself to the show as I was entranced. They leaned forward kissing and playing with each other’s tits. The others in the guild were masterbating as much while in a deep trance of lust. “Oh yeah fuck you Cana.” Lucy smirked.

“Fuck you too.”Cana grinned. 

“Pose sexually.” I ordered. They raised a leg and bent it before arching their backs with their hands behind their backs. I took a picture with my Pokedex. “That's a keeper.” They giggled before going back to scissoring each other. 

“Mmmmmmmmm.” Lucy hummed while licking her lips in glee.

“So good.” Cana moaned in pleasure. 

“You close Cana?” The blonde cooed.

“Yeah.” she purred. “Together?”

“Together.” Lucy purred before they slammed together with their backs arched. They moaned loudly gushing all over the bed and their crotches.

“That's so hot.” I cooed in glee.

“Glad you liked it, stud.” Cana giggled.

I grew an idea before turning to the others. “Who here are sword fighters?” 

“I am.” Erza spoke up.

“As am i.” Kagura spoke up as well. She was another girl technically from a different guild. I nodded before snapping my fingers as they both formed two foot long, ten inch thick cocks and watermelon sized balls. The two of them gasped as their jaws dropped.

“You can give girls cocks?” Erza asked.

“Anything really.” I chuckled. “You both like?”

“It's different.” Kagura mumbled tracing it with her fingers.

“Before we get to what I have planned in mind, please each other first.’ I cooed. They both looked at each other before nodding. Erza frimly took Kagura’s cock while she did the same. Both began to stroke each other at a slow and firm pace. “That’s it ladies polish those swords.” they shuddered and moaned softly as their strokes picked up speed. “Is it good?”

“So good now i know why guys like doing this.” Ezra groaned.

“You’re gonna love this then.” I grinned. “You two will have a sword fight...with your cocks.” They blinked looking down at their cocks. “Imagine it, cocks clashing and rubbing together like how swords do it in fights.” They smirked in glee before crossing cocks. “Good now point them up and back down like all honorable sword fighters.” They bowed their cocks while they were crossed. “Now the taps.” Erza gives Kagura a light tap before Kagura returns it. They shuddered by the feeling of it. Erza grinned before giving a stronger tap to her opponent. Kagura cooed before giving her own strong tap. They soon tensed up and slowly circled each other, hands on their hips.

“Mmmmm so good.” Kagura moaned.

“Make those hips move. It’ll make you two hornier.” I grinned. The two started to sway their hips in circles. I saw they were trembling in lust. They were LOVING this cockfight. “Strike at will.” by my words, they swung their hips as their cocks slapped together hard. They would strike wildly but skillfully. They were sword fighters alright. “Best fetish ever?”

“Yes.” they purred in pleasure.

“Good.” I nodded. “Keep going.” They continued to cock fight like no tomorrow. Their cocks slapped and echoed while they slapped one another. Every clash their cocks got stiffer and stiffer. There was a point where they almost sound like metal clashing. I blinked. I knew cocks could become gemstones but now metal too? Guess there's more to my power than I thought. I didn't argue and watched those busty babs sword fight. The clashes were generating sparks now. 

“Oh yeah…” Kagura smirked in lust.

“You are great with this sword Kagura.” Erza purred.

“As are you.” The dark purple haired woman smirked. Their cocks were now beyond stiff and throbbing hard as hell. “I don't know about you, but im done fighting with my swords.” She spoke and tossed her katana to the ground.

“I might be as well.” Erza said.

“This sword is all I need now.” Kagura smirked at her cock.

“It's a mighty one.” Erza grinned. “But i will keep my other swords.” 

“But you won't use them, cause this one is all you need.” Her opponent grinned.

“True.” Erza giggled. They both stopped swatting their cocks before nodding and rose them up high. They both give a battlecry before clashing undersides hard. They grab each other's asses and furiously rub. “I love my new cock.”

“As do I.” Kagura smirked.

“That's good to hear cause every woman who joins my harem becomes a futa.” I chuckled. “Any if you want a cock too?”

“Um i wouldn't mind one.” Wendy raises a hand.

“Wendy!?” Carla gasped in surprise.

“Why not.” Weny smiled. “It's not like we’re gonna be strangers to this.”

“Fine.” the small cat sighed. “But if she is going through it then so will I.” I nodded before snapping my fingers as they both developed cock and balls. Wendy was a foot and a half long and six inches thick with cantaloupe sized balls. Carla was a foot long, five inches thick and base ball sized balls. “Oh so hefty.” She breathed; it did look big on her tiny body. 

“It looks good on you Carla.” Wendy smiled and stroked her cat’s cock.

“Oh my.” Carla gasped in pleasure.

“How does it feel?” I asked.

“So good.” Carla purred.

“Good.” I nodded before I turned back to Kagura and Erza who stopped the fury rubbing and had their cocks pointed upwards again.

“Final clash.” Kagura panted her cock throbbing as fast as an engine.

“Let’s.” Erza nodded as her own cock throbbed. They pulled back opposite ways before they lowered them to cross. Kagura gives a very light and knowing tap to Erza’s. Erza does the same with a smirk. “Final clash? Let's do final Taps.” Kagura nodded as they tapped lightly at each other. They each place a hand on each other's hips. They tapped all over each other’s cocks and balls as well. “No more real sword fights. I'm doing this from now on.” Erza smirked.

“Me too.” Kagura cooed. They moved their cocks till their tips crossed and almost touched. “I think I'm at my limit.”

“As am I.” Erza cooed. “Together.” They pulled before tapping cock tips frimley.

Both moaned as cum blasted from their tips and spread all over the ground. “You two feel better?” I smirked.

“Much.” Erza nodded as they look at their cocks, but they were still hard. “Huh?”

“I forgot to mention. Having cocks like those will not go soft for a long time till your satisfaction is sated.” I chuckled. “And I have just the thing to help you out.” I spread my legs. “Come fuck my ass.”

“Are you sure?” Kagura asked, admiring my plump ass.

“MY kids will be safe.” I assured. “Now come sexually over with those cocks.” They grinned before strutting over like models as their tits and cocks bounced Kagura was a big U-Cup. they soon laid at my sides while their tips aimed at my ass. “Do it.” They both shoved in deeply. “Oh yeeeeeeeeeeah!” I moaned loudly.

“So tight!” Erza grits her teeth.

“So good!” Kagura hissed in pleasure.

“Fuck me hard and give me more kids.” I groaned eagerly. They perked up before thy embraced me tightly and pounded wildly. “Yeeeeeees.” I moaned. “Love feeling each other in my ass as one?”

“It's fantastic!” Erza moaned loudly.

“The feeling of my ass, as your cocks rub against each other.” I purred.

“Yes!” They cooed. 

“Keep going then. Let your cocks make love while pumping my ass.” I purred. They pounded vice versa passionately. Their cocks rubbed and grinded against each other, their undersides sliding together like sticks.

“Erza your cock feels so good against mine!” Kagura groaned.

“I love it too!” Erza moaned. “Keep rubbing baby. I never wanna stop feeling your cock on mine.” They both kissed deeply as I was enjoying my little slice of heaven.

“Love frotting, cockfights, sword users, you two are perfect lovers.” I cooed. They giggled as the pounded me with all their might.

“Erza...baby...i'm close!” Kagura moaned.

“Me ...too.” Erza groaned.

“Go ahead.” I purred. They both pulled back before slamming balls deep moaning loudly as they blasted hard. “Mmmmmm.” I moaned as my belly bloated bigger as their seed roots inside my womb. “Ahhh got some magic babies in me now.” They panted while stroking my body. “From now on, you two are lovers and always love cockfights and frottage more than anything.”

“Yes Master.” They purred. 

As they got off me, I looked at the others. “Any more takers who wanna entertain me?” This got every hand to raise up. Oh this was going to be fun. 

******

After spending time with my new guild, I brought them back to the others to get them acquainted, and my family and girlfriends took a great liking to them already and they wasted no time into an orgy. Every member of my guild had fucked my ass. My belly got huge with the kids that grew to match the others. Now i clocked in at about close to twenty. 

“Oh im so glad Lucas found you whores.” Mom moaned while she was pounding Lucy’s pussy with her cock.

“We are glad he became our master.” Lucy groaned as her tits, cock and balls bounced.

“Hope you ladies stay with us for a good long while.” Grandma smirked while she masterbated to Cana sexually dancing in front of her.

“We aren’t going nowhere babe.” Cana cooed as her cock wagged with her dancing.

“I can tell you're a drinker.” Veronica grinned.

“Yup.” Cana smirked.

Grandma dug in her bag she had before pulling out a glass vodka bottle. “Want some of my good stuff?”

“Hell yeah gimme!” Cana exclaimed, holding out her hands. Grandma opened the bottle and handed it to her. Cana took a swing before coughing. “That's some strong shit!”

“Best in Sinnoh.” She purred. “But keep drinking it and you will be in paradise.” Cana grinned before chugging down the bottle making us gap at the sight.

“Cana is a deep drinker.” Mira spoke to us with a giggle. “She can consume a huge amount of alcohol easily.”

“I can see that.” I blinked before she finished the whole thing. Fuck shes a bottomless pit. “Its impressive no one could chug down an entire bottle of Sinnoh Vodka without hurling their first time.”

“Years of practice.” Cana purred with half lidded eyes.

“How do you feel?” Veronica grinned.

“I feel *Belch* great.” She burped. “Excuse me.” she pounded her chest. 

“When we get to the next liquor store, I'm buying you as much alcohol as you like.” Veronica purred.

“You are my favorite person now.” Cana cooed.

“Its been a long time since i met a girl who loves to drink. Reminds me of my late husband.” She giggled.

“Wait you had a male husband, grandma?” I Asked in surprise rubbing my expanded gut.

“Of course.” She nodded. “We were the only family in generation to have a male in the family. Forst me, then your mom and now you.”

“Wait Dad was your son?” I blinked trying to understand the logic.

“Yep.” Mom nodded. “Your dad was my brother before he passed, which he chose me to have you.”

“But why did he pass?” I asked, wanting to know more.

“You see son, Male humans don't last long like we do.” Mom explained. “When they reach 50, they pass away.”

“What!?” I shouted.”You mean I would only live till I was 50?!”

“That would be the case if Arceus didn’t choose you as her champ and live forever.” Veronica grinned.

“And now you are bringing in the next generation of male humans.” Mom cooed rubbing my huge belly. Makes sense. And I'm glad my powers can make them live forever as do me.

“Well, now that I fucked you all, you'll live forever with me.” I smiled.

“It would have been terrible for you if we grew old and died while you stayed young.” Dawn cooed sadly kissing my belly.

“Let's not think of the sad things.” I cooed. “We’re here now and we will live forever, fucking for all eternity.” Everyone cooed with a smile. Yeah things are the best they could ever be and more.


	20. Chapter 20: Women galore

With my new guild, we were growing even bigger, the girls did all I asked and we fucked for days. I decided to take a break from pokemon battles and such for all this.

I was laying against Lisanna and Mirajane who were stroking my cock. “Kagura, Erza, another cockfight.” I cooed.

“Right away Master.” they obeyed before crossing cocks. They never did much but cockfight each other. They were lovers indeed. They smirked and rose their cocks up in the air. They gave each other soft taps to their cocks. Both cooed before pulling back their hips to slowly cross their cocks again. Then went on a patterned cross, tap, cross, tap, etc. Soon they both tensed while hands were on their hips and circled each other. Both swayed their hips waiting for the first move. I love cockfights. I wanna see how long they go for. Kagura moved and lunged, jabbing her cock to Erza’s balls. Erza recovered before doing a raising slash at Kagura’s underside.

“Oh!” Kagura grinned before they both circled again. Erza then spun as her cock swung full throttle. Kagura blocked with her cock and returned the cock slap as Erza moved back to dodge as they both were in a sword position as their cocks flared.

“Such grace to your movements.” I purred. They winked at me before they released a barrage of cock slapping. Oh man the ferocity was real as hell. They clash to the cross position soon as they butt heads together.

“I will beat you this time Erza.” Kagura smirked.

“In your dreams Kagura.” Erza smirked back. Yeah they have a friendly competition going on. They are so tensed up like they were going to attack, but they eased and relaxed with half lidded expressions. They crossed cock again and lightly tapped each other. This happens randomly in their cock fights. They get aggressive or they do loving cockfights. But i ain’t complaining. “Kagura sweetie.” Erza purred.

“Ah yes Erza dear.” Kagura cooed. They showed their hands and a pair of rings. Yeah those I gave them as a sign they were married. They were even happier than before. They looked at their tapping cocks before they pushed closer to slide their crossing cocks together while embracing. “I Love you my red haired knight.”

“I love you too my dark purple haired knight.” Erza cooed lovingly. Mira and Lisanna gushed at the sight. The two knights sighed blissfully as they hugged tighter while their cocks pushed up together. Both humped slowly while caressing one another’s bodies.

“You two are made for each other.” I hummed in pleasure as the sisters stroked me.

“We have you to thank for it.” Kagura cooed.

“I barely did anything.” I chuckled. “I only gave you two cocks, had you cockfight and you two took care of the rest.”

“We are still thankful.” Erza purred. I nodded with a smile and nestled myself in Lisanna and Mirajanes busty tits.

“Master you have gotten so huge.” Lisanna cooed rubbing my twenty baby belly.

“Won’t be long till the children join us.” I cooed.

“You think more will be added?” Mirajane giggled. 

“I don’t know…” I grinned as I spread my legs. “You two wanna find out?” They smirked before shoving up my ass, I made both sisters big down there. Both were two and a half feet long, a foot thick with beach ball sized balls. “Mmmmmmm.”

“You are so good.” Lisanna moaned. 

“You ladies feel more alive and understanding of one another when you came here?” I asked.

“Oh yes a lot.” Mirajane purred.

I smiled sadly. “I'm gonna miss you all when you return back to your home world.”

“We're not going anywhere.” Lisanna cooed softly rubbing my belly.

“You mean...you all will stay?” I asked in awe. “But what about your home and your other friends?”

“We can always ask Arceus for a way back and forth between worlds.” Mirajane giggled while kissing my belly.

“Not a bad idea.” I smiled. “Now ladies, do what you like. I am eager for your kids.”

“Oh all of us are going to make you so full with kids your belly will be mistaken as a mountain.” Lisanna purred.

“I’m counting on it.” I cooed while rubbing their backs. “Oh and don’t be afraid to use your magic.”

“Really?” Mira grinned.

“Yeah why not. It might make things more interesting.” I chuckled. My guild told me what kinds of magic they use with Lisanna and Mirajane having animal and demon Take-Over magic respectively. It spooked me at first with Mira and Lisanna’s power, but they were not full demons or animals, and they had no interest in harming me. Both of their bodies glowed brightly. Mira used one of her satan soul forms called Halphas which gave her cyan scales and wings. Lisanna used animal soul: Cat which gave her cat ears and a tail. “From your looks, Mira you look demonically hot, and Lisanna, sexually adorable.”

“Glad you approve.” Mira purred her voice had gotten deeper as her bust and even her cock got bigger. Same with Lisanna. These two sisters were full of surprises.

“Go all out. I love a good hard fuck.” I grinned. They smirked before pounding my ass mercilessly. I moaned out as my cock throbbed and slapped my belly a few times. “One of the bad sides to being hyper pregnant.” 

“We got you.” Lisanna purred as She nodded to Mira while pushing up her tits as they smothered my cock into them.

“Oh you girls are the best.” I moaned loudly. 

“We serve to please you master.” Mira smirked.

“And i'm ok with that.” I sighed in glee. They pounded me with their primal lust. This also got rhyme to be pretty dominative at well. Lisanna grinned and pushed harder to slide Mira’s cock back to take more space inside me. Mirajane frowned before doing the same. Their cocks battled inside me as they rubbed together with furious sensation. “Girls easy.” I moaned.

“Nnnngh...we can’t help it.” Lisanna moaned. “Your ass...is so good...plus with my sisters cock rubbing against mine…”

“I agree entirely!” Mirajane grunted. I hummed as I let them enjoy this but also pushing their massive balls together. They moaned and pounded even harder. 

“Sister, it feels so good!” Lisanna hissed while grasping Mira’s firm ass. 

“Oh yes!” Mirajaned moaned, digging her claws into the cat girl’s ass. I pulled them closer, their tits smothering harder as they were inches from face to face. Yeah they got a lot bigger and I love it! I motorboated them hard. The sisters smirked at me before they engaged a deep and lustful make out. They were pressing harder together as their claws rubbed my belly. My kids kicked and rummaged around eager for the two babes.

“Easy boys you will be out soon.” I cooed in my boob prison.

“Fuck sis...im close!” Lisanna hissed.

“Me too! Master, you're about to have more sons!” Mira groaned.

“Nnngh...do it!” I groaned. They both slammed balls deep and blasted deep into my womb. My belly bloated larger than ever before as I fell back. “God at this rate my boys will get pregnant as well.”

“Oh yeah…” Lisanna moaned as the two pulled out of my ass and panted.

“Hope that happens.” Mira purred, rubbing my belly.

I chuckled. “You know what I wanna see you two do now?”

“What master?” Lisanna grinned.

“See you two do some lesbian entertainment.” I purred. They giggled before kissing deeply, grabbing each other's big asses. Lisanna pulled Mira up as she turned her around and grabbed her tits and crotch, in turn Mira grabbed Lisanna's ass and wrapped an arm around her sisters neck while they still made out. They swayed their hips in synch as Lisanna’s cock got hotdogged. “Oh that's very sexy.” I purred while stroking my cock. That was when they humped like mad. 

“Yes sister...yes.” Lisanna growled in glee while humping Mira’s ass.

“Mmmmm love my buns sis.” Mira purred as she twerked against Lisanna’s cock. Lisanna grinned and gave her ass a hard slap. “Ahhh!” Mira groaned loudly. 

Erza and Kagura grinned. “Shall we take master while they are busy?”

“Indeed.” Kagura replied as they approached me.

Before they could, both sisters got in front of them. “He’s ours.” Lisanna grinned.

“Hey there is nothing wrong with them wanting to add to my womb.” I cooed.

“Call it a dominant thing.” Mira smirked and winked at me. Oooooh, I see what they are doing.

“If you won’t let us pass, then we challenge you two.” Kagura grinned.

“We're not giving up our quarry.” Lisanna purred. This is like knights saving a damsel from a beast.

“Oh help me my knights!” I begged acting like a damsel. “They will impregnate me to be as big as a mountain!” 

“Do not worry master! We shall save you!” Erza spoke as the knights raised their cocks. “Demons, prepare to die!”

“You are the one going to die!” Mira growled lustfully as she and Lisanna crossed the knights cocks Mira with Erza and Kagura with Lisanna. 

“What? Afraid to fight us together?” Kagura challenged. The demons smirked before they joined the two cock pairs of cocks together. The four women nodded and raised their cocks up like swords before lowering them to cross again. They give their opponents a light tap. Kagura and Erza licked their lips and winked at the demon sisters. The demon sisters grinned primarily. Who will win good or evil! Kagura and Erza held each other by their hips and blew a kiss at the sisters. They give a fanged grin before doing the same and their tails coiling each other. They came closer as Erza’s cocks slid across Miras, which hers slid across Kagura’s and then hers across Lisanna’s. A four way cock cross. They give each other a light tap out of respect. Soon the four tensed up in fight like poses and started circling each other. The demon sisters were first to strike swinging their cocks hard. They impacted the knights who groaned. They grinned and swung back and struck as hard. They went at it like it was the fight of their lives the knights had technique while the demons had brute force and power. The demons swung and colidded the knights' cocks against each other in a cock lock.

“You whores are good.” Mira grinned.

“Same for you sluts.” Erza purred.

“Well we won’t give up our breeder so easily.” Lisanna cooed.

“We won’t give up either.” Kagura smirked as the knights lowered their cocks down for the sister's cocks to slap together from their pushing force. They then shot their cocks up hitting the sister’s undersides. They moaned softly in pleasure before the four panted slightly.

“Mmmmm this is so good.” Mira moaned.

“I can do this all day.” Lisanna cooed.

“Well, let's not stop for now.” Erza smirked as the knights presented their cocks to them again. The sisters grinned crossing cocks together with them again. The knights gave the sisters the softest and slowest tap from their cocks. The sister moaned loudly as their cocks trobs. They pushed their cocks together and rubbed at the slowest of margins.

“It appears we have found the demons' weakness.” Kagura purred.

“No...it is not.” Mira purred.

“It is...your weakness.” Lisanna cooed.

“Good comeback.” I used sarcastically rubbing my belly. The four came closer as their cocks rubbed undersides while their tits smothered them in the center. They were frotting cocks and tits passionately. 

“Ooooooooh…” Erza moaned softly.

“Mmmm….” Kagura groaned.

“Nnnngh…” Lisanna hummed.

“Ahhhhh….” Mira grunts. Their cocks throbbed madly, an upcoming climax approaches. The knights nodded to each other before pulling back and slapping the sisters tips. The sisters gasped and their climax approaches, but not before they slam their tips with the knights. They gritted their teeth, holding in their climaxes. The sisters yanked them close and they engaged a deep four way kiss. They all humped desperately trying to make their opponents cum first. I chuckled before I used my power and their cocks coiled as one.

“Oh god!” the nights moaned loudly looking at the four cock coil.

“Shit!” The sisters gasped as their cocks swelled up. The knights pulled back before bashing their balls against the sisters. The sisters hisse in pleasure before slamming their balls back.

“Come on, one pair cum already!” I shouted out with excitement. The four immediately sat down and all four tangled their legs in a scissor lock. They bashed their balls together in lust. They grounded and pounded like mad while growling and screaming.

“Fall already!” Erza exclaimed.

“Never!” The sisters yelled. I laughed before I decided to end the fight and created a fleshlight before slamming it down on the four cocks. They moaned as the toy bounced on them like a piston. I even pushed them up to share another four way kiss. Their balls were reaching critical mass meaning the fight is just about over. 

I grinned and summoned a clone. “Hey ladies.” The four turned to me before I engaged a deep kiss with my clone.

This broke the camel's back. “AHHHH!” the sister wailed as they blasted hard into the toy. The knights followed and came after them as the toy swelled up. They all collapsed in a panting heap pulling out of the fleshlight.

My clone vanished as I chuckled. “Feel better ladies?” They nodded with a smile. “Let me take care of this.” I smirked before turning the stuffed fleshlight into a dildo with giant balls full of the cum. “Now I can save this for another time.”

“That was fun.” Lisanna giggled as she changed back.

“And it's only the beginning.” I smiled. “We will fuck a lot and you ladies will experience the true pleasure of this world.”

“Oh that would be great.” Mira cooed turning human.

“And if you like, we will also make movies and do live porn streams for people all over the world to watch you girls fuck.” I grinned. They all looked at me confused. “You don’t have those in your world?” 

“What are movies and livestream?” Erza asked.

“Well, it's hard to explain, but how about I show you.” I spoke and took out my pokedex and opened a porn site and video of two busty women scissoring.

“Oh wow.” Kagura breathed.

“The Internet allows you to see anything that you can think of.” I grinned. “Now i would show you a movie but it's better to have the guild together for the one i directed.”

“Is it good?” Mira asked.

“One of the top favorites.” I grinned. I gathered the guild together and showed them the recent new porn movie my group made. They were on by both the technology and the movie itself if them stroking their cocks had anything to go by. They never stopped masterbating or looked away for anything. They had blasted multiple times till the movie ends. “So how was it?”

“That was incredible!” Lucy spoke in amazement.

“That had to be the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Cana breathed.

“If you really wanna be part of it, perhaps I can direct another movie starring you ladies.” I grinned.

“That would be amazing!” Wendy cheered.

“Well, my next badge won't go anywhere, are you all up to making a new script for it?” I asked.

“I can help with that.” Levy cooed pulling out a pen and paper.

“Writer?” I grinned.

“I davel.” She giggled.

“Interesting.” I grinned. “Alright then Levy, let's make a script of a new porn movie.” The girls all cheered in delight. This is going to be great!


	21. Chapter 21: Fairy Tail’s Movie

Meeting the girls from their guild known as Fairy Tail was great. They were busty, sexy, horny and devoted to me. I was happy. Levy and I were in the middle of making a script for a new porn movie. I had the guild pick the genre for it. They were into fantasy. Makes sense since they were mages.

“Why don’t we make a few of the girls evil mages that awaken a dark woman that desires sex and fucks for all eternity.” I suggested.

“That's great! And others can be heroes sent out to stop her.” Levy smiled eagerly writing down.

“And from the results of fans loving the ending from the first movie, let's add in the heros beaten and now part of the evil mages alliance for the sequel.” I grinned.

“Oh this is going to be fantastic.” Levy cooed. I smiled, rubbing my belly. I had gotten even bigger to twenty five kids now. I’m thankful for Lugia and Ho-oh’s gift they gave me.

“Now, which of the girls should be the lead hero and villain?” I asked.

“Hmmmm.” Levy hummed, rubbing her chin. “I think Erza would make a great hero.”

“Mira or Lisanna would be great actors for the main villain…” I hummed before it clicked. “Ooooooh, let's make them both the main villains.”

“Good idea master!” Levy praised writing more down.

“Okay, so the others can be part of the movie as sidekicks and props for porn.” I spoke. “Some of them should be part of the villain organization that will work to revive Mira and Lisanna.”

And Some should be members of Erza’s hero party.” Levy said.

I scanned the girls before deciding. “Hey Cana, with a girl who loves alcohol and dirty stuff, how about you be part of the evil team?”

“Oh I would kill it.” Cana grinned, chugging down yet another bottle of vodka.

“Seilah, you as well, since you are demonic looking.” I spoke to the dark haired horned woman. “Plus you’d be a great lead for the one in charge till Mira and Lisanna awaken.”

“I was made for this role.” Seliah cooed in glee.

“Okay…” I looked to the others and decided Evergreen, Minerva, Kinana and Ultear to be part of the evil group. And Laki, Basca, Juvia, and Kagura as part of the hero group. The others will be props and such for the film. After that, we set up the area thanks to my powers, which the girls loved. We are set where Kagura and Erza face each other with Jenny on a throne. “Okay you two, the first scene will be you two cockfighting for Jenny who will role as the queen of the kingdom.” They nodded before getting into cock fighting positions. “Alright, action!” I called as the floating cameras rolled.

“Rah!” Kagura shouted and swung her cock at Erza’s. The redhead swung back and clashed. Both groaned and swung again to clash. Jenny cooed as she was stroking herself in an exposing gown. 

“Impressive my knights.” She purred. “In positions again.” The knights nodded before crossing cocks together. Erza placed her hands on her hips and tapped Kagura’s cock with hers. Kagura returned it as they tapped repeatedly. Jenny purred in lust. “Yes, just like that.”

“Mmmm.” Erza cooed in pleasure.

“Ahhhhh.” Kagura sighed in bliss as they now tapped their tips gently. They moaned as their cocks throbbed and I made sure to get a good view of them. They move their cocks up a bit before they make the top part of their tips press together.

“Oh yes squeeze those tips.” Jenny moaned. The knights started pulling back as the top parts of thier tips pushed against each other. They groaned pressing harder and harder. When their cocks slid back from each other, I gave them a small dose of my power to be addicted to their cocks touching together. They frotted their cocks together in lust. Jenny caught on what I was doing and grinned. “Halt the fight and step back.” They obeyed and stepped back. They were shivering lightly like they were going cold turkey. Their cocks throbbed madly for one another. Jenny purred. “Resume.” Instantly they pressed cocks together rubbing like crazy. They cried out in aching pleasure while holding onto each other for dear life. Hehe I love that power.

“Ahhhhh! Ahhhh….ahh..” Kagura cried out at first from the aching pleasure as her cries started dying down.

“ahh...Mmmmmm.” Erza hummed in pleasure, her own need calming down. The wild rubbing soon eased to slow and loving rubs. As they rubbed they kissed each other deeply. The cameras got every good angle of the two.

“Amazing performances by my vallent knights.” Jenny cooed while fingering herself as well. The knights pulled back while still touching cocks.

“Thank you your highness.” They bowed to Jenny.

“You two are indeed the knights i need for my special forces.” She cooed. 

“Special force?” Kagura asked.

“A dark group of mages are planning to awaken the Lust Sisters.” Jenny spoke.

“Lust Sisters?” Erza raises a brow.

“A duo of sex craving demons defeated and sealed long ago. But the ward is fading and they will return.” Jenny explained. “I need you and the special forces to find them and seal them again.”

“Don’t worry my lady we will not fail you.” Erza saluted.

“Thank you.” The blonde smiled before purring. “Now...come claim your rewards...together.” The knights grinned before strutting up to Jenny cocks hard as hell. Jenny pulled them on the throne on her sides while their cocks aimed at her pussy. They pulled back before shoving right into her cunt. “Oh yes!” Jenny moaned and held them close, balls, tits and pussies pressing together of the two knights.

“My lady you are so tight!” Kagura groaned in pleasure.

“Enjoy what my pussy offers, for those amazing cocks.” She purred. They pounded like no tomorrow with lust and passion. Their cocks rubbed vice versa inside her cunt, which they throbbed and swelled incredibly hard.

“We are close, my Queen!” Erza moaned.

“Not yet.” Jenny moaned. “Enjoy your cocks sharing my pussy, focus on each other.” They cooed rubbing slower now. The blonde purred as her pussy tightened for their cocks to press harder together.

“Mmmmm so good your majesty.” They cooed.

“Yeeees.” Jenny purred while licking a finger. “Now kiss.” The knights kissed deeply and passionately. Jenny hummed in lust as she gushed all over their cocks. They both slammed balls deep blasting hard into her womb. Jenny moaned as her belly swelled.

“Ooooh that's good.” Erza purred till thy pulled out, but their cocks separated upon removal. Their pupils shrunk before they frotted their cocks hard. “I can’t last a second without your cock Kagura.”

“Me either Erza.” Kagura moaned.

“And cut!” I called as the recording ended as I cancelled the spell. “Great work ladies!”

“That was so much fun.” Jenny giggled while rubbing her cum filled belly.

“What was that that happened to us?” Erza asked.

“Oh, that was a spell I used.” I chuckled. “It's a spell that makes anyone addicted to frottage, so when seperated a second they panic and desire frottage from each other.”

“Like Erza and her love for strawberry shortcake.” Kagura teased making Erza glare at her.

I chuckled. “Alright let's move on.” The filming continued before reaching the dark area. “Okay ladies, for this scene, this is where the dark mages come in. Cana, you’re a new recruit entering and proving yourself as a slut to the others.”

“Got it stud!” Cana winked.

“Alright. Action!” I called.

Cana entered the dark castle while whistling. “So this is the dark mage castle. I love this dark theme.”

“Well well well.” A voice spoke up in the shadows. Cana turned as Minerva and Evergreen stepped out of the shadows. “What do we have here?” Minrva grinned.

“Oh nothing.” Cana grinned. “Just a slut who’s looking for the dark lust mages to join.”

“You think you can just waltz in our home and we just make you a member.” Evergreen smirked.

“I have fucked and dominated many whores.” Cana smirked as her cock throbbed.

“But can you handle us?” Minerva questioned as both of their cocks hardened. I made them big. Three feet and a foot thick.

Cana smirked. “Why not show me how you two do things together and I’ll judge?”

“I don’t think so.” Evergreen purred before Cana was forced between them. They held her up by her legs as both shoved up her pussy.

“Gahh!” Cana shouted in pleasure.

“Tight bitch!” Minerva smirked as they pounded Cana.

“She would be fun for the boss.” Evergreen grinned. Cana however fogauth back as I gave her pussy a very tight grip.

“Not going to lay down and take it.” Cana exclaimed as she twisted her hips back and forth. Both futas gasped and groaned. “Thats it whores. You will make me a member of this team. I am a perfect recruit.”

“Yeah you are, such pussy control.” Minerva groaned. 

Cana smirked and pushed them off her. “Give me a show sluts.” She commanded. The two dark mages grinned before kissing each other deeply. They push up their cocks together from their undersides. They eagerly frot in lust.

“Ooooooh, Evergreen you slut.” Minra smirked darkly. “I LOVE this.”

“So do I, you bitch.” Evergreen groaned.

“Rub like fuck! Give it to each other!” Cana smirked while stroking her dick. They humped like they were in heat. They both slowly grew grins evilly while chuckling lightly at first. “What's so funny?” 

“Nothing.” Evergreen spoke.

“I think the boss will love you as part of the team.” Minerva said.

“Perfect.” Cana smirked. “Show me more...more of your dark natures.” Minerva and Evergreen smirked wider as they humped their cocks together.

“You like our cocks rubbing against each other, you little slut?” Minerva purred.

“It's the hottest thing I can imagine.” Cana smirke while stroking her own shaft.

“Why not join in.” Evergreen grinned. Cana began to strut her way to them, swaying her fat hips wide and dramatically. Soon the drunkerned crossed her cock over theirs and rubbed against them. “Mmmmmmm, mistress Seilah is gonna love you.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Cana moaned in bliss. The trio pushed their underside tips together in a hard push.

“Faster ladies.” Minerva groaned. They rubbed their cocks together, moving faster and harder while holding each other's hips.

“Ahhhhh, I'm going to blow soon.” Evergreen moaned loudly.

“Me too.” Cana groaned.

“Together with us Cana. And you will be one with our guild.” Evergreen smirked. They pulled back before thrusting one last time hard. The three moans as cum gushed out of their tips and sprayed all over the floor.

“That was fucking amazing.” Cana panted blissfully. 

Both women grasped her arms. “You’re meeting mistress Seilah now.” Minerva smirked as they dragged Cana inside.

“Hey hey I can still walk.” Cana says walking with them. They soon arrived inside near a throne as Seilah sat on a throne while Ultear was sucking her cock.

“Mmmm that right Ultear, suck your mistress’s cock.” The dark leader purred in pleasure. I made her huge in that department. 

“Mistress Seilah.” Evergreen spoke as she and Minerva kneeled.

“Ah Evergreen, Minerva, I see you brought fresh meat.” Seilah grinned.

“Names Cana.” Cana smirked. “I came to join this dark lust guild.”

“Oh really now?” Seilah cooed.

“We tested her ourselves.” Minerva smirked. “She has good traits of demand and lust.”

“Hmmmm that's good.” Seilah purred. 

“Care to see what I’m capable of?” The drunk woman smirked evilly.

“Oh yes.” Seilah grinned. “Ultear be a dear and take a break.” the woman blowing her stood and bowed while stepping away. Cana was able to get a clear view of Seliah’s cock. She was four feet long and three feet thick with bean bag size balls. “Can you handle me Cana?”

“The question is...can you handle ME?” Cana smirked and strutted over to her.

“You will be eating those words soon enough.” Seilah grinned wickedly. The brownette jumped on her lap and shoved the demons cock down her cunt in one go. “Oh eager aren’t we?”

“I can say the same for you.” Cana smirked wide and furiously bounced on her.

“Mmmmm such a nice tight pussy.” Seilah purred.

“And you got a nice thick large cock.” Cana smirked evilly. Seilah suddenly grabbed her hips and bounced her like a piston. “Yes mistress! Fuck my slutty cunt!”

“Oh I will and you would be perfect to make a future batch of our guild.” Seilah grinned wickedly.

“Impregnating me?” Cana grinned.

“Yes.” Seilah’s grin grew wider. 

“Yes…” Cana smirked evilly. “I love it.”

“Then least not waste time.” Seilah purred vilely before bouncing Cana at blinding speeds.

“Yes….YES!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Cana laughed like crazy.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” Seilah cackled with her. The dark women looked at each other before slamming lips together. “MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH!!” they cackled in their kiss before Cana slammed down balls deep. “Mmmmmmmm!” Seilah moaned before she blasted deep into Cana’s womb.

Cana pulled back a bit from the kiss and smirked. “Amazing mistress.”

“Yes you fill up nice.” Seilah purred, rubbing Cana’s bloated gut. 

“May I?” She smirked and showed her own throbbing dick.

“Go ahead you earn it.” Seilah giggled. No second did Cana shove inside the devils pussy and savagely pounded her. “Mmmmm yes you're a fine addition.” 

“And cut!” I called. “Excellent work ladies.” I praised them. 

“That was very intense.” Erza spoke while stroking her cock.

“Yes, quite intense.” Carla said while sitting on my pregnant belly. She was pleasing her own cat cock.

I chuckled and patted her back. “Alright, we’ll take a short break and continue.”

“Good idea.” Kagura said as the others nodded.

The girls took their break while Dawn and Mistumi came up to me. “You’re doing fantastic Lucas.” Dawn smiled.

“Hehe, you know me.” I smiled.

“And you are doing it all while pregnant.” Mistume giggled, rubbing my big belly.

“I think after I give birth here I will take a while to break from it.” I chuckled. “Having a belly this big is fun, but it does get in the way sometimes.”

“Aww.” My cousins pointed in disappointment.

“Don't worry I wont be away from it forever.” I cooed.

“Well we better show it love before it's gone.” Dawn said before the two of them rubbed and nuzzled my belly. I cooed in pleasure as my kids kicked and nuzzled back.

“How many are there again? It's definitely bigger than three.” Mistume asked.

“I think about over a dozen.” I said scratching my chin.

“So many.” Mitsumi cooed.

“And I look forward to expanding my group farther.” I grinned. “I’ll supercharge my fertility next time.” the two grinned in delight and continued nuzzling my belly.

“So when are you planning on giving birth? You have been holding it back for some time now.” Dawn asked.

“Hmmm.” I hummed. “I think I might give birth tomorrow.”

“Then we need to get the room ready.” Mitsumi purred.

“Yes.” I nodded. “Now before we continue...mind helping me with blue balls?” I cooed as my cock throbbed.

“Oh you poor thing when was the last time you emptied?” Dawn asked, looking at my swollen balls.

“A few hours.” I blushed. “I was focused a lot on making you all happy I didn't notice.”

“Don’t do that with how much cum you make normally you risk your balls becoming cum filled time bombs.” Mitsumi told me.

“Ehe, sorry.” I chuckled sheepishly. “All of your happiness usually comes first.”

“And we are thankful but you are important too.” Dawn cooed. “If you have to detach you cock and let us use it like a dildo if you are too busy.”

“Thanks.” I smiled “now, how about a titjob?” they giggled before engulfing my cock into their massive tits. “Oh that never gets old, and I love it when your tits move around together.”

“It better not, if it does there's something wrong with you.” Mitsumi jokes.

“Shut up and rub your tits together.” I smirked. They pumped my dick eagerly giving it gentle kisses. “Mmmmm, yes….come on, give my cock hard and eager kisses.” They kissed more getting every inch of it. When near the tip, their lips collided. “Ahh yes double tip kiss.” they kissed eagerly while their tongues raged around my tip. I gripped the arms of my chair in bliss. “Compete. Show me who's tits are better.” They grinned before they pumped vice versa quickly.

“Mmmm, oh Mitsumi you slut.” Dawn smirked.

“Ahhhhh Whore.” Mitsumi grinned. They rubbed harder, allowing their nipples to grind and graze each other. They moaned in pleasure making them both pump even faster. They were in need of pleasure before they entwined their legs under me while still titfucking me.

“Yeah, scissor each other.” I grinned. They smirked and slammed their pussies together. They groaned as they grinded and pumped at the same time. “Slutty whores. You are nothing but my lovers, my toys.”

“And we wouldn’t have it any other way.” They cooed in unison.

“I love my life.” I cooed. My kids kicked and stretched making my belly warp. I cooed and rubbed my belly. “Don’t worry boys you will be out soon but be patient for daddy alright?” the kicking stopped as I sighed happily and watched the two sister whores. “Once I become champion, this whole world will become a sextopia.”

“And we will help you do it.” Dawn cooed with Mitsumi nodding.

“Thanks.” I smiled before groaning. “Im close.” They pumped faster before giving my tip one last kiss. I groaned and gushed on their lips. “Ahhhhh yeah i needed that badly.” they licked up my cum and cooed. “Alright, lts continue the movie.”

******

The movie was set up again as Erza was near the dark guild. “Okay Erza, you are to challenge the girls in a cockfight by yourself and more when you feel a ton of lust you will join them.” I spoke.

“Understood.” She states before getting into character.

“Alright, action!” I allied as the cameras started rolling. Erza walked to the guild doors before kicking them in.

“Halt Villains!” Erza shouts with authority.

Seilah Smirked as Erza approached. “Well well, you must be Erza, one of the queens champions.”

“Yes and I am here to vanquish your guild and put a stop to your plans.” Erza states frimley.

“So tough.” The devil smirked. “If you have the guts, you will take on my servants.” Cana, Minerva, Evergreen and Ultear walked up.

“So be it.” Erza says before flexing her cock making it burst out of her loin armor. The dark mages smirked and approached Erza before they joined her in a circle. They all crossed in one big mass as the red head glared at the dark servants. They grinned at her. Erza wrapped her arms around Cana and Evergreen hips at her sides. The two women grinned wider as they did the same with her. The others wrapped arms around each other to fully lock in place. Erza made the first move and gently tapped her cock against the four mages. They returned it before all hell broke loose. Erza slapped and collided her cock with the four mages as she grunted and groaned. But they had better numbers and all attack in sync repeatedly. “Ah...nu….fuck.” She grits her teeth.

“Aw what's the matter the big bad knight can’t handle so much dick?” Cana mocked. Erza scowled before slapping harder and faster.

“You're wasting your time, you can’t win.” Evergreen purred at Erza struggling. The redhead hissed and glared at the four women, refusing to stop fighting. But it was a losing battle as they overwhelmed her. The dark mages smirked at each other before they stopped the furious slapping, which confused Erza.

“Wh….why…?” She tried to speak.

“You have a lot of potential Erza.” Minerva grinned wickedly. “Why don’t you join us?”

“Wha…?” Erza gasped. “N...No...I won’t...betray my people..”

“Oh come one don’t be a prude you can have all the sex you want.” Ultear purrs.

Erza breathed. “But….my queen says...sex is for...defense…”

“That Queen doesn’t know a dick from a banana.” Cana smirked. “It is for pleasing those lustful urges.”

“Let us show you what we mean.” Evergreen purred as the mages crossed their cocks with Erzas again. But this time they started rubbing against her.

“Ah….oh my…” Erza gasped.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Minerva cooed.

“Y….yes…” The knight nodded.

“Let those urges guide you, they are not your enemy, they know what's right for you.” Ultear purred. Erza struggled against joining or refusing. The four smirked as they pushed closer. Their tits pressed together with Erza’s as they held the knight.

“N...No I…” Erza whimpered.

“Oh will you shut up!” Cana yelled before kissing her deeply.

“Mph!?” Erza flushed by the deep kiss as her willpower began to crumble. Cana added more as she fingered the redhead’s asshole and pussy. “Mph...M…..Mmmmmmmmmmm.” Erza moaned and relaxed.

“Thats it Erza let those worries melt away.” Minerva purred. The knight began to slowly rub against the dark mages. They grinned as they rubbed with her. 

Cana pulled back as Erza moaned. “Oh ladies….”

“So still going to refuse?” Evergreen smirked.

Erza looked at the women before a dark smirk formed. “No...I wish to join.”

“That a girl.” Cana laugh patting her back. Erza smirked before pulling the girls against her. They all eagerly humped each other’s cocks.

“Yes….Yes…..hehehehehe.” Erza chuckled darkly.

“Hehehehehehehe…..” The mages joined her in the chuckling. Nearly a second after they embrace and cackled like mad women. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” the four held up Erza as all four shoved in her pussy.

“Ahhhhhh yes fuck me hard!” Erza shouts in lust.

“Ah yes! Such a tight whore!” Evergreen smirked wide as they pounded her.

“We are going to fill you with so many babies.” Ultear grinned wickedly.

“YES!” Erza screamed as her cock throbbed and bounced in their thrusts. They pounded faster and harder as they played with her body.

“Give her cock some attention.” Their devil leader smirked.

“Yes mistress.” They said before Minerva and Ultear both gripped Ezra’s cock and stroked hard and fast. Erza screamed in lust as she gripped the two by their necks and forced them to kiss.

“She is a natural dark knight.” Cana purred.

“Shut up whore and show me some entertainment.” Erza demanded.

“Oh someone is getting big for their britches.” Evergreen smirked before the two of them kissed. Erza’s pussy clenched the four thick cocks in her cunt like a vice. The four of them pulled back before thrusting balls deep. They moaned and gushed their loads within Erza's pussy.

“Ahhhh.” She groaned as she blasted a load on the guild floor.

Seilah smirked. “You will be a great commander in my army.”

“Yes my mistress.” Erza grinned, bowing her head.

“And cut.” I spoke as the recording stopped. “You ladies are naturals!” 

“We have you to thank, master.” Erza giggled.

“Oh stop.” I gushed as I held my cheeks. I noticed how dark it was getting. “Let's turn in an we’ll do more work on the movie next time.” They all nodded as Mom helped me out of my chair.

“Ladies make a bed with your bodies so he sleeps comfortably.” She cooed. They nodded before they got into a large pile. Mother helped me on them as my head was pressed to many tits.

“Now this is a bed.” I sighed happily.

“Rest now master you have a big day tomorrow.” Mirajane cooed as she rubbed my belly.

“Can I get a pussy on my cock? I tend to cum during the night.” i spoke.

“I will care for that master.” Carla stated before climbing up my belly and aimed her small pussy for my huge cock. She lowered down as I moaned. “Ahhhh so big.” She twists her hips so she can deeper. She soon bottomed balls deep.

“Thank you Carla.” I cooed before nuzzling in the pile of tits.

“Anything for you master.” She purred as she hugged my belly.


	22. Chapter 22: New family members

The following morning was when I started giving birth to my children. I was ready to bring them into the world. While pushing, the girls were pleasuring me to help out. “Ah...nnnnngh.” I groaned.

“Keep going master.” Wendy cooed as she was between my legs with my mom. 

“Just...a little...more…” I groaned as Lucy and grandma Veronica were stroking my cock furiously.

“You can do it sweetie.” Grandma smiled at me.

“Keep...pleasing.” I nodded. My boys were going nuts in my belly making it look like I have an alien in my gut. I finally cried out as I came hard as my kids started popping out of my ass one at a time. Mom and Wendy caught each one that came out and cleaned them up. When my last child came out, I saw them. All were males as they cooed and gurgled. “So...beautiful.” I smiled happily.

“You did great dear.” Mom cooed. “16 healthy baby boys.”

“And we got a lot of names to put out.” Mallow giggled.

“We can….do that….while i …..nurse them...” I panted before snapping my fingers giving myself 16 milk filled tits. The girls giggled as they each placed my sons around my tits as they atchd and drank. “Mmmmm thats it boys, drink as much as you need daddies got plenty.”

“They’re so cute.” Lucy gushed.

“And they all came from Lucas.” Dawn cooed, rubbing my head. While they drank my milk, the group and I began giving new names for them. The names we agreed to were Math, Sam, Troy, Danny, Jeremy, Takeru, Benny, Tom, Chuck, Will, Max, Kai, Nelson, Micky, Adam, and Lucas Junior. 

“They will grow big and make the family grow so fast.” I chuckled.

“What about Bart, Dan and Roy?” Mom asked.

“Don’t worry I didn't forget them or my daughters.” I chuckled. “Kids come here.” my toddlers approached me. “Say hello to your new brothers.”

“Wow so many.” Dan cooed as he rubbed his own belly.

“Will we have this much?” Bart asked.

“Not entirely sure kiddos your already pretty big.” I smirked as I looked at my sons' bellies. Pretty soon my new sons stopped suckling and belched. “Excuse you all.” I laughed as did the girls.

The younglings looked at them and cooed. “Fun fun fun!” They chirped as their cocks flared.

“Um, do they look bigger than when the boys were first born?” Mitsumi asked.

“Yeah they do.” Dawn marveled. They were all two feet and ten inches thick with watermelon sized balls.

“Well i guess it makes sense they are my boy’s sons technically.” I said. They cooed and reached for the mages. “Ladies, do you mind?”

“Of course not master.” Erza cooed as each took a baby. No second later all of them shoved in their pussies and began pounding them.

“Yeesh they are more eager as well.” Joanna giggled.

“Well, least they will keep them occupied.” I smiled. “Which means I have you ladies to myself.”

“Are you sure that's alright you just gave birth?” Hilda asked.

“I always lust for sex.” I cooed as my cock flared. “And since the new batch is more hung than I might make myself even bigger.” They giggled in glee. “Now before I do….May.”

“Yes master?” The hoenn smirked.

“Dance for me.” I grinned. May smirked before rocking her hips and waving her arms to a rhythm. 

I noticed one of the mages, Jenny who was watching the others approach May from behind and pushed against May. “May I join?”

“Sure the more the merrier.” May cooed. Jenny held May by her belly and pushed her crotch to Mays fat ass. May cooed and grasped the woman’s own ass behind and wrapping her other arm around her neck. Jenny started to hotdog her cock between May’s buns. May cooed and twerked her ass against the blonde cock.

“Such a nice ass.” Jenny purred.

“Why thank you.” May purred and nuzzled the mage’s neck. The blonde giggled and nuzzled back in kind. May began swirling her hips in her twerks now. She groaped the younger girls tits giving them a good squeeze. “Mmmmmm, oh Jenny.”

“May your so good.” Jenny cooed humping faster. The brunette grinned and gave her ass a squeeze as they clamped the mages cock. Jenny moaned loudly as her cock twitched eagerly. May giggled as she nestled the mages cock further in her ass cheeks. “Ahhhhh May.”

“Ready to switch?” May grinned. Jenny nodded before letting go and turned around. May immediately shoved her cock in between Jenny’s ass cheeks and grasped her massive tits. The mage cooed before twerking with gusto. May humped eagerly while fondling her breasts. “You got a fine ass yourself Jenny.”

“Thank you darling.” Jenny grinned and pecked may’s lips. She reached behind and fondled the dancer’s ass while wrapping an arm around her neck. Both women sway their hips in sync in their twerking and humping. “Mmmmm are you getting close?”

“Yes.” May smirked. “And I have a great place for us to cum together.”

“Oh do tell.” Jenny giggled. May didn't answer but turned Jenny around and pushed her cock tip to her own. The blonde grinned before pressing against her. Both women grunting with wide smirks while trying to force their tips harder against each other. “Lets see who gets in first.” 

“It's on.” May smirked. They pushed harder and hard there tips compressing down like fleshy soda cans. They furiously worked to get into one another. Finally with a pop, May’s cock shoved deep inside Jenny’s.

“Ahhhhh!” Jenny moans loudly. “Well looks like I lost this round.”

“Indeed, but let's make it worth it.” May smirked. She then started thrusting deep in Jenny’s cock. Jenny smirked as she grasped May’s hips and bashed eagerly against her. They grunt and moaned as they dick fucked like crazy. Their balls slapping against each other with each hard thrust.

“This is beyond great!” Jenny moans.

“Yes! Come on, Jenny! Almost!” May moaned as her bashing thrusts turned small thrusts but were wild and fast. Jenny copied her as their cocks throbbed hard. “Lets give each other ball babies.” 

“Yeeeeeeees.” Jenny moaned as both slammed together and kissed deeply. They moaned loudly as they blasted very hard. Their cum left their balls and rushed for their personal exits. Both ends were blocked as they pairs bulged like balloons from the pressure. Their cocks compressed hard as their mixed semen began to flow back down to their balls. “Ooooh blue balls.” Jenny groaned.

“But a good type of blue balls.” May cooed.

“Nicely done girls.” I grinned, clapping my hands. “Now I better fill my end of the bargain shouldn’t I?” The two grinned as I spread my legs. “In here.” They came over and shoved in as they did that I made my cock bigger as I said I would. I made mine at six feet and four feet thick with boulder balls. “What do you think of my new size?” I purred.

“Perfect master.” The two smirked and began pounding like crazy.

“Mmmm thats it fuck me like your trying to get me pregnant again.” I moaned in pleasure. They eagerly thrusted while moaning. “Feels good right, to share my ass?”

“Oh hell yeah!” May groaned.

“Yes, you two would.” I cooed. “Two big fat thick cocks sharing a hole, rubbing together.” They moaned thrusting faster and harder. They were thrusting vice versa to get the best feeling. “Oh yeah that's the stuff.” I felt cocks poking my face as I saw Hilda and Rosa. I smiled and opened my mouth for them. They shoved deep down my throat without a second thought. I moaned as the four women pounded me like an overgrown sex toy. And I oh so do love it! I saw the others watching as I motioned them to join. One after another they shoved in either my ass or thoat. They all pounded me with gusto and even got to each other inside my body.

“This is the best!” Dawn moaned in pleasure. They all shoved deep for their tips to pass each other in a mess of cocks. They pounded faster and harder to rub against each other more.

“Oh I can never get tired of this feeling of other cocks.” Veronica smirked.

“Me ether.” Mom grinned.

“Oh the rubbing and grinding of our cocks…” Mitsumi moaned.

“Yeah I feel ready to blow any second.” Hilda groaned.

“Not yet.” Joanna smirked. “Let's savor this feeling.” All of them started thrusting slower to enjoy it. All their cocks slid and rubbed slowly against each other while pulsing. I moaned as my toes curled and rubbed my bulging gut. They giggled and caressed me. I returned the favor and used my magic to make tier cocks ten times more sensitive.

“Ahhhh i love having a sex god as a lover!” Rosa moans loudly.

“It's too good to ever stop.” Mallow moaned. They thrusted very slowly to keep themselves from blowing.

“Mmmmm the slightest move feels like i pounded ten times already.” Mitsumi groans.

“Slower...slower…” Hilda cooed. So they were going slower than cold molasses. The women looked to each other with lustful smirks and licking their lips.

“Lets fill him up.” Mom grinned. They nodded and slowly pushed in balls deep. They moaned as they blasted in me and sense both ends were blocked, all the cum was forced into my belly. It expanded at insane speeds. My eyes rolled back in delight as I muffled a moan. My stomach got huge so big it would make an overstuffed snorlax jealous. The women sighed happily and pulled out slowly.

“So….full…” I belched and groaned. “This is going to go straight to my hips.” I chuckled, rubbing my huge gut. 

“Planning to be a femboy?” Dawn smirked.

“Hmmmm.” I hummed in thought. “You know...I have a better idea.” I focused my magic as my gut shrunk before I glowed. The light faded before in front of me was my female form, Lucy. Of course now that I have a girl named Lucy I'm going to have to change it.

“Now that we have a girl named Lucy in the group...I’ll name you...Lucina.” I smirked at my female counterpart.

“That's a good name bro.” Lucina giggled.

“Bro huh?” I mused. “You know I always wanted a twin sibling.” Lucina smiled happily and tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back. “And...a twin sibling to fuck.” I purred in her ear. She grinned before shoving my cock up her pussy. I moaned and began pounding her while gripping her hips.

“Ahh yes bro your so big.” She moaned.

“You're so tight sis.” I moaned. She pounced on my passion.

“But i'm missing something.” She grinned before snapping her finger. A massive cock as big is my own sprang up surprising me.

“How did you…” I started as she grinned. “...right, you’re me.” I laughed.

“You can be so silly bro.” Lucina giggled.

“Shut up and act all sexy for me.” I purred while laying back. She grinned before holding my shoulder to be able to bounce higher and faster.”Yes….be a slut. My personal maiden.”

“Of course….master.” She purred lustfully.

“Pose sexually for me whore.” I smirked. She leaned back, hands behind her head and thrust her massive boobs out. “Oh thats so hot.” I smirked. “I love it when a slut shows off her body.”

“How about this.” Lucina giggled before flexing, gaining big muscles.

“Oooo, interesting.” I grinned. “Lean, well built and keeping your curvy hourglass form.”

“I can go bigger.” She smirked. 

“I think you will be better like this.'' I cooed. “I do love a curvy and slim woman.”

“Aw maybe next time.” Lucina purred, continuing to bounce. I sighed happily while watching her.

“You’re the sister I always wanted.” I cooed.

“And you're the brother I never had.” She giggled.

“Keep posing and being sexy for me sis.” I purred.

“You got it bro.” Lucina purred as she struck some more poses. 

“Maybe I should think about making more sisters.” I grinned.

“Really? Didn't you make me from all the cum in your gut?” Lucina asked.

“Yes.” I nodded.

“Let's bond first before thinking of making more siblings.” She cooed. I nodded before pulling her down and laid her with me on our sides. I was behind her as I held her and caressed her. “Oh you big softy.”

“I aim to please.” I cooed and kissed her neck while thrusting slowly.

“Mmmmm that’s one of the many things I love about you.” Lucina moaned softly. 

“I'm really falling for you deeply.” I cooed and fondled her tits slowly.

“Me too.” she purred reaching back and gently kneaded my ass. I rolled her over on top of me, keeping her pressed down against me as I kissed her deeply. “I love you bro.”

“I love you too sis.”i cooed and caressed her ass cheeks. She rubbed my back with one hand while keeping another on my ass as well. I pulled her ass down to slowly slide my cock up her cunt.

“Mmmm lets make some god babies.” Lucina groaned softly.

“Indeed.” I cooed and began pumping semen in her womb. She moaned as her belly slowly bloated up. “Mmmmmmm.”

“I can feel them growing already.’” she cooed in bliss rubbing her belly. I hummed in bliss before I started thrusting again. “More?”

“Your pussy feels too good.” I moaned.

“Hey, I'm not complaining.” She giggles. I grinned and summoned a clone of me before he shoved into her pussy with me. “Ahhhh double stuff.” we moaned and thrusted vice versa. “Keep going don’t stop.” I slapped her ass as my clone fondled her tits. “Mmmmmm!” 

“Fuck yes..” I groaned. “I can't ever get over how amazing a dick rubbing against mine feels.”

“Same here dude.” My clone moaned loudly. We thrusted faster to get more of that delicious friction. “Ah man too good!” Our needs grew. We began to act and abuse Lucina by yanking and slapping her like we were rapng her.

“OW!” she yelped. “Watch the hair!”

“Sorry.” We chuckled sheepishly and kissed her cheeks.

“It's alright, just don’t pull so hard I don't want to go bald.” She cooed.

“Deal.” We nodded and resume raping her but not yanking her hair too hard. 

“Ahhhh!” she moaned loudly.

“You damn whore! You love getting raped!” I growled and slapped her cheek.

“It's invigorating.” She groaned.

“Slut! Bimbo! Bitch!” My clone yelled and gave a hard slap that left a slap red mark.

“Keep doing that and I'll bust your nuts.” She threatened.

“Oh fighting back are we?” I grinned.

“Damn straight!” She shouts before gripping our balls in a vice. We groaned loudly as she yanked them. It did no damage, but gave pleasure. “You like that bastards?”

“Don't try to get them near each other.” We warned.

“Oh and why is that.” she grinned before pushing them together.

“Ah!” We groaned. “Stop that!”

“Hmmm Naw.” she smirked before rubbing our balls together like a defibrillator. 

“You bitch!” We yelled and slapped her hard.

“I'm going to make a balloon animal with these.” she grinned before making our balls more malleable and tying them together. We tried to pull back but she got off us and forced us put. “Tye this…..twist that…..and Done!” she made our balls look like an animal balloon.

“This is not funny!” We yelled in act and tried to break free.

“It's pretty funny.” She laughed before giving the ball animal a squeeze. We groaned as she grinned at us. “Now I get to have my fun with you bastards.”

“We’re not gay.” We acted.

“Oh you will be.” She grinned, grabbing our chins and forcing our lips together. We didn't move your lips or tongues and glare at her. “Kiss or I pop your balls.” we growled and started making out slowly. Soon we melted into the kiss getting more and more into it. We still acted like we hated it of course for Lucina’s entertainment. “That it boys love it, live it.”

“Fuck you.” We muffled in our kiss.

“Naw you will be doing that soon.” She laughed. We both gave her the middle finger. “Oh don’t be like that guys.” She then grabbed our cocks and stroked them slowly. We broke our kiss and moaned softly. Our tied up balls made it feel more intense.

“Mmmm!” I groaned.

“Ready to submit?” She smirked.

“N...never.” We groaned.

“Oh well.” She grinned as she stroked faster and tighter. We groaned louder as our tips flared. She smirked at this and leaned our cocks closer. 

“Don’t...even.” We warned.

“Too late!” She grinned slamming our tips together. We finally stopped the act and threw our heads back moaning. “Hehehehe you two are pervs.” 

“You’re one to talk.” We smirked at her.

“Could you untie out balls please?” I asked.

“If you boys promise to do what I say for the moment.” She smirked. Ah she wants us to do more gay shit. We nodded before she undid the tie on our balls.

“Oh sweet arceus my balls felt so tight like that.” My clone breathed.

“It was a ride indeed.” I nodded.

“Ready to entrain your mistress?” Lucina smirked and laid back. We nodded with grins. “Good now kiss like you mean it.” We embraced tightly and kissed with gusto, tongues dancing and lips rubbing. “Frot your cocks as well.” we pushed our cocks together and humped them as they slid across one another. “Mmmm so damn hot.” She purred as she stroked her own cock. We rubbed eagerly while grasping each other's asses. We rubbed quickly and passionately. 

“Oh babe, I love your cock.” I smirked.

“Oh yeah stud, it makes me so horny. I love man cocks.” My clone purred.

“Then you’ll be in heaven, scissor.” Lucina cooed. We gave her, her desire and entwined our legs. We smothered our balls together and arch our backs. We slowly humped and pumped our balls.

“Ahhhh rub those balls.” I moaned.

“Mmmmmm, hump those testicals.” My clone moaned.

“And you called me a slut.” Lucina giggled.

“Just masterbate and watch.” We smirked and scissored faster. She just grinned as she stroked faster. 

“You have a pussy to you know.” i added.

“Oh right.” She reached down and started to finger herself in time with her strokes. We grinned at her and kissed deeply with gusto and rubbed in swirling circles. “Always so hot.”

“What else does mistress desire of her gay show?” I grinned.

“Fuck each other while sissoring.” She purred. We chuckled at her challenge before we bent our cocks around and shoved in each other's assholes.

“God it keeps feeling better the bigger I make myself.” I moaned.

“Yes it does,” my clone moaned as we thrusted our cocks while rubbing our balls.

“Mmmmm.” Lucina moaned as she fingered and stroked faster. I chuckled at her before I used my magic to give her the illusion of many clones of me scissoring 69ing, fucking, or making out. “Too hot!” The illusion grew more exotic of the many me’s gathering around her close to get the best views of their moments. “Ahhhhh!” she moaned before she gushed and blasted at once.

I chuckled as me and my clone stopped scissoring and fucking. “Enjoyed the show?”

“Uh huh.” she simply muttered out. We grinned and tackled her. 

“Time to finish our slut.” We shoved in her cunt and pounded wildly.

“Ahhhh!” She moans. 

“Who's my slut?” I grinned.

“I am.” she groaned.

“Wanna be a prostitute, sell your body for sex?” I asked.

“That would be interesting.” she pants.

“You will be used, fucking over and over and over.” I spoke.

“I'm a goddess no matter how many times I'm used I'm still fresh out of the box.” She cooed.

“Good.” I grinned. “When my sons are older, you will make their dreams come true.”

“Oh I would be more than happy to please my little nephews.” She giggled.

I smirked before my clone and I slammed balls deep. “Mmmmm.” We humped and pumped her full of cum.

“Ahhhh.” she sighs as her belly bloats up.

My clone popped as I pulled out. “Wanna us that cum to make a sister?”

“Is that enough?” She asked.

“I gave you a nice double dosage.” I grind. “Besides you are me after all.”

“Yeah ok.” Lucina says. “But i think she might not be the same.”

“How so?” I asked.

“I was made from cum from a large number of cocks.” She says. “So she might not end up as busty or something else but I might be wrong.” I thought for a moment before grinning. “What is it?”

******

“Mmmmmmmmm!” Lucina moaned as my girls in the harem were fucking her pussy, ass and throat.

“This should be enough to give us a triplet.” I chuckled. The fairy tail maidens were still pleasing my new sons as my other sons fucked their sisters. The others went wild on Lucina. “This is one big sex fest isn’t it?” she nodded happily while her eyes rolled back. “How is she ladies?”

“Fantastic!” Dawn moaned pounding away.

“Make sure you all fill her up a lot like you did for me.” I grinned. They nodded and fucked her like no tomorrow. Lucina moaned while she was pumping Mom and Joannas dicks.

“God she is so tight!” Mitsumi groaned.

“And skilled.” Joanna moaned. Lucina had a glint in her eye and slammed the MILF’s tips together.

“And mischievous like her brother.” Mom grunts. My sister swirled the tips of the MILFs around one another. The two of them moaned loudly in pleasure. My sis grinned before releasing their cocks to let them go to work now. They pressed their tips together hard as they scrunched up. Their cocks pulsed and throbbed in anticipation before they slid off one another and crossed.

“I never get tired of your cock Sis.” Joanna purred.

“Neither do I.” Mom grinned and tapped her cock to Joanna’s. She returned it before they continued to gently tap against each other's cocks. Mom eased a hand on her sister's hip while grinning lustfully. They started to grind their cocks like sticks. “Mmmmm, alternating from tapping to rubbing.” They repeated tapping and rubbing eagerly. But they still kept it at a slow degree. Both women grinned before rising their cocks up before slowly lowering them to cross on their other sides. They started to swing their dicks at each other. Lucina conjured her magic to make their cocks more sensitive. “Mmmmmm!” Both women stopped the hard swings and slowly and softly tapped again.

“Yeah we are definitely siblings.” I chucked. It wasn’t long till all the girls slammed balls deep in Lucina and cried out. My sis moaned loudly as her belly swells largely like mine did. They all sighed happily and pulled out of her. “I got to say it's pretty appealing from the other side.”

“I'm glad you like it.” My sis grinned while rubbing her belly.

“Ready to make another sister?” I grinned.

“Oh yeah.” Lucina giggled. She focused her magic as her belly shrunk down. A gold light flew out before bursting. When it faded standing there was my new second sister. She was busty and thick like Lucina with the same thick and massive cock.

“Hello sis.” I smiled.

“Hey bro.” she cooed softly. She did a few stretches to get used to her body.

“I think I’ll call you….Lina.” I cooed.

“Lina…..I like it.” She giggled and hugged me lovingly. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. Lucina joined in the hug nuzzling against her new sister. I cooed and pulled back to let them bond.

“I was worried you might end up half baked.” Lucina cooed.

“Well worry no more. I got the goods.” Lina purred.

“Oh come here little sis.” Lucina then kissed her sister on the lips softly. Lina immediately yanked her tightly and kissed with gusto. Luncina was surprised but melted into it anyway. 

When they pulled back, Lina smirked. “I seem to have my brother's lustful whore side.”

“Oi.” I said good naturedly.

“Wanna watch us bro?” The two grinned.

I smiled. “Why not.” I sat down and grabbed hold of my cock. Both of my blue haired sisters grinned. “Start.” I cooed and stroked my dick. They two went back to kissing deeply as they fondled each other’s asses. They push up for their cocks to press together. “Mmmm our cocks keep getting bigger and bigger.”

“All because of you.” Lucina smirked. They started to rub their cocks together eagerly. They hummed in lust as their rods throbbed and pulsed against one another.

“Cock fuck.” I purred. My sisters smirked and aimed their tips at one another. They pulled back before thrusting hard like they were jousting. They cooed and loved the jabs of their cocks against one another before shyly shoved so hard against one another till Lina’s cock shoved deep in Lucina’s.

“Ahhh no wonder you like this bro!” Lucina groans.

“So good.” Lina moaned before the two grasped each other's hips. They first started to thrust slowly before they picked up speed. “Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh!”

“That's it girls fucked till you get your balls are pregnant.” I grinned stroking my cock eagerly. They glance at me with lustful smirks and half lidded eyes.

“Can do.” they purred before they thrusted like they were in heat.

“Ah yes! Don't you dare stop bitch!” Lucina growled in glee and grabbed Lina’s head, forcing their foreheads to press.

“I should tell you that bimbo!” Lina growls back in lust. Her sister arched her back to show her tits at her. Lina smirked before shoving her head into them.

“Ah! Cunt!” Lucina growled and gripped her hair. “You like my tits!?”

“Yes whore.” Lina purred motorboating them.

“Boobfight.” I cooed. They blinked before grinning and stood straight. They presented their tits at each other before smothering them together. They wrapped their arms around each other squashing them deeper like one pair was trying to swallow the other. Skin slid against the other as their breasts fought to dominate the other. “Oh this is hotter than I thought it would.”

“Then how about this?” Lina grinned before they pulled back and rose thor cocks upwards.

“Oh you both know me well.” I grinned. “But you two better finish in each other's balls.”

“Oh we will.” Lucina winked. They continued their boob fight; their cocks were now in the mix. 

“Slut.” Lina growled.

“Bitch.” Lucina snarled lustfully.

“You two are gonna be great prostitutes.” I cooed. They grinned as their tits were now overflowing each other. I saw their cocks flaring before they slammed back into each other. “Make ball babies we need to even out the genders.”

“Mmmmmmm.” They hummed and gushed their semen into and against on another. Their semen rushed and met in their docked cocks as they bulged from the pressure.they forced it all down and back for their balls to swell.

“Ahhhh i can feel them taking root.” Lucina moaned.

“Good.” I cooed as they pulled out of each other. “Now, how about a sword cockfight?” They grinned before they crossed cocks. Lucina gave her sister's cock a gentle tap. Lina grinned as she returned it. “No wild clashes...yet. I want to savor the slowness.” They nodded before giving each other slow and gentle taps. Lina placed a hand on her sister's hip.

“So good.” Lina groaned softly.

“Very good.” Lucina purred as she placed her one hand on Lina’s hip. They tap all over each other's dicks with warm smiles. Their soft taps came to end when they pushed their cocks against each other.

“Ok now go crazy.” I grinned. After I said that, both swung wide and slammed back, releasing a loud crack of their cocks clashing. “Like a pair of goddesses dueling.”

Lina displayed her cock up. “En guard.” Lucina giggled before doing the same before they started to fence now. Their cocks jabbed and slid across one another in their exotic fencing duel.

“Classy.” I chuckled and stroked with both hands. “I need bigger hands or more.” the others crowded me and stroked with me. “Mmmmmm, thanks girls.”

“Anything for you stud.” Dawn cooed. Lina and Lucina soon stood hip to hip as their cocks crossed over one another. They started to rub like they were trying to make a fire.

“Mmmmmmm.” Lina hummed while placing a hand on her sister’s hip.

“Ahhhh.” Lucina sighed while doing the same. They keep sliding their cocks around one another, never letting them separate.

“I love your cock sis.” Lina moaned.

“I love yours too. Oh it's so sexy and addicting to have them rub.” Lucina cooed.

“I always want to do this.” Lina purred.

“I agree.” Lucina smirked. “Let's not stop till we say so.” They started to rub faster and faster as their cocks started to heat up. The soft cream color changed as they grew red from the friction. “Come on sis just a bit more.” they kept their eyes on their cocks as they started to steam.

“Almost.” Lina purred. Soon enough their cocks were ignited in a glowing red flame. “Ahhh who knew flames would feel so good.” 

“Now we have the Hottest cocks in the world.” Lucina giggled.

“We can make them hotter.” Lina cooed. They rubbed faster and harder before the red flames turned blue.

“It's ten times more intense.” Lucina moaned. The blue flames around their cocks soon faded, leaving their shafts glowing from the intense heat. “Ok stop!” they pulled back as their cocks began to become covered in obsidian.

“And shatter!” Lina purred. They slammed their cocks against each other as the black rock shattered, revealing golden cocks.

“Golden diamonds.” Lucina cooed. 

“Suitable for goddesses like us.” Lina grinned. “Let's give them a good polish.” Both sisters pushed their new golden diamond cocks against one another and rubbed. They rubbed eagerly as their cocks started to glimmer and twinkle more. “It is done.”

“They lust for each other.” Lucina smirked.

“Lets not hold them back then.” Lina grinned. Both pushed up for their cocks to meet each other. They slowly rubbed them together so their dicks could mingle. “Oh yeah….” Lina purred.

“This never gets old.” Lucina cooed. I watched in delight for them while they rubbed lovingly. “I don't know about you sis...but I am deeply falling in love with you.”

“Me too and I only existed for like a what half an hour?” Lina purred.

“Why not marry each other?” I suggested.

“Good idea bro, you want to be a part of it?” Lucina asked with a smirk.

“Sure.” I cooed. They cooed in joy before they kissed each other lovingly. I used my power to conjure three gold diamond rings and placed one on my finger. “Here.” I held the other two. They took theirs and put them on. “Now we are one.” I cooed. “Continue.” They resume rubbing their cocks together.

“Oh my love…” Lina sighed.

“Keep going babe.” Lucina purred. They slowed down to a point they rubbed at a slow snail pace. They cooed lovingly before kissing each other's lips again. Their shimmering cocks pulsed against one another as their angle got them to coil around ever so slightly. I snapped my fingers so their cocks twisted around each other like a pair of snakes. I added a bit of magic to even have their tips aim at one another. They moaned as their cocks throbbed in the spiral. They held each other tight and cooed before their cocks spurted out semen.

“How was that?” I cooed.

“Amazing bro.” Lina purred. Yeah this is gonna be great having them around.


	23. Announcement

Hey everyone, I'm sure you all are hoping for the next update to this story. The next one will be up in a little while, things have ben going on IRL which have held back a bit, but me and my co-writer have been working on numerous stories we been working on and one will be published soon. If you all desire, we are looking for OCs to add in. Here is a Diagram to build your OC, and go nuts with it, we like it big and sexy.

Image Here:

Name:

Age:

Eye Color:

Hair color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Bio:

sexual activities:

Sexuality:

Fetishes/Kinks:

Body figure(Normal, curvy, Hourglass, toned, THICK, Muscular):

Breast cup(You can go all out on the size ;3):

Hips(Small, average, large, THICK):

Ass(Small, Average, Plump, THICK):

Legs(Average, toned, large, THICK):

(Futa if you desire)

Cock length:

Cock thickness:

Ball size:

\------------

For breast sizes, me an another author of mine made a diagram of breast sizes. you can use this to look into what size you'd like for your oc or other girls. when they reach over ZZZ-cup, they stat to the next tier at A-cup.

Breast sizes: Normal, Enormous, gigantic, Massive, hyper, earthly, Leviathan, divine, godly, Multi-Solar System level, Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level, Universe level, High Universe level, Universe level+, Low Multiverse level, Multiverse level, Multiverse level+, High Multiverse level+, Complex Multiverse level, Hyperverse level, High Hyperverse level, Outerverse level, High Outerverse level, Absolute Infinity. NOTE: They then overlap like ‘Absolute Infinity-Normal’ and it keeps going.

Stay tuned for more. See you then. ;)


End file.
